plus jamais
by melounette
Summary: Laura,une fille de notre monde au lourd passé est envoyée en terre du Milieu et prend part à la communauté.FIC FINIE, Merci à tous!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !Bon voilà c'est ma toute première fanfic donc soyez indulgents pleaaaase !

Ah oui j'oubliais je n'ai , à ma grande honte , jamais lu le livre ;pour écrire cette fic je me suis donc basée sur les autres fanfic que j'avais lues ainsi que sur les films bien- sûr ( qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour les beaux yeux d'Orlando Bloom !).

Evidemment , les magnifiques personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas(sniff) mas mon héroïne si !

Je vais déjà mettre en ligne les 3 premiers chapitres mais si vous voulez la suite….faites le savoir , ce sera avec plaisir !Que ce soit sur un seul chapitre ou sur l'ensemble des trois , je vous en supplie , ne vous gênez pas , donnez moi votre avis !

Voilà tout est dit je crois alors read and ( the more important ) review !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Plus jamais….

Chapitre 1

Morts.

Même aujourd'hui , des mois après l'accident, ce mot lui semblait toujours aussi….dur.

Morts.

Morts atrocement ,morts écrasés puis brûlés vif dans cette nouvelle voiture que son père affectionnait tant.

Assise sur le bord de la falaise , les jambes se balançant déjà dans le vide à 100m des rochers en contre –bas, Laura songeait .

La vie peut être si cruelle et surtout si imprévisible pensait-elle amèrement .Elle avait du mal à imaginer que

la fille de 17ans qu'elle voyait sourire sur les photos datant de quelque mois à peine et la personne assise ici aujourd'hui ne formait qu'un. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'après l'accident , une partie d'elle s'était envolée , emmenant avec elle toute sa joie , tout son bonheur , toute sa vie. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait ici , voyant dans le vide sous elle le reflet de son cœur depuis la mort 7 mois auparavant des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Sa mère , son père ,son petit frère de 5ans.Tous les trois morts dans un « tragique accident » selon les médias .Pour Laura ,cela représentait la perte de toute son existence.

Oh bien- sûr des amis , des parents l'avaient soutenue mais sans savoir pourquoi , leur attention et leur prévenance ne la faisait souffrir que davantage. Et c'est pourquoi elle était là , devant ce vide, si séduisant lorsque plus rien ne nous retient .

A quoi bon ?à quoi bon vivre , souffrir ,se battre, si tout devait finir si mal , si douloureusement.A l'allusion de la douleur , Laura vit devant ses yeux cette image qui hantait à présent ses jours et ses nuits, celle de ces êtres aimés qui hurlaient de douleur , leurs membres brisés, leurs corps en flamme.

Elle se leva brusquement et fixa encore une fois le vide au dessous d'elle C'est alors que cette idée qui avait déjà traversé son esprit plusieurs fois refit surface .Pourquoi pas ?Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'abréger cette vie qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre et de rejoindre ceux sans qui elle ne pouvait pas vivre .Comme d'habitude , l'image de sa mère la dissuada de commettre un acte si lâche Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour , une autre voix qu 'elle n'avait jamais entendu lui souffla , tentatrice

« allons , n'hésite plus , vas –y , qui t'attend ici ?personne. Qu'est ce qui te retient ?rien. Pourquoi continuer à vivre ?surtout avec un tel crime sur la conscience…. »

Se bousculèrent alors dans l'esprit de Laura des images plus horribles les unes que les autres : son père hurlant de douleur , en proie aux flammes ,son petit frère Thomas appelant sa mère au secours , sa mère qui tenait encore ce maudit objet à la main, les jambes broyées .Son oncle et sa tante chez qui elle vivait à présent réaménageant en riant la chambre qui avait été la sienne……et surtout cette promesse , cette promesse qu'elle s 'était faite lors de l'enterrement, celle qui résidait en deux mots très simples : plus jamais….. plus jamais elle ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un , plus jamais elle n'ouvrirait son cœur, plus jamais elle n'aimerait.

Se rapprochant du bord , Laura se répétait ces mots , telle une malédiction ,

plus jamais…plus jamais…..

elle prit sa respiration une dernière fois

plus jamais…

elle sauta dans le vide qui s'étendait sous elle ,yeux fermés.

« comme une lâche » fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A suivre……

Alors ?

Quel rapport avec le seigneurs des anneaux ?d'après vous…..

Quelle était cette mystérieuse voix ?

Faut-il que j'arrête le massacre ?

Une ptite review svouplait !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite des « aventures » de Laura….

Et n'oubliez pas, juste une ptite review…

Info : les mots en italique sont de l'elfique

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 2 :**

Laura s'attendait au choc fatal sur les rochers. Mais cela n'arriva pas .Au contraire, il lui semblait flotter .Elle ne savait ni où ni quand ni comment car l'espace , le temps et la raison semblaient être absents de cet état où elle se trouvait .Elle aurait pu dériver ainsi pendant des heures ,ou bien des années , elle n'aurait pas été capable de le dire. Elle se trouvait dans un état second dans lequel ni parler , ni ouvrir les yeux n'était possible.

Est cela la Mort ?pensa-t- elle ,ce vide où plus rien ne semble réel ?

Soudain , elle perçut , sans savoir comment ni pourquoi , un changement, et elle su qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux , ce qu'elle fit prudemment.

Elle comprit qu'elle devait être allongée car elle pouvait voir la cime des arbres qui l'entouraient.

Des arbres ?Mais qu'est ce que ….

Elle se redressa tout aussi prudemment et jeta un regard circulaire tout autour d'elle :pas de doute , elle était dans un forêt .Cependant , une sorte d'aura magique et magnifique à la fois entourant la nature lui fit penser à un lieu irréel , mystique….

Serait-ce le paradis ?Elle se détesta immédiatement pour cette pensée. Comment osait-elle imaginer qu 'elle puisse être acceptée dans un tel lieu après son acte ou plutôt ses actes….. ?

Se levant , elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements qui ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup souffert de son étrange voyage. Elle releva les yeux et son sang se figea.

Devant elle se tenait un homme aux cheveux longs , vêtu d'une armure scintillante , qu'elle n'avait ni vu , ni entendu venir.

Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Laura ce fut la flèche qu'il tenait fermement pointée sur elle à l'aide de son arc, tandis que son regard froid la transperçait déjà.

_-Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans ces bois ?_

Muette de stupéfaction et de panique devant cet homme menaçant ainsi que devant les 5 autre qu'elle vit l'entourer, Laura secoua la tête , ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que lui demandait cet inconnu.

_-Je vous ai posé une question !_reprit-il d'une voix où perçait la colère, toujours dans cette langue très mystérieuse mais si harmonieuse. Laura comprit qu'elle devait parler , même si elle ne comprenait rien mais vraiment rien à toute cette histoire. Optant pour le « langage universel » elle déclara avec hésitation :

I am sorry , I don't understand

Les yeux toujours aussi froid de son interlocuteur prirent une forment légèrement….arrondie qui lui indiquèrent qu'il n'avait rien comprit à son faible défense.

_-Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ?Répondez !_ordonna-t-il. Le ton de plus en plus agressif de l'homme aurait du l'alerter mais elle n'y fit pas attention , son esprit concentré sur les oreilles de son interlocuteur avant d'examiner plus attentivement son allure générale.

Ces oreilles ,pensa-t-elle incrédule, légèrement pointues et cette armure magnifique ,brillant sans une seule éraflure , et cette voix dont le ton menaçant ne parvenait pas à masquer la beauté et ces long cheveux blonds qui semblaient former une auréole autour du visage aux courbes parfaites de l'homme…..de **l'homme **? Un flot de souvenir déferla dan son esprit : elle lisant des histoires le soir à son petit frère, lui lui réclamant toujours ce même livre qu'elle finissait par connaître par cœur : le Seigneur des Anneaux raconté aux enfants,

« ste plaiiiit Laura »

« Thomas , soit raisonnable , tu le connais déjà par cœur !Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je te lise Boucle d'or et les trois ours pour changer ? »

« mais c'est nul , y a même pas de bagarres et puis les elfes ?j' veux les elfes moi ! »**les elfes…**serait-ce possible ?Non elle rêvait ou plutôt elle devenait folle, ça n'avait AUCUN SENS !….pourtant….

Inconsciemment, Laura étendit le bras pour toucher ces oreilles pointues , refusant d'y croire.

Elle avait malheureusement oublié la méfiance du propriétaire de ces étranges oreilles et qui , déjà agacé par l'attitude insolente de la jeune fille n'apprécia pas du tout son geste , bien qu'il le sache sans danger .Voulant apprendre à cette petite humaine à bien se tenir , il attendit donc qu'elle aie suffisamment approché son bras puis l'effleura de sa flèche un peu trop parfaitement aiguisée afin de lui apprendre à garder ses distances.

Laura sursauta de surprise et de douleur à cette attaque.

Aiiiieeeeeeee !Mais ça fais mal !hurla-t-elle. **mal**…..une minute , si tout cela n'était pas réel, comment pouvait-elle ressentir la douleur ?Parce que là aucun doute elle la ressentait !Elle fixa un instant sans comprendre sa blessure , comme pour s'assurer de son existence puis ses yeux se portèrent sur l'homme ou plutôt l'**elfe** qui en était à l'origine .Ce qu'elle vit sur son visage la stupéfièrent et transforma alors son incompréhension en colère : il prenait en effet un plaisir manifeste à voir que son opération avait porté ses fruits….pour l'instant. Car lorsque la colère de Laura éclata , on était bien loin du respect et du calme qu'il souhaitait lui voir adopter .

Non mais vous êtes malade !Espèce de psychopathe , ça cous prend souvent d'empaler les gens par plaisir ?Faut vous enfermer mon vieux !Et on ose raconter que vous êtes des créatures sages et pures ?Bandes de fous !

Tel fut le charmant discours tenu par Laura à un niveau de décibels assez élevé , surtout pour de fragiles oreilles elfiques.

Le regard de l'elfe quant à lui trahit sa stupéfaction et surtout sa fureur de voir que son acte n'avait pas réussi à rendre cette peste plus respectueuse …au contraire et il était choqué qu'elle ose parler ainsi de son peuple, dans cette Langue Commune qu'il parlait mais pour laquelle il éprouvait un profond mépris !De plus , un regard sur ses compagnons lui permit de se rendre compte du ridicule dans lequel cette idiote le mettait.

Cela vous apprendra à vous tenir !Taisez- vous à présent et ne répondez qu'aux questions que l'on vous pose , j'ai suffisamment supporté votre impertinence !cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant, mais toujours aussi calme.

Mon impertinence ?Non mais……elle se tut soudainement .Heureusement pour elle car son interlocuteur était sur le point de perdre le calme légendaire des elfes. Cependant , là n'était pas la raison du brusque silence de Laura. Elle venait de se rendre compte que cet homme avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle disait et qu'il lui avait répondu en français !Elle demanda donc plus calmement :

Vous comprenez donc ce que je dis ?

Evidemment , lâcha- t-il toujours aussi méprisant.

Laura n'en revenait pas !On ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles au lycée comme quoi il fallait apprendre l'anglais , langue de compréhension internationale , la plus parlée dans le monde etc et voilà que c'était le français qui était parlé en Terre Du Milieu !Elle ne pu , la fatigue et les nerfs à vifs aidant, s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ,ce qui lui valu un autre regard noir de l'elfe qui la menaçait toujours de son arc. Il n'en doutait plus à présent , c'était une démente !Pendant ce temps , Laura parvint à se calmer et fit tout son possible pour paraître sérieuse.

Bien , à présent que vous nous avez clairement signifié votre folie, répondez –moi , qui êtes vous , d'où venez-vous et que faites vous ici ?

Bonne question pensa Laura ,qu'est ce que elle foutait dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?Elle tenta rapidement de se remémorer ses derniers instants avant son arrivée ici mais soudain , le souvenir de son …suicide la heurta de plein fouet et elle sombra à nouveau dans le désespoir que l'incompréhension lui avait un instant fait oublier.

Remarquant ce changement, l'elfe ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de sympathie pour cette jeune fille dont le malheur se lisait si clairement sur son visage .Il s'apprêtait à répéter sa question avec plus d'indulgence, sans aller évidemment jusqu'à la douceur, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit. Il reconnut immédiatement celle de sa Dame , qui le priait de conduire cette jeune fille jusqu'à elle. Etonné ,il ne demanda néanmoins aucune explication , ayant l'habitude de toujours obéir à ses ordres.

Vous allez venir avec nous .Ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir , il nous suffirait d'une flèche pour couper court à toute tentative de votre part.

Il fit signe à ses compagnons d'abaisser leurs arcs et ceux – ci n'opposèrent aucune objection , respectant le choix de leur capitaine qu'il savait dicté par la Dame.

Pendant ce temps ,Laura n'esquissa pas un geste , trop préoccupée par ses propres pensées ; même la menace prononcée à son égard n'eu aucun effet sur elle .Elle était submergée par des sentiments différents qui se rejoignait tous en une seule question : pourquoi ?Pourquoi avait-elle atterri ici ?Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens !Elle était bien loin de tout ces fans qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose : visiter la Terre du Milieu .Son dernier souhait avait été de mourir pas de se balader chez les elfes !D'ailleurs , ses connaissances de ses peuples étaient très minces , se limitant à ce qu'elle avait appris dans le livre de Thomas. Elle ne savait même pas chez quelle communauté d'elfe elle se trouvait !Inconsciemment , elle obéit aux ordres qui lui était donné , rapprochant ses poignets pour qu'on les lui entrave et se mettant en marche , toujours plongée dans ses pensées, derrière l'elfe qui lui avait parlé. Ce dernier s'interrogeait sur l'identité de cette inconnue et sur la raison qui poussait la Dame à la rencontrer.

Laura de son côté se torturait l'esprit pour se souvenir des différentes contrées elfiques de la Terre du Milieu Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire de forêt sombre peuplée d'araignées géantes à la pensée desquelles elle frissonna. Un regard sur la nature environnante la rassura , cette forêt n'était pas sombre, pas du tout ,au contraire ,elle semblait baignée d'un lumière dorée enchanteresse. Une lumière dorée….Les Bois d'Or…..

« Comme le bois de Vincennes ? »

« Non Tom, ceux –là sont magiques ! »

C'est cela !Le nom de cette contrée lui revint subitement : elle était en Lorien. Elle se tortura à nouveau le cerveau pour trouver le nom de la femme (ça elle ne l'avait pas oublié , c'était une femme !)qui régnait avec tant de sagesse sur ces lieux…Elle était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu 'elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination .Elle ne releva la tête qu'une fois devant le palais des seigneurs de ces lieux .Avant qu'elle est pu admirer la splendeur de la construction , l'elfe (toujours le même) la poussa à continuer sa route et à gravir des escaliers sans fin. Fort heureusement, ils faisaient cela très lentement ce qui lui permit ,outre de conserver son souffle , de continuer à chercher le nom de cette fameuse elfe.

Arrivés en haut des marches, les elfes stoppèrent et Laura entra presque en collision avec eux.

Elle leva alors les yeux et la lumière se fit dans son esprit alors même que son regard se posait sur la porteuse du nom qu'elle cherchait.

Galadriel, souffla-t-elle

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aloooors ?

Bon je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant mais vous inquiétez pas , ça ira plus vite après !

Soyez sympa , donnez moi votre avis ! La suite dépend de vous !


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis, voilà le troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents (si vous avez aimez les précédents sinon…ba j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout court !)

Rappel :les mots en italique sont de l'elfique

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 3 :

Elle était incapable de dire un mot .L'apparition de cette elfe magnifique lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle .Celle-ci sembla s'amuser de cette stupeur qui lui était sûrement habituelle. Elle lui parla néanmoins d'une voix douce :

Bienvenue en Lorien Laura, j'attendais votre venue.

La jeune fille reprit finalement ses esprits en entendant Galadriel prononcer son nom.

Comment ?Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la incompréhension la plus totale.

La Dame sourit

Je sais beaucoup de choses à votre sujet Laura , peut-être plus que vous n'en savez vous-même.

Laura la regarda , les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas comment était ce…

possible ?acheva la Dame à voix haute avec un sourire.

La jeune fille , reprenant enfin ses esprits , se reprocha intérieurement sa stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu oublier le pouvoir de Galadriel qui était parfaitement capable de lire dans ses pensées !Plus calme, elle demanda enfin :

Vous semblez en effet me connaître alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu (aucun risque pensa-t-elle intérieurement).Pourriez vous également m'apprendre la raison de ma présence ici ?

Tout ce que je puis me risquer à vous dire est que votre présence en ces lieux dévoilera toute son importance dans le futur .Il m'est impossible de vous en dire d'avantage, mon pouvoir est tel un livre auquel il manquerait des pages : je peux voir la fin mais pas le déroulement.

Malgré le profond respecte que j'ai pour vous et pour vos si belles phrases , il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas du tout : pourquoi moi ?Pourquoi aurais-je un rôle quelconque dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien ?Surtout après ce que j..

Laura s'interrompit brusquement , réalisant ce qu'elle avait failli dire et ce que cela signifiait. Elle sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres de son malheur jusqu'à ce que la main délicate de Galadriel sur son épaule l'en tire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant , il est normal que tout cela vous paraisse obscur mais je vous promet que vous trouverez ici tôt ou tard la réponse à toutes vos questions.

Relevant la tête elle appela , toujours de cette voix douce et harmonieuse :

Haldir !

L'elfe qui avait amené Laura ici entra, alors que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas même vu sortir .

_-Ma Dame_, dit-il respectueusement ,en s'inclinant .

Je te charge de cette jeune fille. Tu devras prendre soin d'elle ainsi que lui enseigner à se battre .

Laura , qui avait déjà eu un hoquet aux premiers mots de Galadriel, cru s'étouffer en entendant les derniers !-

Me battre ?Mais pourquoi ?Et puis , je n'ai jamais tenu une arme d'aucune sorte dans les mains de ma vie moi , comment voulez-vous que…

Il me déplaît de devoir dire cela, la coupa Haldir, mais cette jeune humaine a raison Madame. Jamais elle ne sera capable d'utiliser une arme convenablement !

Avec toi comme professeur , cela va de soi effectivement , minable !déclara Laura avec colère. L'orgueil et le mépris affichés par cet homme la mettaient hors d'elle !

Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?tonna l'elfe.

Un minable exactement ce que tu es !

Cela suffit !déclara Galadriel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par cet échange. Haldir , je vous prie d'accompagner cette jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre ,elle utilisera celle de Lewen qui est libre depuis son départ. Les cours commenceront dès demain. Allez à présent !

Et sur ces paroles la Dame se retira , ne laissant à aucun des deux intéressés l'opportunité de répliquer. Résigné , Haldir invita Laura à le suivre , ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce .Il la conduisit au travers du dédale de ponts tendus entre les immenses arbres millénaires .La nouvelle arrivée eu ainsi largement le temps d'apprécier la beauté à couper le souffle du lieu , ce qui eu pour effet d'apaiser sa colère vis à vis de son guide. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une habitation semblant elle aussi « faite » dans l'arbre et dans laquelle il lui fit signe d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur , Laura fut subjuguée par l'élégance de ce qui l'entourait : tout , des meubles aux objets , en passant par les tissus des coussins et des rideaux, semblait travaillé avec la plus grande précision et surtout la plus grande finesse.

Voilà vos appartements , j'espère que vous les trouverez à votre goût.

La voix pour le moins sèche d'Haldir la sortit de sa rêverie .Elle aurait pu se vexer de sa froideur mais tant de beauté l'avait rendu encline à une certaine indulgence au pardon aussi se fut d'une voix douce qu'elle lui répondit :

C'est absolument magnifique , je n'aurais jamais pu espérer autant.

Etonné par cette intonation qu'il percevait pour la première fois dans sa bouche , Haldir choisi lui aussi de prendre un ton plus correct pour lui parler :

Je viendrai vous cherchez demain dans la matinée pour votre premier cours .En attendant prenez des forces et reposez vous.

Sur ces mots il s'apprêta à prendre congé et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Laura l'aurait laissé faire mais une pensée traversa soudain son esprit :

Attendez une minute !

Surpris, l'elfe se retourna .

Je viens de réaliser une chose : nous n'avons pas été présenté .Je me nomme Laura.

L'elfe marqua un pause avant de répondre :

En effet. Je me nomme Haldir ,comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte

Laura lui sourit alors pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, bien que ce sourire soit timide et toujours emprunt de cette insondable tristesse. Haldir demeura quelques secondes à la regarder puis sorti, sans un mot.

Restée seule , Laura pris soudain conscience qu 'elle tombait de sommeil et décida de remettre à plus tard ses interrogations .Elle se rendit dan la pièce voisine où elle découvrit un lit magnifiquement sculpté . Sans prendre la peine de se changer ,elle s'écroula sur sa couche splendide .Bercée par les chants harmonieux qui s'élevaient au dehors , elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Lorsque Laura ouvrit les yeux le lendemain , elle eu un instant d'égarement , ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait .Sa première réaction fut de penser qu'elle avait rêvé mais le décor environnant eu tôt fait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Demeurant allongée quelques instants de plus , elle décida de s'offrir un moment de réflexion sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

J'ai sauté dans le vide , se souvint – elle, mais au lieu de m'écraser sur les rochers , je me suis sentie flotter avant de me retrouver dans cette forêt elfique appartenant à un autre monde , celui de la Terre du Milieu, créé par Tolkien. Complètement absurde ! conclut-elle .Ne pas perdre ses esprits ,se reprit-elle, établir clairement la liste de mes objections :

la Terre du Milieu n'existe pas , c'est juste le fruit de l'imagination d'un écrivain…imaginatif. Bravo Laura , vraiment très fin !

je ne connais absolument rien à ce monde , si ce n'est qu'il est peuplé d'elfe , d'hommes , de nains et de hobbits qui vont plus ou moins s'unir pour détruire un anneau.

COMMENT SUIS-JE ARRIVEE ICI ?quel rapport avec mon …suicide ?quel rapport avec moi ?

COMMENT EST –IL POSSIBLE QUE GALADRIEL ME CONNAISSE ?

Ok ,ok ,calme , restons calme !Laura se rendit copte que toutes ces questions ne faisait que la faire sombrer d'avantage dans la panique et l'incompréhension .Elle décida donc de les laisser de côté pour l'instant et d'attendre le moment propice pour les laisser refaire surface. Après tout , Galadriel lui avait promis qu'elle trouverait ici la réponse à ses interrogations , elle n'avait qu'à attendre.

Plus sereine après avoir pris sa décision , Laura sortit finalement de son lit .Son reflet dans un des miroirs de la chambre lui signifia clairement qu'elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Elle ôta donc ses vêtement et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où elle prit la plus étrange douche qu 'elle est jamais prise, l'eau étant naturellement parfumée et tombant telle une fine pluie d'été sur son corps , comme une caresse. Elle voulu ensuite se rhabiller avec ses propres vêtement mais elle du y renoncer devant leur saleté , probablement due à sa petite virée dans les bois. Elle se résigna donc à piocher dans les magnifiques tenues contenues dans le placard , écartant d'office toutes les robes et optant pour une tenue cavalière beaucoup plus pratique.

Heureusement que tout est à ma taille !pensa-t-elle en enfilant des bottes qui montaient jusqu'au tibia. N'ayant pas très faim , elle se contenta comme petit déjeuner d'une pomme qui trônait dans une magnifique corbeille de fruit .Allez , prends des forces !pensa-t-elle.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle devait commencer dès aujourd'hui ses cours de combats , ce qui signifiait la compagnie d'Haldir durant de longues heures. Cette pensée ne l'enthousiasma guère .Certes ils s'étaient quittés la veille au soir avec une certaine politesse cependant cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier la piètre opinion de lui qu'elle avait , sachant très bien que cela était réciproque.

Plongée dans ses pensées , elle se rendit sur le balcon où la beauté de la vue la fit plonger dans une autre rêverie.

Tout ici est si féerique ,pensa-t-elle avec admiration tout en contemplant les arbres majestueux, abritant des habitations travaillées à même le bois en parfaite harmonie. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envoûter quelque instants par les chants mélodieux qui s'élevaient sans cesse.

C'est dans cette position qu' Haldir la trouva .Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses traits fins et sa chevelure auburn ,brillant dans les premiers rayons du soleil.A la voir ainsi , on ne penserait pas qu'elle a si mauvais caractère pensa-t-il amèrement au souvenir de son comportement devant la Dame la veille.

Haldir n'ayant , selon l'habitude des elfes ,fait aucun bruit en arrivant , Laura ignorait sa présence. Aussi la fit il sursauter en lui disant brusquement :

J'espère que la nuit vous a été propice à la réflexion et au repos.

Brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par cette voix abrupte qui ne pouvait néanmoins cacher sa beauté , Laura, le regarda un instant avant de répondre d'un ton ironique :

Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable de vous soucier de moi de la sorte. Oui , j'ai passé une nuit délicieuse.

Ignorant l'insolence de ces mots , Haldir lui dit d'un ton neutre :

Parfait , dans ce cas venez avec moi, un long travail nous attend, puis il rajouta d'un ton sarcastique , vraiment très long , en insistant sur le « très ».

Laura , qui avait parfaitement entendu cette dernière remarque ,fut fortement tentée de lui tordre le coup mais Haldir était déjà parti aussi fut –elle obligée de le suivre , non sans maugréer entre ses dents :

Et ben ça promet !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme je vous l'ai dit ,j'attend maintenant une réaction (bonne ou mauvaise ) de votre part pour continuer…….autrement dit reviews pleassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Bisous à tout mes chers lecteurs !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

Bon je sais j'avais dit que j'attendais des reviews pour continuer mais comme le chapitre 4 est déjà près et que j'ai mon oral de français à réviser……si je ne le publie pas maintenant , je pourrais pas le faire avant une semaine donc……..

Je vous demande cependant une nouvelle fois de me laisser des reviews, sincèrement ça m'aiderais beaucoup !

Pour finir je tiens à remercie mon unique reviweuse Killah666.Merci beaucoup pour ton pti mot , j'espère que la suite te plairas autant !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4

Mais nooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !

4 heures , cela faisait déjà 4 HEURES ! qu'Haldir l'avait amené dans cette clairière pour lui apprendre à manier un arc et elle n'était toujours pas capable d'en tenir un correctement , comme le prouvait le dernier hurlement d'exaspération de l'archer.

Ils étaient tout deux épuisés : lui de voir que ses instructions ne portaient pas leur fruit (c'était peu dire !)et elle de l'entendre hurler toute les 1min45 qu'elle faisait tout de travers.

Mon cher Haldir ,commença Laura de sa voix la plus mielleuse, il me semble vous avoir déjà fait remarquer QUE POUSSER DES HURLEMENTS DIGNES D'UNE LIONNE BONDISSANT SUR UNE ANTILOPE NE NOUS AVANCERA PAS DU TOUT !

Et pour ma part , il me semble vous avoir répété au moins 100 fois de ne pas tenir votre arc de cette manière !répondit-il sans se démonter.

L'incapacité de cette petite humaine le rendait fou, jamais il n'avait vu pire combattant !Et dire qu'il était censé faire d'elle une guerrière !Cette pensée lui rappela la mission confiée par la Dame ; c'est pourquoi , non sans pousser un énième soupir de résignation digne d'un détenu devant son bourreau ,il vint se replacer derrière Laura et tenta une nouvelle fois de positionner ses mains correctement .Cette dernière en avait elle aussi plus qu'assez de cet elfe arrogant et intransigeant qui la torturait depuis de si longues heures. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se tirer de cette situation en proposant d'abandonner l'arc temporairement et de passer à une autre pratique comme l'épée. Cette idée lui valu une nouvelle fois les foudres de son professeur qui déclara qu'il était hors de question de choisir la facilité et de rester ainsi sur une faiblesse.

Poussant à son tour un soupir de découragement ,Laura se résigna une nouvelle fois à se mettre en position , l'arc à la main. Mais alors même qu'elle allait régler la position de la flèche , elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait placée…. à l'envers !Devant une marque si frappante d'étourderie , Haldir ne pu se retenir d'avantage et éclata en paroles dures et furieuses :

Mais c'est impossible !Voilà déjà des millénaires que je suis sur cette terre et jamais encore je n'avais assisté à un manque si flagrant d'intelligence !A quoi cela sert-il que je m'épuise depuis des heures à tenter de vous enseigner à vous battre alors que vous n'êtes pas même capable de comprendre ce que l'on vous dit ?J'avais déjà une piètre opinion des Hommes mais vous venez à vous seule de la ruiner définitivement !

Et sur ces paroles , il lui arracha brutalement l'arc des mains avant de la toiser avec mépris.

Son discours avait plongé Laura dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires : elle était honteuse de sa nullité avec l'arc mais encore plus des paroles d'Haldir .Cela l'amena à un autre sentiment , beaucoup plus fort celui – là : la colère !Elle la laissa d'ailleurs très vite éclater après un court instant d'effarement :

Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ?Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile pour moi ?apprendre à utiliser un truc que je n'ai jamais approché et qui ne me servira jamais ? et en plus tout ça avec pour seule aide un elfe borné , stupide et prétentieux!

Comment ?rugit-il. Mais Laura n'y fit pas attention et continua de décharger tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des heures maintenant.

Et pour qui vous prenez-vous pour critiquer mon peuple ?Croyez – vous que nous avons quelque chose à envier à des gens comme vous ?Vous n'êtes qu'un parano- obsessionnel ,complètement mégalo , intolérant et irrespectueux !acheva-t-elle, rouge d'indignation mais surtout en panne de qualificatifs adaptés.

Son discours eu sur Haldir un effet tel qu'il perdit à son tour la parole durant quelques instants .Il ne comprenait pas la totalité de ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais le seul fait qu'elle ose lui tenir tête le mit définitivement hors de lui..

Espèce de petite impertinente !Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?Vos parents ne vous ont donc rien appris ?

L'allusion à ses parents fut pour Laura comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et elle ne put retenir ses larmes à ces mots :

–Je vous interdit de parler de mes parents !Et d'ailleurs , je vous interdit aussi de me reparler un jour !Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir !Plus jamais !

Sur ces mots , elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant et en sanglotant de la clairière, ignorant les appels d'Haldir derrière elle.

Après son départ , Haldir demeura quelques instants immobile , debout au milieu de la clairière .Il était toujours profondément contrarié par le comportement de la jeune fille ,néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver également un sentiment de pitié vis à vis de Laura et de culpabilité vis à vis de lui-même. En effet ,étant capable , comme tout les elfes , de ressentir les émotions des autres , il lui avait été facile de discerner chez Laura un brusque changement ,transformant sa colère en intense désespoir lorsqu'il avait fait allusion aux parents la jeune fille .Or , il se souvenait avoir déjà perçu chez elle cette insondable tristesse lors de leur rencontre ou encore lors de son entretien avec Galadriel.A cette pensée , il s'en voulu d'avantage pour son comportement.

Quel idiot !Il n'avait vu en elle que l'humaine et pas la jeune fille complètement perdue et portant visiblement un douloureux passé .Et dire que les elfes étaient censés faire preuve de clairvoyance !

Ramassant son propre arc posé par terre , il quitta la clairière ,tout en hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

Certes il reconnaissait ses torts, cependant , il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de courir s'excuser platement lorsque son mauvais caractère faisait des dégâts. De plus , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si il en était venu à des mots si durs , cela s'expliquait en grande partie par le comportement de Laura elle-même !

Il était donc sur le point de retourner vaquer librement à ses occupations lorsque l'image de la jeune fille en pleurs , le visage exprimant toujours ce même désespoir , s'imposa à son esprit .De plus , il avait promis à la Dame de veiller sur elle…

Soupirant , il pris la direction par laquelle Laura s'était enfuie, accélérant inconsciemment le pas.

Assise au pied d'un arbre , les bras autour des genoux , Laura pleurait .Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter depuis qu'elle avait quitté Haldir.

La fatigue , l'incompréhension, la peur , le malheur , tout cela était trop lourd à supporter depuis son arrivée ici et il avait suffit d'un seul mot ,d'une seule allusion à ses parents pour la faire craquer. La vérité était qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait ou du moins tenté de faire : elle avait voulu se tuer !Comment avait-elle pu être aussi lâche ?

Elle excusait Haldir , étant la première à se déclarer nulle avec un arc mais celle qu'elle ne pardonnait pas , c'était elle !

De plus ,elle se sentait perdue dans ce monde si différent du sien où elle avait vécu avec sa famille. Elle avait la sensation de les perdre une nouvelle fois .Elle se sentait si ……seule ici.

A cette pensée , ses larmes redoublèrent et elle enfouit plus profondément son visage entre ses genoux.

Seule…

Comme pour contredire cette dernière pensée, elle sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et eu la surprise de trouver Haldir assis à ses côtés , sans qu'elle l'ai entendu arriver. Elle le regarda quelques instants à travers ses larmes puis , ne pouvant résister à cette aide providentielle , elle se jeta dans ses bras .Surpris , ce dernier hésita quelques instants avant d'entourer ses épaules secouées de sanglots d'un bras protecteur.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la retrouver. Cependant , lorsqu'il avait vu la position désespérée dans laquelle elle se trouvait il avait eu un moment d'hésitation. Etait-il vraiment la personne la plus apte à la consoler ?Il doutait en effet que de simples excuses puissent la calmer. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt allez chercher Dame Galadriel ?Mais un regard sur Laura l'avait dissuadé de l'abandonner dans cet état, c'est pourquoi il s'était approché d'elle.

Sa réaction l'étonna beaucoup. En effet il n'aurait pas été étonné qu 'elle repousse tout soutien de sa part .Au contraire ,elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage(NDA :chui pas sûre que ça existe en TDM mais bon , ça fait bien).

Au bout de longues minutes elle parvint à se calmer , aidée par Haldir qui lui murmurait une apaisante chanson elfique. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il pu voir avec un soulagement et une joie qu'il ne se connaissait pas que la crise était finie.

Ils déclarèrent alors en même temps :

Je suis désolée

Je suis désolé

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis se sourirent mutuellement.

Sans un mot , Haldir se leva puis tendit sa main à Laura pour qu'elle fasse de même. Ce geste si simple suscita chez la jeune fille une grande joie qu'elle eu du mal à s'expliquer. Elle la saisit puis se redressa. Toujours plongés dans ce silence réparateur , il la reconduisit jusque chez elle.

Vous devriez vous reposer et manger quelque chose , déclara-t-il enfin une fois sur le seuil . Profitez du reste de la journée pour vous remettre .Je passerai vous prendre demain à la même heure que ce matin.

Sur ces mots , il s'apprêtait à partir quand, sans se retourner, il dit :

Je vous enseignerai le maniement d'une épée.

Laura éprouva à ces mots un soulagement et une reconnaissance qu'elle ne put exprimer que par ces simples mots :

Haldir ,appela- t-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle souffla dans un sourire timide mais sincère :

Merci.

Il lui sourit faiblement à son tour puis partit.

Elle demeura quelques instants immobile et songeuse .Puis elle entra chez elle et s'écroula sur le premier canapé à sa portée. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un nouveau chapitre s'achève !

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Ps : ce chapitre a été légèrement modifié pour la plaisir de my friendly friend à moi, Aless.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

Chui en vacances ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Excusez moi pour cet instant de pure joie mais là je me sens plus !

Comme promis , voici la suite des aventures de Laura.

Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir répondu à ma demande (enfin supplique ) de reviews !

**Z**illah :merci une nouvelle fois pour ton pti mot et excuse moi pour la faute d'orthographe ( franchement , j'ai honte , ma première revieweuse !)

Uruviele : ton message m'a étonné et je suis allée voir ta fameuse fic avec une « héroine qui saute d'une falaise » (lol) et c'est vrai qu'on devrait s'associer !La seule différence c'est que lorsque la tienne saute c'est la fin alors que moi ce n'est que le début ……(suspens sviouplait !)

Karmilla :j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review et ce que tu penses de mes personnages !C'est vrai qu'on a donné à Haldir beaucoup de mentalités différentes mais moi c'est vraiment comme ça que je le vois !

Enfin , remerciez toutes ( ou tous) Annabanana- the- cold (aoutch pas facile à écrire !) et sa ptite moue qu'elle m'a gracieusement accordée et sans qui il n'y aurait pas eu de suite !

Je déconne !

Bon je me calme !

Voici donc la suite qui j'espère plaira à tous mes lecteurs autant que les premiers chapitres !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent , une apaisante routine s'était installée pour Laura..

Chaque matin , elle se levait aux aurores et rejoignait Haldir pour ses leçons de combats .L'arc fut totalement oublié, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées et ils s'entendaient à présent à merveille. Ils passaient ensemble toute la matinée et ne se séparaient que vers 1h lorsque Haldir devait rejoindre ses activités de Gardien des Frontières. Laura jouissait alors d'une complète liberté le reste de la journée , liberté qu 'elle employait à se promener au milieu des arbres millénaires ou encore à apprendre l'elfique auprès de sa nouvelle amie , Galawe( NDA : cherchez pas , ça ne veut rien dire , je l'ai inventé !).

Elle fit de rapide progrès et fut bientôt capable de comprendre et de prononcer des phrases entières sans faire trop de fautes. Mais le domaine dans lequel elle se révéla excellente était sans conteste le maniement de l'épée. Son professeur lui –même était étonné que cette jeune fille si maladroite avec un arc puisse faire preuve d'autant de facilité à ce type de discipline. Cela ne donna pas pour autant à l'elfe l'envie de retenter l'expérience et risquer de répéter le désastre de ce premier cours. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais plus abordé le sujet , et n'avaient en fait jamais reparlé de cette journée. Cela les satisfaisaient tous deux .

Laura se plaisait énormément auprès de ces êtres si gracieux et si nobles qu'étaient les elfes .Elle avait retrouvé un sentiment de quiétude si proche du bonheur qu'elle s'en effrayait parfois .Cependant , elle était toujours habitée de ses anciens démons et même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas repenser au passé , il la rattrapait parfois.

Cela lui arrivait surtout la nuit , sous forme de cauchemars atroces : elle les voyait tout les trois dans cette carcasse de tôle froissée et en proie aux flammes , hurlant , suppliant , agonisant. Sa seule volonté était alors de se réveiller , de mettre un terme à des visions aussi horribles , mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ,elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme si une autre force en son for intérieur souhaitait lui faire subir ces horreurs comme châtiment. Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui paraissait interminable , elle revenait enfin à la réalité , en sueur et en larmes. Le souvenir de ces visions horribles s'estompaient peu à peu lorsqu'elle retrouvait la quiétude et la sérénité de la cité elfique et elle parvenait ainsi à vivre avec ce lourd fardeau .Néanmoins , elle avait beau tenter se persuader que ces cauchemars atroces n'altéraient en rien son état d'esprit , elle devait avouer que , peu à peu , ils la rongeaient et qu'elle serait tôt ou tard incapable de continuer ainsi .

Elle demeurait néanmoins la plus insouciante possible , décidant de jouir tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion du calme présent repensant aux instants heureux qu'elle avait vécu avec les siens.

Un jour ,après une nuit plutôt « calme »( c'est à dire où elle était parvenue à se réveiller suffisamment rapidement) , elle se rendit comme à son habitude au cours d'Haldir dans leur clairière. Elle le trouva comme tous les jours assis au pied d'un arbre , affûtant la lame de son épée.

Bonjour Haldir , dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bonjour Laura, répondit-il en levant enfin le tête malgré le fait qu'il est senti sa présence bien avant qu'elle ne parle.

Se penchant , elle ramassa une épée au sol et commença à s'échauffer silencieusement , selon les mouvements qu'il lui avait appris.

Pendant ce temps , Haldir l'observait , les yeux en partie dans le vague.

Il repensait encore au sourire dont elle l'avait gratifié à son arrivée et qui lui était désormais familier…

A la fois réjoui mais toujours marqué de cette insondable tristesse qui semblait faire partie intégrante d'elle.

Il lui était impossible de s'en défaire , même dans les moments de détente. Il se doutait que cela devait être lié à son passé mais n'osait lui demander la raison exacte. A maintes occasions il avait été tenté de le faire mais il était toujours arrêté par le souvenir de sa réaction lors de l'unique fois où il avait fait allusion à ses parents. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de le savoir .

Ce n'est pas une curiosité malsaine, pensa-t-il, mais simplement il ne pouvait s'empêcher….

Il interrompit sa pensée , tentant en vain de se concentrer sur les mouvements de son élève.

Alors qu'il la regardait effectuer ces gestes avec une assurance surprenante , une pensée frappa soudain son esprit et le laissa sans voix : depuis plus d'un mois qu'il la connaissait , jamais il n'avait vu Laura rire. C'était tout simple , il ne s'en était pas même rendu compte mais la vérité était là :cette jeune fille ne riait pas comme son peuple avait coutume de le faire, différemment aux elfes pour qui le rire était naturellement une chose rare car trop démonstrative.

Pourtant , il était certain qu'elle devait avoir un rire magnifique et….

Il fut coupé dans ces pensées par la voix de Laura elle-même :

Allô ?Vous m'entendez ?Je vous demandais ce qui était au programme aujourd'hui ?

Définitivement tiré de sa rêverie , il lui répondit aussitôt :

Vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

Souriant à cette réplique qu'elle savait inoffensive , elle attendit patiemment la suite.

Puis nous reverront les différentes positions de défense.

Ah ce mots , le sourire de Laura s'évanouit et elle fit une moue boudeuse tout en gémissant :

Oh non , pas ça !Nous l'avons déjà revu il y a 2 jours et c'est trop ennuyeux !Pourquoi ne reviendrions-nous pas sur l'attaque plutôt , c'est bien plus intéressant !

Passant outre ses plaintes qu'il subissait à chaque fois , Haldir déclara fermement :

Non .Vous devez être entièrement capable de vous défendre avant de songer à vous jetez sur tout ce qui bouge !Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre alors écoutez et faites comme moi.

Disant cela , il s'approcha d'elle afin de commencer le cours. Il était tellement concentré sur les efforts qu'il allait devoir fournir durant les prochaines heures avec son élève qui affichait une mauvaise volonté évidente qu'il ne fit pas attention à la racine se trouvant exactement sur son passage.

Toute la grâce et l'élégance légendaires des elfes furent littéralement balayées lorsque le pieds d'Haldir heurta ladite racine et que le glorieux gardien de la Lorien s'étala de tout son long sous les yeux de Laura.

Le nez dans l'herbe , il s'apprêtait à se redresser en poussant un juron elfique lorsqu' un son inattendu et unique parvint dans ses fines oreilles. Relevant la tête, il eu la surprise et la joie de voir d'où provenait ce son qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de mélodieux : il s'agissait du rire de Laura. En effet , devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, cette- dernière n'avait pu résister et s'était laissée aller avec joie .

S'étant relevé , Haldir était en proie à des sentiments bien différents :il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un réel plaisir au son de ce rire qu'il avait lui-même désiré, néanmoins , il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait en être la cause. De plus, le rire cristallin du début avait à présent fait place à un véritable fou rire de la part de Laura qui ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Or, ce fou rire commençais à exaspérer le fier guerrier qui n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque de lui de ma sorte. C'est pourquoi , il déclara froidement au bout d'un moment :

Très bien , en avez-vous assez à présent ?

Ses mots n'eurent pour effet que de redoubler les rires de Laura qui se tenait les côtes .Elle finit par articuler difficilement :

« faites comme moi »ouahaahahahah !

Avant de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Haldir avait reconnu ses propre mots et étaient à présent sérieusement fatigué que l'on se moque de lui de la sorte.

Et dire que je souhaitais la voir rire !pensa-t-il amèrement .

Tentant de reprendre un peu de dignité , il lui dit , d'un ton tranchant :

Serait-il possible de se comporter comme des adultes ?

Quelques minutes plus tard , Laura parvint à reprendre son sérieux , les larmes aux yeux d'avoir autant ri.

Excusez-moi Haldir , c'est juste que cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps !

Ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service, dit-il ironoquement..

Allons , de l'humour !Il n'y pas de quoi perdre la face …oh suis-je bête , pour vous c'est déjà fait !ouahahahahahahahaha !

Par tous les Valars …

Malheureusement pour Laura , son hilarité lui coûta bien cher.

En effet ce soir-là , ses rêves prirent une tournure effrayante.

Cela commença comme d'habitude .

Les cris , le pleurs , le feu , la voiture écrasée…..

Mais cette fois-ci, une autre image s'imposa cruellement dans son esprit : celle de ses parents la maudissant dans leurs hurlements , l'accusant d'être coupable de l'enfer dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.A leurs voix s'en mêla une autre , froide et inhumaine répétant sans cesse ces mots durs et terribles :

« coupable…..coupable…assassin…coupable…meurtrière ».

Elle voulait se réveiller mais c'était impossible , elle n'y arrivait pas !Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se réveiller ?elle ne voulait plus entendre tout cela !

« coupable…meurtrière »

Non…non

« assassin …. »

non…

la voix de sa mère

« pourquoi ?pourquoi nous as-tu fait ça ? »

NON !

Elle se réveilla d'un bond , le corps toujours agité de sanglots. Ayant la sensation d'étouffer , elle se leva précipitamment et couru sur le balcon. D'ordinaire , le calme des lieux parvenait à apaiser ses sens mais pas cette fois-là. Au contraire , il lui semblait ce soir que la paix des lieux ne faisait que faire ressortir son trouble .Elle décida de marcher un peu , ne pouvant supporter l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre.

Avançant entre les arbres gigantesques , elle réussit finalement à reprendre ses esprits , peu à peu. Elle arriva sur les bords d'un lac magnifique et isolé .Elle décida d'essayer de se détendre grâce à la sérénité du lieu et s'assit donc dans l'herbe douce.

Rien.

Rien à faire , elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'image de ses parents , mais surtout leurs voix , leurs paroles….

A ce souvenir , elle frissonna , mais parvint miraculeusement à retenir ses larmes.

Elle devait néanmoins l'avouer ,elle avait cruellement besoin de réconfort , de quelqu'un auprès d' elle pour lui venir en aide.

Une personne lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit et elle l'appela doucement sans même s'en rendre compte .

« Haldir »

L'elfe se réveilla en sursaut de son sommeil elfique .Les yeux grand ouverts , il scruta les ténèbres de sa chambre sans rien trouver .Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, quelqu'un qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu.

Laura.

Sans réfléchir , il se leva , s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

AhAhAh !

Suspens !

Non pô de suspens ?

Sniff…

La suite est pour bientôt !

Voilà , j'ai fait ma partie du boulot….à vous !vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà , je pars en vacances dans deux jours donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire cet autre chapitre.

Je vais donc remercier (trop) rapidement

Zillah

Uruviele

Karmilla

Pour leur review d'encouragement !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle était toujours assise au bord de l'eau , plongée dans ses sombres pensées.

Inconsciemment , elle attendait quelqu'un , elle espérait cette personne.

« C'est stupide pensa-t-elle , comment pourrait-il….

Elle ne put terminer sa pensée, interrompue par une vision à laquelle elle ne pouvait croire.

Il était là , devant elle , comme si il avait entendu son appel.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour retrouver sa trace. Il l'avait découverte recroquevillée sur elle-même , le visage trahissant une telle détresse qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était approché.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Laura , ce qu'il y lu le bouleversa : un mélange d' incrédulité , de reconnaissance mais surtout , de profond désespoir.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle. Elle essaya de parler mais tout fut incapable de prononcer une phrase complète , submergée par l'émotion :

Comment avez-vous……….j' étais…je suis si……bredouilla-t-elle.

Sans un mot , il passa un bras autour de ses épaules , comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois . A ce geste pourtant si simple ,Laura craqua , ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage. Se blotissant contre son torse , elle laissa couler abondamment des larmes silencieuses . Aussi déplacé que cela puisse paraître , elle éprouvait de la joie, de la joie de ne pas être seule , de la joie d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide et la soutenir , de la joie que lui soit venu.

Durant de longues minutes , ils demeurèrent silencieux ; elle pleurant , lui la soutenant .Il supportait mal de la voir si mal en point , cependant , il était heureux d'être auprès d'elle en ce moment , de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras , la protéger. Sa main droite jusque là inactive se posa lentement sur les doux cheveux de la jeune fille qu'il caressa doucement.

Ce nouveau contact surprit Laura qui avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de tels gestes affectueux. Elle eu un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à Haldir. Retirant sa main , il tenta de croiser le regard de la jeune fille mais en vain ,celle-ci s'obstinant à garder les yeux baissés. Il lui releva alors le visage avec son index et la contempla mais les yeux encore humides de Laura se dérobèrent , refusant de croiser ceux de l'elfe .Il lui demanda alors :

Dites-moi ce qui vous tourmente et vous effraie.

Voyant que Laura essayait une nouvelle fois de fuir son regard , il la força à relever d'avantage la tête et lui dit d'une voix basse et réconfortante :

Laura , vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

A ces mots , elle planta ses yeux marrons dans ceux gris-bleu de son interlocuteur , comme pour jauger ses paroles. Ce qu'elle y lu la rassura et parvint à la convaincre .Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous ; si vous le désirez , je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire , toute mon histoire. Mais auparavant , je dois vous prévenir que lorsque vous connaîtrez la vérité , il est fort probable que vous changiez d'opinion me concernant. Voulez – vous tout entendre ?

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix neutre néanmoins teintée d'une certaine appréhension. En effet , elle craignait sa réaction ,son mépris , ce qu'il pourrait penser d'elle s'il savait……tout .Mais surtout , elle craignait qu'il ne veuille plus la voir et cela l'effrayait .

Laura , rien de ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre ne pourrait changer l'amitié que j'ai pour vous.

Elle lui lança un regard empli de gratitude et se lança.

Elle lui décrit pour commencer son monde , ses habitants , leur mode de vie. Puis elle lui parla , la voix chargée d'émotion, de sa famille ,ses parents , son petit frère.

Haldir ne l'interrompait pas ,assouvissant une curiosité qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer .Lorsqu'elle en vint à sa famille ,il su que ce qui allait suivre serait très douloureux et il ne se trompait pas .

Laura savait qu'à présent , elle devait lui raconter «l' accident ».Après une courte pause , elle prit son courage à demain :

Je vais à présent vous raconter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne et qui représente pour moi…Non , je vous laisse seul juge de ce que cela peut représenter.

Elle prit une dernière fois son inspiration , puisa tout le courage nécessaire dans le bras réconfortant d'Haldir autour de ses épaules puis se lança enfin :

C'était peu après l'anniversaire de ma mère. Mes parents ainsi que mon petit frère ,Thomas , ont décidé d'aller faire quelques courses e on pris la voiture de mon père .Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'est une voiture ?

Au hochement de tête d'Haldir( qui avait toutefois beaucoup de mal à imaginer un tel engin) , elle poursuivit :

Bien .Ils étaient donc tout trois dans la voiture , quant à moi , j'étais restée à la maison . J'avais prévu de sortir le soir même avec des amis et souhaitais donc manger de bonne heure ;aussi ,estimant qu'ils tardaient trop ,j'ai décidé d' appeler ma mère .Je savais pertinemment qu'elle conduisait et que cela pouvait constituer un danger mais je m'en moquais , je ne pensais qu'à ma sortie .J'ai réussi à la joindre sur son portable , vous vous rappelez le portable , et j'ai commencé à m'énerver , l'accusant de , notez bien , « me gâcher la vie » !

Disant cela , Laura ne pu retenir ses larmes qui recommencèrent à couler .Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

Refusant de discuter de cela au téléphone , elle me dit de raccrocher car elle était sur la route mai je ne l'ai pas écouté et j'ai continuer ma crise au téléphone .Au même moment , ils arrivaient à un croisement et ma mère , distraite par ma faute , n'a pas vu ….elle n'a pas vu le….

La gorge de Laura se serrait à ce souvenir et elle avait du mal à continuer. Haldir accentua la pression de son bras et Laura y puisa de nouvelles forces :

Elle n'a pas vu le feu passer au rouge , ni le camion arrivant à tout allure sur sa droite et alors , alors que j'étais toujours entrain de me plaindre dans le téléphone , j'ai entendu un…un affreux bruit , une collision violente ,puis

la voiture qui allait s'écraser contre un mur et ces cris….ces cris qui me hantent , me poursuivent .Ce sont ceux de mes parents et de mon petit frère que j'ai entendu avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Ils hurlaient de douleur , de peur….Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé , je n'avais pas tout compris ….j'ai appelé la police et plus tard , j'ai appris , j'ai appris l'horreur….Ils avaient été percuté de plein fouet par le camion avant d'aller s'encastrer sur le mur , bloqué entre les deux , ne pouvant rien faire , la plupart de leurs membres broyés , pris au piège mais…toujours en vie !leur voiture a très rapidement pris feu et alors …ils ont été brûlé vifs et sont morts ainsi , dans d'atroces souffrances presque inhumaines.

A présent ,Laura sanglotait violemment faisant se secouer tout son corps. Elle ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses larmes , sachant la tâche inutile. De son coté , Haldir était bouleversé .Certes il s'était douté que Laura portait derrière elle un lourd passé mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé quelque chose de si horrible .Il ne savait quoi lui dire et opta finalement pour un bien dérisoire :

Désolé.

Ce mot fut pour Laura comme une décharge électrique. Elle se redressa brusquement , se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Haldir et cria :

Assez !Assez !Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot vous m'entendez ?Je ne veux plus !

Pensant qu'elle faisait illusion à l' inutilité du mot dans de telle circonstances , il se tut .Mais elle reprit d'une voix toujours aussi dure :

Vous ne comprenez pas !Ce mot m'a déjà été adressé des centaines de fois mais je ne veux pas l'entendre !Je ne le peux pas !Je ne le mérité pas ….finit-elle d'une voix malheureuse .N'avez vous pas compris que c'est uniquement de ma faute si cet accident à eu lieu ?C'est uniquement à cause de moi ! de moi !alors comment pourrais-je mériter des excuses ?

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots rauques et douloureux. Haldir lui ne revenait toujours pas de ses dernières paroles. Après quelques secondes d'effarement, il lui dit enfin :

Mais voyons Laura vous ne pouvez vous rendre responsable d'une telle tragédie !Ce n'est pas votre faute , ni celle de votre mère !Personne n'est responsable dans de tel cas !Vous ne pouvez toujours chercher un coupable !Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est chez vous mais dans mon monde , une personne n'est coupable que lorsque elle commet volontairement et sciemment un crime .Or ceci n'est pas un crime mais un horrible accident dont vous êtes la première victime !

Vous dites cela pour me réconforter , vous même ne le pensez pas !

Insinuerez-vous que je sois un menteur ?

Le ton offensé de l'elfe réussi à la convaincre qu'il disait la vérité cependant , il ne savait pas tout…..

Non , je ne doute pas que vous soyez sincère mais je doute que vous persévériez dans votre idée si vous aviez connaissance de tout.

Dans ce cas dites moi tout et laissez-moi seul juge .

Une nouvelle fois , elle hésita , évaluant son interlocuteur .Et une nouvelle fois ,elle décida de tout lui dire et c'est d'une voix chargée de honte et de remord qu'elle lui raconta son « suicide » .Lorsqu'elle eu finit , elle n'osa lever es yeux vers lui , persuadée qu'il la mépriserait à présent .C'est pourquoi elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains capturer les siennes et les serrer avec force. Ne pouvant pas le croire , elle demeura la tête baissée à contempler leurs mains jointes.

Elle l'entendit finalement dire , la voix chargée d'une émotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue :

Laura , la seule personne à qui je pourrais en vouloir ce serait moi pour ne pas avoir su , au cours de toutes ces semaines passée ensemble, me rendre compte de votre malheur.

Cette déclaration provoqua chez Laura une joie immense qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas .Sans réfléchir , elle se jeta au cou et dans les bras d'Haldir.Cela pouvait paraître étrange , déplacé ou mal venu mai peu importait , elle était heureuse :il était là , elle avait était capable de tout lui dire , il ne l'avait pas jugée et méprisée et cela lui suffisait.

Haldir referma ses bras autour du corps mince de la jeune fille et , pendant plusieurs longues minutes , ils restèrent ainsi , immobiles .Au bout d'un certain temps , Laura bougea et l'elfe cru qu'elle voulait mettre fin à l'étreinte .,il se trompait. Au contraire, elle se blotit plus confortablement dans le creux de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Tout doucement , Haldir de laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à s 'allonger complètement dans l'herbe, Laura toujours serrée sur son torse .Il commença à chanter de doux chants elfiques , caressant ses cheveux ce qu'elle laissa faire avec plaisir. Très vite , Haldir sentit le souffle de sa compagne devenir régulier et su ainsi qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il savoura quelques instants ce moment puis , très délicatement , la pris dans ses bras et se leva.

Il faisait presque jour lorsqu'il la déposa , toujours endormie dans son lit. Aussitôt allongée elle frissonna ,ayant quitté l'étreinte sûre et chaude de ses bras. Une mèche de ses cheveux châtains lui retombait sur le visage .Haldir tendit le bras et la remis en place , dégageant son beau visage que toute anxiété semblait avoir quitté.

Il la regarda quelques instants, repensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié et aussi…..

Il fut interrompu dans sa pensé par un murmure de Laura, toujours à moitié endormie,

Merci, Haldir.

Ne sachant que faire , il tapota maladroitement la main de la jeune fille qui avait déjà ressombré dans le sommeil.

Puis il sortit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà!Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Gros bisouxxxx à tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Comme vous pouvez le voir ,je suis rentrée de vacances mais le truc c'est que je repart…..demain !Je vais donc essayer d'écrire le plus de chapitre en une journée !

Merci à Karmilla et Zillah pour leur reviews !

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 7

-A droite ….à gauche. .parer.. attaquer….

Seule dans la clairière , Laura s'entraînait à l'épée en attendant Haldir

Mais que faisait-il ?Cela ne lui ressemblait pas , il n'était jamais en retard !

Epuisée par son entraînement et aussi, il fallait bien le dire ,par ses habituels cauchemars, la jeune fille décida de s' asseoir au pied d'un arbre en attendant l' elfe.

Sans le vouloir , elle repensa aux cauchemars de la nuit dernière.

Ne pourrait-elle jamais trouver la paix ?

Certes , elle n'avait refait , fort heureusement , que très rarement le pire de tous , celui qui l'avait anéanti à son réveil(NDA :bon , vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?).Cependant , son souvenir seul la minait intérieurement.

Ce qui l'effrayait surtout , c'était cette voix…pas celle de ses parents qui hurlaient ,non cette autre qui l'accusait et surtout la hantait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'est qu' elle ne connaissait pas le propriétaire de cette voix , elle ne l'entendait jamais auparavant .

Secouant la tête , elle tenta de diriger ses pensées vers quelque chose de plus gai .

Et ce quelque chose était à la vérité quelqu'un , Haldir.

Laissant aller sa tête contre l'écorce , elle repensa pour la millième fois au moins à cette nuit où il avait été là pour la soutenir. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle attention qu' elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait du même Hadir qui passait sa matinée à la rependre sur sa façon de tenir un épée !Pourtant c'était bien lui et une fois encore , elle éprouva une profonde…..reconnaissance pour son aide.

Elle était tellement occupée à rêvasser qu'elle ne le vit même pas pénétrer dans la clairière et se diriger vers elle.

Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'en l'entendant s'asseoir à ses côtés contre l'arbre.

Inexplicablement elle rougit , ce qu'elle trouva stupide, puis , se ressaisissant bien vite elle se tourna vers lui , ouvrant le bouche pour le réprimander gentiment sur son retard.

Mais lorsqu 'elle posa ses yeux sur son visage , elle ne pu dire un seul mot.

Il avait fermé les yeux , chose rare pour un elfe , et avait lui aussi laisser aller sa tête contre l'arbre.

Une nouvelle fois , Laura fut frappée par la beauté de ses traits .Cependant, elle fut frappée par l'inquiétude qu'ils trahissaient.

Il était facile de se rendre compte que le gardien des frontières n'était pas dans son assiette.

Voyant cela , Laura lui laissa quelques minutes de repos avant de lui demander doucement :

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

Haldir mit quelques secondes avant de répondre , les yeux toujours clos :

-Des jours sombres arrivent.

Laura ne dit rien , attendant la suite.

Devant le silence de son interlocutrice , il poursuivit :

-Le poste-frontière sud a été attaqué durant la nuit par une troupe d'orc .Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu l'audace de quitter leurs montagnes et de pénétrer dans nos bois.

-Et bien cela confirme ce que vous dites toujours :ces créatures n'ont pas de cervelles ,dit Laura d'une voix ferme.

Haldir esquissa un sourire à ces paroles.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple Laura.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se tourna vers elle , toute trace de sourire ayant déserté son visage .Il continua d'une vois sombre :

-Si les orcs prennent confiance au point d'oser nous attaquer , c'est que le pouvoir de leur maître grandit chaque jour.

Tentant de le dérider , Laura dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait apaisante :

-Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une attaque isolée .

-Une attaque isolée qui a coûté la vie de 3 de mes hommes.

Sentant qu'aucune de ses paroles ne parviendraient à dérider l'elfe , elle opta pour une autre technique.

Se levant son épée à la main , elle se dirigea vers le milieu de la clairière , le regard étonné de l'elfe dans son dos. Arrivée au centre , elle se retourna et leva son épée.

-Haldir , en garde !

Amusé , Haldir se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers elle tout en sortant son épée du fourreau. Il se mit en position et le combat commença.

Evidemment , Haldir était plus fort et expérimenté que Laura. Néanmoins , cette dernière se débrouillait fort bien et parvenait à contrer toutes les attaques de l'elfe.

Au fil du combat , un faible sourire de dessina peu à peu sur le visage d'Haldir. Il était agréablement surpris par les progrès de son élève mais également amusé par son comportement.

Au bout de 15min de combat intense , l'elfe souriant parvint à désarmer Laura .La jeune fille sourit à son tour et lui dit gaiement :

-Que pourrait faire une armée d'orcs face à une telle puissance ?après une pause , elle poursuivit en riant presque :surtout que je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez utilisé qu'une part de vos capacités face à moi !

Haldir sourit franchement à ces paroles , comprenant qu'elle l'avait provoqué afin de le sortir de son abattement.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Laura .puis il ajouta en souriant encore plus largement : à l'avenir , je tâcherai de ne pas oublier ces sages paroles !

-Attention , votre modestie risque de vous étouffer !Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous rendre service Haldir , je vous dois bien ça !ajouta-t-elle plus bas

A ces derniers mot , elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois en baissant les yeux afin de cacher son trouble.

Haldir la contempla avec amusement dans cette attitude enfantine .Puis , il déclara d'une voix plus ferme :

-Très bien , nous avons assez perdu de temps par ma faute.A présent , commençons votre entraînement.

Haldir marchait seul dans les bois , regagnant le poste - frontière sud endommagé par l'attaque de la nuit précédente. Les orcs semblaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus téméraires. La Dame elle-même lui avait dit que le Terre du Milieu était menacée par le pouvoir grandissant de Sauron. Il était inquiet et ce malgré le réconfort que lui avait temporairement apporté Laura.

A cette pensée , il sourit .

Laura.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était un curieux mélange de force et de faiblesse , d 'optimisme et de tristesse .

Bien qu'elle ne lui en parle pas , il se doutait qu'elle faisait toujours ces cauchemars ; cependant il lui semblait aussi que le fait de s'être confiée à lui l'avait libérée d'un poids trop lourd pour elle seule.

Il repensa à cette nuit où elle lui avait tout raconté et fut une nouvelle fois bouleversé à l'idée qu'elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Mais surtout , il repensa au plaisir de l'avoir dans ses bras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oui je sais c'est un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long , je vous promet !

Si l'envie vous prend, une ptite review serait plus que bienvenue !


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà !enfin , voilà surtout la suite…….

Ah oui , il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais les mots en italique sont de l'elfique.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 8

Galawe observait sa nouvelle amie avec un léger sourire .Cela faisait bien 1min qu'elle avait posé une question à Laura et que celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées n'avait pas répondu.

Observant le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune humaine , ses derniers doutes concernant la raison de cette inattention s'envolèrent .

Elle répéta finalement sa question plus fort, s'amusant de l'expression de son amie qui semblait sortir d'un rêve si profond qu'un oliphant faisant des claquettes n'aurait pu le troubler.

-Je te demandais de me traduire cette phrase en elfique ,dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit la phrase en question.

-Oh bien- sûr , excuse-moi j'étais…..ailleurs.

-J'ai eu tout le loisir de m'en rendre compte.

Laura rougit et se concentra sur la fameuse phrase , sous le regard toujours amusé de son amie.

-Voyons….euh …_L'amour est le plus grand ennemi de la concentration.._

Cette nuit-là , les cauchemars de Laura prirent une nouvelle forme qui allait bouleverser son destin.

Tout commença comme à l'ordinaire par la vision de sa famille emprisonnée dans la carcasse en flamme. Puis vint cette voix dont elle n'avait pas entendu le flot de paroles accusatrices depuis plusieurs jours. Mais alors même qu'elle luttait pour se réveiller et mettre ainsi un terme à ces visions d'horreur, une nouvelle image s'imposa dans son esprit , une image qu'elle n'avait jamais vu .Elle pouvait voir un gouffre sans fond au bord duquel un vieil homme vêtu de gris combattait un monstre de flammes. L'image suivante les montrait tous deux tombant dans le précipice sans fin.

Cette vision était très violente et le corps de Laura fut secoué de sortes de spasmes incontrôlables .

Au prix d'un effort surhumain , elle parvint à se réveiller ,en larmes mais également épuisée.

Refusant de se rendormi, elle se leva et se rendit dans le salon où elle s'installa sur la chaise la moins confortable.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.Quel était le sens de cette vision et qui était cet homme qu'elle voyait mourir ?

Au petit matin , elle décida de se rendre chez Galadriel durant la journée fain de lui faire part de ce rêve étrange.

Elle n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de revoir la Dame depuis son arrivée ici .Cependant , leurs rencontres au cours des deux mois passés avaient toujours été agréables et Laura avait pu se rendre compte de la sagesse dont faisait preuve Galadriel.

C'est pourquoi elle se rendit au palais des maîtres des lieux le plus tôt possible.

Elle fut conduite dans la salle d'audience où le couple de seigneurs semblait l'attendre.

Ce fut Celeborn qui lui adressa en premier la parole.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous à cette heure matinale , jeune Laura ?

Sa voix était douce mais Laura ne pu s'empêcher d'être intimidée par l'elfe qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre probablement en bégayant lorsque Galadriel dit à son époux :

-S'il vous plait mon ami, laissez nous seules.

-Comme vous voudrez ma mie. Au revoir Laura.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus , sachant que son épouse était celle que la jeune fille était venue voir.

La jeune fille de son côté était soulagée de se retrouver seule face à Galadriel. Cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir et elles prirent place dans deux fauteuils face à face.

Laura savait que Galadriel attendait qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa présence ici mais elle ne savait comment exposer la chose. d'une voix hésitante , j'ai fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar disons….étrange la nuit dernière et je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider à en comprendre le sens.

-Je ferais de mon mieux lui répondit Galadriel d'une voix douce et encourageante, je vous écoute , quel est ce rêve ?

Laura le lui raconta du mieux qu'elle pu , passant sous silence les images habituelles qui l'avait précédé. En elfe sage , Galadriel ne dit pas un mot pendant que la jeune fille parlait et ne laissa rien paraître de ses sentiments. Cependant , un œil averti aurait pu se rendre compte de l'ombre qui passa sur son front à l'évocation de la chute du vieil homme.

Une fois que Laura eut terminé son récit , la Dame demeura plusieurs minutes plongée dans le silence et la réflexion , ses yeux limpides observant avec attention la jeune humaine.

Gênée par ce regard pénétrant , Laura détourna les yeux et attendit le « verdict » de l'elfe.

Celle-ci déclara enfin d'une voix calme et mesurée :

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir informée de ce fait Laura.A présent , allez , votre maître d'arme doit vous attendre.

Et sur ces mots elle se retira , laissant Lara hébétée dans la pièce vide. Après quelques minutes d'effarement , elle se leva enfin et sortit du palais en proie à de profondes réflexions. Elle avait espéré de Galadriel une explication et un soutien , au lieu de cela , elle l'avait laissée sans aucunes informations et plantée comme une idiote.

Si ça se trouve je me suis ridiculisée, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lieux d'entraînement, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve sans aucun sens précis , juste le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant , c'était tellement puissant !

Elle s'énerva peu à peu : non seulement elle ne comprenait rien à ce rêve mais en plus Galadriel ne lui avait pas apporté la moindre aide et elle se sentait à présent ridicule d'être allée la trouver !

C'est dans ce charmant état d'esprit quelle parvint à la clairière où Haldir l'attendait depuis déjà un certain temps. En la voyant arriver ainsi , sans arme et visiblement nullement pressée , l'elfe sentit lui aussi monter sa colère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui ,sans même le saluer , il lui dit d'un ton ironique et menaçant :

-J'espère pour vous que votre petite promenade ne vous a pas trop fatiguée.

Sous entendant : je vais te faire bosser jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroule par terre.

Percevant la moquerie dans les paroles d'Haldir , Laura , déjà passablement irritée, devint tout à fait furieuse et déversa la colère qu'elle contenait sur lui :

-Ah vous, la ramenez surtout pas !J'en ai assez bavé pour aujourd'hui du sale caractère des elfes !

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (qu'elle avait d'ailleurs meurtries avec ses cris ) !Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

-Mais enfin Laura , que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Moi ?Mais rien voyons !Cela ne se voit pas ?La vie est merveilleuse !

-Très bien souffla-t-il , excédé par son impertinence. Je crois préférable de remettre à demain notre leçon . Je ne vois par l'intérêt d'essayer de travailler dans ces conditions, dit-il en faisant un effort surelfique(NDA :hem..)pour ne pas s'énerver à son tour.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Laura qui au contraire recherchait le conflit afin de passer ses nerfs .Aussi se planta-t-elle devant lui alors qu'il allait la quitter en lui disant d'une voix toujours aussi provocante :

-Pourquoi ?Ne dit-on pas que la colère rend plus fort ?

-Au contraire elle affaiblit et corrompt l'esprit , répondit-il entre ses dents ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid .

-J'avais oublié que vous autres elfes étaient très fort pour faire de belles phrases. Bien -sûr lorsqu'il s'agit d'agir sviuoup ! plus personne comme par magie n'est ce pas ?Dame Galadriel semble d'ailleurs experte en la matière..

A ces mots , elle reçu une gifle magistrale d'Haldir qui tremblait de rage qu'elle est osé insulter la Dame. Elle fut étourdie par la douleur mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et voulu lui rendre la gifle mais elle fut stoppée par la main d'Haldir enserrant son poignet .Elle se débattit mais ne parvint pas à libérer son bras de la poigne de fer de l'elfe. Celui-ci approcha son visage du sien et lui cracha presque ces mots à la figure :

-Vous allez vous excuser immédiatement Laura vous entendez ?Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on ose insulter Dame Galadriel de la sorte ,compris ?

Atterrée par le ton froid et menaçant d'Haldir , Laura se calma et murmura piteusement :

-Je m'excuse.

La main d'Haldir lâcha alors son poignet .Posant sur elle un dernier regard proche du mépris, il s'éloigna et quitta la clairière , laissant Laura seule.

Elle tomba à genoux , ne pouvant croire ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-elle pu ?C'était stupide et faible. Elle était énervée et avait passé ses nerfs sur n'importe quoi et n'importe qui .Non !Pas n'importe qui !Un peuple qu'elle admirait ,une femme qu'elle estimait et sur…Haldir. Le souvenir des paroles de l'elfe lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Enserrant son poignet meurtri, elle les retint de toutes ses forces. Il la mépriserait à présent , il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre et le pire c'est qu'elle le comprenait parfaitement elle-même !

Elle se laissa tomber allongée dans l'herbe tendre et se tourna sur le côté , ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait froid. Mais la « vérité vraie » comme aurait dit Thomas , c'est qu'elle était morte de peur.

Ses visions , son incompréhension , ses sentiments, tout cela l'effrayait .

Mais surtout elle avait peur qu'Haldir ne veuille plus jamais la voir.

Et cela , ça la terrorisait plus que tout.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon je vais essayez de pondre un dernier chapitre avant de partir , c'est promis !

Et je suis sûre que le petit bouton juste là en bas à gauche meurt d'envi d'être utilisé !(en bref une review pleassssseeee)

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes


	9. Chapter 9

HIHIHI !

Bonjour à tous !J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Si cela vous intéresse , les miennes étaient……..lumineuses !

Voilà donc la suite ,j'espère tant attendu !

En tout cas , je remercie du fond du coeur

Karmilla ,

Zillah666(toujours aussi fidèle !)

Sln(Tu plaisante ? ta fic est géniale !)

Anariel

Alma77

Laura-en-eryn(c'est bien toi qui écrit et dessine une bd sur un site ?)

Pour leur super reviews si gentilles qui m'ont beaucoup touché !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 9 

Ce fut Galawe qui la réveilla le lendemain matin.

Laura dormait profondément et la jeune elfe du la secouer avec force afin de la faire émerger.Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Dame Galadriel souhaite te parler.

Ces mots furent comme une décharge électrique .La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et couru s' habiller.

15 min plus tard ,Laura était devant la Dame.

Elle avait toujours honte de son comportement de la veille et espérait trouver le courage de s'excuser directement à Galadriel , même si celle-ci n'avait rien entendu .De plus , sa convocation auprès de la Dame était une preuve qu'elle s'intéressait bien au problème de Laura. Celle-ci n'en fut que plus honteuse et n'osa prononcer un mot.

Ce fut finalement Galadriel qui prit la parole , avec son habituelle douceur :

-Merci d'avoir répondu si promptement à mon appel Laura.

Le calme de La Dame lui donna du courage et elle lui répondit :

-C'est à moi de vous remercier Dame Galadriel, pour avoir bien voulu prêter un peu de votre temps à mon cas. Je souhaiterais également m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier ; vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais…..j'ai….mis en doute votre…..droiture et j'en suis plus qu'on honteuse.

Sur ces mots , elle baissa piteusement la tête.

Il y eu un silence puis Laura entendit le son toujours mélodieux de la voix de Galadriel :

-Ne vous tourmentez pas pour si peu Laura. Vous êtes jeune et vous êtes une humaine , il est donc normal que vous vous laissiez aller à des manifestations de mauvaise humeur !

La jeune fille leva alors la tête et vit qu'un sourire amusé éclairait le visage de son interlocutrice .Soulagée et heureuse, elle lui sourit à son tour.

-Bien ,reprit Galadriel d'une voix plus grave, maintenant que nous avons réglé ce petit incident , je vais vous faire part de la raison de votre présence ici. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après votre visite hier et ce que vous m'aviez raconté et j'ai pris un décision vous concernant .Vous quitterez la Lorien dès demain .

Laura devint blanche. Certes elle s'était attendu à un changement mais sûrement pas à être chassée de la sorte.

-Non Laura , je ne vous chasse pas ,dit Galadriel , lisant dans ses pensées. Un conseil d'une importance capitale doit se tenir sous peu à Fondcombe et je souhaite que vous participiez .De son conseil se décidera une quête à laquelle vous prendrez part également.

Laura était perdue .

-Mais ma Dame ,jamais ils ne m'accepteront moi, une étrangère !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , Elrond ,seigneur le Fondconbe , est au courant de votre venue et il l'approuve .Il vous aidera .

-Mais quel est le rapport avec moi et mes visions ?Et quel est ce conseil ?

-Vous découvrirez la réponse à ces questions en temps en heure. Je ne puis vous aidez finit – elle d'une voix désolée qui donna la nette impression à la jeune fille que l'elfe elle-même ne comprenait pas tout à cette situation.

Mais avant que Laura n'ait eu le temps de poser une nouvelle question , la Dame se pencha vers elle et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-N'ayez crainte Laura .Je suis sur cette terre depuis plusieurs millénaires et je sais ce que je fais. Faites moi confiance.

-Je vous fait confiance.

Laura avait dit ces mots très sincèrement , même si l'idée d'entreprendre une telle aventure l'effrayait.

Se redressant et reprenant un ton neutre , Galadriel lui dit :

-Vous partirez donc demain .Une escouade de mes meilleurs cavaliers vous accompagnera.Le départ est prévu à l'aube .Allez à présent ,vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose faire .Je viendrais vous saluer demain.

Une fois dehors , Laura se sentit perdue. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Finalement , elle se dirigea vers le talan de Galawe en premier. Elle lui fit des adieux sincères et émouvant .Toutes deux se firent la promesse de se revoir.

Elle se rendit ensuite à sa chambre .Elle empaqueta quelques tenues cavalières , une robe et bien- sûr sa tenue lors de son arrivée ici :son bon vieux jean, ses baskets et son pull .Elle éprouvait le besoin d'avoir ces vêtements à portée de main .Ils lui rappelaient d'où elle venait et la rassuraient.

Enfin ,lorsque toutes ses affaires furent prêtes, elle sortit sur le balcon et hésita.

Il lui restait encore une chose à faire .Une personne à voir.

Haldir.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille .En allant chez Galadriel ce matin , elle avait fait un rapide détour par la clairière mais il n'y était pas. Bien qu'encore gênée par leur entrevue de la veille, elle devait absolument le voir avant son départ.

Peut-être était-il à la clairière à présent ?

Haldir marchait dans la forêt .Il se rendait à la clairière où ils se retrouvaient tout les matins depuis 2 mois. Il était en retard et il le savait .En fait , c'était volontaire.

Il en voulait toujours un peu à Laura pour son comportement de la veille .Il devait pourtant reconnaître que tout les torts n'étaient pas de son côtés à elle.

Il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et surtout il s'était emporté. Il l'avait giflé .Jamais encore il n'avait porté de coup à une femme et il n'était pas fier de cette nouveauté.

Il arriva à la clairière.

Personne.

Poussant un soupir , il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver .Il reconnu la personne en question .

Laura avançait vers lui d'un pas mal assuré. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait la traiter et par conséquent , elle ne savait comment l'aborder.

-Bonjour.

Bravo! pensa-t-elle .

-Bonjour Laura.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux , finalement brisé par Laura :

-Ecoutez Haldir , je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier. J'étais irritée et je me suis en quelques sorte défoulée sur la première personne qui me soit tombé sous la main et il se trouve que c'était vous .Je souhaitais également vous dire que je m'étais excusée auprès de Dame Galadriel pour les propos que j'ai tenus. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez car je dois partir demain pour Fondcombe et je n'aimerais pas que nous nous quittions sur une dispute.

Elle avait dit cela sans reprendre son souffle et sans regarder Haldir.

Si elle l'avait fait , elle aurait pu voir son expression changer à l'annonce de son départ .Il regagna très rapidement son expression neutre qui lui était familière mais ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-Vous partez vraiment …demain ?

Elle leva le yeux et croisa son regard.

-Oui , malheureusement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Galadriel souhaite que j'assiste à un conseil qui s'y tiendra bientôt.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de contredire les ordres le la Dame , il ne dit rien.

Embarrassée par ce silence et n'ayant toujours pas reçue de réponse , Laura répéta :

-Me pardonnez-vous ?

Il semblait surpris de sa question :

-Mais bien – sûr !

Elle éprouva un profond soulagement à ce mots.

Haldir se racla la gorge.

-J'aimerais à mon tour vous présenter des excuse Laura .Je me suis laissé emporté .

La jeune fille sourit.

-Bien , je suis désolée , vous l'êtes aussi ,bien que moins justement que moi, alors….nous sommes amis? finit-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-Evidemment.

Un silence réconfortant s'installa entre eux. Il fut brisé par un soupir de Laura.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit Haldir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son visage angoissé.

-J'ai peur. Je sais que c'est lâche mais c'est ainsi , j'ai peur.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de lui dire d'une voix réconfortante :

-Laura , j'imagine parfaitement votre appréhension mais ayez confiance en la Dame, ses décisions sont toujours pleines de sagesse .après une pause , il ajouta, et ayez confiance en vous, je vous sais capable de beaucoup de……ténacité, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

-Dois –je prendre cela pour un compliment ?demanda-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis , d'un air très sérieux :

-Non , je ne pense pas.

A ces mots , elle éclata de rire et voulu se rapprocher de lui afin de lui donner un gentil coup à l'épaule. Malheureusement , son avancée fut compromise par la robe qu'elle avait tout spécialement mise aujourd'hui pour rendre visite à Galadriel.

Ses pas s'emmêlèrent dans le tissus et elle tomba littéralement dans les bras d'Haldir. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant naturellement pas , il recula d'un pas et se prit les pieds dans une racine , la même que celle qui avait valu à Laura un tel fou rire quelques temps auparavant.

Tout deux s'étalèrent donc de tout leur long sur l'herbe , Laura à même le sol et Haldir au dessus d'elle.

Ce dernier se redressa légèrement afin de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

Leur rires se répercutèrent longuement aux arbres de la forêt .

Ce fut finalement Laura qui recouvra ses esprits en premier et déclara :

-Savez-vous que c'est la première fois que je vous entend rire d'aussi bon cœur ?Serait-ce mon départ qui vous met d'humeur si joyeuse ?

Elle avait posé cette dernière question d'une voix indéchiffrable ,où perçait à la fois :l'amusement , le doute mais aussi…la peine.

Cette dernière phrase fit à Haldir l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il recouvra soudainement tout son sérieux et lui dit d'une voix où la tendresse dissimulait à peine la tristesse.

-Pouvez-vous vraiment croire une telle chose ?

Sans attendre sa réponse , il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Laura.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Moi sadique ?

Pô du tout !juste un peu ……ouai , sadique !mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça vous comprenez ?

Vous inquiétez pas , la suite est pour très bientôt !

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous !

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous met la suite

Bonne lecture !

Ah oui , merci à Anariel pour sa ptite review…

Mots en italique :elfique

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Laura.

Cette dernière n'osait pas faire un geste et fixait les magnifiques yeux de l'elfe.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin , elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de l'instant.

Dès lors , elle ne pensa plus à rien , seulement à Haldir et à son baiser, baiser auquel elle répondit .

L'elfe de son côté ne pouvait croire ce qui était en train de se passer ; il embrassait celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà.

Lorsqu'elle répondit , d'abord timidement, à son baiser , une véritable bouffée de bonheur l'envahit .

Leur baiser ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils furent à cour de cette petite chose vitale qu'est l'oxygène …

Haldir se redressa alors légèrement et contempla le beau visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux fermés , et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et que son regard croisa celui de l'elfe , elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cependant , elle n'était pas honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer ; au contraire , elle en était ravie et c'est justement cela qui le faisait rougir.

Haldir ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner à propos de sa réaction :

-Vous êtes encore plus belle lorsque vous rougissez..

Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle , elle recouvra son calme et lui dit :

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas il faudra que je pense à le faire plus souvent.

Ils échangèrent un sourire .

Haldir se releva puis aida Laura à en faire de même.

-Vous avez froissé ma belle robe, plaisanta -t-elle.

-Désolé , la prochaine fois que vous me tomberez dessus , j'essayerai d'être plus soigneux..

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et Haldir prit Laura dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'y blottit avec joie.

Son départ , ses rêves , se visions , tout cela lui semblait tellement loin !

Elle avait du mal à croire que la veille ils s'étaient violemment disputés ici même et qu'aujourd'hui….

Mais demain ?Demain , elle sera parti et déjà loin d'ici à cette heure.

Cette pensée l'emplit d'une telle tristesse qu'elle ne put retenir un soupir.

Percevant ce changement, Haldir resserra son étreinte.

-Vous pensez à votre départ n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête ,puis , toujours sans le regarder :

-J'ai toujours eu horreur de l'inconnu. Vous savez , ignorer où l'on va , ce que l'on doit faire…..Je ne suis pas une aventurière. De plus vous……,elle leva enfin la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien,…vous me manquerez Haldir.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux.

Ces mots emplirent le cœur de l'elfe de joie et de tristesse à la fois.

Lui relevant le menton d'un doigt, il lui dit , avec beaucoup de douceur :

-Vous aussi vous me manquerez Laura. Encore plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir , vous reviendrez , j'en suis sûr. Et je serai là.

-Je vous fait confiance , murmura- t -elle .

A nouveau leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser tendre et passionné. C'était comme une promesse.

Ce ne fut pas , cette fois ci , le manque d'oxygène qui y mit fin mais l'arrivée d'un archer dans la clairière .Ils se séparèrent immédiatement.

Ils auraient pu être gênés de la situation si ils n'avaient pas vu la panique qui se lisait sur le visage du nouvel arrivant.

Il était essoufflé par sa course et ses vêtement étaient couverts d'un sang noir inquiétant.A la vue d'Haldir , un profond soulagement se peignit sur son visage .

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_demanda Haldir d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude mais surtout l'autorité.

Il était redevenu le Gardien des Frontières.

_-Mon capitaine , le poste nord est attaqué !…une troupe d'orcs….Ils sont arrivés d'un coup…..Deux cents , peut-être plus….Nous n'étions pas préparés …il y a des pertes…nous les retenons encore mais il nous faut des renforts !_

-_J'y vais immédiatement .Vous , allez à la frontière ouest chercher des hommes .Le plus vite possible._

S'en suivit d'autres ordres donnés en elfique que Laura ne parvint pas à comprendre .Finalement , le jeune archer s'en alla en courant tandis que Haldir ramassait à la hâte son arc et son carquois. Il se tourna enfin vers Laura et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Laura , je dois y aller.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Bien- sûr , je comprend.

C'était le moment des adieux , ils le savaient tous les deux mais aucun ne savaient comment s'y prendre.

-Soyez prudente.

-Soyez prudent.

Ils avaient prononcé cette phrase en même temps.

Finalement , Haldir se rapprocha de Laura et l'embrassa brutalement avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée de celle prise par l'archer(NDA :enfin , pas tout à fait opposée puisque c'est le nord mais bon ….).

Alors qu'il allait quitter la clairière , Laura l'appela :

-Haldir !

Il se retourna et la fixa d'un air interrogatif.

-« Que pourrait faire une armée d'orcs face à une telle puissance ? »_Rien !_

Le visage de l'elfe se détendit un peu et il lui sourit sincèrement avant de rependre sa couse et de disparaître dans la forêt .

Le reste de la journée se déroula sombrement.

Laura errait dans la cité elfique , admirant une dernière fois ces lieux qui allait tant lui manquer.

Mais surtout , elle était en proie à un trouble qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu.

Dans son cœur , plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient ; elle était à la fois joyeuse mais aussi inquiète de cette joie profonde qu'elle éprouvait.

La vérité était qu 'elle craignait de trop s'attacher à …quelqu'un alors même qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

Plus jamais.

Elle se souvint des circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était faite cette promesse. .

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre.

Si mal , elle avait eu si mal .Au point même de…

Non , elle préférait ne pas penser à cela.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta d'éclaircir ses idées.

Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un , voilà tout. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Seulement …..elle ne parvenait pas à ôter l'image d'Haldir de son esprit. Ainsi que le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en l'embrassant , en sentant ses bras autour d'elle.

Depuis la mort de sa famille , jamais plus elle n'avait laissé entrer un homme dans sa vie.

Mais Haldir était différent. Il lui apportait un certain réconfort sans se confondre en compassion , comme l'avait fait tant de personnes après l'accident. En fait , sa seule présence parvenait à la réconforter.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle manquait de courage pour renoncer à Haldir.

Non pas parce que elle y était attaché , s'assura-t-elle , mais seulement parce que sa présence lui était d'une grande aide .De plus, l'idée de trouver à son retour quelqu'un qui l'attendait était tellement …….rassurante.

Elle se leva , toujours plongée dans ses réflexions.

Après tout , pensa-t-elle tout en rentrant chez elle ,lui-même ne m'a jamais fait de déclaration. Il ne doit pas lui non plus être amoureux de moi.

Elle fit tout son possible pour ignorer la tristesse qui l'avait envahit à cette idée.

Sa nuit fut une fois de plus agitée , peuplée de ses cauchemars habituels ainsi que de cette mystérieuse vision.

Mais cette fois , une voix caverneuse , menaçante et envoûtante à la fois lui parvint. Elle lui parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que pourtant , elle ne savait pourquoi , elle comprenait .

-tu ne peux rien faire …. tu ne pourras rien faire….rien…

Ces mots revenaient sans cesse , toujours accompagnés de cette vision du vieillard et du monstre de feu ,tombant dans un gouffre sans fin.

Le corps de Laura était secoué de spasmes douloureux et incontrôlables .

Elle parvint enfin à se réveiller .

L'aurore était proche et avec elle , son départ vers des lieux qui lui étaient encore inconnus.

Elle demeura encore allongée quelques instants , s'interrogeant une nouvelle fois sur le sens de ce rêve. Ce qui la troublait le plus , c'était cette voix. Elle était si inexplicablement….séduisante. Mais Laura ne savait que penser du sens des mots qu'elle avait entendus. Ils sous-entendaient un rapport entre elle et ce combat.

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas lequel.

Secouant la tête , elle décida de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit pour l'instant et de se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus agréable.

Ses pensées allèrent alors tout naturellement vers Haldir.

Elle était cependant inquiète pour lui. Après tout , l'elfe qui était venu demander du renfort avait l'air sérieusement inquiet…cela signifiait qu'il devait y avoir du danger …

Un regard vers la fenêtre lui appris que l'aube était toute proche et qu'elle devait se préparer.

Le départ était proche.

Elle trouva dehors une dizaine de cavaliers qui finissaient de préparer leur monture. Ils la saluèrent puis se remirent à leur tâche.

Laura regarda autour d'elle .Galadriel lui avait promis qu'elle viendrait lui dire au revoir .De plus , Laura avait l'attention de lui demander des nouvelles du poste frontière nord..

Ne voyant personne , elle se dirigea vers le cheval qu'on lui avait désigné et y chargea son maigre paquetage.

Elle remercia intérieurement sa mère de l'avoir poussée ( obligée en fait) à prendre des cours d'équitation. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient lui être bien utiles !

-Bonjour Laura, fit une voix douce dans son dos.

Elle se retourna :

-Bonjour Dame Galadriel ,répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Etes-vous prêtes pour le départ ?

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Prête oui , impatiente , pas vraiment.

-Je comprend ce que vous ressentez. ,lui répondit-elle .

L'intonation de sa voix laissa penser à Laura qu'effectivement , elle devait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait tout simplement parce qu'il semblait impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit .Cette sensation fut confirmée lorsque Galadriel poursuivit :

-A propos , la situation au poste frontière nord a été rétablit. Nous n'avons heureusement pas à déplorer d'autres victimes , seulement quelques blessés. Haldir est resté sur place afin de remettre les choses en ordre.

Laura ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage encore , sous le regard amusé de la Dame.

Celle-ci recouvra bien vite son impassibilité habituelle et lui dit d'une voix plus grave tout en faisant signe aux autres membres de l'escorte :

-Il est l'heure à présent , Laura..

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et pris soudainement Galadriel dans ses bras. N'étant pas habituée à de telles démonstrations , l'elfe hésita quelques instants mais lorsqu'elle entendit Laura murmurer doucement :

-Merci Dame Galadriel , pour tout.

elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

Après quelques instants ,cette dernière y mit fin et monta sur son cheval en évitant que ses yeux embués ne croisent ceux clairs et limpides de l'elfe.

Elle avait déjà saisi les rennes lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur les siennes, tandis qu'une autre lui tendait une lettre cachetée.

-Bonne chance jeune humaine , et ayez du courage, après une pause elle reprit, Vous donnerez ce pli au Seigneur Elrond de ma part. Allez , et que les Valars vous protègent.

Laura prit la lettre et releva enfin la tête

-A bientôt, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire triste mais chargé d'espoir.

Galadriel hocha silencieusement la tête puis donna à ses hommes le signal du départ.

Les chevaux partirent au galop , y compris celui de Laura , l'emportant loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois mais déjà Galadriel n'était plus qu'une silhouette dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage.

Si elle en avait été capable , elle aurait alors vu l'expression soucieuse qui assombrissait le visage d'ordinaire si serein de la souveraine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voir chapitre7

TATADAM !

Voilà , j'espère que cela vous à plu !

Dans tout les cas , une ptit review serait plus que bienvenue !

Zètes quand même pas tous en vacances ?

Lol bisouxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

B'jour à tous !

Sans plus attendre , voilà la suite mais avant , quelques RARsss :

Anariel :j'en conclu que tu ne boude plus ?lol en tout cas merci beaucoup , c'est vraiment très sympa. !

alma77 :quel honneur !j'espère que la suite plairas tout autant !

Sln :pour ce qui est de l'acceptation dans la communauté , je crois que je vais un peu m'amuser….tu comprendras !bizzz

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 11**

Le voyage dura 8 jours.

Laura ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses compagnons de route , car eux- même parlaient uniquement l'elfique.

Ces 8 jours furent donc pour elle une sorte de torture puisqu'ils lui laissaient le temps libre de se plonger dans ses sombres réflexions.

L'une d'elle surtout ne cessait de s'imposer dans son esprit :

Que faisait-elle là ?

Comment elle , une jeune française (ce qui ne signifiait rien ici d'ailleurs), était-elle arrivée en Terre du Milieu ?

Depuis son arrivée , elle avait fait tout son possible pour éviter ces interrogations mais elles lui revenaient à présent en pleine figure .

Ses seuls moments de repos étaient lorsque le soir , auprès du feu , elle se laissait bercer par les douces voix des elfes qui discutaient, toujours avec cette élégance qui leur était particulière.

A partir du 2ème jour ses pensées dérivèrent vers autre chose. Elle se torturait à présent l'esprit pour se souvenir de ce qui était dit de cette Quête ,à laquelle elle allait prendre part , dans le livre qu'elle lisait à Thomas.

Le problème c'est que ce dernier était tellement intéressé par les elfes qu'elle lui lisaient essentiellement les passages où on y faisait allusion.

Elle du admettre le 4ème jour que ses connaissances de la Terre du Milieu et surtout de cette fameuse histoire d'anneau étaient pauvres voir nulles.

Ce jour là justement , alors que la nuit venait de tomber , elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrêt brutal de ses compagnons .Depuis la veille, ils évoluaient dans une zone montagneuse et elle pouvait sentir la tension qui étreignait le cœur des elfes dans ce milieu. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à son voisin mais personne ne lui prêta attention , tous étant sur le qui-vive , les sens aux aguets.

Au bout de quelques secondes ,qui semblèrent s'égrainer comme des minutes, l'elfe en tête de file que Laura savait s'appeler Cilwe (NDA :cherchez pas , lui aussi je l'ai inventé),cria :

-O_rcs !Préparez-vous au combat !_

Laura se mit à trembler. Des orcs ?Elle n'en avait jamais vu mais Haldir lui en avait parlé. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement , l'un des elfes la fit brusquement descendre de sa monture et lui dit rapidement :

-_Sortez votre épée , vous en aurez besoin._

_-C'est que…je n'en ai pas !b_redouilla-t-elle , perdue.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'en étonner et lui en tendit une avant de l'inviter à se tenir prête.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle .Tous s'affairent , sortaient leurs arcs , mettaient les chevaux à l'abris , se mettaient en place sous les ordres de Cilwe. Elle fit de son mieux pour en faire de même mais brusquement , tous s'immobilisèrent .A peine eut-elle le temps de se tourner dans la direction qu'ils fixaient tous qu'elle vit avec horreur surgir des créatures immondes et repoussantes .

Aussitôt , une volée de flèche les accueilli .Les premiers arrivés tombèrent mais d'autre suivaient. C'étaient comme si la montagne vomissaient ces affreux ….trucs.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement des elfes , ces derniers brandirent leurs épées rutilantes et le combat commença.

Laura ne pouvait croire à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. C'était tellement…cauchemardesque !Des créatures ignobles , surgissant de nulle part dans la nuit afin de les tuer. L'ancienne citadine qu'elle était fut alors fortement tentée de s'enfuir se cacher dans un coin.

Cependant , un regard sur son épée lui fit penser à Haldir et aux nombreuses heures de cours qu'il lui avait données.

Que penserait-il d'elle s'il la voyait fuir lâchement ?

Cette pensée suffit à lui donner du courage et , prenant une profonde inspiration , elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Elle tua , trancha , brisa tous les orcs qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Le combat ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure , les elfes étant des guerriers nettement supérieurs .Le champ de bataille étaient alors jonchés des cadavres d' orcs.A leur vue , Laura éprouva une pointe de regret : pour la première fois de sa vie , elle avait tué autre chose que des insectes. Mais la vue des cadavres repoussant de ces immondes créatures lui ôtèrent tout remord et lui procurèrent au contraire une sorte de satisfaction.

L'elfe qui lui avait fourni une arme vint vers elle et , croyant qu'il voulait récupérer son bien , elle la lui tendit. Il souri

-_Non, gardez là , vous en aurez besoin_. _Je ne suis pas venu pour cela , je voulais simplement vous féliciter. Je sais que vous n'apprenez à manier l'épée depuis peu de temps et pourtant , vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d'adresse._

Elle n'avait pas compris tout les mots qu'il avait prononcé mais le sens oui et il l'emplit de joie. Mais lorsqu'il rajouta :

-_On peut sans nul doute voir dans cette adresse le fruit de l'enseignement du Gardien_.

Une sorte de fierté ridicule s'empara d'elle et elle s'empressa de la dissimuler derrière un faible .

-_Merci_

Avant de s'en retourner vers sa monture.

Durant les jours qui suivirent , elle sympathisa avec cet elfe. Il lui dit s'appeler Orophin et lui demanda si ce nom lui était familier .Etonnée , elle répondit que non et il eut un sourire amusé ,tout en marmonnant si bas qu'elle ne pu comprendre :

-_C'est bien lui ça !_

Néanmoins , même si elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir entendu prononcer son nom , quelque chose chez lui était familier mais elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Il lui parla de Fondcombe , du seigneur Elrond , et d'autres éléments qui pourraient lui être utiles. Il s'exprimait de façon assez lente et surtout très claire afin de faciliter la compréhension de la jeune fille qui lui en était très reconnaissante.

Malheureusement , si ce rapprochement lui apportait un certain réconfort le soir ou durant les haltes, il n'en allait pas de même des longues journées de chevauchée au cours desquelles toutes conversation était impossible, ainsi que durant la nuit qui était pour Laura toujours peuplée de ses cauchemars. Le problème était que non seulement ils la faisaient toujours souffrir considérablement tant physiquement que moralement , mais en plus , ils ne passaient pas inaperçus aux yeux de ses compagnons qui la regardaient parfois avec un air étrange le matin venu.

Le matin du 6ème jour , Orophin osa enfin lui demander :

-_Quels sont ces cauchemars que semblent hanter vos nuits depuis notre départ ?_

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-_Des images de mon passé , pour la plupart._

-_Votre passé est donc si pénible pour qu'il vous plonge dans cet état ?_

Gênée, Laura ne savait quoi répondre. Elle opta finalement pour un simple

-_Oui_

tout en espérant que cela le dissuaderait de pousser plus loin ses questions. Orophin comprit le message mais :

-_Je crois comprendre que vous ne désirez pas en parlez, permettez-moi néanmoins de vous posez une dernière question : n'avez-vous aucun moyen d'échapper à ces cauchemars ?_

-_Pas à ma connaissance_ , mentit-elle .

Cilwe donna le signal du départ et tous se mirent en selle. Alors qu'ils galopaient , Laura repensa à la réponse qu'elle avait fourni à Orophin. C'était un mensonge et elle le savait. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui avouer que seule l'image d'Haldir parvenait à calmer son esprit ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Fondcombe. Comme lors de son arrivée en Lorien , Laura eut le souffle coupé par la magie et la beauté des lieux.

Elle fut directement conduit chez le seigneur des lieux , Elrond.

Il posa sur elle un regard à la fois curieux et sage.

-Bienvenu à Fondcombe , Laura.

Celle-ci hocha la tête respectueusement.

Il poursuivi :

-Dame Galadriel m'a mis au courant de votre venue et de sa volonté de vous voir participer au Conseil.

A la mention de Galadriel, Laura se souvint soudain de la lettre que la souveraine lui avait confié. Elle la sorti et la tendit à Elrond :

-La Dame m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre de sa part .

Il la prit, la décacheta et la lu rapidement .Laura pu noter le changement de son expression mais elle fut incapable de l'analyser. D'ailleurs , l'elfe recouvra bien vite son calme et lui dit d'une voix sereine :

-Je vous remercie. Des appartements ont été mis à votre disposition .Vous devez être fatiguée après ce long voyage. Allez prendre un peu de repos.

Elle sortit, ne sachant que penser de cet entretien. Elle avait pensé qu'Elrond lui fournirait quelques détails sur la raison de sa présence ici mais il n'en avait rien fait. Et que penser de son attitude devant la lettre de Galadriel ?Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Décidément , les elfes étaient des êtres bien mystérieux !

Elle rencontra à la porte une elfe qui l'invita à la suivre afin de la mener jusqu'à ses appartements.

Ces- derniers étaient tout simplement magnifiques , richement ornés de boiseries fines et délicates.

Le lendemain , alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !euhh.. _Entrez_

Orophin pénétra dans la pièce.

-_Bonjour Laura , je suis venu vous dire au revoir_.

-_Comment ?Vous partez déjà_ bredouilla-t-elle , stupéfaite.

_-En effet. .Seulement , il me reste quelque chose à faire avant de partir._

Disant ces mot , il tendit puis ouvrit sa main. Laura pu y voir un magnifique collier elfique qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu au cou d'Haldir. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait , elle releva la tête , l'interrogeant du regard.

Sans se départir de son sourire il poursuivit.

-_Quelqu'un m'a chargé de vous le remettre, ._après une pause , il poursuivit, _je suppose que vous voyez qui est ce généreux donateur._

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole , elle balbutia :

_-Mais …pourquoi ?_

-_Pourquoi Haldir vous fait-il un tel cadeau ?Je pense que vous êtes capables de répondre vous même à cette question. Et pourquoi m'a-t-il confié la tâche de vous l'offrir ?Deux raisons :la première, je faisais parti de l'escouade chargée de vous escorter. La deuxième , je me trouvais également au poste frontière nord la veille de votre départ. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a confié ce bijou._

Laura osa enfin prendre le collier dans sa main. Il était tout simplement splendide. Réalisant soudainement , un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Satisfait , Orophin lui dit :

-_Heureux de voir que le présent vous plait. Je dois malheureusement vous quitter à présent.A bientôt Laura , j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance._

Et sur ces mots , il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque…

-_Orophin !Attendez !_

Etonné , il se retourna .

Impulsivement , Laura ôta de son coup une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un petite croix. C'était le cadeau de ses parents pour sa communion et elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis .Elle la tendit à Orophin en lui disant :

-_Pourrez-vous donnez cela à Haldir de ma part_ ?

Il souri et pris le bijou.

-_Ce sera fait._

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois.

-_Je vous parlais tout à l'heure des deux raisons qui avaient poussé Haldir à me confier son présent. Il serait plus juste d'en ajouter une troisième ._il marqua une pause puis reprit :_je suis son frère , forcément , cela inspire la confiance._

Il ne laissa pas à Laura le temps de répondre et quitta définitivement la pièce .

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son frère ?Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait familier !

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le collier et souri. Elle se hâta de l'accrocher autour de son cou puis sortit en courant de sa chambre jusqu'à une balustrade d'où elle pu voir ses anciens compagnons de voyage reprendre la route. Ils disparurent rapidement dans un nuage de poussière.

Laura laissa alors errer son regard sur la cité elfique qui s'étendait devant elle.,

Haldir devait tenir à elle pour avoir pensé à lui faire un tel présent ?Peut-être même était-il amoureux d'elle ?

Cette dernière pensée l'envahit d'une joie sans nom..

Serrant le pendentif d'une main , elle admirait toujours la vue lorsqu'un bruit de pas la fit se retourner.

Son sourire s'effaça , sa main tremblante retomba le long de son corps, ses jambes flageolèrent et elle lui du se retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

Devant elle se tenait un vieil homme vêtu de gris , arborant des longs cheveux et une barbe de la même couleur.

Cet homme était celui qu'elle voyait périr dans ses rêves.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

oui bon vous vous en doutiez que c'était lui

mais maintenant au moins vous êtes sûrs !

sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre vis par une petite review !

c'est toujours très apprécié !

bisousssss à tous et à toutes !


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà voilà la suite !

S**éléné** : dans le tome 1 , chapitre 6.J'ai pas lu le livre mais je l'ai chez moi donc je vais y piocher des infos de temps en temps !merci pour ta review !

Et merci aussi à **risoki**, ravie d'avoir un(e) autre lecteur/lectrice !

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 12 

Sa réaction à la vue du vieil homme fut si violente qu'il lui demanda , inquiet :

-Vous sentez-vous bien mademoiselle ?

Elle fit tout son possible pour reprendre ses esprits mais ne fut pas capable de lui répondre de manière cohérente. Elle s'apprêtait donc à baragouiner quelques onomatopés incompréhensibles lorsque Elrond arriva :

-Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance.

-Pas vraiment , répondit Gandalf en la fixant.

L'elfe paru étonné mais ne fit pas de commentaires et enchaîna :

-Dans ce cas , Laura je vous présente Gandalf , un vieil ami. Gandalf voici Laura, une jeune humaine qui nous arrive tout droit de Lorien.

Au regard interrogatif que lui lança le magicien , il ajouta :

-Une amie de Galadriel.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête comme si cette explication suffisait puis , se retournant vers Laura :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer Laura.

Celle-ci reprit enfin ses esprits et répondit :

-Moi de même…Gandalf.

Elrond reprit la parole :

-Je crois Laura qu'il est temps pour nous d'avoir une petite conversation. Gandalf , si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

-Evidemment, je vous en prie.

Elrond invita alors la jeune fille à le suivre , ce qu'elle fit avec précipitation , voulant se libérer du regard inquisiteur du vieil homme.

Ce- dernier les regarda s'éloigner en s'interrogeant. Il était très intrigué par cette humaine. Elle avait semblé totalement affolée lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu. Pourquoi ?Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué chez cette jeune femme c'était le conflit qu'il avait pu lire en elle , comme si deux courants opposés s'affrontaient.

-Très bien Laura, je suppose que vous désirez connaître la raison de votre présence ici ainsi que de votre participation au conseil. ?

Assis chacun dans un fauteuils, ils se faisaient face. Laura hocha la tête, encore perturbée par sa rencontre avec Gandalf .Cependant , l'importance de ce qui allait se dire à présent lui remit les idées en place et elle porta toute son attention sur Elrond.

Ce dernier la regarda longuement puis continua :

-Malheureusement je ne puis vous aider.

Abasourdie , Laura le regarda sans comprendre .

-Co…comment ?

-Je suis désolé Laura mais c'est la vérité. Ni Dame Galadriel ni moi ne savons la raison exacte de votre présence parmi nous. La seule chose sur laquelle nous sommes sûrs est qu'il existe un lien entre vous et la guerre qui se prépare. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous faire prendre part à ce Conseil.

-Dame Galadriel m'a parlé d'une Quête …

Elrond fronça les sourcils.

-Les pouvoirs de Galadriel me dépassent parfois moi-même. Je ne suis pas au courant de cette quête mais si elle vous en a parlé , nous pouvons être sûre qu'elle se fera.

Il se leva , signifiant ainsi à Laura que l'entretien était fini. Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Attendez une seconde je vous prie !Expliquez-moi , quels sont les enjeux de cette guerre.

Elrond la fixa puis se rassit , les yeux toujours posés sur elle.

-Très bien Laura , je vais vous expliquez certaines choses.

Durant 1h , il lui raconta l'histoire de cette guerre qui avait commencé des millénaires de cela.

-Alors, tout cela dépend de cet anneau qu'il faut détruire , c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement.

Laura réfléchi quelques instants , cela rejoignait à peu près ce dont elle se souvenait du Seigneur des Anneaux.. Cependant , une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres , elle aurait aimé savoir ce que Galadriel lui avait dit exactement à son sujet. Lui avait-elle parlé de son cauchemar dans lequel Gandalf mourrait ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains :

-Que vous a dit Dame Galadriel à mon sujet pour que vous m'acceptiez à ce conseil ?

Il l'observa quelques instants :

-Assez pour me convaincre de votre importance.

Laura comprit qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus.

-Je crois que j'ai suffisement abusé de votre patience seigneur Elrond. Merci pour ces précieuses informations.

-Je vous en prie Laura , et si vous avez un problème , n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle se retourna , ouvrit la bouche , la referma puis finalement :

-Une dernière question si vous le permettez , qui est Gandalf ?

L'elfe paru surpris ce qui laissa penser à Laura qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa vision. Il lui répondit finalement.

-Gandalf le Gris , de son nom complet aussi appelé Mithrandir est l'un des Istari un magicien très sage et respecté.

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce , ce fut au tour d'Elrond d'hocher la tête , tout en poussant un soupir.

Tout en se promenant dans les jardins , Laura tentait de remettre ses idées en ordres.

Si il lui restait le moindre espoir de ne voir en sa vision qu'un mauvais rêve , il s'était évanoui :comment pourrait-elle rêver de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu !

Mais surtout , qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?Allait-il vraiment mourir ?Serait –ce une sorte de 6ème sens ?

Elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à croire à cette idée.

Allons , se dit-elle , admet que tu n'en a aucune idée et que cela ne sert à rien de te torturer l'esprit.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements , une dernière pensée la traversa :qu'avait voulu dire Elrond en lui affirmant qu'elle avait une « importance »

Une semaine plus tard ,elle était assise aux côtés d'Elrond devant des représentant de chaque peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

Elle était un peu mal à l 'aise de se trouver à cette place d'honneur mais Elrond avait insisté.

Elle laissa son regard errer sur chaque visage présent devant elle.

Il y avait un hobbit qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans la cité , plusieurs elfes , des nains , et quelques hommes dont Aragorn avec qui elle avait fait connaissance quelques jours auparavant. Il lui avait tout de suite été sympathique tout d'abord parce que c'était le seul humain qu'elle croisait depuis pas mal de temps , ensuite parce qu'il s'était montré à la fois aimable et discret à propos de sa présence ici. Cependant , elle pouvait voir que lui-même était étonné de la voir aux côtés d'Elrond..

Et puis , évidemment , il y avait Gandalf qu'elle avait soigneusement évité au cours de la semaine passée mais qui l'intriguait toujours autant.

Elrond prit enfin la parole :

-Etrangers venus de terres lointaines , amis de toujours .Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction , nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin , à ce sort commun.

Il fit une pause puis , se tournant vers le Hobbit ,

-Montrez-leur l'Anneau Frodon.

Laura était curieuse malgré elle de voir ce mystérieux Anneau à l'origine de temps de conflits.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à réagir de la sorte. A l'instant même où son regard se posa dessus , quelque chose en elle réagit violemment , la faisant sursauter. Dans le même temps , elle eut l'impression que son collier , offert par Haldir , lui brûlait la peau et elle du faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Finalement , l'effet s'estompa et Laura recouvra son calme bien qu'encore essoufflée. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son malaise , si ce n'est Gandalf dont elle sentit le regard, posé sur elle. Les autre membres du conseil étaient trop occupés à observer l'Anneau avec un mélange de peur et de fascination pour porter attention à son comportement.

-Alors c'est vrai !

S'efforçant de retrouver ses esprits , elle se concentra sur l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il continua à parler et Laura pu comprendre qu'il était du Gondor .Il demanda le droit de se servir de l'Anneau contre les forces de Sauron , ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Aragorn qui lui affirma que nul ne pouvait contrôler l'Anneau. Sentant la force qui se dégageait de l'objet en question, Laura comprit que Aragorn avait entièrement raison .Cependant , au lieu d'avouer sa faute , l'autre homme préféra rétroquer bêtement :

-Et qu'et ce qu'un.. Rôdeur , connaît à ces choses ?

La jeune fille fut prise d'une envie subite de lui répondre qu'il en savait visiblement plus que lui et qu'il ferait mieux de se taire .Il faisait d'avantage honte à la race des Hommes que Aragorn , même si ce dernier n 'était qu'un « simple » Rôdeur.

Mais ce fut l'un des elfes qui prit la parole et défendit Aragorn , dévoilant en lui….. l'héritier du trône du Gondor ?alors là !Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ça !

L'homme du Gondor se rassit enfin , non sans lancer une dernière vacherie :

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi …et n'en a pas besoin.

-Aragorn a raison , nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, déclara Gandalf sur un ton n'appelant aucune réplique.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix , l'Anneau doit être détruit, renchérit Elrond.

Soudain , l'un des Nains présents déclara :

-Qu'attendons nous pour le faire ?

Il se leva et , saisissant sa hache se dirigea vers l'Anneau . Tous les membres du conseil eurent un sursaut mais ne purent empêcher à temps le Nain d'abattre violemment son arme sur l'Unique.

Le choc éjecta le Nain plusieurs mètres en arrière .Laura quant à elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine et une fois encore du faire un effort pour se ressaisir. Se faisant , elle pu voir Frodon plonger sa tête dans ses mains , signe évident d'une certaine souffrance. Elle se demanda si tous ici l'avaient ressenti mais un regard sur l'assemblée lui apporta la réponse :non , seuls eux deux semblaient avoir été sensibles au choc.

Une nouvelle fois , elle sentit un regard posé sur elle mais il ne s'agissait pas cette fois –ci de celui de Gandalf , trop préoccupé par la réaction de Frodon , mais d' Elrond .Il semblait à la fois perplexe et inquiet. Laura fit de son mieux pour lui rendre un faible sourire mais il ne parut pas convaincu et se détourna d'elle , reportant son attention sur l'Assemblée qui se remettait de l'incident.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'à peine une minute.

La hache était brisée mais l'Anneau , lui , demeurait intact.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli , fils de Gloin par aucun moyens en notre possession reprit calmement Elrond.

Il expliqua ensuite que seules les flammes de la Montagne du Destin d'où il était apparut pouvaient le détruire , ce qui signifiait se rendre aux confins du Mordor.

-L'un de vous , doit le faire , finit le seigneur de Fondcombe.

Un silence de plomb accueillit ses paroles , silence brisé par l'homme du Gondor.

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor.

Il parla ensuite de terres désertiques et infranchissables , d'un air irrespirable et surtout , d'un grand œil à qui rien n'échappait.

Sans savoir pourquoi , Laura s'imagina parfaitement les lieux ainsi décrits , au point de frissonner.

Le monologue de l'homme fut interrompu par le même elfe que précédemment qui semblait estimer inconcevable de remettre en doute les paroles du seigneur Elrond.

Il fut repris par Gimli , qui finit par déclarer :

-J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !

Après cette dernière réplique du Nain , tous se levèrent brutalement et , au milieu d'un brouhaha général , défendirent leur peuple .Les elfes étaient furieux que ce Nain est osé insulter l'un des leurs qui se trouvait être un prince comme Laura pu l'entendre.

Seul quelques personnes comme Elrond ,Aragorn ou l'elfe qui avait pris sa défense conservèrent leur calme. Gandalf lui-même , après un soupir , se mêla à la dispute , tentant de les ramener à la raison. Toujours assise , Laura se retourna vers Elrond. Il s'était rassit et semblait …déçu non pire que cela , fatigué.

Elle mit fin à son observation lorsqu'il lui sembla soudain entendre dans l'air des paroles maléfiques , comme celles qui peuplaient ses rêves. Son regard se porta sur l'Anneau et elle fut comme hypnotisée par son éclat. Elle ne parvenait pas à en détacher le regard et seule la voix déterminée de Frodon déclarant :

-Je vais le faire !

réussit à la faire revenir à elle.

Tous se retournèrent vers ce petit bout d'homme qui ajouta avec hésitation :

-Bien que , je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

Laura pu voir la tristesse qui assombrit le front de Gandalf à ces mots .

Aragorn prit la parole , jurant à Frodon de lui venir en aide dans sa Quête par tout ses moyens.

L'elfe blond en fit autant , suivit de près par Gimli, au grand déplaisir de ces- derniers.

Laura se retourna vers Elrond et vit qu'il souriait. Elle comprenait pourquoi :devant leurs yeux se constituaient la fameuse Quête dont avait parlé Galadriel.

Le sourire d'Elrond se changea en une moue surprise puis amusée lorsque un puis deux puis trois autres hobbits se joignirent au groupe, déclarant que rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'accompagner leur ami.

Ce que Laura attendait avec appréhension s'accomplit alors.

Elrond se tourna vers elle , l'invita à se lever et déclara alors à l'assemblée :

-Cette jeune femme vous accompagnera également. Laura a toute ma confiance et vous sera , j'en suis sûre ,d'une grande aide.

Sa voix ne laissait aucune place à la moindre réplique et ,malgré les regards peu amènes de Gimli et de Boromir ainsi que ceux stupéfaits des autres membres(spécialement Legolas , Aragorn et Gandalf), personne n'osa contredire la décision du Seigneur elfe.

Laura remarqua néanmoins plus que tout les autres , le regard passablement inquiet de Gandalf. Il devait craindre qu'elle ne représente un obstacle au sein du groupe pensa-t-elle et elle se promit de le détromper. C'est donc d'un pas assuré qu'elle rejoignit ses futurs compagnons.

Elrond les contempla un instant avant de déclarer avec un sourire satisfait :

-Dix compagnons…Qu'il en soit ainsi , vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

-Chouette !Où est ce qu'on va ?(NDA :pas besoin de préciser qui dit ça hein ?).

Le départ était prévu dans deux jours.

Pendant ce court laps de temps , Laura s'efforça de sympathiser avec les autres membres de la Communauté. Ce fut chose facile avec les 4 Hobbits qui étaient peut-être les créatures les plus gentilles qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontrées .Elle apprit ainsi que le premier hobbit à voir rejoint Frodon lors du Conseil se prénommait Sam et était , en plus de son ami ,son jardinier. Les deux suivants répondant au nom de Merry et Pippin étaient sans nul doute assez originaux : toujours fourrés ensemble à préparer n'importe quel mauvais coup afin de chaparder quelques nourritures supplémentaires. !

L'elfe Legolas et Aragorn se montrèrent naturellement aimables eux- aussi bien qu'elle sentit qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur sa présence ici. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir , elle était dans le même cas qu'eux !Néanmoins , ayant appris d'Elrond qu'elle était « envoyée » par Dame Galadriel , ils s'en contentèrent , connaissant la sagesse de la Dame.

Tous lui avaient posés des questions qui l'avaient mises assez mal à l'aise et , si Legolas et Aragorn avaient compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler , il n'en était pas de même des hobbits (spécialement de Merry et Pippin) qui la harcelaient de questions : d'où venait-elle ?comment était la Lorien ?de quelles régions de la Terre du Milieu était-elle originaire ?Comment ?elle ne venait pas de la Terre du Milieu ?mais alors d'où ?et c'était comment ?blablablabla…

Gandalf quant à lui avait sentit que Laura était légèrement mal à l'aise en sa présence et , sans en comprendre la raison, il avait néanmoins décidé de respecter ses sentiments et évitait de l'approcher seul. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'observer avec curiosité et de tenter de comprendre qui elle était vraiment.

Mais toute cette complicité et cette bonne attention ne parvenait pas à masquer la franche hostilité que manifestait Boromir(l'homme du Gondor) et Gimli à son égard. Laura pouvait sentir , lorsqu'ils étaient dans la pièce , le regard méprisant qu'ils jetaient sur elle , principalement Boromir qui n'essayait pas même de s'en cacher. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient étonnés d sa présence , en, revanche , l'impolitesse dont Boromir faisait preuve à son égard la mettait hors d' elle.

Un soir , alors que toute la communauté était réuni en vue du départ devant avoir lieu le lendemain , la conversation dériva sur les aptitudes au combat des différents membres .Lorsque Laura , répondant à une question d'Aragorn , déclara qu'elle savait se battre à l'épée , tous entendirent un rire méprisant éclater à l'autre bout de la salle. Il provenait bien- sûr de Boromir , debout et appuyé au mur , selon son habitude.

Profondément agacée par sa réaction dont elle se savait la cible , Laura demanda ,d'un ton glacial :

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire de la sorte ?

-Vous , c'est vous qui me faites rire !

Elle ne répondit rien et le laissa poursuivre . Il n'en demandait pas moins :

-Vous croyez que quelque coups d'épée font de vous une guerrière ?Que le bon plaisir d'Elrond justifie votre présence dans cette quête ?Allons donc ! Vous êtes une femme et en tant que telle , votre place et au foyer à élever les enfants , et non pas à empêcher les vrais combattants d'accomplir leur mission !

A ces mots , plusieurs membres de la communauté se levèrent , voulant prendre la défense de la jeune fille si injustement insultée. Mais avant qu'un seul n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche , Laura prit la parole :

-Laissez mes amis .Après tout , je suis en partie d'accord avec le seigneur Boromir. En effet , nous autres femmes sommes parfaitement capables de tenir un foyer et d'élever des enfants, je ne le nie pas.

Tout en parlant, elle s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée faisant ressortir ses formes. L'effet était accentué par la robe elfique qu'elle portait. Tous les membres de la communauté paraissaient relativement incrédule devant son comportement , même Boromir ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui.

Laura continua , d'une voix douce et chaude :

-Néanmoins , il me semble monseigneur que vous avez oublié une autre ..activité dans laquelle nous autre femmes sommes…….

Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres de Boromir qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce , comme envoûté .Posant ses mains sur ses épaules , Laura finit sa phrase :

-très bonnes.

Et là , sans que personne ne s'y attende , Boromir le premier , elle lui administra un coup de genoux monumental dans son entrejambe. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et se tassa sur lui même , mettant ainsi son oreille à la hauteur de la bouche de Laura .Celle –ci en profita pour lui dire , d'une voix forte et déterminée :

-C'est l'action. puis elle ajouta d'une voix susurrante : Et vous ? en êtes- vous toujours capable à présent ?

Et sur ces mots elle sortit , laissant Boromir plié de douleur et les autres membres de la communauté stupéfaits. Finalement , les Hobbits éclatèrent de rire alors que , Aragorn , Gandalf , Gimli et même Legolas ne pouvaient retenir un sourire amusé..

Après les premières minutes ….hem d'effarement , Boromir se redressa et , le visage furieux , pris la direction empruntée par Laura quelques instants auparavant , avec la visible intention de lui faire payer cette humiliation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte, une main posée sur son bras l'arrêta .Il se retourna et vit ainsi Gandalf qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

-Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?demanda le magicien.

Boromir hésita , lança un regard sur le reste de l'assemblée et pu lire sur tous les visages la même désapprobation que chez Gandalf .Il fit donc demi-tour et sorti sans ajouter un mot par la porte opposée.

Après son départ , Gandalf déclara devant les compagnons restants :

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire , c'est que cette jeune femme ne se laisse pas faire !

Le lendemain matin , les 10 membres de la Communauté étaient fin prêts pour le départ.

Depuis la veille, Boromir , d'une nature déjà peu bavarde, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et Laura surprenait parfois sur elle son regard mauvais.

Gimli quant à lui semblait avoir changé son fusil d'épaule et , si elle en jugeait pas le sourire amical avec lequel il l'avait accueilli , elle avait l'impression qu'ils seraient en bon terme désormais.

Quant à elle , elle faisait son possible pour paraître forte et de bonne humeur mais en vérité , elle devait avouer qu'elle était anxieuse : la vraie aventure commençait.

Elrond vint les saluer avant leur départ. Après s'être entretenu personnellement avec Aragorn puis Gandalf , il s'adressa à toute la Communauté , leur souhaitant bonne chance et bien – sûr … :

-….que les Valars vous protègent.

Mais alors que tous pensaient que l'heure du départ était venue , il se rapprocha vers Laura et lui dit si bas que les autres ne purent entendre ces mots énigmatiques :

-Ne basculez pas , jamais.

Puis , lui tournant le dos , il s'éloigna , la laissant perplexe.

Ils partirent enfin mais furent rapidement stoppés par un arrêt brusque de Pippin qui pila net.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?je ne crois pas avoir vu de feu rouge !(NDA :ouai bon bien -sûr ça n'existe pas là bas mais je trouve que ça fait bien !).gronda Merry qui lui était rentré dedans.

Mais Pippin ne l'écoutait pas et contemplait une dernière fois la cité elfique , magnifique dans la lumière du matin.

-Je profite de la vue une dernière fois !Je ne suis pas sûr de revoir une cité elfique de sitôt !

-Détrompez vous Pippin , le royaume de la Lorien est sur notre route et peut-être y feront nous halte. le rassura Aragorn.

Laura, que la réplique de Pippin avait profondément déprimée se sentit soudain beaucoup plus légère. Inconsciemment , elle porta la main à son cou et serra le pendentif entre ses doigts.

Elle reverrait Haldir !Son souvenir était si fort qu'elle ne pu retenir un sourire.

La compagnie s'était remis en marche et Laura fut tirée de ses rêveries par la voix de Pippin :

-Dites Laura , on mange bien en Lorien ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

bon , comme vous pouvez le voir , je n'aime pas beaucoup Boromir…il m'énerve !mais par respect pour ses fans , je vous promet de faire un pti effort !

enfin , je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage hihihhiihihih !

faites moi part de vos impressions et de vos sentiments par une ptite review pleassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut salut !

**Séléné** :hihihi , je dois admettre que même moi je me suis bien amusée !quoique ce chapitre promet aussi si tu veux mon avis !

**Anariel** :ben voui , faut un peu d'humour !et merry et pippin me semble les plus désignés !

**Risoki** :bien chef !je continue !

Ouhlala ! je délire complètement , qu'est ce que ça va être à la rentrée !

En tout cas je vous remercie tous du plus profond des profondeurs abyssales du tréfond de mon cœur pour votre fidélité et votre gentillesse !

Voici la suite !

ah bon ? vous aviez deviné ?Bouh c'est pas drôle !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 13 

Durant des jours entiers , ils marchaient.

Les premiers jours furent pénibles pour Laura ainsi que les Hobbits. Tous 5 en effet n'avaient jamais été habitués à un si long effort et donnaient quelques signes de faiblesse.

Les hobbits étaient plus connus pour leur gros appétits que pour leur endurance et Laura et bien , elle rêvait d'une voiture ou d'un train !

Mais au bout d'une semaine , tous furent capables d'enchaîner les kilomètres sans trop de difficulté .

Malgré l'importance de leur Quête , une certaine bonne humeur régnait , principalement grâce à Merry et Pippin dont l'innocence et la maladresse donnèrent lieu à bien des fous rires .

Le seul à rester quelques peu en retrait était Boromir .

Le fils de l'Intendant était en effet un homme fier et il n'avait toujours pas oublié l'humiliation que Laura lui avait fait subir.

Se rendant compte de l'état d'esprit taciturne de ce dernier , la jeune fille décida de faire son possible afin de le dérider.

Un matin , elle se mit donc à marcher à sa hauteur et commença , d'une voix douce :

-Vous savez Boromir , nous allons demeurer ensemble durant longtemps alors , ne vaudrait-il pas mieux s'entendre ?

L'intéressé leva vers elle un regard méprisant et lui rétroqua sèchement :

-Je n'ai aucune envie d 'entretenir la moindre entente avec vous .Vous n'êtes pas à votre place auprès de nous à mes yeux et mon opinion n'est pas prête de changer.

-Dommage , moi qui était prête à accepter vos excuses.

Il eu un rire moqueur :

-MES excuses ?

-Oui , vos excuses , vous vous êtes montré grossier et arrogant avec moi, cela mérite des excuses. De plus , tout ce que j'ai fait est mettre un terme à vos craintes :vous vous interrogiez sur me capacités guerrières, je vous ai fourni une réponse. Et je peux vous assurez que tôt ou tard , j' obtiendrais les excuses qui me sont dues.

Le toupet et l'impertinence de la jeune fille le clouèrent presque sur place. Le ton volontairement provoquant de sa voix ne laissait d'ailleurs aucun doutes.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça !

Elle eut l'air profondément ennuyée de sa réponse :

-Puisque vous insistez , j'aurais pour ma part préféré ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Le reste de la Communauté ,qui avait entendu leur dialogue se demanda quel pouvait être cette arme suprême à laquelle Laura répugnait à avoir recourt.

Ils l'observèrent tous afficher une profonde concentration , prendre sa respiration et commencer d'une voix forte juste à coté de Boromir :

-1 KILOMETRE A PIEDS , CA USE , CA USE , 1 KILOMETRE A PIEDS , CA USE LES SOULIERS !

Ils marquèrent tous un arrêt , sidérés mais Laura , imperturbable continua :

-2 KILOMETRES A PIEDS ,CA USENT ,CA USENT ,2 KILOMETRES A PIEDS , CA USENT LES SOULIERS !

Pas un seul des membres d la Communauté ne pu alors retenir son rire et Boromir lui-même esquissa un sourire. Néanmoins , celui- ci s'effaça lorsqu'il comprit que Laura avait l'intention de poursuivre cette chanson stupide (NDA :perso , elle me rend folle !) à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il est présenté ses excuses. Il s'arma donc de courage , pensant qu'elle se fatiguerait avant lui.

C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de la jeune fille qui comptait bien obtenir son dû.

Finalement , après « 567 kilomètres à pieds , ça usent , ça… », Boromir craqua , pour le soulagement de tous :

-Très bien !Très bien !Excusez moi ! Je suis désolé !Je ne tiendrai plus des propos semblables !Cela vous satisfait ?A présent taisez vous ou je vais devenir fou !

Laura lui fit son plus beau sourire :

-Ravie de vous l'entendre dire !

Il la regarda quelques instants puis sourit :

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire , c'est que vous avez une ténacité à toute épreuve.

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle se tut soudainement et prit son collier dans sa main .

_°°°°° _je vous sais capable de beaucoup de……ténacité, acheva Haldir avec un sourire.

-Dois –je prendre cela pour un compliment ?demanda-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis , d'un air très sérieux :

-Non , je ne pense pas.

A ces mots , elle éclata de rire°°°°°°° 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ce sourire n'échappa pas au gondorien qui lui en demanda la cause.

Comme si elle sortait d 'un rêve ,ce qui était peut-être le cas, elle le fixa un instant sans répondre :

-Excusez moi , j'étais ailleurs.

Il répéta sa question et elle lui répondit :

-Juste un souvenir. puis elle ajouta plus bas , un très beau souvenir.

A partir de ce jour , ses relations avec Boromir s'améliorèrent et désormais , sans parler d'entente parfaite , ils se supportaient très bien.

Les moments les plus pénibles étaient sans nuls doutes les heures de sommeil. Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler sommeil cette torture qu 'étaient ses cauchemars.

Ils n'avaient pas changé du tout quant à leur contenu. Seulement , à présent qu'elle n'était plus sous la protection de la magie elfique , ils se faisaient plus violents.

Ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir était de voir Gandalf chuter dans cet abyme puis de le voir la regarder d'un air inquiet et interrogatif lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux. .En effet depuis leur départ de Fondcombe, Gandalf s'était rapproché petit à petit de la jeune fille .Au début , celle-ci s 'était montré distante mais petit à petit , la gentillesse et la douceur du magicien lui avait fait baisser sa garde et ils entretenaient désormais une grande amitié.

C'était justement cette amitié qui rendait sa vision encore plus pénible à Laura car , si elle venait à se réaliser…

Elle préférait ne pas y penser .D'ailleurs , elle n'en avait rien dit à Gandalf , même lors de leurs longues discussions.A quoi bon ?Et puis , elle ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre donc mieux valait éviter.

Toujours était-il que ses cauchemars étaient très violents et elle savait que chacun de ses compagnons s'en était aperçu .Un matin , alors qu'ils étaient sur le départ, Merry lui posa à peu près la même question qu'Orophin 2 mois auparavant :

-Laura, de quoi rêvez-vous la nuit ?

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur occupations afin d'écouter la réponse de la jeune fille à la question qui les intriguait tous. Celle-ci pris son souffle est déclara :

-Je crois Merry que pour vous répondre honnêtement il me faudrait vous raconter mon passé. Or , je m'y refuse .Cela représente pour moi une trop grande douleur.

Nul n'osa ajouter un mot après cette déclaration et c'est en silence qu'ils reprirent la route .

Plus tard dans la journée , Legolas profita d'un moment où ils étaient un peu détachés du reste du groupe pour lui demander :

-Connaissez-vous Gandalf depuis longtemps ?

Sa question la prit au dépourvu et elle répondit , étonnée :

-Non , pourquoi ?

L'elfe la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Etrange dans ce cas qu'il apparaisse dans vos rêves appartenant au passé..

Laura s'arrêta et le fixa durement :

-Comment savez- vous cela ?

-N'oubliez pas que je suis un elfe et que je ne dort que très peu la nuit. De plus mon ouie est bien meilleur que celle des hommes , des nains ou encore des hobbits.

-Vous voulez dire que….

-Oui Laura , la coupa l'elfe , je vous est entendue parler durant votre sommeil. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais j'ai pu me rendre compte que vous étiez effrayée et..

-Promettez-moi de ne rien leur dire !

Etonné par le ton à la fois impératif et inquiet de la jeune fille , il demanda :

-Mais enfin Laura , que pouvez vous voir qui vous effraie à ce point ?

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna afin de rejoindre les autres.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée , l'elfe s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

-Je vous le promet.

Elle le remercia silencieusement d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Merry ni à Pippin qui déclara d'une voix forte et amusée

-Tu as vu Merry , il semblerait que Laura est trouvé un moyen de vaincre ses cauchemars !

-Tu as raison Pippin , reprit son cousin , et il semblerait même que ce moyen s'appelle Legolas !

A ces mot , Laura devint rouge pivoine et voulu les détromper rapidement mais Legolas fut plus rapide et déclara avec un grand sourire :

-Vous faites fausse route mais jeunes amis, de plus il est évident que le cœur de notre Laura est déjà pris ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Elle fut très tentée de tordre le cou de l'elfe mais en fut empêchée par la présence devant elle de deux hobbits morts de curiosité :

-C'est vrai Laura ?Vous avez un prétendant ?demanda Merry.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?enchaîna immédiatement Pippin.

Si le regard pouvait tuer! pensa amusé Aragorn qui regardait la scène et surtout le coup d'œil noir que Laura décocha à un Legolas hilare. Cette impression fut renforcée lorsque Laura cria à l'adresse de l'elfe :

-_Legolas , vous me le paierai !_

A partir de ce moment , les deux hobbits ne cessèrent de la harceler de question.

Et on ose prétendre que les femmes sont des commères !pensa amèrement la jeune fille en observant la curiosité maladive de ces deux pipelettes.

Elle n'avait pas accepté de répondre à leurs questions et ne cessaient de leur répéter qu'ils perdaient leur temps mais rien n'y faisait.

Au bout du 6 jours de cet interrogatoire digne de la gestapo , Merry demanda enfin :

-Bon, alors répondez au moins à cette question :pouvez vous jurer sur tous les Valars que vous n'avez pas la moindre prétendant ?

La question pris Laura au dépourvu et elle balbutia pitoyablement :

-Bah ….euh… je….

-AH !s'exclama le hobbit triomphant, vous voyez !Vous en avez un !

-C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai !murmura Laura épuisée. Bon maintenant vous arrêtez votre interrogatoire où je recommence à chanter !termina-t-elle d'une voix faussement menaçante.

La sentence eut son effet et les hobbits se turent , largement aidé par le reste de la Communauté qui préféraient les bailloner plutôt que de subir à nouveau une telle torture !

Evidemment , Laura appréciait beaucoup les hobbits et leur bonne humeur continuelle .Le problème était que leurs questions lui faisaient penser d'avantage encore à Haldir

….si la chose était possible .

Durant les longues marches de la journée , lorsqu'elle pouvait laisser vagabonder son esprit , c'est toujours lui qui occupait ses pensées , lui ou des interrogations le concernant.

Par exemple , ce collier qu'il lui avait offert , que représentait-il pour lui ? Et elle même , ne lui avait-elle donné sa chaîne en échange que pour éviter de le blesser ?Non , c'était totalement stupide , elle lui avait donné parce qu'elle représentait quelque chose de vraiment personnelle et intime , voilà la vérité !

En effet , cette chaîne lui avait été offerte lors de sa communion par ses parents. Depuis , elle avait maintes fois été tentée de l'ôter et de la jeter aux ordures, mais malgré le fait qu'elle ne croyait absolument plus en Dieu , elle l'avait conservé , voyant en elle une marque d'amour , un lien , avec ses parents dont elle ne pouvait se séparer de la sorte.

Elle devait donc reconnaître qu'elle avait fait don à Haldir d'une chose très importante à ses yeux et elle devait également admettre qu'elle ne le regrettait absolument pas , bien au contraire.

Mais que cela signifiait-il ?Elle ne savait pas ou préférait ne pas savoir.

Et que dire de la nuit ?Que penser alors que seule l'image d'Haldir parvenait à l'apaiser au milieu de ses démons ?Que dire alors qu'elle se réveillait presque toujours la main serrée de toute ses forces sur son collier ?

Rien , s'assura- t-elle alors même qu'elle se serait gifler pour son hypocrisie.

Malheureusement , ce collier fut cause de sa perte.(NDA :paniquez pas , c'est humoristique !)

En effet , un jour qu'ils avançait sur un immense plateau , en plein soleil , la jeune fille détacha le haut de sa tunique afin de respirer un peu , laissant ainsi apparaître le collier.

Aussitôt ,les deux véritables limiers appelés Merry et Pippin , oubliant ses menaces , lui sautèrent dessus :

-C'est un collier elfique ?

Laura ne savait pas si Merry demandait ou affirmait quelque chose.

Avant qu'elle ne pu répondre, elle fut assailli par Pippin :

-Est-ce votre prétendant qui vous l'a offert ?

Là , la jeune fille resta scotché :mais comment faisaient-ils ?Ce moment d'effarement lui fut fatal car Merry reprit immédiatement :

-Vous avez vu ?Elle a rougit !C'est donc bien lui qui vous l'a offert !C'est un elfe !

-Vient-il de Lorien ?

-Assez !explosa la jeune fille , ma parole !vous êtes pire que le KPD et la CIA réunit !Tant pis pour vous , vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort !finit-elle avec un sourire de pur sadisme.

A ces mots , les hobbits s'échappèrent , plus amusés du tout et chaque membres de la Communauté se préparait au pire mais elle ne fit rien et lorsqu'ils la regardèrent , ils purent voir un éclatant sourire , hypocrite à souhait , éclairer son visage.

Ils étaient tous à la fois interloqués et méfiants mais jusqu'au soir , Laura se tint tranquille , sans rien laisser paraître .

Cependant , une fois que le camp fut installé pour la nuit , le diabolisme de sa vengeance s'imposa dans tous les esprits lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que c'était au tour de Laura de cuisiner.

Elle commença par faire cuire des saucisses bien dodues et tendres puis, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux hobbits concernés , elle leur mijota une mixture sans couleur ni forme à base de diverses plantes qu'elle avait trouvées au cours la journée. Le résultat était 100 sain mais 150 infecte.

Alors , comme il était à prévoir , elle distribua la viande à tous excepté Merry et Pippin à qui elle tendit avec un grand sourire deux bols pleins de la mixture.

Puis , elle se planta en face d'eux et les invita à manger , d'un ton sans réplique.

Leur mine à la fois honteuse et dégoûtée arrachèrent un rire à tous les autres compagnons , excepté Laura qui prenait son rôle de vigile très au sérieux.

Lorsque les deux hobbits eurent finis , elle s'approcha d'eux et leur dit d'un ton douçoureux :

-Il est bien sûr possible de réitérer cette expérience mais je doute que vous le souhaitiez n'est ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent violemment la tête.

-Bien , dans ce cas , vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Parfait , dit-elle en se relevant .

Elle se dirigea vers son sac , réprimant un sourire devant leur mine déconfite , y pris quelque chose et revint vers eux. Elle déposa dans les mains de chacun un généreux morceau de lembas , dont ils raffolaient et leur dit joyeusement :

-Bon appétit messieurs !

Et là devant l'air émerveillé des hobbits elle ne pu se retenir d'avantage et éclata de rire , aussitôt rejointe par l'ensemble de ses compagnons , y compris Merry et Pippin.

Le lendemain , ce fut au tour de Legolas de subir le courroux de Laura , comme elle le lui avait rappelé la veille.

Elle commença par demander à Aragorn si il était possible de faire du bruit sans danger .Surpris , il lui répondit que oui , la région était parfaitement sûre , aucunes troupes d'orcs ne s'y aventuraient.

Satisfaite , elle s'éloigna en le remerciant et alla trouver Boromir à qui elle demanda de lui prêter son cor .Lui aussi laissa paraître sa surprise mais le lui tendit néanmoins.

Munie du cor , elle s'approcha de Legolas par derrière , sans pour autant essayer d'être discrète. L'elfe ne se méfia pas .

Aragorn , Gimli , Gandalf , Frodon, Boromir , Sam , Merry et Pippin sursautèrent violemment au bruit et se retournèrent pour voir un elfe à moitié sourd et encore sonné , tenter d'attraper une jeune humaine hilare.

Un fois de plus , de grands éclats de rire se perdirent dans la plaine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aloooooors ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Si oui (ou si non d'ailleurs) laissez moi une review promis ?(en gros , vous avez pas le choix , hahahahah(rire machiavélique))

J'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de mettre un peu d'humour parce que ceux à venir seront un peu plus…noirs disons.

A très bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde !

**Nimrodel de Lorien** :je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire merci merci merci pour toutes tes reviewsssssss. J'en revenais pas !12 d'un coup !waouh !enfin , merci encore une fois pour toute les gentilles remarques que tu m'a écrites !j'étais ravie de les lire !j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Risoki** :merci et pour les mauvais coup , sache juste que , pour le plus grand malheur de mon entourage , ils ne font pas que rester dans ma tête !hihihihihih…..

**Séléné** : encore une fois ravie que cela te plaise !sinon c'est vrai tu écris une nouvelle fic ?j'au hâte de la lire , surtout si elle et aussi bien que ton « histoire de ma vie »(dont j'attend d'ailleurs la suite avec impatience !)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 14 

Et dire que je croyais aimer la neige !pensa amèrement Laura.

Cela faisait maintenant des jours et des jours qu'ils avançaient avec de la neige jusqu'au genoux , empruntant le col de Caradras. Ils avaient été obligé de prendre ce chemin difficile lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que le passage par le sud été surveillé.

Laura frissonna une nouvelle fois , non pas à cause du froid mais plutôt au souvenir de ces horribles oiseaux et de leurs cris .

Un regard autour d'elle la rassura , elle n'était pas la seule à peiner : les 2 hommes avançaient difficilement , Gandalf ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus , les hobbits même pas la peine d'en parler et Gimli…. !

Seul Legolas était à l'aise , marchant sur la neige sans s'y enfoncer selon ses vertus elfique.

Elle poussa un énième soupir lorsqu'elle s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour la troisième fois en l'espace de 30 minutes.

Soudain , alors qu'elle s'extirpait de son trou , elle vit quelque chose passer à coté d'elle en sens inverse. Quelqu'un en fait puisqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Frodon qui devait avoir perdu l'équilibre et qui à présent dévalait la pente.

Il fut rattrapé par Aragorn qui l'aida à se relever ; mais alors qu'il était à nouveau debout , il porta une main à sa poitrine et eut une expression paniquée que tous comprirent : il avait perdu l'Anneau.

Tous les membres de la Communauté se mirent à sa recherche , scrutant nerveusement le sol.

Laura se retournait à peine lorsqu'elle vit juste à se pieds la fine chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait l'Unique.

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser mais , à peine le métal de l'Anneau entra en contact avec sa main , elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante , une brûlure, comme si le métal était chauffé à blanc.

Elle lâcha brusquement l'Unique qui retomba dans la neige et du se retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri tant la souffrance était vive.

Elle plongea alors sa main dans la neige afin que le contact froid de cette dernière l'apaise.

Les membres de la Communauté , qui n'avaient pas vu la scène , auraient pu s'étonner de la situation étrange dans laquelle se trouvait à présent la jeune fille, mais leur attention fut détournée par Boromir qui saisit l'Anneau délaissé par Laura .

Ce qui se dit ensuite , Laura ne le su pas .Elle était trop occupée à s'empêcher de hurler de douleur .Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait à même la main des centaines d'aiguilles brûlantes.

Finalement , la douleur reflua et Laura parvint à se lever.

Justement , Boromir venait de rendre l'Anneau à Frodon et la marche reprenait.

Plus tard , elle ouvrit sa main droite et la contempla , effrayée.

Au creux de sa main , une brûlure de la forme de l'Anneau était clairement visible.

Sans savoir pourquoi , elle pensa au bétails que l'on marquait au fer rouge afin d'en désigner le propriétaire.

-Nous passerons par les mines.

Ces mots venaient d'être prononcés par Frodon à la demande de Gandalf qui lui avait laissé le choix du parcours.

Un certain soulagement envahit le membres de la Communauté à ce choix , excepté Gandalf.

Le long demi-tour commença , toujours dans des conditions terribles.

Lorsqu' enfin ils quittèrent les terres enneigées du Caradras , tous se sentirent libérés.

Un soir , alors que ses compagnons finissaient de manger , Laura s'isola quelques instants ,un peu à l'écart .

Tout en regardant le ciel étoilé , elle repensa pour la millième fois au moins à ce qui s'était passé le jour où elle avait touché l'Anneau.

Ce qui était étrange , c'est que contrairement à ce qu'on disait , elle, ne se sentait nullement attirée par l'Anneau. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé le désir de le posséder , de l'avoir pour elle seule.

Jamais .

Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un simple bijou .

Elle plaça devant ses yeux sa main balafrée. La brûlure semblait être profonde et elle était prête à parier qu'elle conserverait une cicatrice.

Un simple bijou hein ?

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait posé son regard sur l'Unique , à Fondcombe.

Elle avait eut l'impression que le collier offert par Haldir lui avait brûlé la peau là également. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vérifié , rien.

Aucune brûlure , aucune marque.

Et lorsque Gimli avait tenté de détruire l'Anneau ?

Elle avait eut l'impression que c'est elle que l'on frappait.

Incompréhensible, conclu-t-elle , tout cela est INCOMPREHENSIBLE.

Elle du se retenir pour ne pas le hurler de rage.

Elle se calma immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit Frodon la rejoindre sur le rocher où elle était assise.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Laura posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Est – ce douloureux ?

-Pardon ?

-Porter l'Anneau , est – ce douloureux ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Tout dépends de ce que vous entendez par douloureux. S'il s'agit d'une douleur lancinante , tant physique que morale , alors oui .

-Mais rien de fulgurant ?Comme une décharge ?

-Une quoi ?

-Laissez , ce n'est pas grave , dit-elle dans un soupir. Ce que venait de lui dire Frodon ne l'aidait pas mais alors pas du tout.

Après un moment d'hésitation , le hobbit reprit :

-Laura , j'aimerais à mon tour vous poser une question.

-Si c'est encore à propos de mon d'une voix menaçante.

-Non , non !s'empressa de dire Frodon , rassurez-vous .

-Tant mieux pour vous , parce qu'il me reste encore quelques plantes , dit-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il le lui rendit.

-Non en fait je voulais vous demander si …enfin…si vous n'aviez pas l'impression. ..que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré.

-Pourquoi demander cela Frodon ?

-Parce que , sans que je puisses l'expliquer , quelque chose en vous m'est familier .N'avez-vous pas cette impression ?

Laura réfléchit quelque instants avant de répondre.

-Oui , il est vrai que j'ai moi aussi déjà eut cette sensation .Mais je pense que ce lien n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous nous soyons ou non déjà rencontré. Ce qui , d'ailleurs est fort peu probable. Je ne saurais expliquer cette sensation mais…..

Elle marqua une pause , songeuse puis ajouta avec un sourire :

-Peut-être est-ce simplement une marque d'amitié ?

-Oui , vous avez probablement raison , répondit le hobbit lui aussi souriant.

Ils furent rejoint par Sam, bientôt suivis de Merry et Pippin et tous les cinq discutèrent longuement.

Laura assouvit en partie la curiosité légendaire des hobbits en leur parlant de son monde .Ils l'écoutaient avec des yeux émerveillés vraiment attendrissant.

En fait , ce regard lui rappelait celui de Thomas lorsqu'elle lui racontait des histoires.

Ce fut ensuite leur tour de parler de leur pays , chose qu'ils firent avec le plus grand plaisir.

Même Sam , d'ordinaire plutôt réservé , se laissa entraîner par son amour pour la Comtée et ne tarit pas d'éloges et d'anecdotes amusantes.

Les journées de marche se suivirent et Laura était désormais dans les meilleurs termes avec tous les membres de la Communauté.

Hormis les quatre hobbit , elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Legolas et Gandalf. Malheureusement , lorsque que son regard croisait celui du magicien , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir tombant dans un gouffre. Une tristesse poignante l'envahissait alors.

Ils atteignirent enfin la porte des mines de la Moria .

Gimli ne tenait pas en place , trop impatient de démontrer à Legolas la suprématie des Nains. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan lorsque la porte des mines refusa de s'ouvrir , malgré les efforts de Gandalf.

Ils demeurèrent donc deux heures entières à attendre que le magicien trouve le mot de passe adéquat.

Pendant ce temps , Pippin s'occupait en envoyant des pierres dans l'eau du lac se trouvant juste en face d'eux..

Après qu'il se livrait à cette occupation depuis quelque minutes, Laura cru percevoir un mouvement à la surface de l'eau , sans pour autant en être sûre à cause de l'obscurité .Cela l'inquiétait néanmoins et elle allait inviter Pippin à s'arrêter mais Aragorn la précéda :

-Arrêtez avec ces pierres , dit-il en stoppant le poignet du hobbit en plein vol.

Pendant ce temps , Gandalf , découragé , s'asseyait sur un rocher , visiblement à cours d'idée. Mais alors même que Frodon résolvait ce qui était en fait une énigme , les autres compagnons contemplaient avec inquiétude la surface du lac qui formait des remous inexpliqués.

Le porteur de l'Anneau parvint enfin à ouvrir les portes de la Moria et la Communauté s'y engouffra , non sans un dernier regard vers cette étrange étendue d'eau .

Gimli ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa satisfaction et promettait déjà à l'elfe de grands festins.

Soudain , Boromir dit, médusé et effrayé :

-Ce n'est pas une mine…c'est un tombeau.

En effet , le sol était jonché de cadavres de nains manifestement mais aussi d' autres créatures difficilement identifiables.

Ramassant une flèche , Legolas déclara d'un ton méprisant :

-Des gobelins !

Tous sortirent leurs armes , prêts au combat.

Laura en fit de même tout en se demandant , inquiète :

« Des gobelins ?Mais c'est quoi ces bestioles là encore ? »

-Partons d'ici , dit Boromir d'un ton inquiet , nous n'aurons jamais du venir ici, passons par la trouée du Rohan.

Laura n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où cela se trouvait mais elle était prête à y aller. Partout mieux qu'ici !

Pensant cela , elle recula vers la sortie , se rapprochant des hobbits qui étaient restés sur le seuil.

Soudain , elle se sentit happée en arrière et elle s'écroula au sol.

Se retournant , elle vit avec horreur qu'une espèce de tentacule provenant du lac était enroulée autour de son pied et la tirait vers l'eau.

Poussant un cri de terreur , elle voulu saisir son épée mais elle l'avait perdu dans sa chute.

Merry et Pippin se précipitèrent pour la tirer en arrière pendant que Sam en faisait de même avec Frodon , lui aussi emprisonné par cette chose.

Les hobbits parvinrent enfin à libérer leur deux amis en coupant les deux tentacules qui les encerclaient. Il y eut un cours instants où rien ne se produisit et où Frodon et Laura tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout .Puis , alors que le reste de la Communauté accourrait au bruit qu'ils avaient entendu , ce n'est plus deux mais des dizaines de tentacules qui surgirent de l'eau , reprenant possession de ses deux victimes encore à terre.

La force et la rapidité de ces …choses étaient si grandes que nul n'eut le temps de les stopper.

Laura et Frodon se retrouvèrent donc suspendus dans les airs , hurlant de terreur.

Boromir , Aragorn , Legolas et Gimli entrèrent dans l'eau et commencèrent à combattre la créature , coupant toutes les tentacules à leur portée.

Pendant ce temps , Laura , secouée dans tous les sens , faisait son possible pour reprendre ses esprits mais elle avait du mal étant submergée par la peur.

Cette peur alla croissant lorsqu'elle vit surgir de l'eau ce qui devait être la tête de la créature et surtout sa gueule répugnantes.

Allait-elle vraiment mourir comme cela ?

Quelque chose lui fouetta le visage : c'était le collier d'Haldir.

Haldir.

Non !

Non, elle ne se laisserait pas bouffer par cet espèce de calmar géant !

Se contorsionnant ,elle réussit à saisir le poignard qu était attaché au niveau de sa cheville. Avec rage , elle le planta dans la tentacule qui encerclait sa taille.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre .La « chose » lâcha prise et Laura retomba lourdement dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle émergea à nouveau , elle entendit Aragorn crier son nom et elle se retourna..

Une autre de ces tentacules allait s'abattre sur elle

Heureusement, elle fut arrêtée par une flèche de Legolas. Elle profita de ce répit pour s'extirper complètement du lac mais se retourna encore une fois pour voir où en était Frodon.

Elle vit , rassurée , qu'il venait également d'être sauvé grâce une fois encore à Legolas ainsi qu' à Boromir.

Aragorn leur cria à tous :

-A l'intérieur !

Ils se précipitèrent dans les mines , suivis du monstre qui démoli l'entrée en voulant les rattraper. Des rochers s'écroulèrent , bloquant leur seul chance de sortie.

Ils étaient dans le noir et le silence le plus complet lorsque Gandalf déclara d'une voix sombre :

-Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Il éclaira la Communauté à l'aide de la pierre au bout de son bâton.

-Il nous faut à présent affronter les ténèbres. Il nous faudra plusieurs jours pour atteindre l'autre côté , espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Ils se mirent en route , suivant le magicien.

Laura marchait .Sur ses joues coulaient des larmes silencieuses.

Boromir s'en rendit compte et lui chuchota :

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu honteux :

-Je , j'ai eu très peur.

Puis elle baissa la tête.

Ces mots avaient étonné le gondorien. Depuis le début , Laura donnait l'image d'une femme forte et elle l'était vraiment. Mais après tout…..

-Quel âge avez-vous Laura ?

Elle paru surprise puis se livra à un rapide calcul.

-Je viens d'avoir dix- huit ans .Pourquoi ?

-Vous faites preuve d'un grand courage pour une jeune femme de cet âge.

Ces mots lui procurèrent beaucoup de plaisir et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de sécher ses larmes du revers de la main.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt !

Promis !

Une ptite review ?allez, soyons fous , mettant en deux !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! 

Voilà donc la suite !

mais avant je tiens avant à remercier

**Séléné** pour sa review et sa généreuse proposition que j'ai accepté avec joie !

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ce que tu m'as envoyé mais dès que c'est fait , je te le fais savoir !bizzz

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 15 **

Cela faisait à présent trois jours entiers qu'ils avançaient dans ces galeries sans fin.

Du moins , Laura supposait que cela devait faire environ trois jours !En effet , il était curieux de voir à quel point on peut perdre toute notion du temps, privé du Soleil .

Cette marche était épuisante d'une part à cause de l'effort physique demandé et d'autre part à cause de la tension nerveuse qui régnait .Le moindre bruit trop puissant pouvait tous les conduire à la mort .

Les membres de la Communauté n'échangeaient que très peu de mots.

Il était clair pour tous que Laura n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés à droite et à gauche et frissonnait sans cesse. De plus , ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus violents , ce qui état assez mal venu étant donné le silence qu'ils devaient observer.

Nul n'osaient lui demander la raison de ce changement .Ils supposaient qu'il s'agissait d'une simple angoisse dû à l'enfermement et à la tension.

Ils se trompaient lourdement.

En vérité , Laura était dans cet état depuis qu'ils avaient traversé un pont enjambant un ravin .

Un ravin comme celui de son cauchemar…..

Depuis , elle était hantée par la certitude que c'est dans ces mines que Gandalf luttait puis trouvait la mort. Que c'était dans ces mines qu'il combattait le monstre de feu.

Elle avait toujours cru , ou voulu croire , que ce rêve était pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le fruit de son imagination .

Mais le fait de se retrouver dans ce décor cauchemardesque si …. familier ne pouvait être un hasard.

Elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Gandalf allait mourir et que , bien qu'elle le sache , elle ne fasse rien pour l'empêcher .

Elle s'attendait à voir ce monstre de flamme surgir de n'importe où et précipiter le magicien dans l'un des nombreux ravins qu'ils traversaient.

Ne pouvant demeurer impuissant devant le désarroi de son amie , Legolas décida de lui parler.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour reprendre des forces , il vint donc la trouver .Elle s'était assise à l'écart et scrutait les ténèbres environnants avec anxiété.

Non ,pas de l'anxiété .

De la peur.

-Je sens que votre esprit est tourmenté par quelque chose Laura.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi ne partagez vous pas vos tourments ?Nous sommes vos amis .Vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous.

Elle prit enfin la parole :

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou de manque de confiance Legolas. C'est plutôt une question ..d'impuissance finit-elle dans un soupir.

-Et n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen d'alléger votre peine ?

Une nouvelle fois , elle ne répondit pas. Legolas lui dit alors d'un air faussement contrarié :

-Ecoutez moi bien jeune humaine .Cela fait plusieurs millénaires que je suis sûr cette terre et j'estime que cela me vaut quelques connaissances.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

-Je crois donc pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que lorsque l'on porte un poids trop lourd sur le cœur, comme il semble être votre cas, la meilleur chose à faire et de s'en délester en le partageant .

Elle leva vers lui un regard tout à la fois triste et amusé .

Il recouvra son sérieux et déclara :

-Ce que j'essaye de vous dire Laura, c'est que quoi que ce soit ,tout le monde a le droit de savoir ce qui obscurcit le cœur de ceux auxquels on tient. C'est le cas au sein de la Communauté.

Et sur ces mots il rejoignit les autres , laissant Laura méditer ces paroles.

Peu après , ils reprirent la marche.

Au bout de quelques heures , ils arrivèrent à un croisement et Gandalf , qui menait la marche , s'arrêta.

Ils l'entendirent murmurer :

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit .

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc en attendant que la mémoire lui reviennent.

Plusieurs en profitèrent pour faire un somme mais Laura en était incapable .Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Legolas.

« Tout le monde a le droit de savoir. »

Elle leva la tête et observa l' Istari méditant sur le chemin à suivre.

Oui , tout le monde a le droit de savoir.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Gandalf. Une fois assise à ses côtés , elle ne su comment aborder la chose .

« salut Gandalf ! Vous saviez que je vous voie mourir dans tous mes rêves depuis plusieurs mois ? »

Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

-Gandalf …j'ai …il y a une chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils devant l'air grave de la jeune fille :

-Je vous écoute.

-Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je. .enfin…

-Gandalf !

Tous deux se retournèrent à l'appel de Frodon qui approchait.

Le hobbit poursuivit :

-Il y a quelque chose en bas.

-C'est Gollum répondit sombrement le magicien.

Une conversation s'engagea entre eux deux et Laura se sentit gauche au milieu. Elle s'éloigna donc du magicien. Celui-ci la voyant partir l'interpella :

-Laura , n'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Elle se força à sourire :

-Ce n'est pas grave Gandalf , nous en parlerons une autre fois.

Puis elle rejoignit les autres , maudissant sa lâcheté.

Après sa conversation avec Frodon , Gandalf indiqua qu'il fallait emprunter le chemin du milieu .

Après avoir marché une nouvelle fois durant plusieurs heures , ils arrivèrent dans une salle aux proportions monumentales.

Lorsque Gandalf l'éclaira plus largement , ils eurent tous le souffle coupé devant la majesté des lieux ,Laura ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer , ébahie :

-Et on fait tout un plat de la Tour Eiffel !

-La quoi ?demanda Frodon .

-Un simple monument de mon monde , qui n'a rien à envier à ça !

Ils avancèrent dans la salle ayant l'impression de n'être que des fourmis.

Legolas ne pu retenir une pique à l'encontre de Gimli :

-On se demande comment des êtres aussi petits on pu construire quelque chose d'aussi grand , n'est ce pas ?

Le Nain allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu pas Laura :

-A moins bien -sûr qu'ils n'aient quelque chose à compenser.

Cette fois-ci , tous ses compagnons la regardèrent étrangement .

-Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas Freud hein ?

Gimli allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il stoppa soudain , avant de s'élancer vers une salle qui se trouvait sur leur droite.

Lorsqu'elle le vit pleurer sur la tombe de son cousin , Laura ne fit rien pour le réconforter. Elle était bien placé pour savoir que c'était inutile et que mieux valait le laisser exprimer sa peine.

Pendant ce temps , Gandalf s'était emparé d'un livre et en faisait la lecture aux autres membres de la Communauté.

Tous ressentir un violent frisson parcourir leur corps au récit des derniers instants des Nains de la Moria.

-Ils arrivent.

Ces derniers mots furent ponctués par un boucan épouvantable. C'était Pippin qui venait de faire tomber dans un puit un cadavre et son armure au grand complet .Le bruit se répercuta longuement sur les murs de la mines .

Alors que le calme revenait et que Gandalf sermonnait durement le hobbit , ils entendirent un bruit sourd ressemblant à un tambour.

Le bruit se fit plus fort et plus accéléré en même temps que les 10 compagnons se rappelaient les mots lus pas Gandalf :

« les tambours viennent des profondeurs »

Aussitôt après , des cris affreux parvinrent à leurs oreilles .Des cris que Laura connaissait déjà.

-Des orcs !s'écria Legolas avec rage.

Boromir se précipita à la porte et évita de justesse trois flèches qui lui étaient destinées.

Avec l'aide de Legolas et d'Aragorn , ils barricadèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leur unique chance de sortie.

Laura réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient exactement dans la même situation que les Nains avant eux.

Sauf que moi en plus , je suis désarmée pensa-t-elle .

En effet , elle avait perdu son épée lors du combat contre le « calmar géant ».

Fort heureusement , les armes ne manquaient pas ici et elle en ramassa une sur l'un des cadavres qui n'en avait plus l'utilité désormais.

Elle fut désagréablement surprise par le poids de l'arme .Elle avait toujours eu en main une arme elfique c'est à dire beaucoup plus légère et beaucoup plus fine. Elle devrait faire avec.

Elle prit son épée dans la main gauche et leva la main droite vers les hobbits , leur intimant l'ordre de rester en retrait..

Elle sentit soudain une poigne de fer s'abattre sur son poignet droit .Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Gandalf :

-Qu'est ce que cela ?demanda –t-il d'une voix forte.

Elle suivit son regard qui tomba sur la brûlure encore bien visible de l'Anneau dans sa paume.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre , ils entendirent un grand craquement et ,se retournant , en virent la cause :

La porte avait cédé , les orcs se déversaient en masse dans la pièce.

Le magicien lâcha son poignet et tous entrèrent dans le combat.

Laura avait du mal à manier cette épée mais elle parvenait néanmoins à décimer sans trop de problème tous les orcs qui passaient à sa portée.

Elle vit soudain avec horreur une énorme créature , menée par des orcs dont elle avait hérité l'aspect répugnant.

Serai-ce cela que Boromir avait appelé un Troll des Cavernes ?

Elle se rendit compte que cette chose , même après quelques flèches administrées par Legolas, s'acharnait sur les hobbits , en particulier Frodon.

Laura voulu venir à son aide mais elle fut stoppée dans son avancée par un orc , peut-être le plus grand de tous Il l'attaqua sauvagement et elle du utiliser toute ses forces afin de ne pas finir en charpie.

Elle parvint finalement à le transpercer de son épée .Après quelques courtes secondes d'effarement , ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'écroula.

C'est malheureusement sur elle qu'il tomba et elle ne pu résister à son poids .Il l'entraîna donc dans sa chute et lorsque la tête de la jeune fille heurta durement le sol , elle perdit connaissance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahlalalalala !

Que d'aventure n'est ce pas ?

Je vous promet la suite pour bientôt !

Une ptite revew maybe ?


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous !

Zavez vu un peu ?

3 chapitres en 3 jours !Belle performance non ?

Bon ok j'ai un peu triché avec celui-là parce qu'il est très court mais bon !

Quelques RARsss mais avant : un MERCI général !

Voilà , maintenant , on peut passer aux RAR perso !

**Nimrodel de Lorien** :merci pour ton conseil à propos de Frodon !surtout que c'est plus logique pour la suite des évènements !

**Anariel** : ne t'en fais pas , Legolas et Laura ne sont et ne resteront que de très bon amis !comme c'est aussi un de mes perso préférés du comprend , je voulais qu'on le voie un peu plus qu'en simple compagnon de route quoi !

Pour ce qui est des plantes sur ton petit frère , fais gaffe , ce n'est pas breveté et je n'aimerais pas avoir une mort sur la conscience !lol.

**Séléné** : j'ai un pti problème !j'arrive pas à lire les pages de ta fic que tu m'a envoyé !je suis désolée !si je te donnes une autre adresse , tu pourras réessayer s'il te plaiaiaiaait ?J'ai vraiment envie de les lire !en tout cas ,contente que la suite te plaise !

**Uruviel** : désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review au chap 15 mais en fait je l'avais déjà posté avant de la recevoir….Pour ce qui est de ton interrogation merci ,tu m'as donnée une idée :

AVIS A TOUS MES LECTEURS :SONDAGE !

CROYEZ VOUS QUE HALDIR MOURRA AU GOUFFRE DE HELM ?

C'est seulement par curiosité parce que en fait je sais déjà comment ça va se passer…..mais j'attends votre avis avec impatience !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 16 Après plusieurs minutes qui s'étirèrent comme des heures , elle entendit des voix : 

-Laura ?

-Laura !

Quelqu'un prenait son pouls .

Etait- elle blessée ?Elle ne se souvenait pas clairement de ce qui s'était passé.

-Ne vous en faites pas , elle est juste évanouie suite au choc.

Elle voulait leur dire que c'était faux , elle pouvait les entendre. Dans quelques secondes elle allait même se lever .

Mais elle en était incapable.

Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser .La douleur était forte et lancinante à la fois.

-Nous devons partir d'ici !

La voix de Gandalf…

Gandalf !

Il avait vu la marque dans sa main , il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais il ne savait pas tout.

Sans s'en rendre compte , elle poussa un gémissement.

Quelqu'un la portait , courait.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ouvrir les yeux ?

Et soudain , ce bruit, ce grognement puissant et terrifiant.

Non !

C'était lui , le monstre , elle en était sûre.

Legolas détacha son regard de l'ombre menaçante qui approchait pour le poser sur Laura.

Elle tremblait si fort qu'il du resserrer son étreinte pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Elle articula quelques mots , presque inaudibles :

-Les flammes …Gandalf…. elles approchent…

Aragorn se tourna vers l'elfe et l'interrogea du regard .Legolas répondit dans un murmure inquiet :

-Elle délire (NDA : ce n'est pas péjoratif ok ?c'est au sens propre du verbe « délirer » c'est à dire « avoir le délire »).

Elle pouvait le voir comme si elle avait les yeux ouverts. Il était là , elle en était sûre .

Elle devait le dire à Gandalf , le prévenir !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas revenir à elle ?

Sa tête lui faisait si mal !

Elle devait prévenir Gandalf !

Il allait tomber , il allait mourir !

Elle revoyait sans cesse devant ses yeux clos l'image du vieil homme luttant , tombant …

Il allait tomber !

Les flammes , le feu ,le monstre était là !

-Nooooon !

Elle parvint enfin à ouvrir ses yeux qui s'agrandir immédiatement d'horreur.

Le rêve et le réalité se rejoignaient , formant un tableau familier et effrayant.

Gandalf était debout sur un pont qui enjambait le gouffre.

Il luttait contre le monstre de flammes et de feu.

Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, c'était la réalité !

Il allait mourir !

-Nooooon !Gandalf !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Legolas et voulu se précipiter à l'aide du magicien.

Mais l'elfe l'empêcha d'avancer.

-Non Laura , n'y allez pas !

Complètement paniquée , elle se débattait comme une furie.

-Laura !répéta Legolas , essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il va mourir !Il faut l'aider !

-Il n'est pas encore mort !Laissez –le , il sait ce qu'il fait !Il ne mourra pas !

-Vous ne comprenez pas !répéta-t-elle , désespérée , il va mourir , je le sais !

L'elfe la regarda sans comprendre .

-Vous le savez ?demanda-t-il , incrédule.

-Je l'ai vu !Je le sais , il va tomber !Il va tomber !

Legolas lu la panique dans le regard de la jeune fille et comprit soudain :ses cauchemars dans lesquels elle appelait Gandalf ,ses réticences à l'égard du magicien au début.

Il leva la tête vers le combat , espérant se tromper , espérant qu'elle se trompait aussi.

Laura se débattait toujours dans les bras de l'elfe mais sans succès. Elle assistait impuissante à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle supplia une nouvelle fois Legolas de la lâcher mais l'elfe refusa :

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire Laura !Vous mourriez aussi !

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Gandalf, juste au moment où le monstre tombait ,emportant avec lui la moitié du pont.

Le magicien se retourna alors .

Il ne se méfiait pas ! Ce n'était pas fini , elle le savait !Elle hurla :

-Gandalf !Courrez !

L'Istari la regarda. Pendant quelques courtes secondes , leurs regards se croisèrent et le magicien comprit .

Au même moment , le fouet du monstre surgit des profondeurs et s'enroula autour du pied du vieil homme qui perdit l'équilibre.

Il réussit tout juste à se rattraper au bord du pont mais ne parvint pas à se hisser.

-Gandalf !

Ce cri fut poussé en même temps par Frodon et Laura , alors que tous deux voulaient accourir à l'aide du vieil homme , au péril de leur propre vie.

-Fuyez pauvres fous !

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par Gandalf avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour dans le gouffre sans fin.

-Noooooooooooooooooonnn !

Le hurlement de Frodon déchira l'air .Il ne fut pas accompagné par Laura cette fois-ci. En effet , cette dernière restait immobile et muette , fixant d'un regard vide les ténèbres qui avaient englouti son ami.

La Communauté reprit sa course folle vers la sortie , non sans un dernier regard sur ces lieux désormais funestes.

Legolas du pousser Laura afin que celle-ci se mette en marche. Elle commença enfin à courir mais c'était comme si elle le faisait par automatisme , sans y réfléchir.

Comme si elle –aussi était tombée dans l'ombre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je vous avez prévenu … c'est court !

Mais je tenais à bien mettre en valeur ce passage donc….

Ne vous inquiétez pas , la suite et pour très bientôt !

Bisouxxxxxxx

Ah oui , les review sont très appréciées !(au cas où vous auriez des doutes,…hihihihihihi)

Au fait , pour répondre à **Séléné** et aux autres qui se poseraient la même question :les auteurs sont en effet très sadiques !je pense que ce chapitre est une belle preuve !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voilà la suite mais avant 

Quelques rarssss :

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** : c'est vrai que c'est moche mais si Laura avait pu , Haldir n'aurait pas eu à la consoler…hihihihihi !

**Séléné** :je te donnerais l'adresse la prochaine fois où je t 'enverrai un mail pour te la donner c'est promis !merci de ta patience en tout cas !Alors toi aussi tu aimes les disney à ce que je vois…..Gaetan, c'et bien celui qui arrête pas de creuser c'est ça ?lol

**Maudé** : je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et encore plus que cela te plaise !j'espère que ça continuera !à bientôt alors !

**Anariel** : j'ai un tuyau pour ton frère :les doigts dans l'eau chaude pendant qu'il dort.. hahahah je suis diabolique !Nan mais en y repensant ! c'est vraiment pas sympa en fait !je suis trop cruelle !contente que cela te plaise toujours en tout cas !

**Risoki** : ne t'inquiète pas , le lien ne sera pas brisé part Legolas ça c'est sûr !

**July Brandebouc** : oh ! une nouvelle !merci pour ta review !(je te préviens tout de suite , chui un peu beaucoup folle !)

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 17 

Ils parvinrent enfin à sortir des profondeurs de la Moria alors que le jour se levait à peine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se reposer et surtout pour pleurer leur ami perdu.

Les hobbits étaient en larmes. Ils connaissaient tous Gandalf depuis fort longtemps .

Gimli voulait obstinément retourner dans les mines pour venir en aide à leur compagnon et seul la poigne de fer de Boromir, lui aussi très touché, l'empêcha de commettre pareille folie.

Conformément à sa nature elfique , Legolas ne pleurait pas mais il avait dans le regard un air perdu.

Seul Aragorn parvenait à conserver un visage et des gestes plus ou moins impassibles mais il était facile de se rendre compte que lui aussi était atteint par la perte de celui qui était pour lui un ami de longue date.

Quant à Laura….

Elle s'était laissée tombée lourdement sur le sol et fixait à présent un point devant elle.

Son regard était vide , ses yeux secs.

Elle donnait l'impression d'être dans un état second , comme si elle n'était plus réellement auprès d'eux , silhouette sans vie et inquiétante au milieu d'êtres vivants.

Il lui avait semblé , au moment où Gandalf avait disparu dans les ténèbres, chuter elle aussi , inexorablement .

Elle n'éprouvait pas même de tristesse ou de remords.

Elle n'éprouvait rien.

Elle ne sentait rien.

Elle n'entendit pas Aragorn donner le signal du départ. Ce n'est que lorsque les mains du Rôdeurs se posèrent sur les siennes qu'elle releva finalement la tête.

Le futur roi fut bouleversé par ce regard vide .

Il la rendait méconnaissable.

Il lui murmura doucement , après quelques secondes :

-Nous devons y aller Laura.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction , il ajouta :

-Nous arriverons bientôt en Lorien. Ne croyez-vous pas que celui qui vous a offert cette belle preuve d'amour attend votre venue avec impatience ?

Disant cela , il pointa du doigt le collier offert par Haldir.

A ces mots , Laura sembla s 'éveiller d'un cauchemar .Elle porta la main à son cou et serra à s'en faire mal le collier .Puis ses yeux retrouvèrent un peu de vie et elle sortit de cet état second dans lequel elle était plongée.

Elle saisi la main tendu du Rôdeur qui l'aida à se lever.

Sans un mot, la Communauté reprit la route.

Alors qu'ils avançaient , Laura sortit peu à peu des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Jamais encore , pas même à la mort de ses parents , elle n'avait connu cela. Ce n'était pas une simple affliction dû à la perte d'un être cher.

Non , là , elle n'avait même plus était maîtresse de ses actes ou de sa pensée.

Comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'était emparé d'une partie de son corps.

Elle frissonna.

Haldir.

Il lui manquait tant .

Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'elfe , de son elfe , et de s'y blottir , de s'y sentir en sécurité.

Elle resserra sa main autour du collier.

« cette belle preuve d'amour »avait dit Aragorn.

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire timide à ce souvenir.

Un sourire se dessina inconsciemment sur les lèvres du Gardien des Frontières du royaume de la Lorien.

Elle était là.

Le soulagement et la joie se mêlaient dans son cœur tandis qu'il observait avec ses hommes les membres de la Communauté avancer entre les arbres.

Il se força à détacher son regard de celle qui occupait ses pensées et ne pu retenir un froncement de sourcils.

Deux hommes et quatre semi-hommes passent encore.

Mais un Nain ?

La Dame lui avait ordonné de tous les conduire à elle et il lui obéirait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela…surprenant.

Il fit signe à ses hommes.

Laura regardait autour d'elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu 'elle avait quitté ses lieux et elle était heureuse de les retrouver , toujours aussi envoûtants .

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement la beauté des lieux qu'elle appréciait ici.

Soudain , une flèche sortit de nulle part se pointa sur elle.

Un regard autour d'elle lui permit de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par des elfes de la Lorien.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dit alors :

-Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Elle se retourna vers Haldir qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit à la vue de l'elfe.

Aragorn échangea quelques mots avec lui mais fut interrompu par Gimli qui souhaitait quitter ces bois au plus vite.

Haldir leur appris alors qu'ils étaient désormais sur le territoire de la Dame Blanche de la Lorien et qu'ils ne pouvaient partir sans son accord.

Durant cet échange , Laura n'avait pas quitté Haldir des yeux , savourant le simple plaisir de pouvoir poser son regard sur lui et luttant contre son envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

Le Gardien invita alors les voyageurs à avancer et s'écarta pour les laisser passer, un par un.

Laura était la dernière de la file. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui , elle sentit son regard sur elle .Relevant la tête, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens .Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes .Enfin , un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'elfe , sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

Sans réfléchir , elle se jeta dans ses bras .Il la serra quelques instants sur son cœur , jusqu'à ce qu'elle mit fin à l'étreinte.

Il prit alors sa main et la porta à ses lèvres , exactement comme dans un vieux film , la grâce elfique en plus.

Il murmura ensuite :

-_Heureux de vous revoir Laura_.

-_Moi de même Haldir_. puis elle ajouta :_Vous m'avez manqué._

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre , elle rejoignit les autres ,non sans une dernière caresse sur sa main qu'il avait embrassée.

Oui , moi de même pensa-t-elle.

L'elfe la suivi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après plusieurs heures de marches , ils arrivèrent enfin à la cité elfique.

Tous les membres de la Communauté sans exception étaient fascinés par sa splendeur. La nuit était tombée et des centaines de petites lumières disposées dans les arbres les éclairaient .Toutes ces lumières ressemblaient à des étoiles, comme si le ciel était descendu sur Terre.le temps d'une nuit.

Ils empruntèrent un long escalier avant d'arriver chez les seigneurs des lieux.

Ces derniers descendirent alors avec grâce , enveloppés d'un halo de lumière , les quelques marches qui les séparaient des voyageurs.

Certains ne purent retenir un murmure admiratif devant la majesté et la beauté des ces êtres.

Celeborn prit la parole en premier , s'étonnant de ne pas voir Gandalf. Son épouse plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux d'Aragorn et y lut la triste vérité , il était mort. Puis elle continua :

-Vos quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Eloignez –vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec.

Disant cela , elle fixa Boromir qui se déroba à son regard en tremblant .La Dame invita ensuite la Communauté à prendre du repos , leur promettant la paix et la sécurité en ces lieux.

Alors que tous les autres se retiraient en saluant respectueusement les seigneurs ,Galadriel appela Laura et l'invita à rester quelques instants avec eux. La jeune fille s 'exécuta , sous le regard interloqué de ses compagnons .Bientôt , elle fut seule avec les deux seigneurs elfes.

Galadriel prit la parole :

-Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir Laura.

L'intéressée les remercia d'un mince sourire en s'inclinant puis dit :

-Je suis moi aussi fort contente de retrouver ces lieux ma Dame.

-Je n'en doute pas .

Quelque chose dans sa voix lui laissa penser qu'elle ne faisait pas uniquement allusion à la beauté des lieux.

-Nous pouvons lire, comme dans le cœur de tous vos compagnons , une grande tristesse en vous Laura reprit Celeborn. La perte de Gandalf vous pèse lourdement .Mais…en est-ce la seule cause ?

-Dame Galadriel saura vous dire la raison de mon abattement.

Elle fixa la Dame et son regard se fit dur :

-Pourquoi ma Dame ?Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que ce cauchemar était prémonitoire ?N'avez-vous pas le pouvoir de lire ce genre de chose ?

Galadriel répondit d'une voix douce :

-Je n'étais pas plus que vous en mesure de déterminer si ce rêve était une simple vision ou plus Laura. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire. Même si je suspectais cette vision d'être réelle , qu'aurais –je du faire ?

C'était un Balrog contre lequel luttait Gandalf , un monstre de l'Ancien temps. Votre intervention n'aurait rien changé et vous auriez perdu la vie vous aussi.

La flamme dans les yeux de Laura s'éteignit à ces mots et elle reprit d'un ton plus calme :

-Bien mais pourriez vous m'éclairer sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu cette vision ?A quoi bon me torturer si je demeure impuissante ?

Galadriel échangea un regard avec son époux avant de répondre :

-Nul ne peut apporter de réponse satisfaisante à cette question Laura .Il est encore trop tôt .Nous ne pouvons vous aider.

Laura regarda successivement Galadriel puis Celeborn et comprit que en effet , ils ne lui diraient rien. Peut-être qu'en fait ils n'en savaient rien .Elle les salua donc respectueusement et s'apprêtait à se retirer lorsque Galadriel la rappela :

-Laura !

Elle tourna la tête mais l'elfe sembla changer d'avis et lui dit :

-Non laissez nous verrons cela plus tard. Allez prendre le repos dont vous avez besoin.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit, laissant les deux souverains seuls et soucieux.

Une fois dehors , Laura jeta un regard autour d'elle. Aucune trace de ses compagnons. La cité était déserte à cette heure avancée.

Un soupir de découragement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était exténuée. Néanmoins , elle ne voulait pas dormir. Non , pas avant d'avoir revu Haldir.

Comme si elle l'avait appelé , l'elfe apparu soudain devant elle , comme venant de nul part. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

-Est-ce moi qui vous effraie ?demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Non , ce sont vos manières rétroqua- t -elle du tac au tac avec un sourire.

Sans ajouter un mot , il la prit dans ses bras .Elle s'y blottit et tous ses problèmes lui semblèrent loin à ce moment précis.

Il murmura à son oreille :

-_Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Laura._

Elle redressa la tête et caressa le visage de l'elfe de sa main gauche .Ce- dernier savoura l'instant puis ôta la main de Laura de son visage et la serra dans la sienne contre son cœur .Enfin , il approcha ses lèvres des siennes .

Leur baiser fut tendre et langoureux à la fois. Leurs langues se mêlaient. Tous deux avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient passé leur vie à s'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre , Laura enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'elfe en poussant un soupir de plaisir tout en murmurant :

-J'ai tant rêvé de cet instant.

Haldir caressait ses cheveux. Au bout d'un certain temps , il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou et su ainsi que la jeune fille pleurait .Il avait appris lui aussi la mort de Gandalf.

Sans un mot , il s'assit au pied d'un arbre , tenant toujours fermement Laura contre lui. Cette dernière continuait à pleurer mais les larmes du début avaient laissé la place à des sanglots lourds et douloureux .Elle pleurait enfin son ami perdu , son impuissance.

Au bout de quelques minutes , les sanglots faiblirent et la respiration de la jeune fille se fit régulière .Elle dormait.

Avec un sourire , il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au camp , auprès de ses compagnons qui dormaient déjà tous.

Il la déposa sur sa couche .Avant de partir, il lui caressa doucement le visage et Laura se retourna .Lui saisissant la main ,elle murmura , endormie :

-Haldir.

Il sourit et retira doucement sa main avant de partir .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voilà ,j'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu !

vous savez quoi faire pur me donner votre avis !

ah oui , les résultat du « sondage » :

ben en fait , c'est assez dur à dire parce que vous m'avez toutes donné vos souhaits donc….d'un autre côté , ils prouvent tous que vous aimez bien mon pti Haldir !

merci en tout cas c'était…..très instructif !

bizzzzz


	18. Chapter 18

Salut salut !

Je remercie profondément toutes celles qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des review….vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir !

RARssss :

**La lorelei** : salut !je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et encore plus d'avoir une nouvel lectrice !

**Séléné** :j'ai reçu et j'ai déjà dévoré chute en Lorien !c'est vraiment génial !tu devrai sérieusement la publier je te jure !enfin , si ta des nouveaux chapitres , chui preneuse à 100 pour 100 !(mais préviens moi avant de les envoyer stiplait….).voilà ! rien d'autre à te dire à part qu'il faut vraiment pas que tu laisse tomber cette fic !t'est trop douée !

Ah oui , encore un truc : « j'ai vu la sorcière des mers qui se mirait dans un miroir ! »(c'est dans lequel ça ?)hihihihihi(ça c'est de moi )

**Jylly Brandebouc **:moi aussi j'aime bien Pippin , c'est le plus marrant de tous d'abord !

**Risoki :**non non non non !aucune rivalité !tu n'est pas la première à me demander ça mais la réponse est non !

**Anariel** :comme ce chapitre te le prouve, ils vont rester un pti peu ensemble !chui pas **si** sadique quand même !

**Karmilla** :heureuse de te revoir , j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Gaelia Roque** :ta review m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 18 

Lorsque Laura se réveilla le lendemain , elle ressentit une sorte de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis plusieurs mois. Cela était dû au fait que la vision de Gandalf en train de mourir avait disparu ainsi qu'à.. autre chose.

Cependant , ce bien-être était très relatif car si l'image du magicien avait bien disparu , celle de sa famille en revanche demeurait intacte.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et jeta un regard autour d'elle .Peu de ses compagnons étaient encore présents au camp. Elle les comprenait, tous devaient mourir d'envie de voir la Lorien.

Elle baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur la brûlure à sa main droite .Gandalf l'avait vu avant de mourir. Sa réaction l'avait un peu effrayée. C'était compréhensible, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la provenance de cette marque lorsqu'on en voyait la forme .Le magicien lui manquait tellement .Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit la Dame la veille : « votre intervention n'aurait rien changé…..vous auriez perdu la vie vous aussi.. »

Etait-ce vrai ?Même si il avait été au courant , n'aurait-il pu rien faire de plus ?

Elle savait la Dame très sage seulement…elle ne pouvait empêcher une vague de remords de l'assaillir.

Poussant un soupir , elle se leva enfin.

Aussitôt, venant de nulle part selon la nature elfique, une silhouette se dressa devant elle. Laura reconnu avec joie celle de son amie :

-Galawe !

Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Oh Laura , je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi !

-Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Elles commençaient à peine à bavarder lorsque Galawe aperçu le collier elfique autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Avec un sourire , elle dit :

-Eh bien. Tu as là un magnifique présent . Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander qui te l'a offert ?

Laura rougit sous l'allusion , ce qui fit rire l'elfe.

-Oh je t'en pris !Il n'y avait que vous deux pour ne vous apercevoir de rien !Mais dis moi…tu l'a revu ?

-Oui , il était là à notre arrivée et je l'ai revu plus tard avant…d'aller me coucher finit la jeune femme en rougissant au souvenir de se qui s'était passé la veille.

-Et quand vas-tu le revoir ?demanda l'elfe , amusée de la rougeur de son amie.

Laura hésita quelques seconds avant de répondre.

-euh en fait je ne sais pas trop .Mais je pensais me rendre à la clairière plus tard .Je pense qu'il sera là.

-Eh bien dans ce cas , il faut que tu sois resplendissante !Viens avec moi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester , Galawe prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Après avoir laissé Laura prendre un bain , Galawe l'avait habillée d'une robe simple mais magnifique , comme toute les robes ici d'ailleurs, et avait coiffé ses longs cheveux auburn de multiples tresses selon la mode elfique.

Après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans des vêtements pour le moins masculin, Laura était heureuse de retrouver un peu de féminité. Non pas qu'elle soit une poupée Barbie toujours fourrée en robe, loin de là ,mais il était agréable de se sentir à nouveau femme à part entière. Surtout en de telles circonstances…

-Voilà !Tu es fin prête !s'exclama Galawe pas mécontente du tout de son œuvre.

Laura se leva , remercia son amie et sortit en courant.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entra en collision avec Legolas qui se promenait.

-Laura !Quelle apparition !déclara- t- il d'un air mi-moqueur mi-sérieux .

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut complimenter mais plutôt Galawe répondit-elle en désignant son amie qui arrivait derrière elle.

-En effet , murmura Legolas, il y a lieu de faire des compliments acheva-t-il tout en dévorant Galawe du regard , complètement subjugué par la beauté et le grâce de l'elfe.

L'intéressée rougit comme une adolescente du haut de ses 1564 ans.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop bon balbutia- t-elle.

Amusée par leur échange ainsi que par le fait qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux , Laura déclara :

-Je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance, vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin de moi !A plus tard et merci encore Galawe !

Disant cela , elle reprit sa course et laissa les deux elfes légèrement intimidsé seuls.

Elle arriva rapidement à la clairière et éprouva une profonde déception de n'y trouver personne.

Dépitée , elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière :

-Viendriez-vous pour un cours de combat ?

Elle se retourna avec un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit Haldir sortir d'entre les arbres.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas du tir à l'arc !

Même à la distance qui les séparaient , elle pu voir le sourire sur le visage d'Haldir.

Ils se rapprochèrent et ne furent bientôt qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

-Vous êtes resplendissante Laura.

Ravie du compliment , elle lui répondit :

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

-Je suis heureux de voir que le collier semble vous plaire , dit-il soudainement .

Il était en effet bien visible sur le décolleté nu de Laura. Cette- dernière y porta machinalement sa main pour le saisir ,comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. 

-Ce collier est en effet une merveille mais ce qui me plait le plus c'est l'attention qui se cache derrière.

Après une pause , elle reprit :

-D'où tenez-vous ce collier Haldir ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Ma mère me l'a offert lorsque j'étais enfant , peu avant sa mort.

-Je..je suis désolée bredouilla-t-elle , sachant ces mots inutiles.

-Ne le soyez pas. C'est arrivé il y a si longtemps.

Il marqua une pause et Laura en profita pour poser la question qui la titillait :

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

Il paru surpris et amusé de sa question :

-Bientôt 4500 ans, pourquoi cela ?répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui fit franchement rire l'elfe.

-Me trouvez-vous donc si vieux ?

-Non non !s'empressa de répondre Laura, c'est juste que c'est ….beaucoup !J'avais oublié que les elfes étaient immortels.

Une ombre assombris leur visage à cette remarque mais Laura se reprit bien vite :

-Quoi qu'il en soit , je vous remercie de m'avoir offert un objet qui compte tant pour vous. Mais êtes vous sûr qu'il ne vous manquera pas ?

-Pas si vous le portez.

-Je ne l'ai pas ôté une minute .

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit :

- Au fait votre frère est super… je veux dire aimable.

-Orophin ?Oui en effet. Il m'a dit que vous aviez bravement combattu au cours du voyage.

Elle rougit sous le compliment puis dit dans un sourire :

-Comment ne le pourrait-on pas avec un tel professeur ?

A ces mots, Haldir se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux qui leur ôta tout leur souffle.

Légèrement poussée par Haldir, Laura s'allongea sur le sol où l'elfe la suivi , sans pour autant interrompre le baiser.

Les mains du Gardien caressaient le cou et le visage de la jeune fille tandis que celles de cette dernière se perdaient dans les longs cheveux soyeux de l'elfe.

N'y l'un ni l'autre ne pensaient plus à rien , seulement au bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient de s'être retrouvé.

Ils entendirent soudain une voix moqueuse s'exclamer tout près d'eux :

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce fameux prétendant !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et virent Merry et Pippin , debout à côté d'eux.

-Je suis fichue murmura Laura d'une voix paniquée pendant qu'Haldir l'aidait à se relever.

Haldir la regarda d'un air interrogatif , ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il fut vite tiré de son ignorance lorsqu'un flot de question et de plaisanteries s'abattirent sur Laura et lui.

Il lança un regard incrédule à Laura qui lui répondit avec un sourire :

-_Comment des êtres si petit peuvent-ils parler autant n'est ce pas ?_

Il sourit lui aussi à cette remarque qui illustrait bien ses propres interrogations.

-_Impressionnant en effet !_puis il continua :_Cela vous gêne-t-il que vox compagnons sachent que nous sommes liés ?_

-_Pas le moins du monde !ce qui me dérange un peu plus c'est l'interrogatoire que ces deux là vont me faire subir !_

-Eh !parlez pas elfique , on peut pas comprendre !s'offusqua Merry.

-C'est, je crois, tout l'intérêt de la manœuvre , seigneur Hobbit .rétorqua Haldir ,amusé.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Laura et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé, je dois partir à présent, mon devoir m'appelle.

-_Attendez une minute !Vous n'allez pas me laisser affronter ces deux là toute seule quand même !Vous n'oseriez pas m'abandonner ainsi sans défense ?_

_-Je ne crois pas qu l'on peut vous dire sans défense ! _répondit-il en riant

Laura sourit à son tour et lui dit :

-_Allez !Fichez moi le camp_ !

-_A plus tard et ….bonne chance_ !

Disant cela il quitta la clairière, laissant Laura seule en face de deux Hobbits malades de curiosité.

-Bien , je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous apprendre une chose mes amis, déclara Laura coupant court aux questions des hobbits.

Elle marqua une courte pause puis reprit d'une voix menaçante :

-La Lorien regorge de plantes très nourrissantes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voilà !

juste un pti mot :

la romance Legolas/Galawe n'était pas prévu mais c'est un moyen efficaceet sympa de mettre un terme à vos angoisses à propos d'un possible rivalité Legolas /Haldir.

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

Votre avis !

La suite est pour bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour mon retard , je sais que je ne vous avez pas habituée à ça mais il faut bien reprendre les cours un jour !(si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !)

Donc maintenant , je ne pourrais malheureusement pas envoyer plus d'un chapitre toute les 2 semaines parce que la terminale c'est pas marrant !

Voilà à part ça , je remercie :

**Séléné** : j'ai une commission de la part de Anariel :elle aimerait que j'arrive à te convaincre de publier Chute en lorien parce que le fait qu'on en parle lui donne envie de la lire….pour tout te dire , je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle !tu devrais la publier !enfin , voilà heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant !

**Anariel** : comme tu vois , j'ai fait la commission auprès de Séléné !et j'espère comme toi qu'elle l'écoutera !

**Galia Roque** : si Haldir va mourir ?hahahahha !je ne dirai rien d'abord !c'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça !

**Risoki** : la relation de Laura et Haldir ?ben comme tu vois dans ce chapitre , elle évolue un peu !

**Thealie** :salut !je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que le dernier chapitre calme tes angoisses !lol !

**Jylly Brandebouc** : c'est vrai qu'une ptite rivalité Legolas /Haldir serait marrante mais bon….enfin , j'en ai comme même mis une ptite dose ici , tu verras….

**La lorelei** : chui allé voir ta fic et je t'ai laissé une review à propos de mon avis (comme tu me le demandait) qui est plus que favorable si tu vois ce que je veux dire !ah oui au fait , merci beaucoup pour le pti mot au début où tu me remercie !ça m'a touché , tu peux pas savoir !

**Alma77 :**contente que tu sois de retour !et pour Haldir….niark niark niark !je vous direz pas mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire !

**Cleo** :salut !ravie de te rencontrer !(lol)je sais que j'ai un peu tarder pour ce chapitre mais tu comprend avec les cours qui reprennent….enfin à part ça, moi aussi j'adore Haldir !mais on le voit pas assez dans les films !(maudit sois tu Peter Jackson !)

Et merci aussi à **Nimrodel de la Lorien** et **Karmilla** pour leur review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 19 

-Galawe est quelqu'un de très agréable n'est ce pas ?

Legolas sursauta à ces mots inattendus et fit tout son possible pour masquer son trouble. Cependant il fut incapable de répondre à Laura .Cette –dernière , amusée de la gêne du prince elfe poursuivit :

-Une étrange maladie semble être à l'œuvre dans ces bois :je viens de quitter Galawe qui avait exactement les mêmes symptômes que vous :perte de la parole, intérêt soudain pour le bout de ses pieds et…

Elle se pencha vers son ami et finit avec un grand sourire:

-…rouge au joue !Si ,je vous assure , vous rougissez !

Comprenant qu'elle se moquait de lui , Legolas parvint à reprendre ses esprits et déclara d'une voix feignant l'étonnement :

-Vraiment Laura ,je ne comprend pas ce à quoi vous faites allusion.

-Je vous en prie !Je vous quitte les yeux dans les yeux et je vous retrouve quelques heures après tous les deux dans un état qui pourrait être comique s'il n'était pas si attendrissant !

-Je vous en prie ,cessez on pourrait vous confondre avec Merry et Pippin !rétorqua-t-il avec une fausse indignation. Où sont-ils au fait ?

Un sourire de sadisme à l'état le plus limpide éclaira le visage de la jeune fille :

-Je les ai envoyés faire un petite promenade à la découverte de la flore elfique .Mais ne changez pas de sujet !

Voyant que rien ne pourrait la détourner de son objectif, il se leva sans un mot et prit la direction du camp. Cependant , il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit Laura déclarer dans son dos :

-Bien- sûr je pourrais en parler à nos chers hobbits si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à tenir lieu d'interlocuteur…

Il se retourna brusquement et la fixa d'un air à la fois horrifié et menaçant :

-Vous n'oseriez pas !

-Je n'en aurez pas besoin puisque votre réaction vient de fournir une réponse à ma question : mon amie vous plait !

Et sur ces mots elle s'enfuit en courant et en riant .L'elfe , lui aussi riant malgré tout , se lança à sa poursuite. Après plusieurs minutes de course, il parvint à la rattraper et à la stopper. Ils reprirent leur souffle entre deux éclats de rire puis Legolas déclara :

-Très bien ,vous avez gagné. J'admet que je trouve votre amie Galawe tout à fait charmante et que j'ai passé un très agréable moment en sa compagnie. Etes-vous satisfaite ?

-Tout à fait !Que pourrais-je demander de plus : deux de mes amis ont trouvé le bonheur et ensemble qui plus est !

-Ne précipitez pas les choses s'il vous plait. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une fois !

-Très bien, puisque vous le prenez ainsi , je me tairai mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai toujours raison .finit-elle d'un voix faussement suffisante et arborant un regard hautain.

Cette dernière remarque de la jeune fille était une plaisanterie , Legolas le savait très bien. Cependant , elle lui rappela un fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eut le temps d'aborder tout deux.

-Laura , commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, vous rappelez- vous ce que vous m'avez dit juste avant que Gandalf ne tombe ?

La jeune fille arbora soudain un visage triste et inquiet .Comme elle ne répondait pas , l'elfe continua :

-Vous m'avez assuré que Gandalf allait tomber , qu'il allait mourir. Vous m'avez dit…..vous m'avez dit l'avoir « vu ».

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

-Comment pouviez – vous le savoir ?Est-ce cela que vous voyiez dans vos cauchemars ?

Laura ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot.

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

-Laura ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis dit dans un souffle :

-Oui.

Elle leva les yeux vers Legolas et continua :

-Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps cette image hantait mais nuits. Je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire, c'était impossible comprenez-vous ?

Voyant que l'elfe l'écoutait attentivement , elle poursuivit :

-Au début , j'ai voulu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que du fruit de mon imagination mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Gandalf, j'ai vraiment commencé à douter. J'ai voulu lui dire croyez moi seulement il était déjà trop tard! C'était après notre conversation dans les mines , j'ai commencé à lui parler mais nous avons été interrompu et après…c'était trop tard, je n'ai rien pu faire, rien rien rien !

Elle avait presque crié ces derniers mots alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Devant l' émotion de son amie , Legolas ne pu se retenir et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter .Ce qu'elle lui avait avoué était ce qu'il suspectait depuis leur sortie des mines.

Il tourna brusquement la tête , sentant une présence auprès d'eux. Il vit alors le Gardien des Frontières de Lorien , Haldir, qui les regardait avec une expression…étrange qui poussa Legolas à mettre fin à l'étreinte, ce qu'il fit au plus vite.

Etonnée , Laura suivit le regard de son ami et rencontra celui à la fois peiné et furieux d'Haldir. Elle cru qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait avoué à Legolas et que c'était la raison de sa fureur.

-Haldir , je……commença -telle en balbutiant, l'air coupable.

Mais il la coupa et déclara d'une voix froide :

-La Dame Galadriel vous demande au plus vite.

Et sur ces mots il partit , sans même lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à la souveraine.

Laura baragouina quelques mots d'excuses à l'adresse de Legolas puis partit elle aussi brusquement.

Elle tenta de retrouver Haldir mais en vain . Elle se résolut alors à se rendre auprès de la Dame ,le cœur serré.

Deux heures plus tard ,alors que la nuit était tombée, elle était assise au pied d'un arbre et réfléchissait à sa conversation avec Galadriel.

Elle lui avait expliqué , à la demande de la Dame , sa réaction lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec l'Anneau. Elle avait ainsi parlé de la douleur ressenti à Fondcombe lorsque Gimli avait tenté de le détruire ainsi que de la brûlure qu'il lui avait infligée.

Elle repensa à l'expression sur le visage de la souveraine lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa main meurtrie.

Inquiète, soucieuse.

Qu'est ce que l'Anneau pouvait avoir à voir avec elle ?

Poussant un soupir , elle laissa sa tête aller contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

Elle avait demandé à Galadriel la raison pour laquelle Elrond avait parlé de l' «importance » qu'elle représentait. Mais elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse satisfaisante, seulement un bien pratique :

-Toute volonté des Valars est importante.

Elle n'avait rien dit à propos du collier qui l'avait brûlé lui aussi, sachant que Galadriel en aurait parfaitement reconnu le possesseur.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs introuvable. Laura l'avait cherché dans toute la cité mais sans succès. Elle n'avait pas osé se rendre chez lui , pensant qu'il devait toujours lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait dit ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit à propos de Gandalf.

Gandalf.

Le magicien lui manquait , c'était indéniable.

Pour la millième fois elle se demanda si il serait toujours vivant si elle lui avait dit la vérité.

Dire la vérité.

Ne devrait-elle pas le faire auprès d'Haldir ?

Qu'avait-il entendu ?Des bribes de conversation.

Elle se leva , prit une profonde inspiration , et se dirigea vers l'habitation de l'elfe.

Plantée devant sur le seuil , elle hésitait à entrer. Jamais encore elle ne s'était rendu chez lui et elle n'était pas sûre que ce fut le meilleur moment.

Prenant son courage à demain , elle appela doucement :

-Haldir ?Etes-vous là ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de la pièce plongée dans l'ombre. Elle risqua un pas en avant , se retrouvant à l'intérieur.

-Haldir ?

Elle attendait encore une réaction lorsqu'une voix familière lui parvint , mais dans son dos :

-Que puis-je pour vous Laura ?

Elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Haldir .Il la regardait avec des yeux neutres ne trahissant aucune de ses émotions , laissant ainsi Laura hésitante.

-Je…je voulais vous parler à propos de tout à l'heure.

-Je vous écoute .

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

-Je peux comprendre que vous soyez ….surpris devant ce qui vous a été révélé. C'est pourquoi , je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir dit la vérité.

Il ne répondit rien puis demanda , d'une voix sans timbre :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Environ un mois après mon arrivée ici.

Haldir ne pu empêcher l'incompréhension de percer dans sa voix :

-Pardon ?Mais c'est… impossible !Vous ne le connaissiez même pas !

-Je sais , et c'est justement pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Gandalf à Fondcombe ….

-Attendez…qu'est ce que Mithrandir a à voir dans tout cela ?

-Mais…tout voyons !

L'elfe marqua une pause puis reprit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Mais que me racontez- vous Laura ?

-Mais ce que je racontais tout à l'heure à Legolas , des visions de Gandalf en train de mourir que j'avais dans mon sommeil !répondit-elle , elle aussi déroutée par les questions de Haldir.

-Vous le voyiez mourir ?

-Mais oui !Vous l'avez entendu tout à l'heure non ?

-Mais… je…non je n'étais pas au courant , je n'avais rien entendu.

Laura resta un instant hébétée avant de demander :

-Attendez...de quoi me parliez vous alors ?

-Et bien de .. vous et le Prince Legolas. Vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je…

Comprenant enfin ce à quoi il faisait allusion elle s' écria :

-Mais Legolas ne faisait que me réconforter !C'est un très bon ami , certes , mais rien de plus !

Haldir la regarda un instant , comme cherchant à évaluer ses propos. Puis , un sourire de soulagement éclaira son visage et il la prit soudainement dans ses bras en disant :

- Excusez moi Laura. c'est juste que ….je tiens beaucoup à vous et vous voir dans les bras d'un autre….mon esprit a été aveuglé par ..

-La jalousie ?demanda Laura avec un sourire.

L'elfe fronça légèrement les sourcils puis :

-Oui , je dois l'avouer , c'était de la jalousie.

Laura se détacha un peu de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes elle lui dit d'une voix douce que toute moquerie avait quitté :

-Je crois que j'aurais réagit exactement pareil à votre place Haldir. puis elle poursuivit recouvrant son sourire :sauf que moi ,je vous aurez donné deux claques et deux de plus à celle que vous aviez dans les bras !

Haldir éclata de rire et resserra son étreinte. Laura se blottit dans ses bras , enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'elfe.

Après quelques instants , elle redressa la tête et Haldir l'embrassa doucement. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre à ce baiser , il quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour plonger dans son cou où il poursuivit ces caresses buccales .Laura rejeta la tête en arrière , savourant ce contact.

Pendant ce temps , elle avait plongé ses mains dans la douce chevelure de l'elfe puis les avait laissé descendre le long de son échine.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et vint se coller d'avantage contre lui lorsqu'il mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Sentant la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son torse , il mit un instant un terme à ses caresses et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Laura .Elle lui sourit tendrement et timidement à la fois puis reprit possession de ses lèvres, apportant ainsi une réponse à sa question muette.

Sans interrompre le baiser , il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, un autre sous ses genoux ,la souleva dans ses bras et entra chez lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre , il la remit sur pieds .Brisant le baiser , elle regarda autour d'elle. Cette pièce était magnifique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit puis sur Haldir qui attendait patiemment.

Très doucement , il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Il caressa chaque courbe de son corps , arrachant à Laura des petits gémissements de plaisir. Elle -même ne restait pas inactive : elle déboutonna un à un les accroches de la tunique de l'elfe .Lorsque son torse fut accessible , elle y posa timidement les mains , à la fois intimidée et fascinée par cette proximité .Elle caressa longuement les muscles fermes (NDA :pas de bave svioulpait !) pendant qu'Haldir, dont la respiration s'était accélérée suite à ces caresses, reprenait possession de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, elle sentit les mains de l'elfe défaire dans son dos les lacets retenant sa robe .Cette dernière se retrouva rapidement au sol .

Haldir fit un pas en arrière , admirant le corps parfait de la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement de se retrouver ainsi nue devant lui.

Souriant de son embarras , il ôta complètement sa tunique puis son pantalon et se rapprocha de la jeune fille dont les yeux d'ordinaire marrons étaient noirs de désir.

Reculant vers le lit , elle s'y allongea et tendit la main vers l'elfe afin de l'inviter à l'y rejoindre.

Ce qu'il fit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ça vous a plu ?

j'espère que oui !

à très bientôt !et merci d'avance pour les reviews !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !   
Je n'ai qu'un mot :désolée ! 

Je suis très en retard mais c'est pas ma faute d'abord , c'est celle de ma prof de philo !

J'ai juste le temps de poster ce chapitre et j'y retourne !

C'est donc bien trop rapidement que je remercie :

**Séléné**

**Gaelia Roque**

**Karmilla**

**Anariel**

**La Lorelei**

Melina 

**Cleo**

**Thealie**

**Haruka Hinata**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien**

**Risoki**

**Alma77**

**Shasco**

**Chiffonnette**

Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews et bien venu aux nouveaux lecteurs !en tout cas , même si je peux pas vous répondre à tous , je lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir vos **reviews** donc s'il vous plait vous arrêter surtout pas !ça me remonte le moral en cours de philo (sincère c'est une horreur ce truc !)

Voilà , dsl encore pour le retard et bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 20**

Les yeux clos, Laura était étendue sur le lit dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Haldir quant à lui était appuyé sur un coude et la contemplait.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux , elle demanda :

-C'est mon nez qui suscite autant ton intérêt ?

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa le regard amusé d'Haldir qui répondit :

-Je dois avouer que j'ai un faible pour la narine gauche .puis il poursuivit après une pause, bien que j'ai également appris à apprécier d'autres parties de ton corps…

Elle ne pu empêcher un léger rougissement d'atteindre ses joues à ces mots ce qui provoqua le rire de l'elfe .Elle allait lui répondre lorsque soudain son sourire se fit plus doux et qu'elle remarqua d'un ton ému :

-Tu porte ma chaîne.

A cause de sa finesse elle ne l'avait pas vue .

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la croix en or.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ?après une pause , il demanda : et bien ?

-Et bien quoi ?interrogea-t-elle surprise.

-Dis moi ce qu'elle représente pour toi .

Elle le regarda quelque instants puis pris une profonde inspiration .

-C'était un cadeau de mes parents.

-Et que signifie cet étrange symbole ?demanda-t-il en désignant la croix.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire :

-Sais-tu que dans mon monde , tu passerais vraiment pour un ignorant !Cet «étrange symbole » comme tu dis ,est un signe de foi et d'espoir….du moins pour certains.

Intéressé , il demanda :

-En fais-tu parti ?

-Plus maintenant. répondit-elle simplement.

Haldir se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-Je suis heureux que tu me l'ai offert.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre , il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Aussitôt , elle plaqua son corps contre le sien, ravivant leur désir.

Après tout, il faisait encore nuit 

La carcasse était en flamme.

Des cris s'échappaient de l'habitacle défoncé.

Des cris de douleur.

Des cris de peur.

Et d'autres …..

« Pourquoi ?c'est ta faute Laura ! »

Ta faute Laura !Laura ! »

Laura !

Une voix l'appelait. Plus douce mais aussi inquiète…

-Laura !

L'intéressée ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le visage soucieux d'Haldir penché au dessus d'elle.

Elle porta une main à son visage et comprit à ses joues humides qu'elle avait pleuré.

Une fois de plus.

Gênée qu'il l'ai vu dans cet état , elle se retourna , lui tournant le dos et échappant ainsi à son regard scrutateur .

Après quelques minutes de silence, il lui demanda doucement :

-Ce sont toujours ces mêmes cauchemars , n'est ce pas ?Ceux dans lesquels tu vois ta famille.

-Oui.

Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure pourtant Haldir continua :

-Et ceux dans lesquels tu voyait Gandalf ?

-Non , ceux là étaient différents : c'étaient plus des genres de …..visions. Et puis , ils étaient beaucoup plus violents.

-Et tu n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle…

-Aucune l'interrompit-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais ces cauchemars. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix qu'Haldir devinait chargée de remords. Il leva la main et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en lui disant :

-_Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable_.

-_En es-tu sûr ?_répliqua-t-elle.

-Laura , rien ne sert de se torturer l'esprit avec le passé. Les « si seulement… » peuvent gâcher une vie…est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

-Tu veux savoir ce que je souhaite ?Je souhaiterais pouvoir repenser à ma famille et à tous les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Nous étions heureux tu sais ?Au lieu de ça , tout ce dont je suis capable c'est de les voir agonisant dans une voiture en feu !

Ces derniers mots, Laura les avaient prononcés dans un sanglot et de nouvelles larmes inondaient maintenant ses joues. Haldir la prit dans ses bras .Elle se retourna brusquement et s'y blottit.

Lui seul parvenait à lui faire oublier tout cela.

Lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte , elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer ces mots à voix haute.

Profitant de la magie des lieux , Galawe avançait parmi les arbres .

Comme elle aimait ces bois !

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres , elle était heureuse. D'une part , parce que il semblait que sa jeune amie et le Gardien des Frontières se soient enfin déclarés, d'autre part parce que….

Son sourire s'étira d'avantage sur ses lèvres au souvenir de sa rencontre avec le membre de la Communauté. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé une telle complicité avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Avec Legolas , c'était comme si elle lui avait toujours parlé , comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

Elle rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à lui en tant que « Legolas » et non en tant que « Prince de Mirkood ».

Etait-ce inconvenant ?

Perdue dans ses pensées , elle ne prit pas garde au promeneur tout aussi distrait qu'elle qui arrivait et ils entrèrent littéralement en collision .Lorsqu'elle releva la tête , elle resta quelques secondes interdite , ayant l'impression qu'elle l'avait fait apparaître par ses pensées.

L'air tout aussi ahuri de Legolas exprimait le même sentiment.

Il balbutia enfin :

-Galawe. ..je ….je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici….hem. .comment allez-vous ?

L'intéressés reprit enfin ses esprits et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

-Je vais bien , merci Legolas.

Se rendant compte de sa « méprise »elle reprit bien vite :

-Je veux dire Prince !

Rouge de honte , elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant voir le sourire heureux qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier tendit la main et releva le beau visage de l'elfe , parvenant ainsi à capter son regard.

-Je préfère Legolas .

-Demain !Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver !

-Je suis navré Laura , je sais que tous aimerions rester d'avantage en ces lieux mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Il nous faut reprendre notre Quête.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais se ravisa. Aragorn avait raison , ils devaient reprendre la route.

Poussant un soupir , elle demanda d'une petite voix :

-L'avez-vous dit aux autres ?

-Non pas encore mais j'y vais de ce pas. Je pensais que vous étiez celle à avoir le plus de chose à faire avant notre départ, finit-il d'une voix où perçait l'amusement.

Prenant un air faussement outré , Laura rétorqua immédiatement :

-Je crois que je ne serai pas la seule à être « occupé » au cours des heures à venir, demandez donc à Legolas ce qu'il en pense !

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna , laissant Aragorn perplexe.

A peine eut-elle quitté le champ de vision de l'Homme que Laura se laissa tomber lourdement au pieds d'un arbre .Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce jour arrive si vite ?

Elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Haldir. Cela avait été si merveilleux. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'elle ne l'avait été avec lui. Et pas seulement au cours de la nuit. Sa seule présence parvenait en fait à la réconforter.

Une vague de lâcheté l'envahit pour la première fois.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle continue cette Quête ?

-Parce que c'est votre destin Laura. répondit une voix douce.

Avant même de lever les yeux , elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Galadriel. Elle seule parvenait à lire ainsi dans ses pensées.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?demanda-t-elle.

-Venez avec moi , fut la seule réponse.

Elle se leva puis suivit l'elfe jusque dans une salle où elle n'était jamais allé. Une mystérieuse aura semblait y planer .Une vasque en argent était disposée au milieu de la pièce.

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Galadriel. Cette dernière se contenta de remplir un vase d'eau avant de le vider dans la vasque .Elle prit enfin la parole.

-Ce miroir ouvre de nombreuses portes Laura .Regardez-y et vous aurez peut-être une réponse.

Interloquée , la jeune fille hésita quelques instants avant de se pencher au dessus de ce pseudo « miroir ».

Tout d'abord elle ne vit rien et commença à douter sérieusement de la sagesse de Galadriel. Soudain , une image se forma.

C'était elle qu'elle voyait , elle se voyait au bord de la falaise, elle se voyait sauter puis tomber. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne les rochers , une nouvelle image se dessina , effaçant la précédente. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une alternance de deux images :la première celle d'une femme à la beauté saisissante et au visage empreint de sagesse .Puis une autre , inquiétante , celle d'un œil de flamme, un œil noir menaçant .Ces deux images ne cessaient de défiler , bientôt accompagné de la vision de sa chute depuis la falaise.

Tout allait de plus en plus vite

De plus en plus vite.

Sa main.

Sa main la brûlait.

L'œil.

Grâce à un effort surhumain , elle parvint à détacher son regard du miroir et fut violemment projetée en arrière. Aussitôt elle se mit à hurler. Non pas à cause du choc mais plutôt à cause de sa main droite. Elle tenait fermement son poignet , grinçant les dents pour tenter de diminuer les cris mais la douleur était trop forte.

Enfin , la sensation de brûlure s'estompa et elle put se remettre debout péniblement. Elle posa un regard à la fois perplexe et paniqué sur Galadriel qui s'était tenu légèrement à l'écart. Elle paraissait elle aussi …soucieuse.

-Que s'est-il passé ?Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie?

-Sachez tout d'abord que tout ce que vous avez vu , je l'ai vu également. commença la souveraine qui avait retrouvé son air impénétrable. Pour ce qui est du sens de cette vision…nul ne peut le dire. Le miroir peut révéler bien des choses :le passé , le présent, le futur.

Voyant que la jeune fille allait riposter , l'elfe la devança :

-L'œil que vous avez vu est celui de Sauron , seigneur des ténèbres.

-Merci , je sais qui est Sauron la coupa brutalement Laura, mais qui est cette femme ?

-Cela , je ne peux vous le dire Laura.

-Vous ne pouvez ou vous ne voulez pas ?

La souveraine ne répondit pas .Exaspérée , Laura reprit :

-Expliquez moi au moins la raison pour laquelle cette brûlure me lance à chaque fois que j'entre en contact avec quelque chose ayant un rapport avec ce putain d' anneau !Je ne cois pas que Frodon en soit affecté de la sorte !

-Calmez-vous Laura, je crois vous avoir déjà dit que les réponses viendront à vous.

A présent allez , je suis sûre que vous avez à faire avant votre départ.

Se sentant congédiée , Laura abandonna la partie .Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsqu' elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'elfe :

-Le jour de mon arrivée ici , je veux dire , dans ce monde, vous sembliez connaître déjà plusieurs choses à mon sujet. Vous avez aussi parlé d'un livre auquel il manquerait des pages mais dont vous connaissiez la fin. Cela signifie - t -il que vous avez regardé dans ce miroir et y avez vu des choses me concernant ?

Un petit sourire apparu sur le lèvres de la souveraine.

-Vous êtes téméraire jeune humaine.

La « jeune humaine » risqua à son tour un pâle sourire avant de se retirer. Une fois seule , Galadriel du se rendre à l'évidence :pour la première fois, quelque chose lui échappait , c'était indéniable.

Et pour la première fois , elle doutait de la fiabilité de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son miroir il y des mois de cela.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voilà voilà !

j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous promet un chapitre pour bientôt !

bizzz à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous !

Bon , une fois n'est pas coutume , je m'excuse pour le retard !

Et surtout (le truc que j'adore !) je réponds à vos gentilles reviews :

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** :alors tout d'abord pour répondre à ta question c'est pas la philo que j'aime pas mais la prof qui l'enseigne !pour ce qui est de délimiter les différentes parties dans le chapitre , j'essaye mais en fait l'espace que je laisse sur word n'apparaît pas sur le site !mais bon tu as confirmé ce que je me disais :c'est emmerdant !donc tu verras , j'ai mis de jolies petites étoiles entre !hhihihihihhi !merci en tout cas !

**Thealie** :merci pour ton pti mot !

**Anariel** :tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir reproché leur séparation si rapide mais le truc c'est que ..comment dire…ça fait des scènes de séparation encore plus forte tu vois !(ouai je suis sadique , je sais !)

**Risoki** :merci pour la fic et merci pour moi… :chui pas la seule à souffrir en philo !

**Galia Roque** :thank you , tout simplement !

**Karmilla** :merci et bonne chance pour ta prof et pour la 1L !tu verras , pour supporter les cours , dis toi qu'après t 'aura plus jamais de math et tout le bazard !

**Chiffonette** :pour chute en lorien , je fait tout mon possible pour convaincre Séléné mais elle veut attendre d'avoir un peu plus avancé enfin de toute façon , je crois que c'est pour bientôt !pour le côté répétitif des visions je m'en suis rendu compte mais je voulais vraiment insisté sur le fait que ça la hante tu vois !en fin si tu veux tout savoir , une nouvelle vision va arriver !merci en tout cas !

**Haruka Hinata** : merci pour ton pti mot !

**Cleo** :merci et si tu veux savoir, moi aussi !

**Séléné** :ta déjà des lecteurs pour chute en lorien en tout cas !j'ai pas le temps de te remercier pour tout alors…merci

**Alma77** : merci pour ton pti mot et pour ton soutien !pour la philo ,t'inquiète pas , c'est surtout ma prof qui est insupportable , pas la matière !lol

**Jylly Brandebouc** :ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, je te comprends tout à fait tu vois !en tout cas merci beaucoup !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 21**

Et on ose dire qu'il est impossible de surprendre un elfe !Je viens d'en trouver deux qui dérogent à la règle !

Telles étaient les pensées de Laura à la vue de Galawe en larmes et de Legolas qui tentait de la consoler par un pas du tout chaste baiser.

-Hem !

Les deux elfe sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même bloc pour voir une jeune humaine plutôt amusée .

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger dans vos….occupations !

Galawe rougit tandis que Legolas contemplait le sol.

Laura , en bonne humaine , française de surcroît, décida de les embêter encore un peu(NDA :ben quoi ?c'est vrai que les français sont des chieurs !j'en suis la preuve vivante !) :

-Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?Vous sembliez pourtant en maîtriser parfaitement l'usage il y à peine quelques secondes !

-Laura !s'offusqua Galawe non sans pouvoir dissimuler un petit sourire. Vraiment tu es…

-Hilarante je sais !Sérieusement , je suis ravie que ..et bien. .que mes deux amis s'entendent si bien !

Retrouvant lui aussi le sourire , Legolas prit la main de sa belle tout en déclarant :

-En effet , il était difficile de mieux faire.

Les deux nouveaux amants échangèrent un regard attendri avant que la tristesse ne gagnent à nouveau le visage de Galawe :

-Malheureusement…

Elle ne pu continuer, un nœud dans la gorge.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà appris la nouvelle de notre départ .

Legolas hocha silencieusement la tête.

Voir ses deux amis si malheureux brisa le cœur de Laura et elle tenta de leur remonter le moral :

-Allons rien ne sert de s'inquiéter !Que voulez vous qu'il nous arrive avec une aussi fine lame que moi dans la Communauté ?

Elle parvint à arracher un pâle sourire à chacun et comprit qu'elle devrait s'en satisfaire. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle exiger d'eux de l'optimisme lorsqu'elle avait elle même le moral six pieds sous terre !

-Galawe , puis-je te voir une minute ?demanda-t-elle .

Elles s 'éloignèrent de quelques pas et Laura commença , hésitante :

-Ecoute je…j'aimerais te dire….

Son amie la coupa :

-Tu vas énormément me manquer toi aussi Laura. Mais je sais que nous nous reverrons n'est ce pas ?

L'intonation d'incertitude dans la voix de l'elfe n'échappa pas à Laura. Aussi prit-elle une voix assurée pour lui répondre :

-Bien-sûr.

-Et tu…enfin , tu …veilleras sur lui ?

Laura leva un sourire interrogateur et amusé :

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il en est besoin ?

Cependant , devant le regard inquiet de son amie elle lui répondit calmement :

-Très bien ,je te promets de faire tout mon possible. Bien qu'à mon humble avis , il préfèrera vaincre une armée d'orcs que de risquer de ne pas revoir tes beaux yeux!

-Tu crois ?demanda l'elfe en rougissant , ne parvenant pas à cacher son sourire.

Laura posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui murmura :

-J'en suis sûre.

Galawe leva les yeux vers Legolas et le regard qu'il lui lança lui apporta l' étrange certitude que Laura avait raison.. Elle reprit ainsi courage et , se retournant vers la jeune humaine , lui dit :

-Et bien de mon côté je ne vais pas chômer non plus tu sais : protéger des divers assauts femelles l'elfe le plus convoité de Lorien n'est pas chose facile !Surtout quand cet elfe se trouve être le Gardien du royaume (ah , le prestige de l'uniforme …)!

Se fut autour de Laura de rougir, sous l'œil amusé de son amie. Néanmoins , la rougeur fut vite remplacé par quelque chose ressemblant à de l'inquiétude :

-Sérieusement , tu feras attention hein ?

-Laura tu es ridicule !déclara l 'elfe dans un rire. Crois tu vraiment qu'Haldir puisses te trahir ?Je suis sûre que tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

-J'ai confiance en lui ;mais pas envers les autres femmes !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il peut se défendre tout seul ?Il est Gardien de la Lorien je te rappelle !

-Qui m'a demandé de protéger un prince guerrier ?

-Parfait , je garderais un œil sur lui mais si il est aussi avenant que lors de la dernière fois que tu es partie , tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire , personne ne voudra l'approcher !

-Que veux –tu dire ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant que ton elfe pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère ? se moqua Galawe.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu me manqueras autant que ça finalement ,déclara Laura,Et puis tu es mal placé pour parler parce que pour ce qui est des mauvais caractères….

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens tout en laçant un regard lourd de sens à Legolas, attendant une réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas longtemps désirer:

-Et qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?interrogea le membre de la communauté, vexé.

Ravie de son effet , Laura s'enfuit néanmoins en courant devant l'air menaçant de l'elfe, non sans déposer un dernier baiser sur la joue de son amie.

Arrivée au camp, Laura rassembla son maigre paquetage en vue de leur prochain départ.

-C'est passé si vite !pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Laura !

Elle sursauta à la voix de Frodon.

-Aurais-je pensé à voix haute ?

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage du hobbit à la mine déconfite de Laura.

-En effet, mais surtout ne vous arrêtez pas , c'est très instructif !

Elle marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à un vague « je crois que je ne mettrai jamais les pieds en Comtée » , avant de reprendre son activité.

Frodon quant à lui , s' était fait plus sérieux et la regardait :

-Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple hobbit mais je suis parfaitement conscient que quelque chose vous attriste Laura .Il s'agit de notre départ mais …je ne sais pas …je dirais que quelque chose vous est cher ici….ou quelqu'un.

Laura cessa de faire semblant de ranger et se figea.

-Votre réaction confirme d'ailleurs mes propos !

Elle se retourna enfin vers Frodon qui aurait cru qu'elle serait fâché par son indiscrétion. Cependant , ce n'était pas du tout le cas .Au contraire , elle semblait à la fois inquiète et curieusement…fragile.

-S'il vous plait Frodon , ne me parlez jamais de ceux qui me sont, ou plutôt m'ont été chers. C'est un passé révolu et que je ne souhaite jamais revivre, plus jamais.

Et sur ces mots , elle partit , laissant le hobbit perplexe.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine , son intention avait juste été de la taquiner. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

« plus jamais revivre »…c'était étrange.

Elle avait pourtant une relation avec cet elfe qui les avait accueilli le premier jour , Merry et Pippin les avaient vu ensemble.

Frodon secoua la tête. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'était toujours senti proche de Laura .

Mais là , il devait admettre qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

Il recommença a mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, tout en réfléchissant.

Après tout ,il faudrait bien que Laura admette qu'elle était amoureuse .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! 

Bon je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais en fait il était surtout fait pour rassasier ceux qui s'intéressaient à Legolas et Galawe .

J'essaierai de mettre un autre chapitre pendant la semaine mais je ne peux rien vous assurer , cela dépend du bon vouloir de mon ordinateur(qui est un peu capricieux) et de mes prof !

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas le pti bouton en bas à gauche !faut pas qu'il se sente seul le pauvre !

bizzzzzzzzz


	22. Chapter 22

Bijour à toutes et à tous!

Oui, je sais , j'ai un peu tardé mais c'est pô ma faute d'abord !

Bon à part ça, qu'est ce que je pourrais vous dire ?

Ah oui MERCIIIIIIIIIII !

Grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews , c'est incroyable !(enfn pour moi en tout cas !)

Rarssss :

**Nimrodel** :je suis d'accord, ce site est trop bien !pour les espaces, j'essaye d'y remédier mais les caractères de la dernières fois ne sont pas passés non plus !j'en ai essayé d'autre pour ce chapitre…on verra(wouaou !quel suspens !).Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Laura.. ben je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi !on peut avoir une relation sans être forcément amoureuse non ?bon ok ce n'est pas son cas mais mon héroine est un peu….hypocrite pour ça !en tout cas , merci pour ta fidélité et à bientôt !

**Chiffonette** : tes reviews me font trop rire !mais quelle impatience !tu me diras c'est plus que flatteur pour moi alors surtout ne t'arrête pas !pour le happy end et ben…je ne dirais rien !pas un mot !c'est beaucoup plus drôle !oui je sais je suis sadique mais bon je suis pas la seule donc je me venge !ahahah(rire démoniaque !)bref, merci pour ta review !

**Risoki** : mélodramatique ?mouai, c'est possible !de toute façon, je n'aime pas le chapitre 21c'est définitif !je sais pas mais. .il ne me plait pas !oui ,je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais…bref, je m'enfonce là !en tout cas , thank you !

**Karmilla** : merci pour ta review et pour ta supplique…je sais pas quoi te répondre !alors je ne vais rien dire et tu verras dans euh….3chapitre à peu près !biz

**Séléné** : et alors ?je viens tous les jours et toujours pas de chute en lorien sur le site ?quoi ?je suis mal placée pour me plaindre.. mouai, c'est pas faux !en tout cas , fait vite, tu as déjà des fans en puissance !

Et sinon merci pour ton pti mot et bonne chance pour la terminale (que j'endure moi aussi tous les jours en plus en L c'est à dire 8h de philo par semaine…inhumain !)

**Cleo** : tout à fait, vive nous !pour le gouffre de helm, euh t'anticipe un peu quand même, ce n'est pas tout de suite non plus !bien que je sache déjà ce qui va arriver à Haldir…ahahaaha !j'adore faire chier mon monde, c'est fou !en tout cas , merci !

**Anariel** :merci ,moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le chapitre pour ça (lego et galawe je veux dire)et pour Haldir, je me rattrape un peu avec ce chapitre non ?lol, biz et merci

**Gaelia Roque** :morte ?carrément !quoique c'est assez proche de mon état en cours de philo !hihihihihih !en tout cas, désolé pour le retard mais bon les cours c'est pô marrant du tout !merci. .

**Alma77** : pour les prof j'ai ma théorie :à l'université , on leur apprend à faire chier et à torturer leurs élève, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !Tu sais, des cours comme :comment pourrir la vie des élèves en dix leçons .waou !très scientifique non ?mais qu'est ce que je fais en terminale L moi ?Section S , j'arrive attend moi !oui , je sais je suis folle…

Pour répondre à ta question, non Laura n'a pas quitté Haldir.. pour l'instant !

Hihihihihhihi !

**La lorelei** : ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir !alors , tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est merci merci merci et….ah oui , MERCI !

**Jylly Brandebouc** : au Québec !waou !ce n'est pas la porte à côté !(moi chui à Paris !)en tout cas merci pour cet effort et à bientôt !

Voilà, j'ai fini maintenant bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 22**

Laura était assise et attendait qu'Haldir rentre enfin chez lui .

Elle leva les yeux au dessus d'elle et constata que le soleil s'était couché .Quelques étoiles illuminaient déjà le ciel.

Cependant, elle n'accorda pas une véritable importance à ce détail, trop occupée à ruminer ce que Frodon lui avait dit plutôt.

« je dirais que quelque chose vous est cher ici….ou quelqu'un. »

Avait-il raison ?

Depuis le début de sa relation avec Haldir , elle avait tout fait pour éviter de se poser cette question. Cela l'effrayait trop.

Plus jamais.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ces mots lui reviennent sans arrêts à l'esprit ?

Parce que tu as fait une promesse, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Laura poussa un long soupir .Oui , elle s'était fait une promesse seulement.. elle ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un comme Haldir, quelqu'un qui pouvait d'un simple regard ,par sa simple présence en fait , réchauffer son cœur meurtri par le chagrin.

La même voix se fit à nouveau entendre :

Tu désire vraiment revivre ça ?Sentir ton cœur se briser comme du cristal lorsqu'il mourras ?C'est un soldat , son destin est de combattre et d'en périr.

A cette pensée , un frisson parcouru son corps. Fermant les yeux, elle revit l'enterrement de ses parents, le vide sans fond dans lequel elle avait cru basculer à ce moment là.

Non ,c'était clair, tout plutôt que de revivre une telle situation. Mais….

Le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu par une délicieuse sensation, celle de lèvres pressant les siennes, des lèvres dont elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître le propriétaire.

-Je t'attendais ,murmura-t- elle en ouvrant les yeux lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Une fois encore , à l'instant même où elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Haldir, tous ses problèmes et ses préoccupations s'envolèrent.

-Heureux de l'apprendre. Je te manque donc à ce point là ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Cette phrase rappela à Laura le but de sa visite. Son visage se fit triste .

-En fait , je venais t 'annoncer notre départ. Nous reprenons la route demain.

Se fut au tour du visage de l'elfe de s'assombrir.

-Si tôt ?

-Aragorn pense qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles .Il fut enfin briser par Haldir qui , se rapprochant de Laura , prit son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

-Au risque de me répéter, sois prudente.

Laura se força à sourire.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Absolument.Je serais ennuyé de te récupérer avec un membre en moins. finit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Crétin. lui répondit Laura tout en lui donnant un petit coup dans le ventre. Néanmoins , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire .Elle savait qu'il faisait cela afin de détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu morose.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Laura. continua Haldir sans se départir de son sourire. Ce dernier fut soudain remplacé par une expression inquiète.

-Tu ne m'as toujours par répondu.

-Pardon ?demanda la jeune fille, perdue.

-Tu seras prudente ?

-Autant qu'une humaine peut l'être, répondit- elle.

-Je n'en espérais pas tant , rétorqua l'elfe avec un nouveau sourire.

-Hey !s'offusqua l'humaine en question.

Elle voulut à nouveau le frapper (NDA :vous inquiétez pas, c'est gentil comme coups !)mais l'elfe fut plus rapide et lui saisit les poignets avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche d'une façon brutale mais terriblement …langoureuse.

A court d'oxygène , Laura mit fin un baiser et murmura , essoufflée :

-Tricheur .

Avant de lui ressauter dessus et de prolonger leur échange de manière beaucoup plus , disons , sensuelle(NDA :je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus !).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Appuyé sur un coude, Haldir observait le jeune fille endormie à ses côtés .Ses cheveux auburn étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller mais une mèche reposait sur sa joue. Son visage était baigné par la lumière de la lune.

Elle est si belle pensa-t-il tout en déplaçant tendrement la fameuse mèche afin de la bloquer derrière on oreille.

A ce geste, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle murmura, sans ouvrir les yeux :

-Décidément, tu adore me regarder dormir.

-Justement, je croyais que tu dormais.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais puis-je me permettre de te rappeler que les elfes non pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que vous ?poursuivit-il avec, à son tour ,un sourire. Il me faut bien une occupation.

Laura le regarda quelques instants avant de répondre avec un sourire malicieux :

-Je pourrais te trouver une autre occupation , qu'en dis tu ?

Intéressé ,l'elfe se rapprocha en murmurant :

-Tu as une idée ?

-Peut-être.

Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'elle déclara :

-Allons voir les étoiles !

-Pardon ?Tu es sérieuse ?demanda l'elfe dépité.

-Tout à fait , avec le temps splendide qu'il a fait, je suis sûre que le ciel doit être magnifique !

Voyant que l'enthousiasme de Laura, tant pour le projet que pour son tour, était sincère, il poussa un soupir avant d' accepter .

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller. Alors que Haldir s'était penché afin d'enfiler sa deuxième botte, un cri de douleur suivit d'un bruit sourd lui parvinrent .Il se redressa aussitôt et vit avec horreur Laura recroquevillée sur le sol , tentant en vain de réprimer ses cris. Il se précipita et s'agenouilla près elle:

-Laura , appela-t-il d'une voix affolée, Laura !Tu m'entends ?

Mais c'était inutile , elle ne l'entendait pas .La seule chose qu'elle parvenait à percevoir était cette horrible douleur à la main droite .Non , ce n'était pas la seule chose. Des visions, des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir défilaient devant ses yeux serrés par la douleur.

Boromir, c'était Boromir.

Elle le voyait .Il était dans une forêt et se battait.

Mais ces détails n'avaient pas d'importance. Le plus important était qu'elle le voyait mourir.

Une flèche , plusieurs en vérité , le transperçaient.

Il allait mourir , tout comme Gandalf.

Mon dieu que sa main lui faisait mal !

La douleur n'aurait pas été mois vive si elle avait plongé sa main dans des braises.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Son corps entier était secoué de spasmes affreux qui lui faisait souffrir milles morts.

Et ces images..

Boromir allait mourir.

Il allait…

Tout cessa à cet instant précis .Les visions disparurent , les spasmes et le brûlure aussi.

Laura pu enfin ouvrir les yeux et croisa instantanément le regard inquiet et anxieux d'Haldir.

-Laura ?

-Haldir , murmura-t-elle perdue .Puis tout ce qui venait de se passer lui revint en mémoire. Boromir !

-Pardon ?

-Boromir, il va mourir !Je l'ai vu !Exactement comme avec Gandalf !Je l'ai vu mourir et c'est ce qui va se passer une nouvelle fois !Je le sais !Il va mourir !

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix saccadée , encore essoufflée par sa vision particulièrement violente.

-Calme toi , murmura Haldir d'une voix apaisante , cherchant à tout prix à lui cacher son inquiétude .Calme toi et explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as eu une autre vision c'est bien ça ?

-Oui…comme la dernière fois sauf que là je, enfin j'étais réveillée tu comprends !Avant , je voyais ça dans mes cauchemars !

Voyant qu'elle frôlait la crise de nerfs, il la prit dans ses bras où elle se réfugia en grande hâte. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dégagea brutalement et se releva .Il l'imita, interloqué.

-Que t'arrives t-il ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ?Tu me demande ce qu'il m'arrive ?Haldir je suis un monstre !hurla-t-elle.

-Quoi ?Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire , c'est ridicule voyons !

-Tu trouves ?Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord !Tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par mourir !Mes parents, Gandalf et bientôt Boromir !Ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?Je suis un monstre je te dis !Un monstre !

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle disait ces paroles et qu'elle arpentait la pièce dans tous les sens.

Haldir lui saisit brusquement le bras , la forçant à reporter son attention sur lui :

-Ecouta moi bien Laura :tu n'es que la victime de quelque chose qui s'acharne contre toi et qui te dépasse mais tu n'est en rien un monstre, je t'assure .Tu es Laura, l'humaine qui a débarqué un beau jour en Lorien et dans ma vie et que j'aime.

Laura , qui avait fuit le regard d'Haldir ,le fixa soudainement partagée entre des sentiments l'effarement , la tristesse et ..autre chose d'indéfinissable.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé ?Il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait !

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit lourd de malheur et elle murmura :

-Non Haldir, je suis un monstre. D'ailleurs, ce que je vais faire à l'instant va te le prouver.

Et c'est ainsi que , sans ajouter un mot, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Haldir et quitta la pièce en courant.

Haldir resta à fixer la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu , sans faire un mouvement, sans même trouver la force de la rattraper.

A quoi bon ?

Ne venait-elle pas de lui prouver clairement que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?

A cet instant précis, s'il n'avait pas été un elfe, s'il n'avait pas été Gardien des Frontières , s'il n'avait pas été Haldir de Lorien…

On aurait pu voir une larme couler le long de sa joue…

Mais il était tout cela .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(juste une petite précision :quand Laura dit « ce que je vais faire à l'instant.. »elle parle juste du fait de partir en courant ok ?je veux dire, elle va pas faire de grosse bêtise…quoique si vous voulez mon avis , elle vient d'en faire une !)

ahahahahaahahaha !

ne suis je pas l'exemple même du sadisme ?

nan , juste un peu !

pour la suite, ce sera pendant les vacances mais pas avant , je suis désolée !

bon, voilà, j'ai fait ma partie du boulot , à vous de faire l'autre !

bisousssss


	23. Chapter 23

Oyez oyez !

Salutations à tous !

Bon, je me calme !

Voilà donc le chapitre que je vous avez promis, juste un peu en retard !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Avant de passer aux Rars, je tiens à signaler que j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews me disant que j'étais sadique et je voulais dire que…C'EST VRAI D'ABORD !ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaah !et j'en suis fière !et je…suis folle je crois !

**Chiffonnette** :merci énormément pour ta proposition pour la philo parce que moi je suis euh.. comment dire ?une MERDE !et je n'ai pas honte de le dire !justement j'ai un sujet pour la rentrée : le désir du bien est-il toujours heureux ?tordu non ?bref, à part ça , j'ai adoré ta review et pour Boromir…ben je dois avouer que je le tiens pas trop dans mon cœur non plus mais bon, on verra bien !encore merci et à bientôt !

**La lorelei** :merci pour ta review et bravo pour ta fic !je suis toujours autant fan !bizz

**Alma77** :pour ma théorie, je pense que je vais la faire brevetée !non parce que quand tu vois la tonne de boulot qu'ils donnent, c'est à se demander si ils sont compris que dans le mot vacances , il y avait l'idée de repos !bref , merci et gros bisous

**Karmilla** : oui , Laura a fait une connerie une grosse même !mais tu vois , c'est beaucoup moins plat comme ça !et ils sont tous beaucoup plus malheureux !hihihihhihi

**Cleo** :merci pour tes encouragements et je te comprends tout à fait , à sa place je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus mais bon !lol, biz

**Séléné** :enfin !j'ai eu le plaisir de lire ton chapitre de chute en lorien en entier !bon, j'ai un peu tardé mais faut dire que je n'allais plus trop sur l'ordi ces temps –ci (pas assez de temps !)en tout cas c'est génial !et merci pour ta review !bizz

**Anariel** :tu veux tuer mon héroine ?mais c'est pas gentil ça !remarque pour Haldir non plus !bref, je m'égare !merci beaucoup !

**Jylly Brandebouc** :et ben dis donc, t'es en forme !lol. oui je trouve ça génial d'avoir des fans à l'autre bout du monde !et merci pour ta review !

**Gaelia Roque** : oui, j'ai conscience qu'il fallait le faire le coup de la rupture mais je pense sincèrement que ça apporte plus à l'histoire !en tout cas merci !

Voilà, bonne lecture à présent !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 23

-Laura !

L'interpellée sursauta et lança un regard interrogatif à Frodon qui si trouvait à ses côtés et qui l'interpellait.

-C'est à vous, expliqua le hobbit voyant que son amie était à des lieux d'ici.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc depuis ce matin ?

La jeune fille réalisa alors la présence de Galadriel en face d'elle qui attendait pour lui remettre son présent avant le départ.

-A vous Laura , j'offre cette épée , forgée par notre peuple il y a déjà des siècles .Puisse-t-elle vous apporter bonne fortune au combat.

Laura s'inclina respectueusement tout en murmurant un vague :

_-Merci_.

Après lui avoir tendu l'épée en question, la souveraine demeura quelques secondes devant Laura , cherchant à sonder son regard .Ce fut peine perdue ,la jeune fille fuyant les yeux de Galadriel qui passa donc au membre suivant, à savoir Sam.

En temps normal, Laura se serait réjouie de posséder une telle splendeur comme arme. Mais aujourd'hui, la finesse de lame, sa précision , sa légèreté, les motifs floraux délicatement gravés sur le pommeau….tout cela lui était égal.

Une question la torturait sans cesse : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tout cela était –il si compliqué , si impossible, si douloureux ?

Elle aurait pu tout simplement aimer Haldir, le lui dire hier , ne pas le laisser en plan comme ça .Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Trop de chose lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit et s'y bousculaient : la mort de sa famille, ses visions, la mort de Gandalf, sa relation avec Haldir et surtout…sa déclaration.

Entendre ces mots , ces simples mots : j'aime , lui avait immédiatement remis en mémoire….tout un tas de vieux souvenirs, de vielles promesses.

Non ,décidément, elle ne pouvait s'attacher à quelqu'un, elle devait l'admettre. C'était peut-être lâche et égoïste mais c'était ainsi.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête et s'apercevoir ainsi que la remise de présent était terminée et que l'heure du départ arrivait .Elle se tourna et croisa le regard inquiet et triste de Legolas.

-Allons Laura, il faut y aller.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et suivit les autres.

Le temps des adieux était arrivé.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux alentours, bien qu'elle savait que celui qu'elle aurait aimé voir ne serait pas là.

Elle le comprenait.

Désormais, il ne serait plus là pour elle.

Tu devrais être contente pensa-t-elle amèrement .C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne pris pas la peine de les essuyer .

-Laura, attends !

Elle se retourna pour voir courir vers elle son amie Galawe. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

-Je suis venue voir Legolas avant votre départ. Il m'avait conseillé de ne pas venir mais …bref !Je voulais...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, remarquant les pleurs qui avaient laissé des sillons sur le visage de son amie.

-Laura, ces larmes, c'est …à cause de ton départ ?

-Si on veut , répondit-elle vaguement.

-Tu peux être plus claire ?puis, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle regarda autour d'elle .Haldir n'est pas là ?demanda-t-elle , surprise.

La gêne subite de son amie lui éclaircit la situation.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-En quelque sorte.

Galawe attendit que son amie lui en apprenne plus .Celle –ci s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres avant de se lancer :

- Il …m'a dit que…qu'il m'aimait.

Moment de latence.

-Est –ce normal que je ne comprenne pas ?demanda l'elfe.

-…..

-Mais réponds, quel est le problème ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, déclara fermement Laura et relevant la tête avec défi.

-Pardon ?Laura, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi s'il te plait. Je n'ai rien à lui répondre , c'est tout !

Après la tristesse , la colère et la mauvaise foi sont tellement salutaires !Beaucoup plus confortables !

-Au revoir Galawe.

Laura se retourna et s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais l'elfe ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille .Elle saisit le bras de son amie et la ramena en arrière.

-Galawe, ils m'attendent !

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Rien justement , il n'y a plus d'histoire !

-Laura , tu es amoureuse de lui !

-C'est faux !

-Tu sais que j'ai raison !

-Non, je…

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de le protéger ?

Cet argument, bien qu'assez faible, suffit à déstabiliser Laura qui ne trouva plus rien à répondre. Elle fixa, les larmes aux yeux, son amie qui disait les choses qu'elle même n'osait pas s'avouer.

-Tu l'aimes Laura.

Celle-ci saisit soudain la robe de Galawe et la rapprocha d'elle. Lorsque leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle murmura désespérément :

-Je ne peux pas , tu comprends ?Je ne peux pas.

Galawe fut bouleversée par l'accent misérable et sincère de son amie à ces mots et n'osa ajouter quelque chose .Elle n'en aurait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion. En effet, Laura la lâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait attrapée et s'éloigna en courant presque vers ses compagnons qui heureusement n'avaient rien vu de la scène, trop occupés à réprimander Pippin sur son inconscience : cinq lembas avalés quand un seul suffisait pour tenir plusieurs jours !

Après un dernier au revoir, un dernier remerciement ,la Communauté reprit la route , vers son futur incertain, au son des chants mélodieux de la Lorien.

Assise dans la barque, Laura gardait obstinément les yeux au sol alors que tous ses compagnons cherchaient à accrocher une dernière image de le cité elfique dans leur regard.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de Legolas ou de Frodon, elle ne voulait pas voir Boromir et se remémorer son rêve.

Un doute soudain l'assaillit : reviendrait-elle elle même ?

Elle se retourna donc comme ses compagnons et le dernier regard qu'elle posa sur la Lorien resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire : les seigneurs au premier plan qui semblaient soucieux, Galawe derrière qui les regardaient s'éloigner désemparée.

« tu l 'aimes Laura »

« tu es Laura, la femme que j'aime »

Un mince sourire éclaira son visage à ce souvenir. Elle se gifla intérieurement pour cette pensée , trahissant la joie qu'elle tentait de dissimuler depuis cette déclaration. Elle tourna le dos à la berge avant de faire brutalement volte-face.

Rien, elle avait du rêver.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'installa définitivement pour le voyage.

Il lui avait pourtant semblé apercevoir une silhouette blonde familière adossée à un arbre avant de détourner les yeux.

Oui, elle avait du rêver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les yeux ronds, Laura pensait , stupéfaite :

On peut avoir le mal de mer ….sur un fleuve !Pas possible !

Pourtant, le triste état dans lequel se trouvait Gimli , penché au dessus de l'embarcation, était assez éloquent. Son visage était blanc , ce qui faisait d'ailleurs ressortir d'avantage le roux de sa barbe et lui donnait un drôle d'air.

Laura vit que Legolas parvenait difficilement à retenir son rire .Décidément, les Nains n'étaient pas faits pour les voyages !

Voilà trois jours à présents qu'ils naviguaient et Gimli avait du commencer à être malade au bout des….trois premières heures.

Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage l'image du nain en train de vomir trippes et boyaux par dessus bord, Laura détourna la tête .Son regard croisa alors celui de Boromir , dans la barque à côté , et elle s'empressa de porter son attention sur autre chose.

Prenant son courage à demain, elle lui avait avoué la veille sa vision et ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Elle avait était impressionnée par le courage de l'homme du Gondor qui s'était contenté d'un :

-Si tel est mon destin.

Avant de s'en retourner. Depuis néanmoins, elle se rendait compte qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus renfrogné et solitaire .Comment ne pas le comprendre ?

Il avait aussi soigneusement évité de se trouver dans la même barque qu'elle , préférant celle des hobbits. Cela l'avait beaucoup peiné car elle ressentait une sorte de rejet, comme si elle était souillée par quelque chose.

Mais peut-être est-ce le cas , pensa-t-elle en contemplant sa main balafrée.

Une parole de Gimli la sortit de ses pensées :

-Maudits elfes ,avec leurs idées ridicules !

En effet, il ne cessait de maugréer contre les elfes qu'il tenait pour responsables car c'était eux qui avaient opté pour ce mode de transport.

-Vous auriez été bien malheureux dans mon monde Gimli, déclara Laura, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pensée à l'avion, à la voiture….

-Vraiment, et quel est-il votre monde ?demanda le nain subitement intéressé.

-La France ,répondit Laura mal à l'aise.

-Et où cela se trouve –t-il ?

Je n'aurais pas pu me taire moi ?pensa Laura.

-Loin, maître Nain, très loin.

Gimli allait demander plus d'informations mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle nausée .

Soudain, Laura ressentit comme une présence , sur la rive droite. Au même moment, une volée d'oiseau s'éleva en criant dans le ciel, comme si ils avaient été dérangé par quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.

-Qu'est ce que…

Laura ne pu finir sa phrase. Sa main lui brûlait et elle avait l'impression que la douleur envahissait tour son bras tellement elle était forte. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler afin de ne pas se faire remarquer mais c'était déjà trop tard :

-Laura, demanda Gimli inquiet , que vous arrive-t-il ?

Tous étaient effrayés de la blancheur de la jeune fille ainsi que de la souffrance que l'on lisait dans ses traits. Elle voulu lui répondre mais à ce moment là , la douleur se fit plus forte, lui coupant le souffle, et elle ne pu retenir d'avantage un cri qui lui venait des entrailles.

C'est alors que les vision commencèrent, toujours aussi violentes et redoutables.

Autour d'elle ,ses compagnons étaient désemparés et parlaient tous en même temps tout en essayant de regagner la rive. Mais Laura ne les entendait pas, elle ne voyait plus rien sauf…

Un cri couvrît la panique générale :

-Attention !

Mais c 'était trop tard et la barque de Laura et Gimli , secouée par les spasmes et l'agitation de la jeune fille ,chavira.

Gimli se hissa immédiatement sur l'embarcation renversée mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Laura qui sombra dans les profondeurs du fleuve, sans rien pouvoir faire .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voilà !

j'essayerai de publier un autre chapitre d'ici la fin des vacances mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Sinon, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ?perso, je pense qu'il est un peu mélo mais bon, donnez moi votre avis !

En tout cas, merci à tous pour votre fidélité et à bientôt !

bizzz


	24. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde !   
Alors tout d'abord, merci de votre fidélité malgré mon important retard ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas du tout le temps de répondre à vos super reviews je vais donc vous adresser un **MERCI**général et sincère !et surtout, laissez m'en encore plein ! 

Ah oui ,quand même je tiens à saluer une nouvelle arrivée , **Dark Diamond, **bienvenue !

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 24 

Elle ne sentait même pas l'eau autour d'elle.

Sa seule sensation , outre celle de la douleur , était un manque d'oxygène, un étouffement.

Les visions de Boromir avaient disparu , laissant la place à un sentiment de vide et de souffrance sans issue.

Je vais mourir , pensa-t-elle , suffoquante, peut-être même est-ce déjà le cas.

Mais pourquoi ai-je toujours si mal si je suis morte ?Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ?

Soudain, tout changea .Une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla. Puis, elle su qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une femme d'une beauté irréelle.

Elle voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Comme s'ils restaient bloqués dans son corps. Son corps ?En avait-elle vraiment un ?Il lui semblait simplement flotter, comme si elle n'était qu'un esprit.

La femme prit soudain la parole d'une voix mélodieuse et apaisante :

-Calmez vous Laura.

Celle –ci obtempéra et remarqua que la douleur avait disparu .Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de réconfort.

-Dans quelques instants, vous rejoindrez vos compagnons mais avant , laissez moi vous donner un conseil : abandonnez vous à vos sentiments. Plus vous les refoulerez, plus la souffrance sera pénible. Ne l'oubliez pas. Et surtout, ne basculez jamais .

Une nouvelle fois Laura voulu prendre la parole mais sans résultat. Mais qui était cette femme ?Que voulait-elle dire ?Comment était-elle au courant de…tout ?

Mais alors même que ces questions lui venaient à l'esprit elle se sentit happée en arrière et la dernière image qu'elle vit fut celle de cette femme qui la regardait avec bienveillance et aussi…espoir ?

Aussi rapidement que cela était apparu tout redevint noir .Laura sentit soudain l'air se précipiter dans ses poumons. La douleur fut vive mais elle entendit la voix réconfortante de Legolas lui parvenir :

-Crachez Laura !Crachez !

Elle sentit alors un flot d'eau lui remonter des poumons et elle obéis à la voix de l'elfe en toussant péniblement .Elle retomba sur le dos épuisée et tenta pour la première fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit ses huit compagnons penchés sur elle et qui la regardaient avec inquiétude.

Les cheveux de Legolas ainsi que ses vêtements semblaient trempés ..pourquoi ?Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle était sur le bateau et après…

-Que…que s'est-il …passé ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, encore essoufflée et la gorge douloureuse.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?demanda Frodon incrédule.

Elle secoua négativement la tête , tout en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Mais à part cette femme , le trou noir. Nada.

-Vous avez été prises de ..convulsions , commença Legolas en cherchant les mots appropriés. Vous êtes tombés à l'eau et avez disparu sans que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit.

Le temps que je me débarrasse de mon arc et de mon carquois, vous n'aviez toujours pas refait sureface.

-Legolas a plongé mais il lui fallu plusieurs tentatives avant de vous retrouver, poursuivit Aragorn. Vous étiez inconsciente et nous avons vraiment cru un instant…perdue.

-Ca ,on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur !déclara Pippin avec un sourire.

Elle tenta de le lui rendre mais elle échoua pitoyablement.

Trop de douleur , trop d'émotions ,et surtout… trop de questions.

-Très bien, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous arrêtions ici pour la nuit. Nous reprendrons la route demain à l'aube, décida Aragorn.

Ils se levèrent tous mais Laura saisit la manche de Legolas et lui murmura :

-_Merci_.

Il lui sourit et lui répondit d'un ton moqueur :

-_Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de Galawe_.

-Hilarant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Non pas que la fatigue lui manquait, bien au contraire, mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, la plus évidente étant :qui était cette femme ?Elle avait reconnu en y repensant celle qu'elle avait aperçue dans le miroir de Galdriel. Bien, très bien. Mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup !

Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de…comment dire…magicienne peut-être ?Bon ce n'était pas terrible comme explication mais franchement, elle n'en avait pas de plus satisfaisante !

Et que penser de son étrange discours : « ne basculez pas ».Elle retrouvait dans ces paroles celles que lui avait adressé Elrond à son départ de Fondcombe. Ils s' étaient tous donner le mot !Où craignaient-ils qu'elle bascule bon sang !

Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas à…Sauron ?Un frisson la parcouru. Non, c'était impossible .Et ridicule !Que ferait-elle au côté d'un maître des Ténèbres , hein ?Malgré cette pensée, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer d'un étrange sentiment. Après tout , elle ne pouvez nier que certaines choses curieuses lui étaient arrivées .Comme ces visions où cette cicatrice à sa main que ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'effacer.

Elle devait se faire des idées.

« abandonnez vous à vos sentiments »

Elle se retourna une énième fois , tentant de trouver une position confortable.

Une autre préoccupation hantait ses pensées :Haldir.

A la réflexion, cela n'avait rien d'une préoccupation, au contraire .Puis elle y réfléchissait, plus elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, plus elle arrivait à croire qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur.

Peut on vraiment tout gâcher à cause d'une promesse faite dans des circonstances si…particulières ?

Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était montré très lâche en fin de compte. Si elle avait rompu avec lui , c'est uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu peur !

Mais peur de quoi au juste ?D'être aimée par celui dont elle même était amou…

Elle ouvrit brusquement tout grand les yeux ,dans l'obscurité de la nuit, alors même que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

Elle venait de prendre réellement conscience des conséquences de ses actes : elle l'avait repoussé !Elle l'avait fait souffrir !Et surtout, elle était …amoureuse !

Cela lui paru alors si évident qu'elle se demanda comment , même avec la plus grande mauvaise foi , elle avait pu le nier.

Elle l'aimait.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres .Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une aussi grande joie. Mais celle-ci fut rapidement remplacée par l'inquiétude : lui pardonnerait-il ?Elle avait été si stupide !Elle se serait volontiers giflée si cela avait pu changer quelque chose .

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par des voix. Se redressant un peu , elle pu voir qu'il s'agissait de Boromir et d'Aragorn. Ils regardaient vers le fleuve et parlaient d'un certain…Gollum ?

Keskséksa ?pensa-t-elle intérieurement, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Mais elle ne pu se pencher plus longtemps sur le problème car les deux hommes échangeaient à présent des mots pas vraiment cordiaux dont elle ne saisit que des bribes Il semblerait qu'ils soient en désaccord sur le route à emprunter. Après avoir hausser le ton afin de mettre fin à la « conversation », Aragorn tourna le dos au Gondorien .Ce dernier regarda son compagnon s'éloigner avec dans le regard une lueur…qui ne plu pas du tout à Laura .En fait , elle le trouvait étrange depuis quelques temps , et ce encore plus depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa vision. Il avait notamment une étrange façon de regarder Frodon , comme si il le surveillait. Elle avait voulu penser qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui mais elle devait avouer qu'il devait y avoir autre chose…

Et cet autre chose ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Plus que quelques heures , plus que quelques heures , plus que quelques heures , plus que… »

Il s'agissait du discours que Frodon tenait mentalement en s'efforçant de ne pas faire attention au nain ,rendant son déjeuner et même d'avantage , à ses côtés.

Ils se relayaient à tour de rôle auprès du malheureux car il aurait été impossible pour une seule personne de supporter cela tout une journée.

Alors qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur se fit sentir, il détourna les yeux, préférant tout sauf cela. Son regard se posa sur Laura , dans une barque non loin. Elle regarda elle aussi dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire sincère , comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps .Il faut dire que depuis son accident , Laura avait curieusement beaucoup changé .Elle semblait plus sereine, comme en paix avec elle –même , sans jamais néanmoins quitter cette air préoccupé qui semblait ne jamais devoir l'abandonner.

Il était tout de même heureux pour elle. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété après leur départ de Lorien, elle semblait alors si…Bref, son amie allait beaucoup mieux.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. Il ne mangeait presque plus, l'Anneau se faisait de plus en plus lord à porter , et il y avait Boromir. Rare était les fois où il ne sentait pas son regard d'acier posé sur lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose , ou voulait obtenir quelque chose. Il devrait se montrer méfiant, il le savait, Galadriel l'avait mit en garde.

Il avait conscience que Boromir était un guerrier , courageux et noble. Cependant, une sourde menace semblait l'entourer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Faisons une halte .Nous avons tous besoin de repos.

En disant ces mots, Aragorn posa un regard amusé sur Gimli qui semblait sur le point d'embrasser le plancher des vaches enfin retrouvé !

Il n 'était pas le seul à ressentir un certain plaisir à retrouver la terre ferme .En effet , si il était peu fatigant , le voyage sur l'eau était assez monotone et il tardait à tous d'en voir la fin. Ils changèrent tous néanmoins d'avis en entendant Aragorn et Gimli discuter sur le suite des festivités ,c'est à dire sur leur prochain cheminement vers le Mordor.

-Des marais nauséabonds, des pics acérés , avez-vous d'autre bonne nouvelle à nous apprendre ?demanda ironiquement Laura.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les marmonnements mécontents du Nain mais un « si nous en sortons en vie » atteignit soudain ses oreilles.

Il avait raison , comment pouvait- elle être si sûre qu'elle en sortirait vivante ?

Un froid l'envahit à cette pensée .Elle avait besoin de s'isoler un peu.

Sous un prétexte quelconque, elle quitta le camp, plongée dans ses pensées.

Et si elle ne revenait pas, et si elle ne pouvait pas dire à Haldir…

Une rage contre elle-même monta de ses entrailles. Elle avait peut-être perdue se seule occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à la seule personne qui était parvenu à rompre les remparts de glace qu'elle avait monté autour de son cœur. Pire, elle lui avait laissé pour seule souvenir celui d'une fille sans cœur et totalement …

-Idiote !fini-t-elle à voix haute tout en marchant.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par des empreintes au sol. Elle avait appris , au cours de leurs longues marches à les identifier .Les premières étaient celle d'un hobbit de tout évidence(eux seul pouvait laisser des marques semblables !).Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu Frodon en quittant le camp, il devait donc s'agir de lui .Elle allait les suivre lorsqu'elle remarqua d'autres empreintes partant dans la même direction. Plus fines mais plus longues. Des empreintes d'hommes.

-Qui…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, une idée inquiétante ayant soudain traversée son esprit :elle n'avait pas non plus vu Boromir en quittant les autres.

Elle leva la tête , souhaitant voir apparaître l'un de ses deux compagnons .Mais c'est une autre constatation qui frappa son esprit : cette forêt , ces arbres hauts et verts…cela lui rappelait … cela lui rappelait sa vision.

-Boromir, murmura-t-elle angoissée…Frodon !

Sans réfléchir d'avantage , elle se précipita dans leur direction.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voilà voilà !

j'espère que ça vous a plu et à très bientôt pour la suite !

reviews please !

(oui , je sais , je suis toujours aussi sadique !)

bizzz


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou ! 

Bonjour à tous !

Alors pour une fois, je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour le retard (c'est incroyable non ?…vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre)

donc je passe tout de suite aux RARsssss :

**Jylly Brandebouc : **merci beaucoup !

**La lorelei** :je ne suis pas quand même pas sadique au point de faire mourir ma propre héroine voyons !enfin, je veux dire que , pour l'instant ,il n'y aurait plus d'histoire si je la faisait disparaître !hihihihihi !

**Dark Diamond** : hmm…oui, je pense qu'elle aura l'occasion de s'expliquer mais maintenant , est ce que ce sera efficace…c'est un autre problème !merci en tout cas

**Alma77** : mais qui te dis que je suis humaine ?je suis peut-être une extraterrestre génétiquement modifiée , pourquoi pas ?lol, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis folle !

**Karmilla** :pour la femme , tu as raison , tu découvriras bientôt qui elle est et pour Boromir…lis ce chapitre !bizz

**Séléné** :salut toi ! toi aussi tu as le petit drapeau avec Haldir !cool, je ne suis pas seule !lol. et vivement le deuxième chapitre de chute en lorien. c'est pour quand au fait ?biz

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** :et bien si tu veux savoir, voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre !et puis, il ne faut pas se moquer des gens malades sur les fleuves, c'est très dur tu sais et pourtant ils sont tous gentils comme tout (moi par exemple !)biz

**Cleo** :merci pour les compliments et pour les encouragement, j'avais justement un bac blanc ce matin !(un samedi, quelle honte !)

**Anariel** :merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

voilà, j'ai fini, bonne lecture à toutes !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 25 

Elle courait , ne relevant les yeux du sol que pour scruter les alentours.

-Mais où sont-ils ?marmonna-t-elle.

Soudain, elle se figea. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Tendant l'oreille, elle en eut la confirmation.

Boromir parlait ,pour être plus exacte, il criait. Elle suivit cette voix et pu enfin apercevoir l'homme. Il était seul mais semblait chercher quelque chose…ou quelqu'un , si elle en croyait ses propos.

-Boromir , appela- t-elle ,où est Frodon ?

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement vers elle et la fixa ,sans aucune expression sur le visage.

-Où est-il ?répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Boromir ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'approcha d'elle sans un mot .Elle eut un mouvement de recul involontaire .Voyant cela, il s'arrêta et commença d'une voix douce et dangereuse.

-Ne comprenez vous pas Laura ?Ne voyez vous pas que l'Anneau est notre seule chance et qu' un hobbit ne pourra jamais en tenir la responsabilité ?

-Qu'avez vous fait ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement moins assurée.

C'était plus fort qu'elle , la voix de Boromir agissait soudain comme un aimant et elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'ignorer .Percevant ce trouble, l'homme recommença à avancer dans sa direction en reprenant la parole :

-Je sais que vous êtes intelligente Laura. Nous nous ressemblons trop pour que vous puissiez me le cacher. Tout comme moi, vous percevez la puissance de l'Anneau , le pouvoir qu'il représente.

A chaque mot, il faisait un pas en avant .Pendant ce temps , Laura reculait , sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux de Boromir. Une flamme étrange semblait y brûler. Celle –ci était pour elle à la fois familière et terriblement séduisante .Il lui semblait qu'une vague de chaleur partait de sa main droite, de sa cicatrice et se répandait dans tout son corps à cette voix, à cette flamme.

Et dieu que cette chaleur était tentatrice.

Elle se retrouva acculée contre un arbre , sans bouger alors que Boromir était à présent juste devant à elle.

-Il vous appelle vous aussi , vous le sentez en vous , il fait parti de vous.

Ses mots parvenaient à l'oreille de Laura sans qu'elle n'en réalise pleinement le sens. C'était plus le ton de la voix que ses propos qui l'assaillaient de doutes et de tentation.

Elle ne pensait plus rien , elle ne réfléchissait plus .Seul comptait …Lui.

Pas Boromir mais celui qu'elle sentait derrière lui ,celui qui semblait souffler ces mots si envoûtants au Gondorien. Un Lui sur qui elle ne pouvait mettre un nom mais qui l'appelait de tout son être à ce moment précis.

Une main caressa sa joue et elle ferma les yeux , n'écoutant plus que ces paroles, profitant de cet instant de bien-être.

-Rejoins moi Laura. Et ensemble nous vaincrons.

Elle se sentait bien , comme elle n'avait jamais été depuis longtemps, comme elle n'avait jamais été depuis…Haldir. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et repoussa Boromir avec violence.

-Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher !siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, furieuse tant contre lui que contre elle-même.

L'homme semblait complètement désorienté .

-A présent , dites moi où est Frodon ?Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Boromir sembla bien vite reprendre contenance. Il lui cria d'une voix méconnaissable :

-Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres et me tenir tête ?Te crois tu vraiment supérieure ?Aurais-tu oublié ta famille que tu as tuée ?

Laura blanchit à ces mots .Inconsciemment , elle secoua la tête .Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu es un assassin, Laura !continua cette voix, le même que celle qui peuplait ses rêves.

-Taisez-vous !hurla-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes , Je ne veux pas vous écouter !Vous mentez !

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit , sous le flot d'accusations portées par cet homme .Il lui semblait même entendre les hurlements de douleur de ses proches qui lui perçaient les tympans.

-Non, non !murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

Peu à peu, elle sombrait dans une milieu peuplé de cauchemars et de douleur.

A quoi bon lutter ?pensa-t-elle tout en s 'abandonnant au fur et à mesure à sa peine.

Mais soudain, une image s'imposa difficilement dans son esprit :elle revoyait cette femme. Son regard était à la fois plein d'espoir et de force. Cela lui redonna du courage, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit face à son « compagnon » :

-Vous êtes un monstre !Mais vous n'êtes pas Boromir , je le sais !Jamais mon ami ne me ferait souffrir de la sorte !

Le « monstre » s'était tu . La seconde d'après , Boromir semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal.

-Laura , que c'est il passé ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas , les joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées .Il contempla ses mains et fut soudain saisit d'effroi.

-Que vous ai –je fait ?murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Elle le regarda quelques instants puis se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit elle aussi. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit , le regardant dans les yeux :

-Pour une raison que j'ignore mon ami, vous et moi sommes victimes d'une puissance qui nous échappent. Mon seul souhait est que nous réussissions à nous en libérer.

-Comment ?demanda-t-il simplement .

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Par l'amour que nous portons en nous je pense. Vous envers votre Cité et moi…envers quelqu'un.

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage du Gondorien.

-Qui peut bien être ce mystérieux inconnu ?

Malgré la situation, Laura ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait conscience que tout ses compagnons étaient au courant de sa relation avec Haldir mais tout de même…

Sans un mot, ils se relevèrent de concert. Soudain, leur attention fut attirée pas des bruits étranges provenant des bois , des grognements qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

-Ils nous faut partir d'ici au plus tôt. Laura, partez chercher Frodon et ramenez le au camp .Je vais prévenir nos amis.

Elle hocha la tête .Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'envoyer elle face au danger :Frodon n'aurait jamais suivi Boromir et ils le savaient.

Ils allaient se séparer lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois et lui dit rapidement :

-Boromir, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dévoilé l'autre jour à propos de cette vision et soyez prudent.

Ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête et ils se séparèrent enfin.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Laura courrait à travers les bois , essayant tant bien que mal de suivre les traces laissées pas Frodon tout en étant attentive à l'approche de leurs ennemis.

Ils ne sont pas loin, pensa-t-elle effrayée pas leurs grognements bestiaux.

Enfin, elle vit Frodon. Aragorn était avec lui. Ils se retournèrent à son approche.

-Il faut faire vite !commença-t-elle essoufflée. Des orcs arrivent, ils sont tout prêts, nous devons fuir.

Elle échangea un regard avec Aragorn et y lu ce qu'elle craignait. Ses paroles lui confirmèrent d'ailleurs ses craintes :

-Partez avec Frodon Laura , raccompagnez le à la rivière et faites attention à lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa : il avait raison, il fallait ralentir les orcs.

Elle se contenta donc de lui adresser un regard empreint d'amitié et de confiance qu'il lui rendit avec un faible sourire.

-Venez Frodon !puis elle ajouta plus bas pour Aragorn: _Bonne chance mon ami_.

Elle s'élança avec le hobbit à travers les arbres , tout en étant attentive aux alentours. Elle perçu soudain un mouvement sur sa gauche et vit les créatures hideuses qui approchaient. Heureusement, elles ne semblaient pas les avoir vu.

-Cachons nous !murmura-t-elle à Frodon.

Celui-ci obtempéra sans un mot et se plaqua derrière un large tronc d'arbre qui le dissimulait entièrement. Elle l'y rejoignit .

Les créature les dépassèrent sans les voir et Laura pu alors réaliser quelque chose :ce n'était pas des orcs. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grand et de plus , ils se déplaçaient le jour.

Une fois qu'ils les eurent dépassé, Frodon et elle allaient se remettre en route mais :

-Psst !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Pippin et Merry, cachés entre des souches d'arbres non loin. Laura se retourna ensuite vers Frodon et leur regard se croisèrent.

Ils se comprirent instantanément.

-Je ne peux pas vous accompagner Frodon.

-Je sais.

-Et Boromir ne vous voulez pas vraiment du mal.

Il respira un bon coup.

-Je sais cela aussi.

Elle lui sourit.

-Bonne chance , Frodon Sacquet. Nous nous reverrons.

Il lui rendit sincèrement son sourire puis s'élança.

-...je l'espère , finit-elle pour elle seule.

Pippin, qui venait de comprendre ce qui se passait sortit de sa cachette en criant :

-Non !

Cela attira l'attention des « faux orcs ».Laura sortit alors elle aussi de son abri.

-Merry, Pippin, faites attention à vous !

Puis elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla haut et fort :

-Eh vous !c'est moi que vous cherchez ?

Ayant capté toute leur attention, elle s'élança dans la direction opposée à Frodon, les créatures derrières elle. Elle remarqua à ses côtés la présence des deux hobbits qui avaient compris son idée et préféraient l'aider plutôt que de se mettre à l'abri du danger.

-Ca marche !jubila Pippin.

-Je vois bien que ça marche, tais toi et cours !lui rétorqua Merry.

Mais ils avaient beau courir, les Uruk (NDA : vous aviez compris !)se rapprochaient et ils durent bientôt leur faire face.

Laura dégaina son épée et commença le combat , tranchant tout ce qui passait à sa portée ,pendant que Merry et Pippin se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient avec des pierres et autres. Malheureusement , la jeune fille ne pouvait se battre et protéger en même temps .Bientôt , elle fut en prise avec une créature qui la dépassait de deux têtes et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à tuer. Elle vit avec horreur du coin de l'œil d'autres bêtes se rapprocher des deux hobbits mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Soudain, une masse puissante s'interposa et leur vint en aide .

Boromir , pensa avec soulagement Laura tout en achevant enfin cet uruk.

Le combat repris mais ils étaient toujours en infériorité numérique et ils durent reculer devant les assauts de leurs ennemis.

Boromir souffla dans son cors mais Laura l'entendit à peine , trop occupée par le combat.

C'est sans espoir pensa-t-elle avec rage tout en voyant arriver encore et encore ces créatures immondes.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un Uruk , plus grand et plus redoutable que les autres .Contrairement à ses compagnons, il ne se précipita pas sur eux mais leva quelque chose dans sa direction, une arme que Laura reconnut pour l'avoir vu dans certains films : une arbalète.

Un arbalète, des flèches, Boromir !pensa-t-elle , paniquée.

Elle appela son ami, voulant le mettre en garde.

Après un dernier coup d'épée, il releva la tête dans sa direction et suivit son regard.

Son sang se figea avant même que la première flèche ne l'atteigne .Le cri de Laura ne lui parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles ,tant la douleur fut vive.

Il fit un effort inhumain pour la surmonter et continua le combat avec la force du désespoir . Mais lorsqu'une deuxième , puis un troisième flèche l'atteignirent, il su que c'était finit .Il tomba à genoux et entendit le cri de rage des deux hobbits qui se jetèrent inconscients dans le combat.

Il n'entendait ni ne voyait Laura. Il réunit donc ses dernières forces pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Elle était là, immobile comme une de ces statues qui les entouraient, prostrée .A la fois proche et lointaine, la même et aussi différente. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais cette fois ci , Boromir ne pu rien y lire .

Un Uruk arriva derrière la jeune fille et la saisit pour l'amener, comme les hobbits. Mais différemment à eux, elle ne se débattit pas , comme plongée dans un état second.

Il reporta son attention sur son ennemi qui approchait .Il pointa une ultime flèche vers lui mais quelqu'un s'interposa au dernier moment. Aragorn.

Boromir tomba allongé au sol , les yeux levés vers les arbres au dessus de lui .Le souffle lui manquait mais il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste un froid tenace au fond de ses entrailles.

Aragorn se pencha au dessus de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise :

-Frodon ?Où est Frodon ?

-Je l'ai laissé partir.

-Alors vous avez fait ce dont j'ai été incapable.

Il ne sentait plus la plupart de ses membres. Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise :

-Ils ont pris les petits… et Laura aussi… ils les ont emmenés.

Les yeux du Rôdeurs se voilèrent d'inquiétude et de remords. Mais Boromir n'avait pas finit :

-Laura…elle est en danger… Il la veut…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…Vous devez la protéger …

Ils se regardèrent et entre ces deux hommes si différents un lien se tissa , un lien que nul ne pouvait briser pas même la mort : le courage et l'amour de sa cité.

-Mon Roi…

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Boromir, fils de Dénéthor, Intendant de Gondor.

Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent , il lui sembla voir flotter au vent des bannières blanches sur lesquelles un arbre argenté était dessiné.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

alors ?

qu'en pensez-vous ?

donnez moi votre avis, bisous !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà, à la bourre, comme d'habitude donc pas trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews et croyez moi, j'en suis désolée !

Donc merci à toutes pour votre soutient, vos conseils et tout et bienvenue à Morgana , une nouvelle lectrice !

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 26

Elle était épuisée.

Trois jours passé jetée sur le dos d'un Uruk puant et grognant en pleine course l'avaient éreintée.

Ma tête, sale bête !pensa-t-elle alors que son crâne avait pour la dixième fois en l'espace de dix minutes heurté l'armure de l'Uruk.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se déplacer un peu afin de trouver une position plus « confortable »mais il semblait que ce soit peine perdue .Les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets et les chevilles l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se contorsionna donc du mieux qu'elle pu afin de parvenir quand même à apercevoir l'état de ses amis.

Il ne semblait pas plus brillant.

Pippin essayait sans succès d'appeler un Merry toujours inconscient depuis que ces abrutis l'avaient violemment frappé à la tête.

Et puis à quoi bon ? pensa-t-elle blasée. Qui pourrait nous venir en aide ?Les autres sont peut-être tous morts…eux aussi.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à Boromir , pas maintenant. Elle avait déjà mis un jour entier avant de sortir de cet état comateux dans lequel sa mort l'avait plongée. Elle ne voulait pas repenser en outre à cette sensation étrange qui avait habité tout son être durant cette courte période. Comme si elle ne s'appartenait plus. Cela avait été si tentant de se laisser aller. Après tout, si elle n'avait plus eu conscience d'elle , elle n'avait plus non plus eu conscience de sa douleur , de sa culpabilité, et cela ,elle l'avait apprécié….

Seulement voilà, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle lâcheté. Son ancien entraîneur n'aurait pas approuvé du tout !C'était cette pensée qui l'avait fait sortir de sa léthargie, celle de Haldir, une nouvelle fois, tout comme après la mort de Gandalf.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis deux jours. Les propos de Boromir lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Sauf que ce n'était pas ceux de Boromir , elle le savait.

De qui alors ?Elle n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était trop irréel de tout façon qu'elle puisse intéresser ….

Arrête !se sermonna- t- elle. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer à ruminer ça !Essaye plutôt de trouver une solution pour vous sortir de là !

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Des Uruks, des Uruks et …oh tiens !un Uruk !

Il lui était impossible de tenter quoique ce soit tant qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas .Le problème était justement qu'ils ne le faisaient pas .

Mais ce n'est pas vrai , pensa-t-elle avec rage, ils marchent avec quelles piles ceux -là !

Bon calme toi.

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Elle les avaient entendus parler de cinq jours de marche encore…hier !Ce qui ne leur laissait plus que quatre jours avant d'arriver elle ne savait où.

C'est sans espoir ,se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle fut soudain prise d'une vague de faiblesse.

Ils allaient tous mourir et personne ne viendrait les pleurer, plus exactement , personne ne viendrait la pleurer elle.

Et Haldir ? lui chuchota une petite voix.

Une partie de ses maux s'envola à le pensée de l'elfe. Elle n'avait qu'une envie :être auprès de lui. Il lui manquait tellement qu'elle en avait presque mal. Jamais elle n'avait connu le besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés de façon si forte.

Enfin, pas de _quelqu'un_ mais de Haldir.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue sale, marquant un sillon .

Un observateur averti aurait pu voir les lèvres de Laura bouger , formant toujours les même mots qu'elle répétait souvent afin de se donner du courage, ces mots qu'elle n'avait pu dire :

-Je t'aime.

&&&&&&&&&&

Un nouveau coup à la tête la sortit du sommeil très peu réparateur dans lequel elle avait sombré.

Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient stoppés. Elle entendait des voix et aperçu du coin de l'œil des orcs.

Il ne manquait plus que ceux là !pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, un sourire gagna ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrêtée juste à côté de ses compagnons.

-Tout va bien ?demanda-t-elle à Pippin qui la regardait, avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

-Je veux dire…tout ne va pas mal ?

Il lui sourit faiblement avant de répondre :

-C'es pour Merry que je m'inquiète.

Laura suivit son regard. Effectivement ,l'état du Hobbit n' était pas beau à voir.

-Il faudrait au moins qu'il est quelque chose à boire, remarqua Laura au vu des lèvres craquelées du semi-homme.

Un lueur décidée s'alluma dans les yeux de Pippin et Laura eu le pressentiment qu'il allait faire une bêtise.

-Pippin…commença-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard, Pippin apostrophait déjà l'un des uruks qui avait une gourde à la main en lui sommant de donner de l'eau à son ami.

Inquiète , Laura vit la créature s'approcher d'un pas furieux.

Avec un grand éclat de rire, il versa le contenu de la gourde dans la bouche ouverte de Merry. Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer et recracha le liquide nauséabond qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'eau.

Tous éclatèrent d'un rire gras et répugnants, pendant que le pauvre hobbit essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Espèces de monstres !éclata Laura. Vous êtes les créatures les plus répugnantes qui existe sur cette terre !Vous vous croyez forts, mais vous n'êtes que des pantins sans cervelle !

Ces derniers mots avivèrent la colère des Uruks et tous voulurent se jeter sur elle. Mais leur chef les en empêcha , leur rappelant qu'ils devaient la ramener à leur Maître vivante.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui décocher un violent coup de poing au visage .Laura sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir et un goût de sang envahir sa bouche. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'armure de son porteur, le laissant quasiment inconsciente.

Elle ne fit attention ni au grognement mécontent des créatures qui venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient suivis, ni à Pippin qui détacha l'attache de sa cape elfique.

Elle était trop absorbée par sa douleur cuisante à la joue ainsi que par le souvenir des paroles de l'Uruk :

-Le Maître la veut vivante.

Le Maître…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une fois de plus , un choc brutal la ramena à la réalité. Déboussolée, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec soulagement qu'ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés. De plus, ils semblaient exténués.

Néanmoins, tout projet d'évasion l'abandonna lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps à peine voulu-t-elle se redresser quelque peu. Ces quelques jours de balade à dos d'orc ,ficelée comme un saucisson, avaient mis son corps à rude épreuve et chacun de ses membres était engourdi.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche des hobbits mais stoppa son observation quand un bruit étrange atteignit ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bruit, en fait cela ressemblait d'avantage à une plainte , un chant….provenant des arbres que les uruks coupaient pour allumer un feu.

-Qu'est ce que…

Elle fut interrompu par le grognement de colère d'un uruk non loin d'elle.

Il avait faim.

Tous semblèrent soudain en proie à une excitation des plus animale .Ils parlaient haut et fort, tout en jetant des regards de convoitise dans la direction opposée à Laura. Elle réalisa alors avec horreur que l'objet de cette attention était ses deux amis couchés dans l'herbe.

Ils furent traînés jusqu'au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé. Tandis que les créatures « discutaient » à leur propos , elle vit impuissante ses amis lui jeter un regard paniqué auquel elle ne pu répondre que par un regard qui l'était d'avantage.

Elle tenta de se relever, ignorant son corps qui lui réclamait un peu de repos , mais échoua lamentablement.

Le gémissement de douleur qu'elle poussa l'attention d'un orc qui s'écria :

-Les Semi-hommes sont précieux , mais pas elle !

Des grognements de consentement accueillirent cette déclaration et Laura devint en quelques secondes le nouveau centre d'intérêt.

-Imbéciles !s'exclama le chef, elle est encore plus importante que les deux réunis !

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration mais ne pu s'y arrêter d'avantage car l'un des orcs avait tenté de se jeter sur les hobbits .Il avait été arrêté mais une mêlée se forma , au cours de laquelle l'un des leurs perdit la vie.

Sans hésiter, ils se jetèrent avec satisfaction sur le cadavre qui leur ferait office de dîner.

Dégoûtée mais soulagée, Laura regarda dans la direction des hobbits et vit qu'ils étaient déjà en train de ramper au sol afin de tenter de s'éloigner de leurs ravisseurs.

Elle commençait à en faire de même , avec plus de difficultés dues à ses chevilles entravées lorsqu'elle entendit un hennissement de cheval.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête avant de voir arriver sur eux une armée de cavalier. Il y en avait de toute part. Les Uruks interrompirent en catastrophe leur festin et commencèrent le combat.

L'un d'eux tomba immédiatement mort près de Laura. Elle en profita pour se servir de l'épée afin de trancher ses liens. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se mit péniblement debout et tenta de soulever l'épée mais elle était trop lourde et ses bras trop faibles.

C'est donc mains nues qu'elle avança au milieu du combat, esquivant avec beaucoup de difficultés les coups assenés par les cavaliers qui ne semblaient faire aucune distinction entre orcs ,uruks et autres, et boitillant , l'une de ses jambes refusant de lui répondre.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait :les deux hobbits. Ceux –ci venaient de trancher eux aussi leurs liens et ne semblaient guère en meilleur posture qu'elle , au milieu de ses chevaux qui leur semblaient gigantesques.

Soudain, un orc étendu au sol saisit la ceinture de Pippin d'une main, tout en brandissant son épée. Sans réfléchir et réunissant ses dernières forces, Laura se saisit d'une lame qui gisait au sol, sans pommeau.

Merry sentit soudain la pression sur sa ceinture se relâcher avant même qu'il ne la détache. Relevant les yeux , Pippin et lui se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : l'orc gisait mort , une lame enfoncée dans le dos .Cette lame avait été plantée par Laura qui était agenouillée à même le sol, les mains et les vêtements en sang et les cheveux retombant sur son visage baissé.

Elle releva enfin les yeux et leur dit :

-Partez.

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas et qu'ils voulaient faire un pas vers elle , elle hurla avec rage :

-Courez !

Ils sursautèrent devant un tel ordre puis, le cœur serré , s'élancèrent vers la forêt.

Laura demeura dans la même position, attendant que l'un des combattants l'achève. Elle ne pourrait pas marcher pour fuir, elle le savait.

Cependant ,ce n'est pas un coup d'épée qu'elle reçu dans les dos mais un Uruk mortellement blessé. Il l'écrasa de son poids et de son corps .Elle évita de justesse de s'empaler sur la lame et s'étala au sol, sans connaissance .

&&&&&&&&

Les Rohirrims (NDA : ça s'écrit comme ça au moins ?) ramassaient un à un les cadavres et les jetaient au feu, éclairant ainsi les ténèbres de la nuit . Eomer lui même aidait ses hommes pour cette tâche peu agréable. Soudain, un cri s'éleva :

-Capitaine !

L'intéressé (donc Eomer) leva la tête et rejoignit celui qui l'avait appelé.

-Que se passe … ?

Il s'arrêta, atterré par la découvert que venait de faire l'homme : une jeune femme couverte de sang d'orc reposait allongée sur le cadavre d'un orc, inconsciente.

Eomer s'agenouilla pour la retourner. Un murmure de stupeur gagna l'ensemble des Rohirrims qui s'étaient regroupés. Elle était jeune, pas plus de 17 ou 18 ans.

-Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver parmi ces créatures puantes ?s'interrogea Eomer, prononçant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

-Regardez ses poignets capitaine, elle était prisonnière.

En effet, la trace du frottement de la corde sur la peau était visible.

Eomer tâta don pouls. Il était moins faible qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis :

-Très bien, déclara –t-il en se relevant, nous allons établir un camp ici pour le reste de la nuit. Teofel ?

-Oui capitaine ?

-Tu es le plus habile à soigner les blessures, prends donc soin des siennes , dit il en désignant la jeune fille .Nous repartirons à l 'aube.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Tout en demeurant attentif à leur tâche , les Rohirrims étaient en proie aux même interrogations : qui pouvait –elle bien être ?Un simple voyageuse qui avait fait une mauvaise rencontre ?Mais personne ne voyageait seule par ces temps sombres….Et pourquoi les Uruks auraient-ils pris en otage une simple humaine, au lieu de la dévorer comme à leur habitude ?

Eomer se posait les même questions. Celles s'intensifièrent lorsque Teofel lui apporta un pendentif qu'il avait trouvé autour du cou de la blessée. Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'un travail elfique. Pourtant , c'était bien une humaine….

Il continuait à entasser les cadavres lorsque son regard tomba sur une épée aussi brillante que la lune. Il la saisit et ne pu qu'admirer sa finesse, sa légèreté. Une nouvelle fois, c'était un travail elfique.

A son compagnon qui se trouvait à ses côtés et le regardait d'un air interrogateur, il ne pu que répondre :

-Je crois que nous avons là une invitée de marque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un cri s 'éleva dans la direction de la tente où reposait la jeune fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous purent voir Teofel, désarmé, sortir à reculons , suivi d'une humaine faible mais décidée qui pointait sa propre épée sur sa gorge.

-Qui êtes vous ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre moins chevrotante.

-Il me semble que c'est à vous de répondre à cette question, répliqua Eomer qui n'appréciait que modérément qu'une fillette menace l'un de ses hommes.

-Je vous ai demandé…je…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Sa vue se brouillait et elle avait même du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez de la fièvre et vos blessures ne sont pas guéries…commença Teofel.

-Rendez le moi !l'interrompit-elle.

Un silence accueillit sa demande ,personne ne comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

-Vous me l'avez pris, je veux le récupérer, rendez le moi !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa Eomer et il ouvrit sa main qui tenait encore le pendentif.A cette vue, les yeux de l'humaine flamboyèrent et elle appliqua plus fermement la lame contre la gorge du captif.

-Donnez le moi tout de suite sinon je…je…

Un nouveau vertige l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle lâcha l'épée et tomba elle même à genoux, vaincue par sa faiblesse. Des larmes de rage et de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sans un mot, Eomer s'approcha d'elle, et lui passa le collier autour du cou. Elle releva la tête , surprise mais reconnaissante.

-Quel est votre nom ?demanda-t-il du même ton qu'il utilisait pour parler à sa sœur quand celle-ci était triste.

Le jeune fille planta ses yeux dans les siens, sourit faiblement et murmura :

-Laura.

Il hocha la tête l'aida à se relever et la reconduit jusqu'à sa couche où elle s'allongea avec soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux et sans un mot de plus, sombra dans le sommeil.

Eomer ressortit de la tente , avisa Teofel qui ramassait son épée et déclara avec amusement :

-Alors mon ami, on se laisse désarmer par un femme ?

Un éclat de rire général accueillit cette remarque .

-Cette femme a le diable au corps !répliqua-t-il.A peine m'étais-je baissé vers elle pour appliquer un onguent sur son front pour calmer son esprit qu'elle m'a quasiment sauté à la gorge !La prochaine fois, je la laisserai seule avec ses cauchemars.

Un sourire encore aux lèvres, Eomer jeta un regard en direction de la tente où Laura semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit apaisée à présent.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, Eomer tout en pensant que les elfes devaient vraiment être des créatures à part pour que seul un pendentif puisse avoir autant d'effet….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

voilà, il s'en passe des choses hein ?

donnez moi votre avis , gros bisous !


	27. Chapter 27

Euh….bonjour !

Hem, ça va ?

Aahhh !je craque ! je suis désolée pour tout mon retard !c'est pas de ma faute je vous jure !

Sniff(ptite larme)

M'en voulez pas trop hein ?

Bref, à part ça j'ai appris que les rars seraient désormais interdits !je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi mais en l'absence de plus d'info, je ne vais pas tenter le diable et je vais donc arrêter d'en faire. MAIS comme il est hors de question que je cesse de communiquer avec mes lecteurs, je vous répondrez directement via un pti bouton prévu à cet effet….mais quelqu'un pourrait me dire où est ce pti bouton svioupait ? 

Bon sinon, merci du fond du cœur pour toute vos reviews super super sympa de la mort qui tue et à très bientôt !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 27 

-Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit.

-Est ce …par ce…genre de phrase…que les elfes….ont acquis leur ….sagesse légendaire ?interrogea Gimli entre deux halètement.

Il ignora le regard noir de son compagnon elfique et poursuivit son chemin. Enfin, il tenait un maigre vengeance au fait que depuis quatre jours de course folle ,la célérité et la légèreté de l'elfe l'avait tenu en échec !Maigre victoire en ces jours sombres mais néanmoins profondément réconfortante !

Après de nouvelles heures de poursuite, Aragorn s'arrêta pour observer des empreintes au sol.

Soudain, un hennissement de cheval retentit non loin. Les trois compagnons eurent tout juste le temps de se dissimuler derrière un rocher avant de voir apparaître une troupe de nombreux cavaliers, montés sur des bêtes puissantes et magnifiques.

Des Rohirrims.

Après un regard vers ses amis, Aragorn sortit de leur cachette et interpella haut et fort les chevaucheurs :

-Cavaliers du Rohan !Quelles nouvelles des hommes de La Marche ?

L'héritier d'Isildur n'avait pas compté sur la méfiance des cavaliers et bientôt ,ses compagnons et lui-même furent encerclés et menacés par les lances des Rohirrims.

L'un d'eux s'approcha et demande durement :

-Que font un elfe, un homme et un nain dans le Ridermak ?Répondez !exigea-t -il.

-Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerai le mien !

Le regard que lança Aragorn à Gimli lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas là un discours très diplomatique en la circonstance.…Cette impression fut confirmée pas la réplique de l'homme :

-Je vous couperez volontiers la tête, Nain…si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà il était menacé par la flèche d'un elfe furieux que l'on veuille s'en prendre à son enquiquineur favori.

Aragorn calma le jeu. Après avoir abaissé l'arc de son ami, il se présenta ainsi que ses compagnons , comme amis du roi Théoden .Ils apprirent ainsi que celui-ci était à présent sous l'emprise de Saroumane. Eomer, neveu du roi, en avait lui –même durement fait les frais, chassé de sa propre cité .Il était méfiant et craignait les espions de Saroumane.

Aragorn l'assura de leur innocence et expliqua le but de leur présence en ces lieux :

-….ils ont emmenés captifs trois de nos amis.

A ces mots, les sourcils d'Eomer se froncèrent .Néanmoins, c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il demanda :

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Deux semi- hommes ainsi qu'une jeune humaine.

Eomer hocha la tête et appela un de ses hommes. Celui-ci s'avança sur son cheval, tenant devant lui…

-Laura !s'exclama Gimli, heureux de la retrouver.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça à la vue de la pâleur de son amie , inconsciente. Il allait parler mais fut devancé par Legolas :

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?demanda l'elfe tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Il prit une de ses mains et soupira de soulagement. Son pouls battait, elle était en vie.

-Nous l'avons retrouvée après avoir décimé le groupe d'Uruks. Elle était blessée .Nous l'avons soignée. La seule chose dont elle ait besoin à présent c'est de repos.

-Et nos autres amis, les avez vous vu ?demanda Aragorn.

Eomer baissa légèrement les yeux :

-Laura est la seule survivante. Les autres corps ont été empilés et brûlés...je suis désolé.

Pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots, Legolas avait descendu Laura , toujours inconsciente, du cheval et la tenait à présent dans ses bras. Se sentant transportée, la jeune fille émergea difficilement et entrouvrit les yeux. La vue qui s'offrait à elle semblait tellement improbable qu'elle cru qu'elle délirait encore. Elle murmura néanmoins :

-Legolas..

Il baissa la tête et croisa le regard brumeux de Laura.

-Tout va bien Laura, nous sommes là.

Sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie, elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas : elle avait retrouvé ses compagnons. Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un sourire teinté de tristesse qu'elle leur rendit difficilement.

-Adieu.

Ayant prononcé ces mots, Eomer remonta sur son cheval puis ajouta :

-Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir….c'est peine perdue sur ces terres.

Il tendit finalement vers Laura son épée rutilante qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupérée puis se retourna.

La troupe s'ébranla et bientôt les Rohirrims disparurent dans un nuage de poussière.

Les membres de la Communauté tournèrent alors leur regard vers l'amoncellement encore fumant des corps tombés au combat, parmi lesquels se trouvaient leurs amis…

-Non.. murmura Laura alors qu'Aragorn l'installait devant lui sur l'un des cheval donnés par Eomer….ils ne sont pas morts.

Croyant qu'elle refusait simplement d'admettre l'évidence, les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard désolé puis se dirigèrent vers le bûcher macabre.

-Pouvez vous marcher Laura ?demanda Aragorn avant de descendre de cheval.

-Je.. pense ..oui.

Aidée par le Rôdeur, elle descendit à son tour de sa monture et regarda autour d'elle ce qui avait été le théâtre de sa nuit la plus cauchemardesque. Son regard se posa sur Gimli qui cherchait avec sa hache des traces des Hobbits parmi les cadavres.

-Vous ne trouverez rien, Gimli…ils ne sont pas morts.

-Laura, commença Legolas, navré, nous savons que c'est dur à admettre mais…

-Je vous dit qu'ils ont survécu. Et si je le sais si bien c'est parce que je les ai vu de mes yeux parvenir à s'enfuir du combat.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles .Il fut finalement brisé par Aragorn :

-Par où sont-ils allés Laura ?demanda-t-il doucement.

-La forêt, répondit-elle simplement.

-Fangorn ?interrogèrent ses trois compagnons en même temps tout en tournant leurs regard inquiet vers la masse sombre des arbres.

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit brumeux.. Pourquoi paraissaient-ils si inquiets à cette idée ?Soudain, elle repensa à la veille lorsque….non , elle n'avait pas rêvé, les arbres avaient semblé parler…

-Laura ?

Le son de la voix de Legolas la fit sursauter. Ses trois compagnons la regardaient, attendant visiblement une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue.

-Je vous demandais si vous vous sentiez capable de marcher ?Nous ne pouvons emmener les chevaux dans le forêt, répéta Legolas.

Marcher ?L'idée même lui donnait des vertiges. L'image de Merry et Pippin s'imposa dans son esprit aussi répondit- elle d'une voix sûre :

-C'est bon Legolas. Je vais bien.

Comme pour la contredire, sa vue se brouilla l'espace de quelques secondes .Elle avait besoin de repos. Cependant, hors de question de ralentir ses amis. Elle devait tenir.

&&&&&&&&&&

Beurk ! pensa Laura. Merry et Pippin me manquent aussi mais de là à …

Elle venait de voir Gimli goûter du sang qui se trouvait sur une branche avant de la recracher en grognant :

-Orc…

Elle soupira. Ses amis étaient donc bien suivis. Et de plus, seuls dans cette forêt si étrange, peuplée d'arbre qui depuis qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds, ne faisaient que gémir et grincer tout ce qu'ils savaient !Après un énième grognement, plus fort que les autres, Laura se tourna inquiète vers ses compagnons. Elle vit alors Gimli lever sa hache en manière de défense, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les gémissements autour d'eux.

Se souvenant des orcs qui la veillent coupaient sans vergogne ces arbres si…expressifs , elle chuchota :

-Gimli, abaissez votre hache.

Surpris, il lui obéit et aussitôt, les bruits se calmèrent.

De leur côté, Aragorn et Legolas échangeaient des paroles elfiques auxquelles Laura ne comprit pas grand chose .Seulement quelque chose à propos d'un… « magicien blanc » ?

Elle s 'appuya contre un arbre et passa sa main sur son front. La fièvre l'avait reprise. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se coucher .Cependant, elle comprit aux regard de ses compagnons qu'elle n'en aurait pas le loisir.

Elle les vit s'armer discrètement, près au combat et en fit de même. Elle se retourna brusquement avec eux au cri de Aragorn :

-Maintenant !

Une lumière blanche aveuglante les frappa de plein fouet.A l'instant même, Laura s'écroula au sol, comme foudroyée.

&&&&&&&&

-Que lui est-il arrivé , Gandalf ?demanda Aragorn inquiet.

Penché au dessus du corps de la jeune fille inconsciente, le magicien ressuscité répondit :

-Je ne sais Aragorn. Elle a une forte fièvre mais…

-Nous n'aurions pas du la faire marcher autant , elle avait besoin de repos, grogna Gimli.

-Mais je disais Maître Nain, qu'il semblerait que ce ne soit pas sa faiblesse qui lui ait fait cet effet. C'était bien trop…

-…brutal ,acheva Legolas.

Le magicien le regarda dans les yeux :

-Exactement.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, chacun ruminant ces pensées. Enfin, Aragorn osa poser la question qui les travaillaient tous :

-Cela aurait-il un rapport avec votre arrivée ?

Gandalf ne répondit pas , sa main reposant sur le front de la malade.

-Mais c'est impossible !déclara soudain Gimli, cela signifierait que Laura réagit comme si elle était possédée par l'esprit des Ténèbres !

-Impossible…répéta inconsciemment Legolas.

C'est alors que Laura se mit à murmurer dans son sommeil agité :

-le Maître…le Maître…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

aloooors ?

ça valait la peine d'attendre ou non ?

ne répondez pas à cette question….

Par contre tout le reste, vous pouvez me le dire dans une ptite review !

Joyeux noël à tous !


	28. Chapter 28

Salut à toutes ! 

J'espère pour vous que la rentrée c'est mieux passé que la mienne ?

Dites, c'est quand les prochaines vacances ?

Comment ça je suis faignante ?Pas tant que ça, la preuve, j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre (LA preuve qui déchire !)

Ah oui sinon, je voulais dire à mes revieweuses que je me ferai désormais une joie de leur répondre personnellement mais que pour cela , il faudra soit s'être inscrit avant pour ceux qui ont un compte, soit me laisser leur adresse email.

Voilà, tout est dit alors à présent, bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 28 

Le Maître…ce mot semblait tourner dans sa tête comme un tourbillon glacé.

Le Maître…

Que c'était-il passé ?

Un éclair blanc, foudroyant comme une lame d'acier, voilà son dernier souvenir.A présent, elle errait dans un monde effrayant, peuplé d'images aussi diverses que inquiétantes.

Des flash de toutes sortes lui parvenaient, la hantaient, l 'agitaient.

Ses parents, Boromir, son frère, Gandlaf, et les flammes, les flammes consumant une carcasse de voiture, des flammes encadrant un œil unique et noir .

Et une voix, caverneuse et froide mais surtout…tentatrice.

« à mes côtés….la puissance de l'Union…à moi »

Où était-elle ?

A nouveau l'éclair blanc, mais cette fois ci, il lui apporta un peu…de paix, de calme, comme pour penser les blessures de son esprit égaré.

Les images avaient changé.

Ses amis, le regard plein de courage et de douleur de Frodon ,Galawe, Legolas ,Haldir, Haldir, Haldir….

Et cette femme, toujours aussi belle et sage, qui lui parlait, l'encourageait .

« résistez, Laura…ne basculez pas…résistez »

Tout était si calme, si pur ici.

La voix ténébreuses sembla s'éloigner doucement, remplacée par celle si mélodieuse de cette femme.

De nouvelles images la saisissaient, des images lui procurant un apaisement rare.

Haldir qui l'embrassait, Legolas qui plaisantait avec elle, Galawe s'amusant de son accent elfique épouvantable, Haldir et elle faisant l'amour à la seule lueur de la Lune, Haldir lui disant qu'il l'aimait….

Laura pouvait à présent entendre distinctement ce que lui disait la femme :

-Vous devrez choisir Laura. Vous êtes le problème et la solution, le Bien et le Mal, la Victoire et la Défaite ,la Vie et la Mort…

-La Vie…je veux… la Vie…

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'inconnue.

Laura se sentait mieux à présent, elle allait…

Un hurlement de fureur, semblable à un grognement, pénétra alors chaque fibre de son esprit alors qu'une douleur sans nom l'envahissait.

-Non !Cela ne sera pas !(NDA :qui peut me trouver dans quel Disney se trouve cette réplique… ?mdr)rugit la voix menaçante alors qu'une douleur sans nom envahissait chaque parcelle de son être.

&&&&&&&&

-Par tous les Valars…murmura Legolas , horrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le corps toujours inconscient de Laura était secoué par des spasmes violents que Gandlaf et Aragorn avaient peine à contenir.

-Elle ne tiendra pas !s'exclama Gimli, tout autant désemparé.

Tout en venant en aide du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses compagnons, l'elfe adressait une prière silencieuse aux Valars.

Sans eux, il ne percevait aucune issue pour son amie.

&&&&&&&

Des sanglots, des cris, des hurlements, tout cela lui parvenaient avec une netteté terrifiante. Elle ne savait si c'était elle qui en était à l'origine. Peut-être…

Elle avait si mal, si mal….

Un nouveau cri de rage se fit entendre alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur le voix de la femme qui faiblissait.

Une image la frappa alors de plein fouet , comme une vague dans une mer déchaînée.

Un mur de pierre, un combat durant une nuit sans étoile. Des ombres informes qui s'entretuaient. Et au milieu d'elle , une silhouette aussi rapide qu'un éclair, qui luttait avec acharnement. Le combattant se retourna l'espace d'une seconde et Laura le reconnu : c'était lui, c'était Haldir !

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme à l'écoute de quelqu'un.

Soudain, une flèche sortit des ténèbres le transperça. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleur et d'effarement .Après un dernier coup d'épée, Haldir s'effondra sur le sol dur et froid baigné de sang, son sang, mort.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait plongé une lame chauffée à blanc dans la poitrine de Laura et l'avait consciencieusement remué dans la plaie , hachant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son cœur.

Un hurlement tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu sortit de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'elle revoyait la scène, un rire froid et satisfait éclata dans les Ténèbres dans lesquelles elle avait plongé, comme un gouffre sans fond et sans issue.

-Non , murmura-t-elle en voyant mourir celui qu'elle aimait, pitié…Je ferais tout.. .je le ferai..

-Non Laura !Non !

C'était la voix de la femme, elle l'appelait mais…

-Vous ne devez pas abandonner Laura ! L'Union ….

Mais le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans un tourbillon indescriptible. Plus rien n'avait de sens , tout se confondait alors que Laura répétait inlassablement :

-Non !Laissez moi , laissez moi !

Il y eu un dernier cri, une dernière plainte, plus tout redevint calme.

Laura ouvrit brusquement les yeux .Elle rencontra immédiatement les regards inquiets de ses amis penchés au dessus d'elle. Il y avait Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et…

-Gandlaf….murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte…

-Oui Laura. Je suis Gandalf le Blanc à présent , et je reviens à vous en ces heures sombres.

Ne pouvant totalement y croire, des larmes de bonheur envahirent les yeux de Laura. Brusquement, elle se redressa et serra de toute ses forces le magicien dans ses bras. Tout d'abord surpris, il échangea un regard avec ses autres compagnons, tout aussi perdus. Mais quand des sanglots douloureux parvinrent du corps recroquevillé de la jeune femme, ce fut spontanément qu'il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras.

-Calmez vous Laura.

Les autres compagnons n'osaient pas briser cet instant chargé d'émotion .Laura répétaient sans relâche au milieu de ses larmes :

-Je suis désolée …je n'ai pas réussi…je suis tellement désolée…

Seul Legolas comprenait le sens de ces paroles .Néanmoins, ils furent tous surpris lorsqu'elles furent remplacé par :

-Je ne peux pas…je veux la Vie mais c'est aussi la Mort…pas lui…pas lui…

-Laura, demanda doucement Gandalf, de qui parlez vous ?

Elle se détacha légèrement et planta ses yeux encore humide dans les siens.

-Les orcs ont dit que le Maître me voulait vivante. Je sais pourquoi à présent.

Tous sursautèrent à ces paroles.

-Qu'ont dits ces répugnantes créatures ?interrogea vivement Gimli.

Mais Laura ne l'écoutait pas et secoua doucement a tête.

-Je ne veux pas Gandalf, c'était lui lorsque Boromir parlait la dernière fois. C'est un monstre…

A ces mots , sa cicatrice à la main la brûla fortement et elle ne pu retenir un petit cri de douleur. Tous purent alors voir la marque laissée par l'Anneau il y a déjà des semaines, bien visible malgré ses récentes blessures.

…et peut-être que moi aussi , termina-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Après un moment de stupeur et de crainte, Aragorn sortit du silence pesant qui s'était installé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la distrayant ainsi de la contemplation de sa main mutilée.

-Vous avez avant tout toujours été notre amie Laura. Prouvez le : racontez nous , tout.

Elle le regarda, puis Gimli, puis Legolas et enfin Gandlaf. Elle réalisa alors qu'en effet, ils étaient ses amis, elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Tout cela était trop lourd à porter seule à présent, elle devait le partager si elle voulait le supporter.

-Très bien, déclara -t-elle , résignée mais déterminée.

&&&&&&&&&

Elle chevauchait l'un des chevaux offerts par Eomer ,en compagnie d' Aragorn. A leur côté, Gimli tentait tant bien que mal de rester en selle en s'accrochant à Legolas pendant que Gandalf filait sur Gris-poil , aussi léger que le vent.

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres en voyant le nain étouffer un juron alors qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois l'équilibre, ce qui provoqua un sourire amusé de Legolas. Son regard croisa celui de Laura et elle lui rendit faiblement mais sincèrement son sourire.

Ses compagnons avaient été tout simplement parfaits. Lorsqu'elle avait fini son récit, les yeux baissés en attendant leur verdict, c'est Legolas le premier qui était venu vers elle. Il lui avait relevé le visage et dit d'une voix qui trahissait toute son amitié :

-La seule chose que l'on pourrait vous reprocher Laura, est d'avoir tant tarder avant de tout nous avouer.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés, bien- sûr, mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient émis l'idée qu'il lui fallait les quitter pour la sécurité du reste de la Communauté, comme elle l'avait craint. Gandalf avait même ajouté :

-C'est à présent en vous gardant auprès de nous et en vous protégeant que nous aurons une chance de vous aider Laura. Cependant, je pense pouvoir dire, au vu de ce que vous nous avez appris, que seule vous même serez à même de faire un choix au moment venu.

Alors que le vent lui fouettait le visage, ces paroles résonnait dans se tête. Un choix, oui mais comment ?Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Bien -sûr , elle choisirait…comment dire, le camp du Bien, des gentils quoi ! autant qu'elle le pourrait. Seulement….elle ferma les yeux en repensant à l'image d'Halidr en train de mourir. Son cœur se serra si fort qu'elle cru qu'elle allait vomir. Elle posa sa main sur le collier qu'il lui avait donné et pris une profonde inspiration. Si jamais cette vision devait se réaliser, la solution au problème était toute trouvé.

Si jamais Haldir mourrait , aucun choix ne s'imposerait à elle.

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé tout d'abord de s'avouer son amour pour lui, tout simplement parce qu'elle se savait incapable de surmonter sa perte.

Si jamais il mourrait, elle mourrait avec lui.

Combien de fois avait-elle lu avec un sourire moqueur dans des romans ces héroïnes déclarer que « la vie sans leur aimé était aussi douloureuse que mille morts » ?(NDA :je ne sais plus où c'est mais je suis sûre de déjà l'avoir lu !)

A présent, cela ne lui semblait plus aussi ridicule, bien au contraire.

Etait-ce lâche ?Certainement. Egoïste ?Peut-être bien…

Mais c'était avant tout humain.

-Voici Edoras, cité des rois du Rohan, cria Aragorn afin de couvrir le bruit du vent.

Alors qu'elle posait son regard sur le château d'or étincelant au soleil, un dernière pensée macabre lui traversa l'esprit : si jamais elle se trouvait auprès d'Haldir au moment venu , elle pourrait toujours se jeter du haut de ces remparts sur lesquelles il combattait…et cette fois-ci, nul ne l'empêchera de mettre fin à ses jours.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Plutôt dark hein ?

Mais je trouve ça plus….fort !

Bref bref bref, reviews sviouplait ! 


	29. Chapter 29

Salut à toutes !

Pour commencer, comme d'habitude, désolée pour mon retard, _mea culpa _!

En fait, je suis tellement à la bourre que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews et croyez moi j'en suis navrée !

Pour me faire pardonnée, voici un chapitre assez long, dans lequel je résume du mieux que je peux tout un tas d'évènements , sans trop répéter ce que Tolkien et Peter Jackson ont si bien fait !

J'espère que ça plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 29 

Il n'a pas fière allure leur roi !pensa Laura.

Elle avait imaginé un homme robuste et droit mais certainement pas ce vieillard fragile et décrépi qui semblait avoir même du mal à se tenir sur son trône.

En y réfléchissant, cela expliquait peut-être l'attitude si…accueillante des habitants d'Edoras .Comme avait marmonné Gimli : « c'est plus gai dans un cimetière ! »

Il régnait dans cette salle du trône plus que lugubre une atmosphère étrange et oppressante.

Laura remarqua alors pour la première fois un être chétif et plutôt repoussant auprès du roi. Il semblait lui murmurer des conseils de prudence mais parlait si bas qu'il était impossible de l'entendre distinctement. Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux, tout en crachant à Gandalf des paroles pas vraiment amicales mais que Laura n'entendit pas , trop occupée à surveiller du coin de l'œil les hommes restés dans l'ombre des travées de la salle.

Elle n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers l'homme, elle pu voir ses petits yeux avides posés sur elle, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de femme de sa vie. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et su sans même se retourner qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Elle remercia intérieurement son ami pour ce geste.

- Fais silence !s'exclama alors Gandalf. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière des dents !Je n'ai pas traversé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !

Il brandit son bâton devant lui, ce qui causa une vive réaction chez l'homme qui se mit à trembler tout en gémissant à l'adresse de ses sbires :

-Son bâton !Je vous avez dit de lui prendre son bâton !

Aussitôt, une dizaine d'hommes fondirent sur eux, voulant empêcher Gandalf d'approcher le Roi qui semblait à présent cloué sur son siège par une force invisible.

Tout au combat , Laura n'entendit pas les paroles prononcés par Gandalf mais soudain, un rire à donner la chair de poule sortit de la bouche du roi, signifiant ainsi l'inefficacité des actes du magicien.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris !

Celui-ci se débarrassa alors d'un geste ample et gracieux de sa cape grise et illumina ainsi la salle d'une lueur blanche immaculée.

Aussitôt, Laura se détourna en gémissant, tout en essayant de réfréner sa douleur ainsi que les images défilant devant ses yeux.. Après quelques instants , l'effet s'estompa et elle pu se retourner. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard inquiet de Legolas posé sur elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant afin de signaler que tout allait bien .Elle reporta alors son regard vers ses autres compagnons et vit les yeux d'Aragron dirigés vers le trône avec une certaine émotion. Elle y reporta aussi son attention et fut saisie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Une jeune fille qui devait avoir son age était agenouillée auprès du trône .La blancheur virginal de sa robe la rendait presque lumineuse. Elle soutenait un souverain tel que Laura l'avait imaginé. Il semblait sortir d'un conte de chevaliers.

Après une grande inspiration, le roi Theoden se leva et posa son regard un peu perdu mais déterminé sur l'étrange assistance qui se formait autour de lui, surplombant tout le monde.

Il était…

-…royal , acheva Laura à voix haute ,peut-être un peu trop haute.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit rougir de sa remarque si pertinente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vous êtes donc la sœur d'Eomer ?

Eowyn (NDA :celle qui était agenouillée près du roi pour celles qui n'avait pas suivi !mdr) ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de répondre :

-En effet…connaîtriez vous mon frère ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer…en fait, il m'a sauvé la vie il y quelques jours.

La dame du Rohan eut un sourire :

-Alors, il va bien, toujours égal à lui-même.

Laura sourit à son tour :

-Je suppose oui.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel chacune était plongée dans ses pensées, observant le paysage baigné de la lumière du soleil couchant .Elles se trouvaient aux abords du château .C'était tout naturellement qu'elles s'étaient rejointes : Eowyn afin de rencontrer une femme « guerrière » comme elle le disait, Laura pour le plaisir d'assouvir cette curiosité qui lui semblait pourtant un peu étrange ; elle ne s'était jamais envisagée comme une combattante.

Finalement, Eowyn brisa le silence :

-Avez-vous vous même des frères et sœurs ?

Laura sursauta à cette question inattendue puis se rembrunit immédiatement .Elle répondit enfin :

-J'ai ou plutôt, j'avais un petit frère. Il est mort il y a plus d'un an à présent.

Après une pause elle ajouta :

-Il m'est très dur de parler de lui.

-N'avez vous pas eu de souvenirs heureux ?demanda doucement Eowyn.

-Bien-bien-sûr que si !

-Alors pourquoi vous concentrer sur la peine de sa perte et non pas la joie de ces instants ?

Laura demeura quelques minutes sans rien dire, trop étonnée par cette idée simple mais qui pourtant lui était si difficile à concrétiser .Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un mouvement dans la plaine attira son attention.

Elle pu finalement distinguer un cheval, monté par…

Elle entendit Eowyn pousser un petit cri d'horreur en voyant l'un des cavaliers , une mince silhouette comme celle d'un enfant, s'écrouler au sol.

&&&&&&&

Interdite, Laura balbutia :

-Mais enfin Gandalf, vous n'allez tout de même pas partir !

-Vous avez entendu comme moi ce qu'ont raconté ces enfants ainsi que la décision du Roi. Face à tant de force venant de Lisengard, Theoden ne pourra tenir seul.

Tout en disant cela, Gandlaf se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les écuries tandis que Laura peinait à le suivre.

-Alors pourquoi va-t-il s'enterrer au…comment – t-il appelé cela déjà ?

-Le Gouffre de Helm, termina Gandlaf à sa place, a déjà à de maintes reprises sauvé le Rohan. Theoden espère que ce sera le cas une nouvelle fois…

A ces mots, Laura stoppa net et empêcha également le magicien de continuer sa progression en se plantant devant lui, les yeux rivés aux siens.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit possible n'est ce pas ?Vous pensez que tous ces gens , nous y compris, vont…

-Je pense qu'il faut agir au plus vite et que l'aide d'Eomer saurait nous être des plus précieuses…indispensable en fait, ajouta –t-il en laissant son regard aller au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

-Je vois.

Elle baissa la tête. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et Gandalf lui dit avec douceur :

-En ces heures funestes Laura, nous devons chacun faire des choix .J'ai fait le mien .Le votre ne saurait tarder.

Laura releva brusquement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous le savez mieux que moi.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent.

-Je ne comprends pas Gandalf…pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question. Cependant, laissez moi vous dire une dernière chose : c'est souvent au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, que l'inconcevable se produit.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il la quitta. Elle ne chercha pas à le suivre plus loin .Il avait fait son choix, à elle de faire le sien en temps voulu.

Un choix….

Certes mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache entre quoi et quoi exactement il devait se faire !

Elle se retourna enfin , apercevant tout juste le point blanc du cheval de Gandalf disparaître derrière une colline, déjà loin.

Au même instant, elle fut assaillie de visions désormais familières mais toujours aussi insoutenables.

Elle sentit son cœur se révulser et eut tout juste le temps de courir se mettre à l'écart dans un endroit isolé avant de vomir douloureusement tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Une fois que les spasmes furent passés et que les dernières images d'Haldir agonisant disparurent, elle s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de refouler ses larmes.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donner à cet instant précis pour être en Lorien !Elle s'imaginait la douceur de l'air , les parfums qui y volaient , et surtout, les bras d'Haldir autour d'elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ces dernières images idylliques disparaissant alors que revenait la lumière.

Un cor sonna non loin, des cris s'élevèrent.

Il était temps de partir.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ne trouvez vous pas Gimli que notre cher Aragorn a mauvaise mine ?

Le concerné lança à Laura un regard noir tout en continuant à avancer.

-Certainement Laura. Peut- être est-ce quelque chose qu'il aurait mal digéré ?

Cette fois-ci , les yeux du Rôdeur se firent si menaçant que la jeune fille et la Nain préférèrent se taire, non sans échanger un dernier regard amusé et moqueur. Ils avaient en effet trouvé très plaisant de voir Aragorn contraint d'avaler la mixture étrange concoctée par Eowyn, surtout quand il avait en vain essayé de s'en débarrasser. Il faut dire que ce voyage jusqu'au gouffre de Helm se faisait si long et si monotone que la moindre distraction était la bienvenue.

Laura laissa son regard errer sur le paysage alentour et sur l'interminable file d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui cheminaient doucement entre les collines.

Une proie facile !pensa soudain Laura.

A partir de ce moment, elle redoubla d'attention , scrutant les alentours régulièrement, tendue. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque deux cavaliers au galop la frôlèrent, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

-Frimeurs idiots !grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais alors qu'elle entamait un conversation avec Gimli au sujet des dangers de l'équitation (que le Nain combattait activement), des cris s'élevèrent non loin, accompagnés de grognements bestiaux.

Inquiets, tout le monde s'arrêta et un cri de panique s'éleva lorsque Aragorn arriva en courant et en criant à l'adresse du Roi :

-Des Wargs de Saroumane !

Aussitôt, les cavaliers enfourchèrent leur cheval , dégainant leur épée, près au combat.

Laura allait en faire de même lorsqu'une main posée fermement sur son épaule l'en empêcha .Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard sévère d'Aragron :

-Vous ne venez pas Laura !

-Pardon ?Vous croyez peut-être que je vais bien sagement attendre ici pendant que vous combattez ?C'est hors de question !

-Ce n'était pas une question mais un affirmation !Gandalf m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous et je le fais !Ne discutez pas !ajouta-t-il en la voyant prête à répliquer vertement.

Laura pinça les lèvres si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches , tout comme les articulations de ses points serrés.

-Vous me paierez ça , Aragorn. Priez pour mourir à ce combat si vous ne voulez pas tomber de ma main !

Disant cela, elle se détourna de lui tout en marmonnant un vague « sale macho »et partit soutenir une vielle femme affolée et tremblante non loin.

Les Wargs approchaient.

&&&&&&&&&

Le Gouffre de Hem leur apparu enfin, fier , taillé dans la montagne qui le surplombait majestueusement .Des soupirs de soulagements accueillirent cette vision et Laura comprit pourquoi à l'instant où elle mit les pieds dans l'enceinte du fort. Il s'en dégageait un sentiment de puissance et de sécurité, comme émanant de chaque pierre.

Les ruelles étaient déjà encombrés de nombreuses personnes ayant toutes fuit les hordes de Saroumane.

Laura fut mise à contribution pour venir en aide à toutes ces personnes, souvent harassées pas un long et difficile voyage. Bien qu'elle admira la noblesse et le dévouement d'Eowyn à accomplir une telle tâche, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Ses amis se battaient, elle devrait être à leurs côtés. Le regard plein de gratitude que lui adressa un vieillard qu'elle venait tant bien que mal de soigner lui fit regretter ses pensées .Néanmoins…

Une rumeur et une agitation soudaine la tirèrent de ses pensées .Relevant la tête, elle vit revenir plus loin les guerriers partis au combat.

Aussitôt , sa rancœur envers Aragorn se réveilla et elle vain à leur rencontre d'un pas décidé et conquérant.

Mais ce ne fut pas les cheveux bruns du Rôdeur qu'elle rencontra mais plutôt la touffe rousse du Nain. Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra alors son regard peiné et abattu.

-Laura…Aragorn est ..il est tombé.

Elle vit Eowyn qui se tenait à ses côtés reculer à ces mots. Refusant d'y croire, elle chercha Legolas mais son expression ne fit que confirmer les dires de Gimli.

Aragorn était mort .Elle l'avait perdu, tout comme Boromir…vraiment tout comme lui ?

Gimli vit le jeune fille froncer les sourcils , comme en proie à une profonde réflexion. Il était étonné, s'attendant de sa part à une réaction bien plus malheureuse. Soudain, les traits de Laura se détendirent et un sourire vint même éclairer son visage. :

-Non Gimli, Aragorn ne peut être mort.

-Mais…

-C'est impossible pour la bonne et simple raison que si tel était le cas, je l'aurais vu.

Le Nain ainsi que l'elfe qui les avait rejoint restèrent sans voix devant une telle démonstration. Enfin, Legolas reprit contenance et demanda :

-Pouvez vous vraiment affirmer une telle chose Laura ?Après tout…

-Ecoutez moi :je ne connais pas le pourquoi de ces visions mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'elles visent à me détruire à petit feu. S'il avait trouvé la mort, j'aurai vu la fin d' Aragorn car il m'est cher , vous pouvez en être certains. Il reviendra et alors, c'est moi qui l'achèverai pour m'avoir empêcher de combattre. acheva-t-elle d'une voix (faussement ) menaçante avant de s'éloigner.

Ses deux compagnons échangèrent un regard, à la fois perplexe et plein d'espoir.

Celui-ci ne fut pas déçu.

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, Aragorn réapparu, blessé, épuisé mais vivant.

Il fut accueillit avec émotion par Gimli, puis avec la sobriété des elfes par Legolas qui ne cacha néanmoins pas sa joie de voir revenir son ami. L'accueil de Laura fut quelque peu différent. En fait de le faire mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, elle se contenta d'une gifle bien administrée, et d'un claironnant :

-Ravie de vous avoir parmi nous !

Mais cette….bonne humeur, s'estompa rapidement

Le nouveau venu annonça l'arrivée imminente de 10 000 orcs venant de Lisengard.

Laura vit avec horreur des garçons âgés d'à peine 11 ans s'armer lourdement pour le combat

Elle réalisa alors une fois de plus que leur chance de mourir suppléait à celle de survivre qui se réduisait comme peau de chagrin à mesure que le jour arrivait.

Elle choisit de s'isoler un peu , avançant dans les hauteurs du Gouffre jusqu'à une plateforme à l'air libre, savourant les rayons du soleil couchant.

Laissant peut- être pour la dernière fois le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dériver. Elle se remémora tout d'abord ses parents, son petit frère…peut-être allait-elle bientôt les rejoindre ?Mais cette idée ne lui procurait plus le même soulagement qu'un an auparavant .La douleur de leur perte était toujours bien présente, ainsi que le poids de la culpabilité ; cependant , elle aurait désormais aimer vivre pour pouvoir revoir un certaine personne et lui dire tout ce dont elle avait été incapable.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vue brouillée lui indiqua qu'elle pleurait, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ca devient une manie !pensa-t-elle tout en dévalant les escaliers.

&&&&&&&&&&

Comment peut-on avoir envie de rire dans un moment pareil ?pensa Laura.

Elle devait pourtant fournir un effort colossal pour ne pas éclater devant la scène cocasse qui s'offrait à elle :Gimli essayant entre deux jurons de rentrer dans une cotte de maille non seulement trop étroite mais surtout qui pendait derrière lui comme une traîne.

-Je crois Gimli, qu'il vous faudra y renoncer. parvint-elle à articuler calmement.

-En effet, répondit le Nain de sa voix bourrue, elle est un peu trop serrée à la poitrine !

Laura croisa les regards amusés de Legolas et d'Aragorn, eux aussi présents.

L'elfe allait taquiner le Nain à ce propos lorsqu'un son étrange parvint à leurs oreilles. On aurait dit un cor mais celui-ci semblait plus…beau.

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc !déclara Legolas avec une expression heureuse que Laura ne saisit pas immédiatement.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dehors mais la jeune fille se figea en entendant parmi la rumeur émanant de la foule une exclamation admirative :

-Des elfes !Des elfes de Lorien !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

alooors ?

chui pardonnée de mon retard ?

ou incendiée de couper maintenant ?

ou les deux ?

vous aurez la suite pendant les vacances, c'est promis !

bizzz

(ptite review


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre de _plus jamais._

Je n'avais pas précisé mais étant dans la zone c des vacances scolaires, les miennes ont commencé la semaine dernière donc….

Voilà donc un chapitre assez riche, peut-être pas le mieux écrit mais en tout cas où il se passe des choses _très, très _importantes_…._

Bon maintenant que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même , juste après vous avoir remercié toutes pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles j'espère avoir répondu (alzheimer vous

connaissez ?mdr)

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 30 

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas l'être !

Et pourtant, les yeux de Laura ne la trahissaient pas : en contre bas de l'escalier où elle s'était immobilisée, Haldir était là. Toujours aussi noble, toujours aussi droit, toujours aussi beau , dans son armure étincelante. Elle repensa sans s'en rendre compte à leur première rencontre , dans la forêt où il lui était soudainement apparu vêtu de la sorte. Comme elle avait eu peur alors !

Aujourd'hui, cette apparition ressemblait d'avantage à un rêve.

Elle vit Aragorn se jeter sans cérémonie dans les bras de l'elfe, manifestant ainsi le soulagement qui l'étreignait à sa venue. L'envie qu'elle avait d'imiter le geste du Rôdeur était si forte qu'elle cru un instant perdre le contrôle de ses jambes. Pourtant , elle ne broncha pas. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle restait prostrée sur les marches, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Mais bouge pauvre idiote !lui souffla sa conscience, vas le voir !Dis lui à quel point il t 'a manqué, à quel point tu l'aimes !

Mais elle ne faisait rien.

Un instant plus tard, Haldir commençait à monter les marches dans sa direction, suivant le roi , mais sans l'avoir encore aperçue. Arrivé à son niveau, il du se sentir fixé car il tourna les yeux vers elle et croisa pour la première fois son regard.

Ce fut comme une décharge, l'impression qu'une barrière en elle venait de céder, la sensation de redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le sera le plus possible contre son cœur.

Haldir demeura indécis quand à ce comportement. Sa fierté lui disait de ne pas répondre à l'étreinte, de la repousser comme elle même l'avait fait. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille murmurer faiblement dans son cou… :

-Tu es là, tu es là…

…il oublia toute cruelle idée de vengeance et lui rendit fermement son étreinte. Il encercla ce corps mince de ses bras et le serra encore plus étroitement contre lui , voulant profiter inconsciemment de cet instant.

Après quelques minutes , immobiles, dans cette position, il l'éloigna doucement de lui, voulant croiser son regard. Les yeux de la jeune fille était humides de larmes mais elle ne pleurait pas , et son visage était même éclairé d'un beau sourire.

Haldir prit soudain conscience de tous les regards dirigés vers eux, y compris celui du Roi Theoden, à deux pas de là.

Il lui dit donc d'une voix douce en elfique :

_-Je dois y aller ;ils m'attendent._

Elle hocha la tête mais alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, elle saisit son bras .Il se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard .Laura s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres avant de lui demander :

_-Pourrais-je te parler un peu plus tard , avant…la bataille_ ?

Après avoir légèrement froncé les sourcils, ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête puis il continua son avancée , la foule se refermant sur lui.

Gênée par les regards scrutateurs posés sur elle, Laura battit en retraite , tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses compagnons.

A chacun de ses pas, elle avait la sensation de poser le pieds sur un nuage. Elle devait avoir l'air parfaitement idiote, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond sentiment de joie : elle l'avait revu et il ne l'avait pas repoussé comme elle l'avait craint !

Laura eut la sensation que son amour pour l'elfe grandissait d'avantage à présent. De plus, la présence de cette armée elfique à leur côté pour la bataille leur laissait une chance, mince certes , mais réelle, de remporter la victoire.

Elle repéra enfin Legolas, adossé cotre un mur. Il semblait lire quelque chose, cela ressemblait à une lettre. Il suffisait de voir le sourire sur son visage pour en connaître l'expéditeur.

-Des nouvelles intéressantes ?demanda avec amusement Laura qui eut le privilège de voir sursauter un elfe.

S'arrachant à se lecture, Legolas lui lança un faux regard noir avant de répondre :

-Rien qui indique que vous ayez appris les bonnes manières.

Laura prit un air contrit :

-Oh, vous voulez ainsi dire que Galawe ne vante pas mes mérites sans fin dans sa lettre d'amour ?Je suis profondément déçue !

Legolas poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en levant les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres le rendait beaucoup moins menaçant.

-Plus sérieusement , reprit Laura, comment a-t-elle réussit à vous transmettre cette lettre ?

-Son cousin compte parmi les combattants.

-Je vois.

Il finit sa lecture, puis rangea le précieux parchemin dans sa tunique, avec un sourire plus grand encore.

-Que peut-il y avoir de si drôle dans cette lettre ?

-Rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'elle m'assure de venir me maudire jusque dans l'au-delà si je lui faisais l'affront de trépasser.

Laura sourit à son tour :

-Méfiez-vous, elle en serait capable !

Legolas était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un homme saisit brutalement Laura par l'épaule, la forçant à sa retourner.

-Que fais tu là toi ?lui cria-t-il au visage, tu devrais être avec les autres femmes dans les cavernes !File d'ici immédiatement !

Laura ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que cet homme (à la très mauvaise haleine) lui voulait .Lorsque le sens de ses paroles la pénétra, elle vit rouge mais tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de se contrôler. Aussi , c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle répondit :

-Je ne suis pas du Rohan, j'accompagne le seigneur Aragorn ainsi que…

-Je m'en contre fou !Va où est ta place et laisse la guerre aux combattants dignes de ce nom !

Ce disant, il la saisit brutalement par le bras et commença à la traîner en direction des cavernes. Legolas voulu intervenir mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage vert de rage de Laura, il comprit qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de son aide. C'était au contraire ce pauvre homme qu'il aurait fallu secourir.

Laura écumait véritablement. Parce que ce pourceau sur pieds croyait vraiment qu'elle allait se laisser faire ?Elle exposa soudain :

-Espèce de brute à la cervelle atrophiée ! Ote tout de suite tes sales pattes !

L'autre ricana stupidement :

-Et que compte tu faire pour m'arrêter ?

C'était précisément la phrase à ne pas dire .En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Laura s'était emparée de son épée avec son bars libre et l'avait appliquée avec une précision parfaite sur la gorge de l'homme. Celui-ci la libéra immédiatement, tremblant .

-La prochaine fois , articula lentement Laura, la prochaine fois que vous oserez poser la main sur moi, je ne suis pas certaine d'arrêter la lame à temps. Est –ce bien compris ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête .A peine eut-elle ôtée son arme de sa gorge, il recula vivement , tout en criant :

-C'est une folle, elle est dangereuse !

-Dans ce cas, reprit Laura d'une voix calme, vous deviez être rassuré que je participe au combat .

Elle se retourna enfin vers Legolas qui avait observé la scène avait le plus grand amusement.

-Que disions- nous ?

&&&&&&

-Saloperie de cotte de maille de m…

Laura était seule dans la salle des armes. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler une cotte mais cette opération s'avérait difficile seule.

-Mais c'est pas possible, elle a rétrécie au lavage ou quoi ?

Elle sautillait sur place , tout en poussant des grognements de plus en plus énervés (NDA : autrement dit : moi le matin qui suis tellement à côté de mes pompes que j'essaye de passer la tête dans la manche de mon pull….)

Ok, se sermonna -t-elle, reste calme et voit les choses en face : tu es irrémédiablement…coincée.

-Aurais-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

Laura se retourna brutalement et reconnu à travers les mailles de la cotte Haldir. Celui- ci semblait amusé pas le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il faut dire que Laura était bloquée dans une position plus qu'originale, avec les deux bras au dessus de la tête, comme un palmier.

-Est –ce si visible ?demanda –t-elle avec désespoir.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et s'approcha. Arrivé face à elle , il ira d'un coup sec sur la cotte qui daigna ainsi se mettre en place.

-Merci. dit simplement Laura.

-C'était un plaisir…répondit-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Puis, il reprit plus sérieusement :

-Tu souhaitais me parler ?

Le moment était venu, elle devait parler à présent, elle devait lui dire.

-Oui, je…je tenais à ….vois tu je….

Elle reprit sa respiration, tout en marmonnant : « jamais imaginé que ce serait si difficile » puis se lança enfin :

-Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'étais…tout d'abord, désolée , profondément désolée de mon comportement la dernière fois, chez ..chez toi.

Haldir demeura impassible, d'une maîtrise de soi effrayante.

-J'ai été, lâche, tellement lâche quand j'y repense, poursuivit Laura. Mais à présent je tenais à te dire… j'ai pris conscience que…

Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Halidr.

-….je t'aime, finit-elle dans un souffle.

L'elfe tressaillit, son regard cilla .Il reprit profondément sa respiration mais garda le silence .

-Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, supplia Laura.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par -pardon ?

-Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte Laura ?

Elle baissa la tête mais une main sous son menton l'obligea à la relever .

-Tu me dois une explication.

-Parce que après la mort de ceux qui m'était chers, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais, plus jamais , m'attacher à quiconque. Aimer ….ça m'avait tant fait souffrir Haldir. Seulement, je t'ai rencontré et …c'est ainsi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute ma pauvre âme d'humaine insupportable.

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et observa chacun de ses traits, déposant ça et là un léger baiser. Laura ferma les yeux sous la caresse .Elle était bien .Elle sentit enfin des lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser auquel elle répondit avec plaisir. Tout d'abord violent et passionné, le baiser se fit peu à peu doux et tendre .Lorsqu'il prit fin, Laura blottit sa tête dans le cou de l'elfe , tout en soupirant de bien-être .

La bataille, les orcs qui approchaient…tout cela semblait si loin à cet instant précis !

Elle entendit Haldir chuchoter à son oreille :

-Je t'aime tant…

Ils demeurèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'Haldir ne se détache. Il reprit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit :

-Fais bien attention à toi.

Cette phrase rappela à Laura la vision d'Haldir mourrant au combat et elle fut soudain prise d'un frisson terrifié.

Cela ne pouvait arriver….

-Qu'y-t-il ? demanda l'elfe, inquiet.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et répondit :

-Rien. Sois prudent toi aussi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

A ce moment, une rumeur grandissante monta depuis la porte restée ouverte.

-Ils arrivent !Ils sont là !

Laura et Haldir se regardèrent une dernière fois , échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le sortie, vers le combat.

Au moment de se séparer, l'elfe entendit celle qu'il aimait murmurer doucement :

-Le choix sera facile…

&&&&&&&&&

Laura regardait fascinée et terrifiée le spectacle qui se déroulait sus se yeux : des milliers d'orc approchaient des murs du Gouffre, formant une procession funeste avec leurs milliers de torches allumées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et ce qu'elle y vit lui serra le cœur : on distinguait parfaitement les combattants de métiers des pauvres villageois à qui on avait fourni une arme : les premiers regardaient avec résignation l'armée qui approchait , les seconds ne pouvaient contrôler leur peur et tremblaient. Beaucoup d'enfants comptaient parmi les rangs….

Secouant la tête , elle reporta son regard sur leurs ennemis qui étaient à présent à quelques mètres à peine des murs. Ils s'arrêtèrent, mais pas leurs grognements et leurs cris gutturaux.

Laura frissonna de dégoût et , il faut l'avouer , de peur. Elle avait le pressentiment que…Non ,elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à de telles superstitions , c'était ridicule.

-Prêt à tirer !

Les hommes dotés d'arcs bandèrent leur arme, visant avec le plus de précision possible les orcs

Le combat avait commencé.

Dès lors, une seule pensée occupait tous les esprits : tuer pour ne pas l'être.

Laura tranchait, coupait, arrachait. Tout ce qui était de Lisengard trouvait son épée.

-Ils sont trop nombreux , pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

En effet, les orcs semblaient venir de partout. Lorsqu'on en abattait un, il fallait immédiatement se retourner car un autre tentait de profiter de son inattention.

Laura en portait d'ailleurs déjà les marques ; comme tous les autre, sa peau était égratignée, blessée. Mais à la vue de cadavres qui jonchaient déjà le sol, elle réalisa sa chance d'être encore en vie.

Elle vit soudain un orc arriver dans le dos de Gimli, à deux pas de là. Elle s'approcha et planta son épée dans l'échine de la créature. Celui-ci poussa un cri répugnant qui fit se retourner Gimli. Le Nain planta alors sa hache dans le corps encore secoué de convulsions et murmura à Laura :

-Ne dites rien à l 'elfe !

Laura trouva la force de sourire et retourna au combat. Mais les paroles de Gimli lui parvinrent aux oreilles :

-Lesgolas ! Dix neuf !

Laura se figea un instant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil sur le calendrier qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir, sur un mince morceau de bois. Elle l'avait commencé afin de ne pas perdre tout contact avec son propre monde. Cependant…Ses méninges entrèrent en action alors qu'elle décapitait un Uruk .

Dix neuf…

Oui, c'était ça…

On était le 19 septembre.

Le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa famille.

La voix d'Aragorn lui parvint soudain aux oreilles :

-Laura !Derrière vous !

Elle fit brusquement volte face, pour se retrouver devant un orc dont les yeux se révulsaient déjà .Il s'écroula à ses pieds, laissant Laura apercevoir loin derrière lui Haldir , qui abaissait son arc avant de se remettre au combat.

-Ne laisse pas le passé refaire surface Laura !pas maintenant !se blâma -t-elle.

Elle replongea donc dans le combat, avec la force de la détermination.

Brusquement, un uruk gigantesque se tint devant elle, si près qu'elle pu voir l'affreux sourire qui ornait son visage repoussant .Il la saisit sans cérémonie et avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle était projetée dans le vide , de l' autre côté de la muraille.

Poussant un hurlement, à peine perceptible dans le chaos ambiant , elle eut tout juste le réflexe d'envoyer les mains afin de se raccrocher à quelque chose et de ne pas tomber dans la masse grouillante et mortelle qui s 'étendait à ses pieds. Ce quelque chose s'avéra être une aspérité de la roche ,tout juste assez grande pour y poser une main.

Suspendue ainsi dans le vide, les pieds battant l'air, elle se laissa aller à la panique, ne voyant absolument pas comment elle pourrait…

Elle entendit soudain une clameur s' élever parmi les rangs d'orcs. Baissant la tête, elle vit un Uruk recouvert de peintures guerrières s'élancer, une torche à la main, vers les murs du Gouffre , empruntant une sorte de haie d'honneur faite pas les orcs surexités.

Elle entendit alors au dessus d'elle Aragorn ordonner à Legolas de l'abattre. Ce dernier s'exécuta mais une flèche ne suffisait pas pour arrêter le monstre .Se penchant d'avantage pour en décocher une nouvelle, il aperçu soudain Laura et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur devant sa situation. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, alors que l'orc se jetait dans un trou situé au pied du mur.

Aussitôt, les fières murailles du Gouffre de Helm volèrent en éclat, Laura et d'autres avec elles.

La jeune fille se retrouva projetée dans les airs , avant d'atterrir lourdement au sol .Le choc lui fit voir des étoiles et elle perdit connaissance.

La voix d'Aragorn la tira de son état léthargique et elle rouvrit les yeux. Le Rôdeur était penché sur elle et le relevait déjà d'une main ferme.

-Il faut partir d'ici !

Complètement réveillée à présent , Laura suivit tant bien que mal son ami , tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit hurler :

-Repliez vous !

qu'elle comprit leur mauvaise posture.

Mais une nouvelle phrase du Rôdeur attira tout particulièrement son attention :

-Haldir !Au bastion !

Elle suivit le regard d'Aragorn et son sang se figea, sa respiration s'arrêta.

Au dessus d'eux, Haldir se battait , tout en ordonnant la retraite à ses hommes.

Le mur, la nuit, les orcs…. C'était sa vision qu'elle voyait se reproduire sous ses yeux….Haldir allait mourir….

-Non ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

D'une secousse, elle se libéra de la poigne d'Aragorn. Celui-ci voulu l'arrêter mais fut stoppé par l'assaut de plusieurs orcs.

-Laura !revenez !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien si ce n'était Haldir qui risquait sa vie. Elle courait comme une folle, trébuchant, se relevant, esquivant….

Parvenue au pieds des escaliers, elle du faire face à plusieurs orcs ainsi qu'aux hommes et elfes se repliant vers le bastion.

Un seule pensée l'animait : elle ne pouvait le laisser mourir, elle ne pourrait pas le voir .

Voilà pourquoi, tout au long de sa progression , elle murmurait inlassablement :

-non…non…non…

Enfin arrivée en haut, elle évalua la scène d'un coup d'œil .Haldir était dos à elle et en prise avec deux uruk.. Sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer, elle se retourna et vit plus loin un orc bander son arc en direction de l'elfe. Elle était trop loin pour l'arrêter mais la flèche…

Une fraction de seconde, elle repensa à Gandalf : « vous aurez un choix à faire Laura ».Il lui semblait si évident qu'elle ne se rendit compte de sa décision qu'une fois qu'elle s'était déjà élancée.

Elle couru vers Haldir et s'interposa entre lui et la flèche qui n'allait pas tarder à….

Une douleur cuisante dans le dos lui indiqua qu 'elle avait atteint son objectif. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que tout devenait flou devant ses yeux. Elle pu néanmoins voir Haldir se retourner et la regarder un instant sans comprendre.

Lorsqu'elle s'effondra en avant, Haldir rattrapa Laura dans ses bras et pu alors voir la flèche plantée dans son dos, auréolée d'une tâche rouge qui allait en grandissant. Ses yeux et ses traits exprimèrent aussitôt une horreur sans nom.

-Laura !Laura !Mais qu'as tu fait ?

-Haldir, il faut partir, tout de suite !

L'elfe releva la tête à ces mots et croisa le regard inquiet d'Aragorn. Il prit alors Laura dans ses bras et suivit l'homme qui lui frayait un chemin parmi les créatures.

Après une longue et éprouvante avancée , ils purent enfin atteindre la relative sécurité du bastion. Aragorn laissa Haldir avec Laura , devant se rendre auprès de Theoden. L'elfe ne fit pas même attention à son absence, ni à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Il emmena Laura dans la salle de commandement et l'allongea sur une table, après avoir retiré la flêche fichée dans son dos.

-Laura !l'appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète, Laura !

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, comme si cet effort lui coûtait beaucoup. Son regard se posa sur Haldir et elle parvint à sourire alors que les couleurs quittaient peu à peu son visage.

-Hal-dir…

-Tiens bon, je vais te soigner, tiens bon…

-C'est…inu-tile …tu.. le s-sais …

Sa voix était hachée, elle articulait difficilement. L'elfe secoua la tête

-Non, il n'est pas trop tard, je t'en pris, accroche-toi…

-E-écoute…moi..mon…amour…

Haldir sentit son cœur se contracter mais garda le silence.

-C'était…mon… ch-choix…pour..toi…j'ai…choisi…

-Quel choix ?De quoi parle tu ?

Un sourire inattendu , serein se dessina sur les lèvres de la mourante. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux en grand :

-Je t-t'aime…

Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa tête retomba sur le table. Dans son corps, son cœur s'arrêta après deux derniers battements, plus faible, plus faible….

-Laura ?appela Haldir d'une voix blanche ;Laura ?

Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le corps de cette femme qu'il aimait tant mais qui le quittait à jamais…

Sans un mot de plus, il saisit le visage sans vie et le pressa contre son cœur.

Alors seulement, enfreignant les mœurs habituelles des elfes, il laissa les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues.

Il se redressa lentement après quelques instants, puis déposa un baiser sur le front déjà froid. Se saisissant de son épée, il replongea dans le combat qui faisait rage non loin, une rage semblable dans le cœur, celle du désespoir .

Son étoile était morte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

hahhahahahahahhaha !

vous vous y attendiez à celle-là ?

nan !pas tapez !

alors ?d'après vous ?l'histoire va –t-elle s'arrêter la ?ou continuera -t-elle même sans Laura…. ?

la réponse au prochain chapitre !quoique d'une certaine manière, la réponse est présente dans chacun des chapitre précédent… ok, je m'arrête avant que vous vous énerviez trop !

bizzzzz et reviewssss…..


	31. Chapter 31

Salut à toutes ! 

Oui, je sais , j'ai déjà mis un chapitre il y a (compte sur ses doigts)2 jours (ouf !)….mais celui là est hyper court donc c'est juste pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain qui , honnêtement, n'est pas près d'arriver(compter encore 2 bonnes semaines !)

En fait, ce chapitre est surtout destiné à ….tenter de vous faire comprendre ce que je mijote dans mon esprit tordu !lol !

Voilà, j' espère qu'il vous plaira , même s'il n'est pas très joyeux !

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 31 

Leur victoire était fière et écrasante.

Mais elle avait un goût bien amer

Les visages exprimaient des sentiments diverses : les uns réjouis, les autres incrédules et les derniers….dévastés.

Au milieu des rires , des cris s'élevaient ; cris de souffrance, cri de désespoir. Une cacophonie sans égale avait envahie l'enceinte du fort dévasté.

Au milieu de ce chaos, seule une pièce accueillait un semblant de calme. C'était en fait un calme sans nom, ni vie.

Dans cette pièce, un homme, un Nain, un magicien et deux elfes. Etrange assemblée .Tous étaient assis ou appuyés contre un mur, comme si le poids de la bataille et surtout de ses pertes était trop lourd à porter.

Non loin d'eux, sur une table en bois brut, un corps sans vie était étendu.

C'était celui d'une jeune fille, très jeune , pas plus de 18 ans.

Mais il n'y pas d'âge pour la mort.

C'était son trépas qui avait plongé ces cinq personnes dans ce silence que nul n'osait ou ne pouvait briser.

Un seul sentiment :la culpabilité .

« J'aurais du mieux la protéger, j'aurais du l'empêcher de repartir au combat, j'aurais du…. »…de quoi se rendre fou.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de faute, les habitait sans exception, rendant leur douleur si intense.

Leur aîné était un elfe, répondant au nom d'Haldir.

On aurait pu penser qu'après des siècles , des millénaires même , d'expérience, la mort ne l'atteindrait pas autant.

C'était bien mal connaître la situation.

Le visage d'Haldir était pourtant neutre, sans expression, rien pour indiquer que cette mort ne le touchait.

Rien si ce n'est les sillons encore visible des larmes sur son visage couvert de sang et de poussière.

A présent, ses yeux étaient secs, tout comme son cœur, selon son impression.

De tous, c'était en fait celui qui souffrait le plus.

Il avait aimé cette jeune humaine, comme on n'aime qu'une fois. Et le pire, c'est qu'à l'instant même où il avait su ses sentiments réciproques, on la lui avait enlevée.

On aurait pu tout aussi bien lui enlever son cœur.

Il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le visage de sa bien-aimée , tout en repensant à ses derniers mots : « je t'aime ».

Il avait tant souhaité les entendre de sa bouche ces mots !A présent, il aurait souhaité ne jamais les avoir même imaginé.

C'était cause d'eux, à cause de ce simple « je t'aime », que le corps de sa Laura était étendu devant lui, sans couleur.

&&&&&&

Un à un , les compagnons sortirent finalement de leur abattement. Il était tant de sortir d'ici, on avait besoin d'eux dehors.

Ce fut Aragorn le premier qui se leva puis s'approcha de Laura. Doucement, il lui déposa un baiser chargé d'amitié et d'excuses sur le front, avant de sortir.

Il fut suivi de Gimli , qui saisit la main de la jeune fille pour y déposer ses lèvres dans un baise- main étonnement élégant pour un Nain. Il quitta les lieux à son tour, non sans s'être une dernière fois retourné. Enfin, Legolas se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'au corps de Laura .Il écarta de son visage une mèche collée sur sa joue. Il murmura alors :

-_Je suis désolée Galawe, j'ai échoué._

A son tour, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Laura, avant de s'éloigner en reculant puis de passer les lourdes portes.

Seuls demeuraient dans la pièce Haldir et Gandalf. Ce dernier s'approcha à pas lents de l'elfe qui n'avait pas bronché un instant .

-Elle a fait le bon choix Haldir.

L'intéressé frémit, reconnaissant les paroles de Laura avant de mourir.

-Elle devait le faire, ajouta Gandlaf.

-Qu'était-elle censée faire Mithrandir ?Mourir une flèche plantée dans le dos ?

Sa voix était sèche et tranchante comme du verre. Pourtant, on pouvait sentir la douleur qu'elle dissimulait.

-Laura devait choisir son camp. Pour une raison que nous ignorons, elle avait en elle le pouvoir de changer les choses. Pour cela, elle devait choisir _comment_ elle souhaitait les faire changer, à l' avantage de quel camp…elle a fort heureusement choisit le notre.

Haldir eut un rire effrayant : dénué de tout amusement, il était indéfinissable .

-Vos propos n'ont aucun sens , j'ose espérer que vous en avez conscience : comment Laura pourrait –elle agir de quelque façon étant morte ?

-Justement, répondit doucement Gandlaf.

Haldir daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Le magicien réfléchit quelques secondes, tout en regardant le corps de Laura, avant de répondre prudemment :

-Laura venait d'un autre monde, vous le savez comme moi. Elle était de plus sujette à des …manifestations peu courantes et surtout inexpliquées , sauf si on admettait l'idée que….

-Mithrandir ?

-..qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en Terre du Milieu pas hasard, qu'elle y avait été envoyé pour un but précis, un but qu'elle –même ignorait.

Haldir retourna son regard vers Laura en réfléchissant au discours de Gandlaf , avant de se concentrer sur le magicien.

-Et cette histoire de choix ?

Gandalf scruta le visage de l'elfe du regard, comme pour l 'évaluer, avant de répondre :

-Sa dernière vision, représentait je crois votre mort, lors de la bataille .Elle a choisit de se sacrifier pour sauver votre vie. Cela paraît insensé mais je pense que c'était pour elle le meilleur choix à faire.

Haldir baissa la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite doucement :

-Je ne crois pas ; même si elle m'a sauvé hier, je n'arriverai pas à …comment vivre en sachant que…

Il se détourna brusquement, s'approcha de la table où reposait Laura et s'y appuya. Soudain, il fit violemment volte face et cria :

-Qu'essayez vous de faire ?Que voulez vous me faire comprendre ? Laura est morte Mithrandir, vous le voyez vous même !Quelle importance peuvent avoir vos théories ?

Le magicien cilla mais ne renonça pas .Il ouvrit un instant la bouche , la referma, puis la rouvrit :

-Tout ce que j'essaye de vous dire , c'est que Laura était trop importante, tant auprès de vous qu'auprès d'autres forces qui nous dépasse, pour mourir ainsi.

Disant ces mots, Gandalf se retira à son tour, non sans ajouter avant de quitter la pièce :

-Une dernière chose Haldir :lorsqu'une personne vous offre sa vie, la moindre des choses afin de la remercier et de survivre soi même.

Il se retira enfin.

Resté seul, Haldir contempla encore une fois le corps déposé sur table .Les paroles de Gandalf bouillonnaient dans son esprit, alors qu'il comprenait enfin les interrogations du magicien : pourquoi Laura aurait-elle été envoyé auprès d'eux si c'était pour mourir ainsi ?

Les derniers mots de Gandalf lui revenaient aussi à la mémoire .Il murmura comme si elle pouvait l'entendre :

-Je survivrai, je te le promet.

Il quitta enfin à son tour la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Plus tard, alors qu'il revenait avec Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli pour enterrer le corps, il stoppa net au seuil de la porte .

Il croisa le regard du magicien semblant lui dire : « que vous avais-je dit ? ».

Le corps avait disparu .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

TADAM !

Alors , d'après vous ?

Quoi, comment ça c'est trop court !eh !je vous avez prévenu !

Donnez moi votre avis !

bizzz


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour à toutes !

Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

L'écrire même si c'est plus tôt que prévu était une vraie nécessité pour moi :j'avais besoin de m'évader car je suis d'humeur un peu morose on va dire avec ce temps pourri et ces prof à la con !

Hem, désolé pour ce petit excès de rage mais quelque chose me dit que vous me comprenez parfaitement….. !

Bon sinon, voilà la suite de _plus jamais_ et l'éclaircissement de toutes vos interrogations !

Gros bisous, bonne lecture , et **MERCI **pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles normalement j'ai répondu sans en oublier .J'ai grâce à vous dépasser les 200 vous vous rendez compte !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 32 

Un rayon de soleil caressa sa peau, lui faisant ouvrir faiblement les yeux .Elle les referma aussitôt, éblouie par une telle clarté .

Le soleil… ?

Laura se redressa et rouvrit ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils de concentration et d'incompréhension.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et cette fois-ci , ses globes oculaires s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle était allongée dans une chambre, sur un lit moelleux aux draps fins et soyeux.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin réveillée Laura.

Cette voix douce la fit brutalement sursauter et elle se tourna vivement vers sa source. Elle reconnu immédiatement la femme se tenant à quelques pas d'elle ; c'était celle qui hantait son esprit depuis un certain temps déjà.

-Qui-qui êtes-vous ?Et où suis-je ?balbutia Laura , plus perdue que jamais.

La femme sourit.

-Je me nomme Varda.

-Varda…répéta lentement Laura.

Ce nom lui était familier…Elle se tortura un instant les méninges avant de se rappeler des leçons de Galawe sur les…

-Vous êtes l'une des Valars ?souffla Laura , incrédule.

Varda hocha lentement la tête puis ajouta :

-Pour répondre à votre seconde question, vous vous trouvez au cœur des Terres Immortelles.

-Mais- mais…je enfin je…

Laura tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais ses pensées étaient tellement embrouillées qu'elle ne parvenait à rien établir si ce n'est qu'elle n'y comprenait absolument rien !

Percevant son trouble, Varda s'approcha et lui dit de sa voix réconfortante :

-Vous devez vous interroger sur le comment et le pourquoi de votre présence ici n'est ce pas ?

Laura fut enfin capable de prononcer une phrase cohérente et déclara ainsi :

-En effet , je , enfin, j'étais …morte non ?Je veux dire, cette flèche au Gouffre de Helm…je me suis senti partir et à présent je me retrouve ici auprès de…vous…

Varda prit une profonde inspiration et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Laura .

-Ce que je vais vous dévoiler à présent Laura, est d'une importance capitale, tant pour vous que pour la Terre du Milieu dans son ensemble.

L'intéressée ne pipa mot, trop désireuse de découvrir la raison de toute cette histoire.

-Comme vous le savez, commença Varda, notre monde est en guerre, une guerre qui oppose deux camps aisément différenciable : le Bien et le Mal .Mais ce conflit dure depuis trop longtemps et il semble que nul ne pourrait y mettre fin, personne, à part vous Laura.

La jeune humaine sursauta .

-M-moi ?

-Oui, vous .Je vous l'ai déjà dit, souvenez vous, vous êtes le problème et la solution.

-Je me rappelle , souffla Laura, mais comment pourrais-je…je veux dire , je n'appartient même pas à ce monde alors comment pourrais-je y intervenir ?

-Vous seule le pourrez Laura car c'est vous qui avez été choisi pour accomplir cette mission. Laissez moi vous expliquez …

Varda se déplaça légèrement, afin de se retrouver face à Laura qui la regardait toujours avec de grands yeux.

-Désirant plus que tout mettre fin à ce conflit, nous avons passé un…pacte avec Sauron. Une seule personne aurait en elle le pouvoir d'apporter une issue à cette guerre. Cette Elue devrait pour cela choisir entre les deux camps adverses : le Bien et le Mal. Vous êtes cette Elue , et vous avez choisi.

A ces derniers mots, Varda eut un sourire heureux et soulagé , tandis que l'incompréhension de Laura ne diminuait pas , bien au contraire.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, commença –t-elle d'une voix incertaine, que les Valars et Sauron sont allés me chercher dans mon monde afin que je sois l' Elue permettant de mettre fin à un conflit millénaire, c'est bien ça ?

Varda hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourie.

-C'est de la folie…murmura Laura , stupéfaite.

-Comment croyez-vous être arrivée ici Laura ?Pourquoi ne pas vous être écrasée dans ces rochers ?

Laura cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de baisser la tête, complètement désorientée.

-Pourquoi moi ?chuchota-t-elle enfin.

-Parce que vous étiez totalement impartiale et que….

Varda se tut un instant mais Laura l'encouragea à continuer :

-Il faut vous dire que chacun avait droit à une arme si je puis dire, lui permettant d'intercéder dans votre choix .Pour que cette arme soit efficace, il fallait certain éléments, des éléments que vous possédiez .

-Quels sont ces éléments ?demanda Laura d'une voix blanche.

-Sauron pouvait utiliser à son profit la douleur et la colère vous habitant après la mort de votre famille. C'est ce qui explique ces visions, tant de leur mort que de celles de vos compagnons. Il savait parfaitement que cela vous détruirez peu à peu.

-Oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Laura, après le mort de Gandalf ou de Boromir, c'était comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, j'étais très tentée en fait de rester dans cet état…

-Et si vous l'aviez fait, Sauron aurait gagné, conclut Varda à sa place. Mais vous avez su résister , et ce grâce à l'arme que nous même avons choisi.

-Qui est…. ?

-Ne devinez vous pas ?demanda avec amusement Varda, c'est l'Amour bien-sûr.

-L'Amour…répéta Laura sans y croire.

-Malgré votre douleur , et malgré votre souhait, votre cœur connaissait l 'amour pour l'avoir déjà trouvé auprès de votre famille. Nous ne pouvions les remplacer mais en revanche, nous étions en mesure de vous faire rencontrer une nouvelle forme d'amour, en la personne d'Haldir.

Laura eut un mouvement de surprise en entendant le nom de l'elfe dans la tirade de la femme en face d'elle. Puis, un froid sans limite l'envahit :

-Vous ne voulez pas dire que notre…amour soit dû à une , enfin soit la fruit d'une manipulation de votre part ?

L'elfe sourit

-Ne vous méprenez pas Laura, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose .Haldir et vous étiez faits pour vous attacher l'un à l'autre. Nous ne sommes que très peu intervenu dans votre rapprochement.

Laura fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse :

-Et en quelle mesure avez vous intervenu ?

-Pourquoi croyez vous être arrivée en Lorien et non à Fondcombe par exemple ?C'eut pourtant été plus logique.

Laura hocha la tête avant de poser une dernière question :

-Et comment saviez vous que nous nous aimerions ?Après tout, cela n'a pas commencé de manière idyllique entre nous !

-On nous honorerait bien injustement si nous n'étions pas même capable de voir ce genre de choses….

Laura rougit .

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. C'est juste que cela semble tellement incroyable ! Je veux dire moi, je porterais le destin de la terre du Milieu ?Je me retrouve au milieu d'une guerre que je ne connais pas , entre un Seigneur des Ténèbres prêt à tout qui me harcèle avec des images atroces pour que je le rejoigne et …enfin, vous.

-Ce choix n'est désormais plus à faire , Laura. Vous avez déjà opté pour la lumière.

-Quand cela ?

-Mais en vous sacrifiant pour sauver Haldir bien -sûr !Peut-on imaginer plus belle manifestation d'amour ?A l'instant où vous vous êtes élancée pour le sauver, vous avez fait un choix et désormais, la puissance des Valars vous habite.

Varda s'interrompit puis continua avec un franc sourire :

-Il est ironique de constater que l'arme de Sauron s'est retourné contre lui-même !Il souhaitait vous anéantir avec cette vision, il n'a fait que vous précipiter vers nous !

Laura déglutit nerveusement avant de reprendre en gardant le plus de calme possible :

-Très bien, j'accepte l'idée d'être votre….Elue. Mais une question : comment suis censée faire étant donné que je suis , du moins j'étais supposée être ,morte ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, ne sous-estimez pas les Valars .Vous faire revenir du monde des morts et vous soignez, cela nous en sommes capables .Cependant, ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est à vous de l'accomplir…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis finit par :

-…et en cela , je n peux vous aider.

-Que- quoi ?

-Je ne peux vous aider Laura, répéta Varda. C'est désormais à vous d'affronter le Mal, et de le vaincre.

Laura commença à s'énerver un peu, un tout petit peu …

-Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que vous voulez que j'extermine votre ennemi mais cela sans m'apporter aucune aide , c'est bien cela ?

-Exactement, répondit calmement Varda.

-Et si je refuse ?demanda Laura avec hargne.

Pour la première fois, elle vit le regard de Varda se teinter d'incertitude , et cela lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose. Elle soupira.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne refuserai pas , grommela -t- elle, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !Et puis de toute façon….j'ai déjà frôlé la mort par deux fois et comme il semble qu'il soit impossible de rendre l'âme en paix…je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire !

Un vrai sourire, joyeux, amusé et soulagé , éclaira le visage de la femme en face d'elle. Elle lui murmura avec émotion :

-Merci Laura.

-C'est un plaisir , répliqua –t-elle , sarcastique.

-Non, merci de nous avoir choisi, merci de ..ne pas avoir basculé.

Ces mots ravivèrent la mémoire de Laura dont le visage s'éclaira soudain.

-La voilà la raison ! Je comprends enfin Galadriel, je veux dire, Dame Galadriel, et le seigneur Elrond avec leur « Ne basculez pas Laura » !

L'elfe sourit pendant que Laura recollait peu à peu les morceaux de ce puzzle qui avait commencé dès son arrivée en Terre du Milieu :

-Et le collier d' Haldir qui me brûlait dès que je voyais l'Anneau, ou que j'étais confrontée à l'une de ces bestioles, ou que je pensais à Sauron .Et aussi…

Elle releva la tête vers Varda :

-…ce qu'il me disait dans mes cauchemars, comme quoi je serai « à lui »…c'était donc cela l'Union… ?

Varda hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

-A présent Laura, il vous faut vous reposer encore un peu. Après avoir récupéré toute vos forces, vos pourrez repartir et rejoindre la Terre du Milieu, on a besoin de vous là-bas.

Une question ridicule de prime abord mais qui prenait tout son sens dans cette situation hors du commun effleura soudain Laura .

-Attendez une minute !

L'elfe, qui était déjà près de la porte, se retourna .

-Si je suis ici , cela veut dire que je ne suis pas là-bas ?Enfin, que mon corps n'y est pas ?Alors je me demandais, que pensent mes amis ?Une morte sans cadavre , c'est plutôt inhabituel.

-En effet, vos compagnons n'ont d'ailleurs pas compris comment votre cops avait pu disparaître après la bataille. D'autre évènements les ont occupés depuis mais soyez certaine que tous espèrent votre retour, même sans trop y croire.

-Ils me croient morte, Haldir me croit morte.

Laura se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, avant de relever la tête avec détermination.

-Reconduisez moi auprès d'eux dès maintenant !

-Non Laura, vous devez vous reposer avant de…

-Je suis parfaitement reposée !s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds afin de prouver ses dires.

Varda la contempla quelques instants avant de déclarer avec lassitude :

-Les humains sont tellement têtus…

-Il ne fallait pas opter pour une française !

-Très bien, vous allez les rejoindre immédiatement , mais je dois vous prévenir : une semaine déjà s'est écoulée depuis votre départ.

-Autant !s'écria Laura avec un hoquet de surprise.

Varda ne l'écouta pas et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Laura.

-Vos amis se trouvent à Minas Tirith, au Gondor. Une importante bataille vient d'avoir lieu mais la dernière viendra très bientôt.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de Laura.

-C'est au cours de cette ultime bataille Laura, que vous devrez agir.

-Et vous ne pouvez toujours pas me dire en quelle mesure et comment suis je censée m'y prendre ?

-Têtue mais perspicace.

Laura soupira puis déclara fermement :

-Très bien, je suis prête.

-Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous vêtir de manière appropriée .

Ce disant , elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Laura était vêtue d'une tenue guerrière elfique, à la fois solide et légère, tout en beauté et en finesse. Elle étincelait. Néanmoins, son éclat était en partie dissimulé par une cape elfique et son capuchon qui dissimulait une partie du visage de la jeune fille. Laura reconnu le vêtement que les elfes avaient coutumes de porter lors des voyages .Bien que épaisse la cape était d'une légèreté et dune beauté peu commune. Sa couleur était d'un magnifique bleu nuit qui semblait refléter les rayons du soleil qui inondaient la pièce.

-C'est magnifique , souffla Laura.

-Vous voilà fin prête à présent.

Varda s'approcha de la jeune fille et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Bonne chance Laura , que la puissance des Valars vous protège.

Ces mots furent les derniers parvenant aux oreilles de Laura. Elle eut soudain l'impression de chuter inexorablement dans ces yeux d'une couleur infinie.

Lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent doucement le sol, Laura releva la tête.

Devant elle se tenait un arbre blanc qu'on aurait pu croire mort si une fleur solitaire ne l'avait pas orné.

Elle était de retour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

et voilà !vous savez tout !

je dois avouer ne pas être trop fière de ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il fait un peu trop « catalogue » avec les explications mais il fallait bien faire tout comprendre non ?

quand je disait que la réponse était dans chacun des chapitres c'est parce que franchement, la faire mourir (à ce moment là ) n'aurait eu aucun sens après toutes ces visions et tout !

tout comme la faire revenir dans son monde d'ailleurs !lol !

en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et à bientôt pour la suite !

bisous et donnez moi votre avis !

ah oui, juste un dernier truc : quelqu'un serait-il capable de retrouver de quel roman (contemporain ) je me suis inspirée pour l'accord Valars /Sauron ?….le gagnant aura…toutes mes félicitations !

biz


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à toutes !

Hem …

regarde la date de sa dernière update

la vache !

Bon, là je crois que de plates excuses sont de mises, hein ?mais que voulez vous , je suis désoléééééééééeeeeee !

Bien –sûr ,je vais vous dire que ce n'est pas ma faute et vous savez quoi ?ce n'est pas vrai !Je suis entièrement coupable et donc encore plus navrée de ce retard de …oulalalala…..1 mois (même un peu plus en fait….).

Bref, je profite des mouvements anti - cpe qui me laissent des journées libres pour enfin finir ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais dont je n'ai pas l'adresse mail pour répondre :

**Maiechan, Lolo, Natsu ,Morgana** et bien-sûr…..une certaine folle que je connais très bien **Elouen Faerie** (ma future compagne d'infortune de prépa….)

Comment ?ah oui, le pseudo !je vous dois une explication….Alors , tout d'abord l'ancien était, je l'avoue, nul. Cependant, je tiens à dire que je l'avais choisi par dépit car celui que je voulais était déjà pris. J'avais donc opter pour celui – là en me disant « pas grave, je le changerai quand j'aurai l'inspiration ». Bien -sûr, je ne l'ai jamais fait !jusqu'à ce qu'une douce amie répondant au nom d'Adri m'ait fait remarquer avec de subtiles propos que cela devait changer (« Désolée Mel mais ton pseudo, il pue » à peu de choses près…).En signe de rébellion, j'ai donc choisi ce plus horrible encore pseudo qui correspond au surnom que l'amie susnommée a osé m'adresser.

Voilà, vous savez tout sur ma trépidante vie !

Ca fait un certain temps déjà que je parle , je vais donc vous laisser lire en paix ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu ….

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 33

Laura était déboussolée. Devant elle se tenait un château de pierre blanche qui semblait dominer une plaine s'étendant à l'infini. Laura fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit que ces formes indistincte qui jonchaient le sol n'étaient rien d'autre que des cadavres.

Elle quittait un champ de bataille, elle en retrouvait un aussitôt !Heureusement que Varda lui avait dit que ses amis se trouvaient ici sinon elle aurait pu craindre …mais après tout, peut-être comptaient – ils parmi ces corps parsemant le sol ?

Elle secoua la tête , voulant chasser cette idée, puis reporta son attention sur la grande porte noire qui se dressait en face d'elle. Cette esplanade était vide, il lui fallait entrer si elle souhaitait parler à quelqu'un, se renseigner et retrouver ses amis.

Elle s'avança donc rapidement , non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à ce curieux arbre planté là et en si piètre état .Elle se retrouva bientôt devant la porte, indécise.

J'entre ? j'entre pas ?je toque avant ?je fais quoi ?

Finalement, elle ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte, grimaçant lorsque celle-ci se mit à grincer puis se bloqua soudainement à mi- parcours. L'espace libéré ne lui laissait malheureusement pas la place de passer, elle du donc pousser de tout son poids dessus. Evidemment, elle s'ouvrit soudain brusquement ce qui projeta Laura dans une pièce d'une blancheur immaculée, presque irréelle après les horreurs de l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête –non sans pousser un juron contre « ces stupides portes beaucoup trop lourdes pour un être humain normalement constitué »-elle pu se rendre compte de deux choses :

-elle n'était pas seule dans cette pièce.

-son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue.

En effet, une petite assemblé se tenait là et tous la regardaient avec surprise et méfiance, s'interrogeant sur sa présence en ces lieux.

Le cœur de Laura se serra soudain lorsqu'elle reconnu les personnes présentes : Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas , Gimli et même Eomer. Alors qu'elle se demandait déjà où pouvait être Haldir, elle l'aperçu , adossé légèrement à l'écart contre une colonne. Il avait à peine levé les yeux dans sa direction lors de son entrée fracassante et la regardait à présent avec un manque total d'intérêt.

Laura se souvint alors de la capuche qui recouvrait encore son visage, les empêchant de la reconnaître. Elle voulu l'ôter lorsqu'une question d'Aragorn attira son attention :

-Qui êtes vous ?Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Elle allait répondre mais un mouvement attira son attention. C'était Haldir qui s'était détaché de son appuis et se tenait à présent dans la lumière de l'une des fenêtres. La poitrine de Laura se serra alors douloureusement à la vue du visage tant aimé ; il était privé de toute expression mais ne donnait non pas cette impression de neutralité qui caractérisait ordinairement l'elfe , non c'était plutôt une absence totale d'émotion ou de sentiment, comme si son corps seul avait été présent , comme si il n'était là que par devoir mais que son âme était déjà ailleurs. Se pourrait-il que ce soit son départ qui lui ait fait un tel effet ?Elle n'osait l'imaginer. Sans détacher un instant ses yeux d'Haldir, elle leva lentement sa main droite et ôta le capuchon de son vêtement.

Un silence de stupeur envahit alors la pièce, silence que nul n'osait briser par peur de se réveiller de cette incroyable vision.

Laura était vivante.

Cependant, l'intéressée ne prêta aucune attention à ce changement d'atmosphère, se concentrant exclusivement sur Haldir. Celui-ci n'avait pas même cillé lors de son apparition, la regardant toujours de ce regard que Laura haïssait déjà. Pétrifiée devant son manque de réaction, Laura n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Enfin, l'elfe s'approcha à pas lent ,ses yeux la fixant implacablement. Arrivée devant elle, il leva à son tour une main et caressa doucement la joue de Laura du bout des doigts.

-Est-ce bien toi ?murmura-t-il alors d'une voix si basse que Laura cru l'avoir rêvée.

En guise de réponse, elle posa sa propre main sur celle de l'elfe et la serra de toutes ses forces puis hocha faiblement la tête.

Aussitôt , les traits de l'elfe se relâchèrent, une joie et un soulagement sans commune mesure illuminèrent son visage tandis qu'un sourire simple mais doux sur ses lèvres faisait échos à celui qui se dessinait déjà sur celles de Laura. Il enlaça brutalement Laura , la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait…et peut-être était-ce le cas .Le rire de Laura se répercuta dans la grand salle vide , lui donnant une fraîcheur et une jeunesse nouvelle.

Après plusieurs minutes d'heureuses retrouvailles accompagnées d'un baiser sans retenue, les deux amants se séparèrent, bien que conservant leurs mains étroitement liées. Haldir ne décrocha pas son regard de Laura et elle-même peinait à détacher se yeux de l'elfe.

Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur le reste de l'assemblée qui avait assisté heureux et ému à leur joie. Legolas s'avança tout d'abord , la saisit par les épaules et , plantant ses yeux dans les siens déclara d'une voix détachée :

-La prochaine fois , ayez la bonté de nous prévenir .

Laura lui sourit avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi anodin :

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

Legolas la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de laisser la place à ses autres compagnons. Tous manifestèrent leur joie de la revoir vivante , mais bien vite, c'est un autre sentiment qui prima : l'incompréhension. Ce fut Gandalf qui résuma en une phrase leurs interrogations :

-Je pense Laura qu'il est temps pour vous ne nous fournir une explication.

Laura se détacha légèrement des bras d'Haldir où elle était blottie avant de soupirer et de commencer d'une voix résignée :

-Je sais que vous devez vous poser de nombreuses questions et je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre mais…sachez que j'ai moi même encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il m'arrive , il est donc fort probable que vous ayez également quelques difficultés à l'admettre.

Après cette mise en garde, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Lorsque cette flèche m'a atteinte, je suis morte, comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater…

A ces mots , elle sentit la main d'Haldir serrer d'avantage la sienne.

-Je ne peux vous dire comment cela s'est produit mais toujours est-il que j'ai soudain repris connaissance. Je ne me trouvais plus au gouffre de Helm mais au contraire dans une magnifique pièce qui baignait dans la lumière. Une femme était là et cette femme se nommait Varda.

Un sursaut anima chaque membre de son auditoire, aucun n'étant sûr d'avoir réellement bien entendu.

-Vous voulez dire que …cette femme était…commença Aragorn que Laura voyait perdu pour la première fois.

-Une Valar, oui. termina -t- elle à sa place.

-Tu as vu l'un des Valars ?demanda Haldir, aussi incrédule que les autres.

Laura lui sourit et répondit, s'amusant de leur effarement :

-A vrai dire, c'est eux qui m'ont sauvé.

Un silence de mort accueilli ces propos, on aurait pu entendre une fourmi courir sur le sol(NDA : ba oui quoi !ça fait au moins autant de bruit qu'une mouche qui vole !et je préfère les fourmis , na !).Male à l'aise, Laura se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Elle m'a alors appris qu'elle était la véritable raison de ma présence ici, je veux dire en Terre du Milieu. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait que je sois une sorte…une sorte d'Elue.

Elle avait baissé les yeux à ces derniers mots et seul le bruit de leur respiration lui indiquait que ses amis étaient toujours présents.

Elle releva timidement la tête et fut médusée de les voir la regarder avec…amusement ?

-Quoi ?ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander pas très poliment.

-Voyez vous Laura , commença Gandalf, sans se départir de son sourire, ce que vous nous apprenez là ne fait que venir renforcer ce que nous savions ou du moins croyions déjà savoir.

-Que- que dites-vous ?bégaya-t-elle. Vous étiez au courant ?

-« Au courant » n'est peut-être pas la meilleure formule, lui répondit Legolas, mais disons qu'il s'agissait de la plus logique des déductions : vous n'apparteniez pas à ce monde mais y étiez victime d'étranges visions. Dans vos cauchemars , Sauron tentait de pénétrer votre esprit. Il eut été étrange que tous cela n'est d'autre raison que le hasard.

Laura les regarda à tour de rôle , bouche ouverte , avant de se retourner vers Haldir qui arborait le même sourire moqueur.

Eh bien, il avait vite retrouvé son caractère !

-Et toi aussi tu savais !s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle reprit :

-Ca aurait été sympa vous ne croyez pas de disons…me prévenir !J'étais moi bien loin d'imaginer un truc pareil !Alors , vous saviez que Sauron cherchait à me dominer ?

-Oui , lui répondit Aragorn.

-Et que c'étaient la cause de mes cauchemars ?

-Sans doute, ajouta Gandalf.

-Et que les Valars et Sauron ont mis en moi la force nécessaire pour les vaincre à moi seule ?

-…..

-Visiblement, non , constata- t-elle avec satisfaction.

-Peux-tu répéter ?demanda doucement Haldir , la fixant attentivement.

Elle soupira ,puis :

-Ces manifestations de Sauron ou des Valars étaient destinées à me faire choisir entre les deux camps. Sauron se servait pour cela de ma…

Elle s'arrêta , mal à l'aise .

-…ma faiblesse due à la mort de ma famille Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails mais disons que, qu'il avait très bien calculé son coup, acheva-t-elle d'une voix amère et triste.

Personne ne dit mot, attendant une suite…qui ne vint pas. Legolas interrogea donc doucement :

-Laura ?

Elle le regarda un instant, puis chacun de ses compagnons avant de reporter son regard vers Haldir.

-Je…le reste me concerne uniquement mes amis. Ne m'en voulez donc pas de le garder pour moi. Sachez juste, reprit-elle plus fort en voyant Aragorn ouvrir la bouche, que j'ai évidemment choisi le camp du Bien , disons, et que pas conséquent je combattrai à vos côtés contre Sauron..

Gimli voulu parler mais un regard de Gandalf l'en dissuada. Le Nain se tut donc, non sans marmonner des propos incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Tous comprirent que Laura ne leur en dirai pas plus.

Eomer, qui s'était tenu quelques peu à l'écart de ces retrouvailles prit la parole.

-En tant qu'Elue, pourriez vous nous informer de la meilleure conduite à tenir face à Sauron ?

Laura le regarda, paniquée.

-Mais...je ne suis pas un chef de guerre! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis censée combattre Sauron alors comment pourrais-je…

-Laura a raison, Eomer, la coupa Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons lui demander une telle responsabilité, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas au courant des derniers évènements.

Laura ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement qui lui valut plusieurs sourires ainsi que le regard sceptique du Rohirrim.

-Et que proposez vous donc, Gandalf ?demanda-t-il.

-Une diversion, répondit soudain Aragorn, une diversion afin d'offrir à Frodon l'opportunité de traverser le Mordor et de détruire l'Anneau.

-Frodon est toujours vivant ?s'exclama Laura, soulagée.

Gandalf lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de demander :

-Que proposez vous ?

-Marchons sur la Porte Noire.

Un silence de mort, à peine perturbé par le Nain qui s'étouffait avec sa pipe devant une telle idée, suivit cette déclaration.

Pendant qu'un débat sur les pour et les contre d'une telle action s'engageait, Laura demanda doucement à Haldir.

-La Porte Noire, c'est bien l'entrée du Mordor ?Celle que nul ne peut franchir sans périr de la main des orcs ou par la torture ?

Il hocha la tête, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-C'était juste pour être sure.

Elle reporta son attention sur Gimli qui déclara d'une voix blasée :

-Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, mais qu'attendons nous ?

-Je vais dès maintenant quérir tout homme valide pour le combat, déclara Eomer avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Cependant, il se stoppa peu avant la porte et demanda avec un note de doute dans la voix :

-Sans vous offensez, êtes vous certains que cette jeune fille pourra l'emporter sur Sauron et ses forces ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, partageant sans l'avouer la même crainte de perdre à nouveau leur amie. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et déclara donc d'une voix ferme :

-Je sais que je peux le faire , ayez confiance .Si les Valars m'ont donné ce pouvoir, c'est pour une bonne raison , non ?

-Il existe un moyen de le vérifier.

Sur ces mots, Gandalf se saisit d'un paquet enveloppé de tissu ,posé sur les marches du trône,.

-Approchez Laura.

Celle-ci le regarda avec méfiance avant de se détacher à regret de la main d'Haldir. Elle marcha jusqu'à Gandalf qui lui mit son étrange fardeau entre les mains. Aussitôt , un malaise s'empara de la jeune fille qui ne désirait qu'une chose : voir cet objet disparaître, quel qu'il soit. Le magicien ôta alors d'un coup sec le tissu , laissant ce qui se révéla être le Palantir entre les mains de Laura.

Chaque membre de l'assemblée recula, effrayés malgré eux de cette porte ouverte vers l'âme de Sauron. Seule Laura demeurait immobile, comme insensible à sa funeste puissance. L'unique sentiment lisible sur son visage était un profond dégoût.

Soudain, le Palantir vola en éclat, brisé par le simple contact des mains de la jeune fille. Les personnes présentes se protégèrent des éclats de verre mais Laura n'esquissa pas un geste… elle n'en avait d'ailleurs nullement besoin.

En effet, une sorte de bouclier transparent s'était constitué autour d'elle , la protégeant de toute blessure. Les débris du Palantir n'avaient fait que ricocher dessus.

Lorsque le silence se fit dans la salle, nul n'osa bouger .Laura se retourna alors lentement vers ses amis, aussi médusée qu'eux.

-Que…commença-t-elle, sans parvenir à faire une phrase cohérente.

Gandalf fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et , se tournant vers Eomer, déclara :

-Je crois, mon ami, que vous avez à présent votre réponse.

&&&&&&&&&&

Le départ pou la Porte Noire devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Laura était quelque peu étourdie pas ces évènements : à peine « ressuscitée », elle retournait au combat .Peu à peu, ses amis quittèrent la grande salle, la laissant seule avec Haldir, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle se tourna vers lui , un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, sourire auquel il répondit en la prenant par la main et en la conduisant hors de la pièce. Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs dans le silence , avant d'arriver dans un jardin ouvrant sur la plaine.

Laura songea que la vue devait y être magnifique en temps normal, c'est à dire sans les cadavres jonchant le sol et les noirs nuages du Mordor qui alourdissaient l' atmosphère.

Elle frissonna et se blottit contre Haldir, savourant sa simple présence.

_-J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu…_

L'elfe avait prononcé ces mots dans sa langue et d'une voix très basse, comme un murmure. Laura leva la tête vers lui , étonnée. Il n'était pas dans la nature d'Haldir de partager ses peurs…à vrai dire , elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu prononcer le mot « peur » le concernant une seule fois. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur .Elle leva la main, la posa sur la joue d'Haldir ,et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers elle alors qu'il avait jusque là fixé obstinément la plaine. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent enfin, elle murmura à son tour avec un sourire :

-Croyais tu te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?Je suis coriace tu sais ?

Il lui sourit, heureux de retrouver son sens de l'humour si…humain(NDA :ça veut tout dire…)Reprenant son sérieux, elle lui dit :

-Je suis désolée de.. enfin, de t'avoir inquiété pour rien.

-Pour rien ?répéta-t-il..

-Oui, bon, tu comprends.

Il prit doucement son visage en coupe , comme si elle était un vase précieux à ne pas briser.

-Ce que j'ai compris Laura, c'est que ma vie n'avait dorénavant plus de sens si tu n'en faisais pas partie.

Laura sourit, émue aux larmes d'une telle déclaration.

-Et tu dois aussi comprendre quelque chose, continua Haldir, ne t'avises plus jamais ,plus jamais, de risquer ta vie pour moi, est-ce clair ?

Cette fois-ci Laura rit franchement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Haldir, répondit-elle doucement.

Il soupira.

-Je m'en doutais, tu es bien trop têtue pour ça.

-He !

Ses protestations furent étouffées par les lèvres d'Haldir pressées contre les siennes. Dès lors, son amour-propre s'en alla faire un tour et elle répondit avec passion à ce baiser qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Haldir tandis que celui-ci plongeait ses mains dans ses cheveux , approfondissant le contact.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, à bout de souffle mais le même sourire aux lèvres. Laura posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant alors que l'elfe la serrait d'avantage contre lui. La voix Haldir lui parvint alors aux oreilles :

-Ne me quittes plus jamais

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un :

-Je t'aime.

Qui était la plus satisfaisante des réponses.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors, en temps normal, j'aurais arrêté le chapitre ici mais comme je suis très en retard, je vous donne un petit bonus en quelques sorte !

Nous reprenons donc…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Encerclée par les bras d'Haldir, Laura écoutait son récit des jours écoulés en son absence. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre que tous ces amis étaient saufs et que Saroumane était mort. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier les jour passés sur ces Uruks puants qui devaient la conduire à lui.

Haldir et elle se trouvaient toujours dans le jardin , assis sur un banc en pierre.

La jeune fille frissonna malgré elle en apprenant l'horreur de la bataille qu'elle venait de rater. Mais aussi, elle se sentait mal de ne pas y avoir pris part, cela lui semblait lâche de n'arriver que maintenant , le combat fini.

Elle fit part de ce sentiment à Haldir.

-Ce n'est pas la consolation que j'aurais aimé t'apporter mais il y aura d'autres combats Laura, auxquels tu assistera, et aux premières loges…

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix qui poussa la jeune fille à redresser la tête. Elle vit sur le visage de l'elfe une certaine amertume mais aussi de la… résignation.

-Eh, ne t'en fais pas !Je vais lui faire son compte à ce seigneur des Ténèbres de pacotilles.

Le ton de sa voix se voulait rassurant mais au fond d'elle, Laura se savait terrifiée. Certes la scène avec le Palantir l'avait impressionnée mais faire exploser une boule de verre et détruire une armée en son entier, c'étaient deux choses très différentes. C'est pourquoi elle n'insista pas d'avantage sur le sujet lorsque Haldir lui adressa un maigre sourire moyennement satisfaisant.

Se rappelant soudain les paroles de l'elfe , elle lui demanda :

-Tu as bien dis que mon corps avait disparu au Gouffre de Helm ?

-C'est exact.

-Mais alors...je veux dire, qu'avez vous pensé ?C'est relativement inhabituel …

Le sourire de l'elfe s'agrandit.

-Inhabituel dis-tu ? En effet. En réalité, nous en étions à la fois médusés mais aussi rassurés d'un certain côté. Cela signifiait que tu n'étais pas comme le commun des mortels, tu avais quelque chose de différent.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

-Bien que cela, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Laura se retourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui faire un sourire radieux. Il se pencha légèrement et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui laissa la jeune humaine pantelante. Cela arracha à Haldir un petit sourire satisfait auquel elle répondit pas un regard noir, que démentait très légèrement son sourire .

Alors qu'elle ruminait sa vengeance, son sourire se fit plus carnassier .Sans quitter Haldir des yeux, elle se redressa et passa une jambe de chaque côté de l'elfe toujours assis, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur ses jambes. Haldir la regarda faire, amusé et très intéressé.

Toujours souriante, elle se pencha et déposa dans le cou de l'elfe de petits baisers , s'approchant lentement de l'oreille pointue de l'elfe. Arrivée à destination, elle mordilla doucement la pointe de l'oreille, heureuse de sentir les mains d'Haldir se crisper dans son dos et d'entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle se détacha alors de lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux emplis de désirs de son amant.

Acceptant sa défaite, celui-ci captura à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune fille mais dans un baiser lent et doux qui la fit frémir .Sans rompre le baiser , il la souleva dans ses bras et se leva. Intriguée, Laura regarda où il la menait .Ils avançaient à présent dans un couloir du château , heureusement peu emprunté. Haldir poussa une porte et entra dans l'une des pièces.

Laura eut tout juste le temps de repérer l'armure de l'elfe dans un coin, signe qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa chambre, avant d'être plaquée contre la porte . C'était de bonne guerre et elle répondit donc avec bonheur à la passion de l'elfe.

S'en suivit une scène immortelle, celle des soupirs, des gémissements , des draps froissés, et surtout de la fusion entre deux êtres.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Et un chapitre de fini, un !

Au fait, le fameux roman dont je me suis inspirée est « Sept jours pour une éternité » de Marc Levy, que je conseille à tous les adeptes d romantisme !bravo à celles qui avaient trouvé !

Bon et bien, je pense que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, bien que j'ai déjà reçu plus de reviews que je n'airais jamais pu l'espérer !mais ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !lol !

En tout cas merci d'avance à tous et à bientôt !

bizzzzzz


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à toutes !

Et non, je ne battrais pas mon record de retard ce moi-ci !quoique je n'en suis pas loin en réalité…

Bref, je profite des avances pour vous poster ce petit chapitre , entre mes révisions du bac blanc et du bac tout court qui approchent un peu trop vite pour moi si vous voulez savoir…

Je remercie pour leurs reviews **Mélissa, Séléné, Shibou, Morgana, Maichan **et** Wendy** , auxquelles je ne peux répondre !

Je vous rappelle que si vous avez un compte fanfiction, c'est mieux si vous vous enregistrer avant de laisser une review au moins je peux vous répondre directement et ça prend beaucoup moins de temps !

Voici donc le 34° chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à toutes !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 34 **

Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le lit dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Laura avait posé sa joue sur le torse de l'elfe et elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur .De ses doigts , elle traçait de fines arabesques sur le ventre de son amant, pendant que celui-ci passait régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux.

Cet instant de plénitude et de sérénité était si parfait qu'il semblait irréel comparé à l'horreur autour d'eux..

Haldir interrompit soudain son activité et se saisit doucement de la main de Laura.

-Qu'est ce que cela? demanda-t-il.

Laura suivit son regard qui se posait sur sa main droite où la marque de l'anneau était bien visible. Il lui semblait néanmoins qu'elle commençait à s'estomper.

Elle soupira puis lui raconta comment elle avait acquis cette cicatrice. Haldir ne dit rien mais serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

-Si j'avais su tout ça….murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle.

Laura releva légèrement la tête à ces mots et lu sur le visage de l'elfe un sentiment de culpabilité et de regret.

-Ne dis pas ça , murmura-t-elle à son tour. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, au contraire.

Il eut une moue dubitative. Laura le regarda quelques instants avant de commencer d'une voix douce :

-Tout à l'heure, je vous ai parlé de « l'arme » que Sauron utilisait contre moi, tu te souviens ?

-La perte de ta famille ?

-Exactement. Mais ce que je n'ai pas voulu dire devant tous c'est que les Valars aussi avaient un moyen de me faire choisir le bon côté.

Haldir ne dit rien, attendant la suite avec intérêt.

-Ce moyen repris Laura d'une voix hésitante, c'était nous ou plutôt notre amour. C'est parce que je t'aimais que j'ai choisi de te sauver et donc de ne pas me livrer à Sauron. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?Si tu n'avais pas été là, je.. j'aurais pu choisir l'autre côté, je le sais.

Une fois ses explications finies , Laura se redressa jusqu'à l 'elfe surpris d'une telle révélation et déposa doucement un baiser sur es lèvres, comme pour celer ses propos. Elle sentit Haldir répondre au baiser avec tendresse avant de la renverser brusquement sur le côté. Elle se retrouva ainsi allongée entre le matelas et le corps de l'elfe qui n'avait pas mis fin au baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de leur vis à vis .

-Tu sais ce que cela signifie? chuchota Haldir contre ses lèvres.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce que tu viens de me dire…

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer avec un sourire :

-Que je viendrais te hanter dans l'au-delà si tu oses me faire l'affront de trépasser ?(NDA :pour celles qui ont remarqué , c'est ce qu'avait dit Galawe dans sa lettre à Legolas au Gouffre de Helm…mdr)

Haldir lui rendit son sourire avant de déclarer plus sérieusement :

-Que je risque fort de te garder à mes côtés pendant très longtemps….

Alors que caresses et baisers remplaçaient une fois de plus les mots, Laura eut une pensée qui lui réchauffa subitement le cœur. C'était à la fois simple et unique: elle avait connu beaucoup de romans ,de films où les héros se promettaient un amour immortel qui traverserait toutes les épreuves. Pour la première fois , elle réalisait que c'était exactement la nature de cet amour qui l'unissait à Haldir. Comme un conte de fée, les combats sanglants en plus.

Une triste pensée l'assaillit soudain : elle était une élue , mais ne restait-elle pas bien mortelle face à l'éternité d'Haldir ?

Chassant cette idée, elle s'abandonna aux mains de l'elfe.

&&&&&&&&

Ils s'étaient levés à l'aube et s'habillaient à présent en silence .La perspective du combat et de son issue leur faisaient prendre conscience ,encore plus cruellement qu'auparavant ,de la fragilité de leur avenir. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Laura tenta un pauvre sourire mais, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de l'elfe, elle baissa les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Elle sentit la main d'Haldir lui relever doucement le menton, croisant son regard brouillé de larmes.(NDA :c'est Laura qui pleure , pas Haldir )

-Désolée….murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage d'une main.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se montrer si faible mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une peur sans nom de l'envahir. Ce n'était pas son premier combat….mais il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit son dernier, leur dernier, à elle et à tous ces hommes qui dépendaient d' elle à présent .Elle avait par dessus tout la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur et cela la clouait sur place. Elle sentit Haldir la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Et si lui aussi mourrait parce qu'elle ne serait pas capable de….

Elle se détacha brusquement de lui et se retourna.

Arrête ! se morigéna t-elle .Cela ne serre à rien !Ne sois pas lâche !

Elle regarda un instant droit devant elle et contempla la plaine, éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle demeura ainsi quelques instants puis se retourna vers Haldir, un petit sourire au lèvres.

-C'est incroyable n'est ce pas ?Il y a un peu plus d'un an à peine, je me trouvais dans mon monde à vaquer à mes petite occupations futiles et personnelles et aujourd'hui me voilà ici, où on me demande de sauver un autre monde…ça ferait un bon roman, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle s'approcha de l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé, sachant que Laura n'attendait aucune réponse et parlait d'avantage pour elle que pour lui.

-Et je le sauverai ce monde que j'ai appris à aimer. Et comme dans tout bon roman, les gentils vont l'emporter , n'est ce pas ?C 'est toujours comme ça que finissent les histoires : « et ils vécurent heureux »…

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Haldir Puis , elle planta ses yeux dans ceux époustouflant de l'elfe et lui dit :

-J'y crois à cette fin…et je ferai tout pour la sauver.

Haldir lui sourit. Elle avait réussi, elle avait vaincu sa peur.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi dit-il, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Il saisit un objet entouré de tissu que Laura n'avait pas encore remarqué. Déroulant le tissu , il le lui tendit. La jeune fille reconnu alors l'épée offerte pas Galadriel et elle passa doucement ses doigts sur les fines gravures inscrites dans le métal.

Elle releva la tête, remerciant l'elfe d'un regard .

-Fais en bon usage, lui dit-il.

&&&&&&&

Le trajet jusqu'à la Porte Noire devait durer une demi-journée. Aussi se mirent ils tous en routes dès que les hommes valides furent réunis. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la plaine, Laura vit Aragorn poser un dernier regard vers la cité qu'ils quittaient ,avant d'avancer de nouveau, déterminé.

Minas Tirith…. La cité du Gondor. Elle avait oublié qu'il en deviendrait probablement le Roi si…si il revenait.

Le voyage fut morne et peu rassurant. Ils avançaient sur des plaines désolées entourées de pics acérés . Néanmoins, plus fort que la peur, Laura pu sentir la détermination qui émanait de ces hommes .Nul n'ignorait que c'était peut-être leur dernière bataille et qu'ils se battaient non pas pour sauver leur vie, mais pour sauver leur monde.

Avec soulagement , Laura se rendit compte que sa « qualité » de pseudo élue n'avait pas été dévoilée…

Un homme passa à côté de son cheval , s'inclina et lui baisa la main avant de reprendre sa route.

….enfin pas trop dévoilée.

Elle qui avait déjà du mal à se prendre au sérieux , si en plus ils venaient lui mettre la pression !

Elle se retourna vers Haldir mais avant même de poser les yeux sur lui, elle su ce qu'elle verrait sur son visage….et elle ne fut pas déçue. Un petit sourire au lèvres, il semblait trouver l'air de merlan frit qu'avait arboré la jeune fille après le départ de l'homme des plus amusant.

-Contente de voir que la situation n'entame en rien ton amusement marmonna-t-elle dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Mais au contraire, je prends cela très au sérieux. J'ai d'ailleurs la ferme attention de te remercier également d'un baiser après la bataille. Bien -sûr, je ne me contenterai pas de ta main…

Laura devint subitement rouge pivoine et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que nul n'avait entendu le sous entendu plus que limpide.

-Je croyais que les elfes savaient bien se tenir…siffla-t-elle, faussement en colère.

-Est –ce ma faute su tu as l'esprit mal tourné ?murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Laura lui lança un regard assassin avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille d'Haldir et celui-ci la laissa faire, croyant qu'elle souhaitait lui dire quelque chose .Mais en fait de paroles, c'est une langue qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle alla ainsi caresser la pointe de l'oreille de l'elfe qu'elle avait découverte très sensible. Le propriétaire de cette oreille sursauta à ce contact inattendu et se détacha avant de ne plus maîtriser ses sensations.

Derrière eux , Legolas regardait le couple se chamailler. Nul ne pourrait penser qu'ils étaient sur le chemin d'un combat sanglant. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres .

Qui aurait cru que le fier Gardien de Lorien pourrait se montrer si détendu en de telles circonstances?

Et qui aurait cru que l'espoir du monde serait cette jeune femme de même pas 20 ans qui tentait présentement de faire tomber son compagnon de son cheval ?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Oui, je sais c'est court !mais le truc c'est que le chapitre suivant est tellement important( THE bataille !) que je ne veux pas le bâcler et surtout je veux bien e mettre en valeur.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus .

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon, un petit moment de calme ça ne fait pas de mal hein ?et je voulais vraiment insister sur le fait que Laura n'est pas sûre de son…pouvoir ?

Donc voilà, vous embrasse toutes et j'attends vos éventuelles review avec impatience !

Bonnes vacances !


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour !

Ah, les week-end de 3 jours, il n'y a que ça de vrai !que du bonheur !en plus aujourd'hui j'ai mangé de la charlotte aux fraises, c'était délicieux !

Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?C'est pourtant vachement primordial !Si si si, je vous assure j'ai un raisonnement d'enfer à ce sujet!

Je vous en parle ? ok !(qui a dit NON ? )

Alors voilà si je n'avais pas mangé de charlotte, je n'aurais pas été de bonne humeur, et si je n'avais pas été de bonne humeur, je n'aurais pas écrit ce chapitre, et si je n'avais pas écrit….

Quoi ?

Oh , c'est bon je me tais !franchement , pour une fois que je me livre à un raisonnement purement scientifique !pff !vous ne connaissez pas votre chance, mon prof de physique de 2nde aurait tué pour un truc comme ça venant de moi.

J'ai quand même le droit de remercier du fond du cœur tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et de leur dire que ces reviews sont vraiment une chose immensément agréable pour rythmer ma pauvre petite vie de lycéenne ?

j'ai le droit ?

trop aimable !

Bon, c'est décidé, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre .

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 35**

**_Là, _**Laura commençait vraiment à se sentir mal.

On lui avait parlé d'une Porte Noire, certes, mais bizarrement, elle ne s'était pas du tout imaginé ça …comme ça. Disons que la vision qui s'offrait à elle à ce moment précis était tout bonnement plus terrifiante. Sans imaginer une porte de souris, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose comme l'entrée d'une forteresse ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce qu'elle avait devant elle était de la taille d'une forteresse et pourtant, ce n'en était que la putain de _porte_ !

Laura jeta un regard autour d'elle. Bon, les autres hommes semblaient aussi paralysés qu'elle, au moins cela indiquait qu'elle ne dramatisait pas : c'était vraiment une très très grande porte !

Mais qui avait eu l'idée de construire un truc aussi grand ?La hauteur devait atteindre celle d'une cathédrale gothique et la longueur d'un barrage EDF .Sans oublier bien- sûr le pics tranchants qui parsemaient le chemin de ronde.

-Gandalf, rassurez moi, Frodon n'est pas entré par là n'est ce pas ?demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix au magicien.

-En effet, il a emprunté un autre passage, par la montagne.

La jeune fille vit le visage du vieil homme s'assombrir et demanda :

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

-A présent que nous savons qu'il est toujours en vie oui mais croyez moi, la rencontre qu'il a du y faire est moins agréable que les orcs de la Porte Noire.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Trois minutes plus tard, Haldir qui s'interrogeait avec Aragorn sur la marche à suivre vit arriver vers lui une Laura plus pâle que la mort.

-Laura, tout va bien ?

L'interpellée tourna vers lui un regard médusé et effrayé avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

-Tu savais qu'il y avait une araignée géante dans les parages ?

Devant l'incompréhension d'Haldir, elle ajouta plus bas :

-J'ai une peur bleue des araignées…et je t'interdis d'en rire !

(Nda :petit délire de l'auteur qui hurle et pars en courant dès qu'elle voit une araignée, même en plastique. Si si, je vous jure !)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leur troupe s'était enfin arrêtée , à une centaine de mètres de la Porte. Celle-ci semblait encore plus grande et oppressante vue de si près.

Laura se tourna vers les hobbits, à côté d'elle. Cela devait leur apparaître encore plus grand pour eux. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place.

Aragorn lança son cheval au devant de la Porte, bravant les créatures qui l'habitaient.

Laura ne suivit pas ses compagnons et demeura avec le gros de la troupe bien qu'aux premières loges. Elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce que dit Aragorn, trop préoccupée.

Depuis leur arrivée , elle pouvait comme sentir l'atmosphère malfaisante qui régnait en ces lieux. Cette sensation l'oppressait, comme si son cœur et son être étaient pris dans un étau .

Il lui semblait même avoir des difficultés à respirer.

Elle sorti de ses pensées en voyant des compagnons faire soudain demi-tour et revenir vers eux .Elle comprit vite pourquoi : la Porte Noire venait de s'ouvrir. De là où elle était , elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les troupes de Sauron avancer vers eux .Ils était nombreux , très nombreux.

Chacun descendit de son cheval et l'armée des hommes se mit en position d'attaque. Seul Aragorn demeura sur sa monture .Il leur fit face et commença à parler d'une voix forte.

Laura n'écouta cependant pas une miette du discours de son ami. En effet, à la seconde où le premier mot sorti de sa bouche, la Porte Noire lui révéla son plus précieux trésor : l'Oeil de Sauron, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Dès lors, plus rien n'exista pour elle en dehors de cet Œil .Il était son objectif, ce qu'elle détestait le plus et que pourtant elle devait arriver à atteindre par tous les moyens, pour le détruire, l'anéantir.

Il lui semblait que cet Œil démesuré ne voyait qu'elle, n'était là que pour elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses flammes lui lécher le visage.

Tout résidait dans ce « presque ».

Car l'Oeil ne pouvait rien contre elle. Elle n'était animée d'aucune crainte, seulement d'un profond défi ainsi que d'une certitude de vaincre.

Un contact sur son épaule la tira de son tête à tête avec le diable et elle se retourna pour croiser le regard interrogateur de Haldir. Elle le rassura d'un sourire avant de reporter son attention vers le champ de bataille.

Peu à peu, la Porte Noire vomissait des bataillons d'orcs qui les encerclaient lentement mais sûrement. Les hommes jetaient des regards inquiets mais déterminés autour d'eux. Laura tenta d'ignorer l'espoir avec lequel certains la fixait ,elle.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'elfe et , se haussant sur les pointes de pieds, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-_Ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu j'espère_ ?interrogea Haldir avec un sourire que démentait le sérieux de ses yeux .

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de chuchoter en elfique à son tour :

-_On se revoit après le combat_.

-Pour Frodon.

Laura reporta son attention sur Aragorn qui venait de prononcer ces mots. L'instant suivant, il s'élançait le premier vers leurs ennemis. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ses compagnons le suivirent, accompagnés de près par le reste de la troupe.

Laura fut une des premières à atteindre les orcs dans lesquels elle planta son épée sans vergogne.

Le choc des deux armées fut assourdissant et brutal.

Tuer ou être tuer était désormais la devise.

Les orcs et les uruks étaient vingt fois plus nombreux. Mais cinq d'entre eux équivalaient à un seul homme tant le courage te la détermination animaient ceux qui pensaient mener leur dernière bataille.

Alors que Laura se démenait au combat, elle repensa une fois encore à quel point le destin pouvant jouer de drôle de tour : elle était là, au milieu d'une guerre millénaire , tranchant et tuant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une créature des ténèbres…. plutôt difficile à croire. Et pourtant, le corps qui s'écroulait à l'instant même à ses pieds montrait bien que tout ceci était la cruelle vérité. Et si elle ne voulait pas finir comme cette créature , elle avait intérêt à trouver comment manifester la magie des Valars, et vite !

Elle empalait un uruk tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si elle avait choisi le côté du Bien par amour pour Haldir , ce devait être en toute logique par son amour qu'elle devrait vaincre Sauron, non ?

Ce raisonnement lui fit inconsciemment chercher Haldir du regard .Elle ne fut pas longue à le trouver, en prise avec un uruk particulièrement impressionnant. L'elfe réussi enfin à mettre son ennemi à terre mais celui-ci, refusant d'accepter sa défaite, enserra le bras d'Haldir dans son énorme main .Immobilisé mais toujours en position de force, l'elfe luttait pour se libérer et recouvrer ainsi l'usage de son arme.

Laura entreprenait de s'avancer vers lui afin de lui venir en aide lorsqu'elle vit arriver dans la direction de l'elfe un troll des montagnes armé d'une de ses massues .Toujours occupé par l'uruk, Haldir ne voyait pas le danger qui se rapprochait. Laura avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un vieux cauchemar. Elle accéléra, tentant par tout les moyens de se frayer un chemin vers les combattants. Elle voulu crier mais sa voix était couverte pas le vacarme de la bataille.

Le troll n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Haldir parvint enfin à achever son ennemi .

La vue de Laura fut un instant obstruée par l'un des combattants. Ennemis ou amis, elle ne pourrait le dire. Elle mit toute ses force en œuvre pour le repousser et dégager ainsi son chemin et son regard.

Lorsqu'elle reposa enfin les yeux à l'endroit où se tenait l 'elfe , elle pu voir celui qu'elle aimait se faire violemment percuté par l'arme du troll qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Haldir atterri brutalement au sol. Folle d'inquiétude et d'impuissance, Laura continuait sa progression.

Plus que quelques mètres.

L'elfe se relevait avec peine, une main sur les côtes pour arrêter le sang qui coulait déjà de sa blessure, lorsque le Troll se dressa à nouveau devant lui. Haldir le toisa avec dégoût malgré sa situation peu enviable .

Lentement, le troll leva sa massue dans les airs.

Un cri effrayant, bestial, douloureux et animal retentit sur le champ de bataille, couvrant le vacarme des éclats de fer et de pierre.

Certains combattants se retournèrent vers l'origine d'un tel cri. Ils purent alors tous voir un spectacle étonnant : un troll des cavernes , la massue en l'air, semblait s'être figé dans cette étrange position .Puis, sans crier gare, il lâcha sa massue qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, non loin d'un elfe dont le visage ne parvenait pas à cacher son étonnement ,malgré la douleur évidente qui provenait de sa blessure.

C'est alors que quelque chose de totalement stupéfiant se produisit : le troll éclata soudain en millier d'éclats, comme s'il avait été fait d'un verre que l'on venait de briser. Se faisant, il laissa apparaître derrière lui une jeune humaine , l'épée fermement maintenue de ses deux mains ,à l'endroit même où quelques secondes auparavant se tenait la créature.

Un silence sans nom s'abattit sur le champ de bataille. Hommes ou orcs, nul ne prononçait un mot ou n'esquissait un geste, trop incrédule pour réagir.

Le plus étonné était sans nul doute cet elfe dont la jeune femme venait de sauver la vie. Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, les yeux écarquillés.

-Laura…appela –t-il doucement.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et Haldir comprit pourquoi : ce n'était plus Laura qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était l'Elue. Lentement, elle abaissa son épée .Ses yeux n'avaient plus cette teinte marron qu'il connaissait. Au contraire, ils était entièrement blancs .Les cheveux de la jeune fille s'envolèrent doucement, comme soulevés par une brise que nul ne semblait sentir.

Un murmure, une rumeur, monta alors de la foule.A peine chuchotés, à peine dessinés sur les lèvres, ces mots étaient déjà empreints d'espoir mais aussi de crainte.

« C'est l' Elue, elle va combattre Sauron ».

Orcs et uruks cruels mais tout sauf courageux tremblèrent à ces mots.

Pendant ce temps, l' Elue s'était lentement détournée de l'elfe toujours au sol pour se placer face à la Porte Noire et au Mordor.

Elle rengaina son épée puis mit ses bras en croix sur la poitrine. Chacun semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait ainsi, les yeux dans le vide. La réponse leur parvint quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle écarta brusquement les bras, d'un geste rapide et sûr. Aussitôt, toutes personnes dans un rayon de trois mètres autour d'elle se trouva propulsé plus loin, projetée par une force invisible. Cette action donna le signe d'une reprise du combat. En effet, les orcs attaquèrent férocement les hommes restés en admiration devant l'aura de puissance qui émanait de cette jeune femme , voulant profiter de cette inattention .

Alors que le combat se poursuivait, Haldir se redressa enfin, grimaçant de douleur. Détachant avec peine ses yeux de celle qu'il aimait, il porta son attention sur le sang qui ne cessait de couler sur son armure défoncée. Ce n'était pas une belle blessure , il le savait , mais que pouvait-il y faire ?Si tel était son destin…

Il reprit donc lui aussi le combat, avec toute les force dont il était capable, non sans jeter de rapides coups d'œil à la femme à quelques pas de lui.

&&&&&&&&

La sensation était étrange, c'était comme si une partie de son corps s'était soudainement détachée d'elle .Elle ne se maîtrisait plus. Pourtant, elle savait cette présence réconfortante et salvatrice.

Laura parvint peu à peu à faire confiance à cette force intruse et bientôt, elle pu ne faire qu'un avec elle. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire à présent.

Au loin, Laura vit la montagne du Destin cracher un feu sans fin. Elle pensa à Frodon qui devait s'y trouver…non , elle savait qu'il s'y trouvait.

Gardant les yeux bien devant elle, elle pensa au jeune hobbit, elle devait aller à lui, l'aider. Elle ferma ses yeux blancs.

Elle sentit son esprit s'élever loin, loin dans le ciel, par dessus la Porte Noire et les champs dévastés des plaines de Gorgoroth .

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux , dans un décor apocalyptique. Elle se trouvait sur un mince pont de pierre qui s'avançait au dessus d'une torrent de lave en fusion bouillonnante. La chaleur devait être insupportable mais elle ne la sentait pas.

Enfin, elle vit la raison de sa présence en ces lieux : à l'extrémité du pont, près du vide, deux hobbits se tenaient , l'un légèrement derrière l'autre. Elle les reconnu immédiatement et s'avança.

&&&&&&&

Il était si beau, si précieux, si puissant… pourquoi devrait-il s'en détacher ?Ne pourrait-il pas le garder ?Il en prendrait soin, il le ferait sien…

Au bord du gouffre, Frodon fixait d'un regard dément , brillant de convoitise , l'Anneau Unique qu'il avait déjà détaché de sa chaîne.

Derrière lui, il entendait Sam lui crier de le détruire.

Non, il l garderait, il le…

-Frodon…

Une voix douce, familière et apaisante venait de chuchoter son. Il se retourna brusquement et n'en cru pas ses yeux..

Devenait-il fou ?

Devant lui se trouvait Laura, leur amie dont ils avaient été séparés depuis si longtemps. Mais en même temps, elle était différente, étrange en fait.

Ses yeux étaient uniformément blancs, ses cheveux flottaient dans un vent inexistant, et surtout , elle semblait en partie…transparente.

Non, il ne rêvait pas, il pouvait bien voir Sam au travers du corps léger de Laura pourtant devant lui. L'expression du regard de l'autre hobbit le rassura sur un point : si c'était un rêve, ils étaient deux à le faire. Sam semblait aussi perdu que lui.

-Frodon, répéta Laura, détruisez –le.

Passé la surprise d'entendre la voix de son amie qui n'avait pourtant pas ouvert les lèvres, Frodon se fit soudain plus agressif.

-Non, l'Anneau est à moi !Vous ne l'aurez pas ,personne ne l'aura , pas même les flammes !

Il avait maintenu l'Anneau contre lui dans son poing serré , près de son cœur.

Laura ne dit rien mais fixa sur lui ses yeux étonnants. Il vit alors sa main droite se lever et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de rejet, elle la posa sur le front du Hobbit.

Celui-ci sentit soudain comme une brise fraîche lui caresser le visage , un vent délicieux qui calma son esprit. Il lui sembla qu'il reprenait son souffle pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La voix de Laura retentit une nouvelle fois dans sa tête .

-Vous êtes libre Frodon, détruisez-le .

A nouveau , il serra fermement l'Anneau dans sa main mais cette fois-ci par détermination. Il regarda le visage de Laura, si calme, si apaisant et lui sourit inconsciemment. Elle lui rendit son sourie et lui désigna la lave en contre bas d'un geste large de la main.

Il acquiesça , se demandant un instant comment il avait pu vouloir conserver ce qui l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir. Sans une hésitation de plus, il lança de toute ses forces l'Anneau Unique, l'arme et l'âme de Sauron, dans les flammes qui l'avaient créé.

Il vit alors une silhouette indistincte, petite et maigre, se jeter à son tour dans le vide, bras tendus, avec un cri perçant. C'était Gollum qui, dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver son « précieux », venait de se donner la mort.

Détournant ses yeux de cet accablant spectacle, Frodon dirigea son attention vers son amie. Les traits de celle-ci exprimaient un soulagement sans nom, comme celui que l'on ressent lorsqu'un nous retire une écharde du pied.

Mais très rapidement , alors que les restes de l'Anneau se consumaient , son expression changea .Pour la première fois , ses lèvres remuèrent pour former le mot que Frodon et Sam entendirent nettement dans leurs têtes :

-Courrez !

Puis elle disparu, s'évanouissant dans les nuages de fumée dont l'air s'emplissait.

&&&&&&&&

Devant la Porte Noire, le combat n'avait pas cessé. De temps à autre, les hommes jetaient un coup d'œil à l'Elue qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis de longues minutes.

Que faisait-elle donc ainsi, immobile, les bras en croix, les paupières frémissantes mais abaissées ?

Elle était bien belle l 'Elue mais si elle ne faisait que rester plantée là, une force invisible autour d'elle pour la protéger des assauts des Nazgules qui venaient d'arriver….la belle affaire !

Les propres compagnons de Laura s'interrogeaient. Gandlaf avait tenté de s'approcher d'elle mais la chose semblait impossible. Il se heurtait à mur invisible plus solide que la pierre.

Merry et Pippin combattaient dos à dos, trouvant dans ce système une certaine sécurité.

Gimli trancha de sa hache un orc de part en part., poursuivant son décompte afin de ne pas laisser l'elfe gagner, même par delà la mort.

Aragorn embrocha un uruk avant de voir d'un œil inquiet Haldir cracher un filet de sang après un coup de point dans les côtes.

L'elfe n'abandonnait pas pour autant le combat .Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Legolas jeta un regard vers son amie. Que faisait-elle donc ?

Soudain, il vit sa poitrine se soulever, comme si elle reprenait son souffle . Elle n'abaissa pas pour autant les bras. Les maintenant tendus à l'horizontale, elle posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre droit devant elle, rapidement .

Hommes et créatures portèrent leur attention sur cette étrange humaine. La suite fut très rapide et se déroula en quelques secondes à peine.

Laura écarta soudain ses bras. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, ses mains déchirèrent l'air jusqu'à se toucher presque dans le dos de la jeune fille. Comme foudroyés , orcs et uruks s'écroulèrent alors au sol dans un bruit assourdissant de fer et de métal mais sans une goutte de sang.

Au même moment, une explosion fit relever les yeux aux hommes stupéfaits, désormais seuls debout sur le champ de bataille.

La tour au sommet de laquelle trônait l'œil de Sauron venait de s'effondrer, emportant avec elle l'œil dont les flammes s'éteignirent dans un éclatement plus assourdissant que le tonnerre.

Un éclair déchira d'ailleurs le ciel à ce moment précis , aveuglant les hommes.

Lorsque la vue leur fut redevenue possible, leur sang se glaça d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas possible, non…..

Si l'œil de Sauron était éteint, si son Anneau était détruit…

….pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait-il en armes et en fer sur le champ de bataille à quelques pas d'eux ?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Vous connaissez l'intérêt d'internet ?

Les lecteurs révoltés par le sadisme de l'auteur qui les laisse avec un Haldir agonisant et un seigneur des ténèbres ne peuvent pas tuer l'auteur susnommée ….

J'ai quand même le droit de demander une ptite review pour la suite ?

Bizz à tous


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour !

Oh my god, je suis _en avance_ sur ce que j'avais prévu !

C'est pas magnifique ça ?snif je suis émue , c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

Alors ce bac, comment s'est-il passé pour celles qui ont du comme moi subir cette torture ?perso ce n'est pas brillant mais je suis tellement soulagée de l'avoir passé que ça compense !remarque, il me reste une épreuve orale euh…oh la vache, c'est après demain !il faudrait peut-être que je révise non ?mais là j'avais trop envie de me remettre à ma fic, elle m'a manqué !

Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews s'encouragement et de compréhension alors franchement MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR !

Et je remercie évidemment aussi toutes celles qui m'avaient laissé des reviews au chapitre 35 (reviews auxquelles je ne crois pas avoir répondu, hein ?désolée !)

Voilà donc comme promis (ahahahahaha je n'ai pas oublié !) la suite du combat Laura vs Sauron avec une fin….qui me fait bénir la bienheureuse distance imposée par le Net !

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapitre 36 Un silence plus assourdissant que le tonnerre régnait sur le champ de bataille. Les hommes, hagards et terrifiés écarquillaient les yeux, refusant de croire la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Tous avait déjà vu une fois une gravure, une peinture ou même entendu une description du tristement célèbre seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Cependant, nul ne n'avait déjà pensé le voir de ses propres yeux un jour, et nul ne l'avait désiré .Il était pourtant là, à quelques pas d'eux, droit et menaçant, semblant dominer la plaine de son imposante stature.

En face de lui, le jeune Elue paraissait bien frêle. Pourtant, pas une trace d'angoisse ou de doute n'assombrissait son visage . Elle semblait au contraire sereine, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était attendu.

-Tu n'es plus rien.

Ces mots ne furent pas prononcés d'une voix forte, ou encore tranchante, ni même particulièrement impressionnante ; il s'agissait plus d'une simple constatation. L' Elue les avait dit en articulant chaque syllabe, comme pour bien en faire pénétrer le sens .

Le résultat obtenu ne se fit pas attendre. Tout d'abord ce fut des regards incrédules des hommes vers la jeune fille .Que racontait-elle ? Ne voyait-elle pas ce géant de fer la dominer ?Pourquoi ne passait-elle pas à quelque chose de plus…magique au lieu de demeurer là immobile à fixer leur ennemi de ses yeux blancs ?

Puis, ce fut un rugissement qui remua jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles chaque personne présente. Un rugissement de rage, de haine, métallique et comme amplifié par les parois de l'amure que portait Sauron. Ce dernier dégaina alors son épée, dont la taille était à l'image de son propriétaire à vous glacer le sang.

-Regarde toi, tu n'es même plus capable d'articuler un mot, déclara l'Elue d'une voix dégoûtée tout en dégainant sa propre arme.

La voix de Sauron résonna alors dans son esprit :

« Tu paiera cette insolence !Tu périra pour m 'avoir résister ! ».

Au même instant, chacun pu voir le créateur de l'Anneau unique se précipiter avec une célérité déconcertante vu sa taille vers la jeune humaine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le choc fut si violent qu'il couvrit les cris de mise en garde de tous les compagnons de Laura. Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à envier son ennemi, bien au contraire. L'épée en position de défense, elle avait paré l'attaque sans aucune difficulté .Elle se trouvait à présent le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sauron et elle murmura de cette voix atone qui caractérisait l'Elue :

-Plus rien du tout…

Sous les regards médusés de l'armée des hommes, le redouté Seigneur des Ténèbres fut soudain projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, sans que l'Elue n'ait à esquisser le moindre geste. Il heurta lourdement le sol et pendant quelques secondes, cessa tout mouvements. Quelques exclamations de joie , de victoire retentirent parmi la foule mais elles cessèrent bien vite lorsque Sauron se redressa péniblement.

D'une voix sifflante, basse mais pénétrante, il déclara alors, glaçant le sang à toute personne présente :

-Tu t'imagines pouvoir me vaincre ?Tu penses que je pourrais tomber de la main d'une humaine insignifiante telle que toi ?

Pour la première fois, la voix de Sauron était entendue par les hommes. Elle leur remémora tous celle qui peuplait chacun de leurs cauchemars.

-C'est pourtant ce qui vient de vous arriver, répliqua calmement l'Elue.

-Tais toi !Tu t'imagines valoir mieux que moi ?Est-ce que tous ces braves gens réunis ici à tes côtés savent que leur Elue est une meurtrière ?

Un murmure d'effarement parcouru les rangs serrés des hommes, tandis qu'imperceptiblement, le visage de l'Elue se crispa .Elle recouvrit néanmoins un certain calme afin de déclarer :

-S'il y a un monstre ici, c'est toi uniquement.

Pour un auditeur averti, cette affirmation sûre d'elle dissimulait un malaise. C'était pour elle comme un vieux démon qui remontait lentement à la surface.

Pas maintenant, pria-t-elle.

-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, déclara Sauron avec un évident plaisir dans la voix.

Aussitôt, Laura sentit quelque chose s'infiltrer en son esprit dans la brèche qu'avaient creusé les paroles de Sauron. Elle fit tout son possible afin de l'écarter mais un chuchotement continu et familier parvint à lui faire lâcher prise. Aussitôt, le chuchotement se transforma en hurlement pendant que son esprit était une fois de plus submergé par des images qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté :ses parents, son frère, Boromir, des flammes, des cris, de la douleur.

-Non, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées de douleur, pas encore, pas encore…NON !hurla-t-elle plus fort en relevant la tête.

Elle planta ses yeux toujours blancs dans les orbites vides de l'armure de Sauron.

-Vous ne passerez pas !Pas cette fois !cria-t-elle avec rage.

Un rugissement plus terrible que le précédent retenti de la bouche de Sauron. Il pétrifia sur place toutes les personnes présentes, bien qu'aucune ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, à en juger pas la douleur se lisant sur le visage de leur sauveuse, la torture devait être à la limite du supportable.

Dans l'esprit de Laura, un nouvel assaut de Sauron parvint à franchir les minces barrières qu'elle était parvenu à monter .Il semblait y avoir mis toute sa haine, toues ses dernières forces, comme l'ultime volonté de la briser avant de disparaître.

Une nouvelle fois, elle reconnu un cauchemar familier, où ses hurlements de douleur et de détresse se mêlaient à ceux accusateurs et désespérés de ses proches. Bientôt, une autre image se superposa, celle d'Haldir couché à même un sol poussiéreux, une flaque de sang s'élargissant autour de lui de façon démesurée. Ses yeux sans vie étaient ouverts et fixaient un ciel uniformément gris. Laura se vit à ses côtés, agenouillée et mêlant ses larmes au sang de celui qu'elle avait perdu.

-NON !hurla l'Elue dans un cri qui étreignit le cœur de tous alors qu'elle tombait à genoux , les mains sur les tempes.

Ricanant diaboliquement, Sauron se rapprocha puis, une fois arrivé devant la jeune fille qu'il surplombait, il prononça les mots qui scellèrent sa perte :

-Tu vas mourir, et ensuite, c'est moi même qui l'achèverait lui, en plantant mon arme dans sa poitrine d'où j'extrairai ce cœur auquel tu tiens tant.

Laura releva alors les yeux vers lui. Il devait faire trois mètres de plus qu'elle mais la détermination qui se lisait dans le regard de la jeune fille semblait compenser cette différence.

-J'ai…dit que…vous ne…passerez…**PAS **!

Ce disant, elle récupéra d'une main son épée tombée au sol puis la planta avec rage au niveau de l'abdomen de son ennemi. Elle plongea ensuite une nouvelle et dernière fois son regard dans les deux orbites noirs de l'amure de Sauron. Durant un instant, il lui sembla y voir briller deux yeux d'un rouge écarlates, cerclés de noir . Ils étaient écarquillés et fixaient ceux bruns de cette frêle jeune fille.Ce n'étaient pas l'Elue aux yeux blancs qui avait vaincu Sauron, c'était le jeune Laura avec ses yeux d'un marron si commun.

Puis les yeux rouges disparurent derrière des flammes qui dévorèrent de l'intérieur l'armure désormais vide de Sauron. Un dernier cri effrayant retentit alors que le métal volait en éclats , éclats qui finirent leur combustion une fois au sol. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu , dans un silence toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle révéla la silhouette toujours accroupie d'une jeune fille qui regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux hagards.

Sauron avait quant à lui définitivement disparu, comme le témoignaient les restes de son armure en décomposition.

Une première exclamation de joie fusa, une seconde lui répondit et c'est enfin dans un seul et unique cœur que les hommes crièrent leur victoire et leur joie.

Légèrement effrayée par ce vacarme, Laura lançait autour d'elle des regards médusés et….à côté de ses pompes. Un visage familier se plaça dans son champ de vision. Elle reconnu soudain l'un de ses compagnons.

-Gandalf….

Le magicien accroupi à ses côtés acquiesça en souriant.

-C'est fini, on a gagné ?

Le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit.

-Vous, avez gagnez Laura.

Elle sembla enfin comprendre le sens de ce qui l'entourait et laissa à son tour un sourire radieux illuminer son visage. Celui-ci s'effaça quelques instants lorsqu'elle déclara très sérieusement :

-Il faut aller chercher Frodon et Sam. Demandez aux Aigles de vous conduire, vous les retrouverez vivants.

Interloqué, le magicien acquiesça de nouveau pendant qu'il aidait à se relever une humaine qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle tomba littéralement dans les bras d'Aragorn qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Puis elle sentit la brusque étreinte de Gimli avant d'être assaillie par deux hobbits survoltés.

Mais alors qu'une foule compacte l'entourait, lui prodiguant prières de remerciement et louanges, elle se contorsionnait le cou afin de repérer celui qu'elle souhaitait vois avant tout autre mais qu'elle n'avait encore pu apercevoir .Peu à peu, la panique la gagna tandis qu'elle se rappelait la vision que lui avait envoyé Sauron .Elle se rappela aussi qu'aucune de ces visions n'avaient été infondées. Elles contenaient toutes une part de vérité.

Cela voulait dire que…

&&&&&&&

(dilemme, dilemme, est ce que je m'arrête là ?oui non oui non oui non…..ça va je déconne !oh lalalalala, si on ne peut même plus rigoler !mdr !)

&&&&&&&

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le regard profondément peiné de Legolas. Puis, le cercle formé autour de ce qui semblait être un corps étendu au sol.

Sans un mot, le visage figé par l'angoisse, elle s'approcha ,tentant d' ignorer la douleur sourde qui commençait à poindre dans sa poitrine. La foule s'ouvrait devant elle, comme dans un mauvais film dramatique. Lorsque la dernière personne s'écarta , elle eut devant elle la vision la plus inhumainement douloureuse de toute sa vie : l'homme qu'elle aimait baignait dans son sang, étendu au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, mort.

Mort, mort ,mort ,mort.

Ce mot sembla résonner dans sa tête quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle demeura figée. Puis une voix , elle n'aurait su dire laquelle , lui parvint, comme étouffée .

-Je suis désolé Laura….

Ce fut l'élément déclancheur. Poussant un cri déchirant, elle se laissa tomber auprès de l'elfe tandis que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux puis ses joues. Des sanglots douloureux secouaient son corps accroché à celui inanimé de l'elfe. Au milieu de ses larmes , on pouvait l'entendre appeler Haldir, en langue commune et en elfique, alors qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas mourir, de ne pas la laisser.

Elle était l'image même de l'amante anéantie par la perte de son amour , celui pour lequel elle avait combattu au péril de sa propre vie.

Il lui semblait chuter, chuter sans fin dans un gouffre sans fond , sans lumière et sans espoir.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Non pitié !ne me tuez pas ! attendez au moins que j'ai eu les résultats du bac au moins vous vous éviterez peut-être cette peine !

Au fait, si je n'ai pas fait intervenir Haldir dans ce chapitre avant la découverte de son corps (c'est aussi horrible à dire comme ça ) c'est que je voulais distinguer la partie « action » (Laura vs Sauron) de celle mélo-pathético-dramatique de la fin.

Pour vous rassurer, la suite arrivera bientôt !

Voilà !

Vous m'en voulez ?

Vous voulez me tuer ?

Vous voulez m'assassiner ?

Exprimez toute votre rancœur dans une review !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

&&&ahahahahaha !là je vous ai bien eu !

la voilà la suite, je vous ai fait attendre 1 mois, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça quand même !lol !oh que je suis fière de moi !&&&&&

Le visage blotti dans le cou d'Haldir, elle poursuivait sa litanie de mots décousus entre eux dont seul le désir commun faisait le sens. Elle ne pouvait croire, ne voulait croire , qu'Haldir soit mort. Depuis qu'elle était parvenue à empêcher son trépas au Gouffre de Helm, il lui semblait que l'elfe était invincible, comme si parce qu'il avait y avait échapper une fois, la mort ne pourrait plus le toucher désormais.

Que d'illusions, que d'erreurs !Elle en payait à présent le prix douloureux. Elle aurait du deviner que l'elfe allait mourir lorsque Sauron lui avait envoyé cette dernière image, elle aurait du…

Laura se figea soudain , et si les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, les sanglots eux s'étaient soudain arrêtés.

Sauron….il lui avait dit qu'il allait _achever_ Haldir…pour achever quelqu'un, il faut que cette personne soit encore vivante, non ?….

Elle se redressa brutalement, surprenant par ce geste les hommes amassés autour d'elle. Animée d'un fol espoir, elle n'y prêta aucune attention .

-Laura ?demanda avec hésitation la voix de Legolas.

L'interpellée ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à se répéter « serait-il possible que ?serait-ce vrai ? ».Fébrilement, elle saisit la main gauche de l'elfe officiellement mort puis positionna ses doigts sur son poignet. Après quelques longues secondes de silence que nul n'osait interrompre, elle murmura d'une voix blanche, n'osant y croire elle-même :

-Tu es vivant…

-Laura ?répéta Aragorn, aussi perdu que ses compagnons.

-Il est vivant !cria-t-elle alors faisant sursauter l'assistance.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Et voilà, le _vraie_ fin du chapitre !


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour everybody !

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie !

-j'ai eu mon bac (mention « bien », s'il vous plait !)

-je suis en vacances pour trois longs mois (c'est peut-être ça le meilleur ?)

Bref, vous l'avez compris, mon humeur est assez joyeuse !Et j'ai une grande nouvelle : ceci est l'avant avant dernier chapitre !voui voui voui, je vous assure !plus que trois chapitres et vous serez débarrassés de moi et de mon esprit tordu !mdr

Je n'en dirais pas d'avantage et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tout frais….

Bonne lecture !

Ps : **MERCI **pour vos reveiws !

Pps : merci aussi pour tous les précieux encouragements de réussite pour mes examens, plus particulièrement à **Maudé, Emilie, Kalas1209 et Ptitoon**, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 37**

Frodon ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce nimbée de lumière. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui demeurait quasiment inchangé depuis maintenant quatre semaines : dans un lit aux draps d'un blanc immaculé reposait un elfe dont la beauté semblait éclairer la pièce malgré son inconscience. Au côté de cet elfe, une fine silhouette se tenait, présentement endormie, la tête reposant sur le bord du lit.

Le hobbit poussa un petit soupir avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille assoupie et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Laura, appela-t-il doucement.

L'interpellée releva brusquement la tête, qu'elle tourna tout d'abord, comme par réflexe , vers l'elfe inconscient, avant de reporter son regard sur le visiteur. Un faible sourire, encore un peu endormi, lui vint aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Frodon…quelle heure est-il ?demanda-t-elle en portant machinalement son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Bientôt dix heures, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi.

Laura passa la main sur sa nuque endolorie puis dit en grimaçant :

-Au contraire, je crois qu'il était temps que je me réveille .

Le hobbit fit silencieusement le tour du lit et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Pendant ce temps, Laura s'était relevée , étirée, avant de se réassoir. Frodon brisa le silence :

-Il n'y a aucune amélioration ?Pas un seul signe ?

Elle soupira.

-Non, pas le moindre. Si on n'entendait pas sa respiration , on pourrait croire que…qu'il est…enfin vous voyez.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait saisi la main de l'elfe qu'elle serrait dans les siennes pendant que Frodon lui parlait.

-Laura, je…je ne pense pas être le premier à vous dire cela mais….vous ne devriez pas passer vos journées ici. Si Haldir doit se réveiller , je suis sûr qu'il choisira un moment durant lequel vous serez à ses côtés. Vous devriez sortir, marcher dans la ville. Je vous assure que voir la joie de la victoire sur tant de visage est un soulagement unique après tant d'épreuves. Et puis…le peuple aimerait revoir leur Elue.

Laura ne dit rien durant quelques instants, se contentant d'observer le hobbit. Puis elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre :

-Frodon vous avez raison….vous n'êtes pas le premier à me tenir un tel discours. Je vous ferez donc la même réponse qu'aux autres :il m'est impossible de quitter cette pièce .Sortir d'ici serait pour moi synonyme d'échec, d'abandon et je ne peux envisager une telle possibilité. Et puis….

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, réfléchissant.

-Oui ?l'encouragea Frodon.

-Je…comment dire…Frodon, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça, quelque chose d'incompréhensible .Je me suis renseignée auprès de Gandalf et de Legolas : personne, pas même les elfes les plus endurant, ne peuvent survivre sans boire ou manger plus de deux ou trois semaines. Cela en fait plus de quatre que Haldir n'a rien avalé et regardez le !Il n'a pas maigri, ses lèvres ne sont pas même gercées par la soif , il semble même en meilleur santé que moi !

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire mais Frodon devait admettre que c'était l'entière vérité : les cernes et la maigreur de Laura ne donnaient pas l'image d'une jeune femme éclatante de santé.

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait expliquer cela selon vous Laura ?demanda le hobbit, intrigué malgré lui par le raisonnement de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur avant de répondre :

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, je…je préfère garder cela pour moi pour l'instant je crois.

Frodon hocha la tête , respectant le choix de Laura. Enfin, après une dernière invitation à sortir de la pièce dès que l'envie lui en prenait il quitta Laura, la laissant seule avec l'elfe inconscient.

La jeune humaine reporta toute son attention sur le corps immobile à côté d'elle avant de pousser un profond soupir .Elle se leva puis marcha jusqu'au meuble où se trouvait une vasque remplie d'eau fraîche. Laura s'en aspergea le visage avant de contempler son reflet dans le miroir et de grimacer.

-On croirait que c'est moi la malade ici, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même à la vue de son teint pâle et des cernes sous ses yeux.

Elle regagna sa chaise où elle se laissa tomber lourdement. Caressant doucement le front d'Haldir d'une main, elle murmura :

-Tu sais que tu es l'elfe le plus agaçant de toute la Terre du Milieu ?Non seulement tu me manque de me faire mourir de frayeur en te faisant transpercer, mais en plus tu joue la belle eu bois dormant depuis des semaines….Quand vas-tu te décider à te réveiller, hein ?Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

-Les autres pensent que je ne devrait pas passer mes journées ici, que je me fais du mal…mais ils ne comprennent pas, comment pourrais-je ne serait ce qu'envisager de profiter de la victoire sans toi avec moi pour que je puisse t'embêter ?pour que je puisse m'énerver contre ton sale caractère ?

Laura se tut et eut un petit sourire triste en repensant à leurs nombreuses disputes , des disputes qui aujourd'hui lui manquaient !

Ereintée, elle monta sur le lit et s'étendit contre le corps d'Haldir, bercée par le seul bruit capable de la rassurer : les faibles battements du cœur de l'elfe.

Très vite, elle s'endormit.

&&&&&&&&

-Je rêve , n'est ce pas ?demanda Laura à la personne assise en face d'elle.

Varda sourit.

-Pas exactement Laura , disons que je me suis légèrement invitée dans vos pensées…

-En effet, répondit distraitement Laura tout en observant le décor autour d'elle. Elles se trouvaient dans un jardin luxuriant, où l'apaisement semblait gagner le visiteur dès le premier pas. On pouvait presque sentir le doux parfum de fleurs odorantes qui entouraient les sièges où se trouvaient les deux femmes.

-Tout d'abord Laura, je souhaiterais vous féliciter. Pour la première fois de ma longue existence, je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer mes sentiments. Vous dire que je vous remercie serait trop banal, que vous avez sauvé la Terre du Milieu en son entier est un peu emphatique…..je me contenterai donc d'un simple : bien joué.

Laura sourit à ce discours qui témoignait de l'émoi de l'elfe millénaire….enfin elle voyait un de ces êtres si plein de sagesse et d'assurance manquer de mots devant elle !

-J'ai fait de mon mieux je pense, bien que je n'ai pas eu vraiment conscience du comment et du pourquoi de mes actions : je le faisais, c'est tout. Je serai incapable de vous l'expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas pour ce motif que j'ai souhaité m'entretenir avec vous Laura. Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier . Mais d'autre part, je souhaitais aussi m'entretenir avec vous de votre….avenir.

Laura fronça les sourcils .

-Mon « avenir » ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde puis :

-Vous voulez me parler d'Haldir , c'est ça ?

L'elfe hocha la tête.

-Vous avez certainement remarqué la curieuse inconscience d'Haldir depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines ; je vais être franche avec vous : cet état ne devrait pas être, Haldir devrait être mort.

Laura pâli légèrement à ces mots mais garda le silence.

-Le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie est due à l'intervention de nous mêmes , les Valars. C'est une sorte de…récompense que nous voulions vous offrir.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Haldir est sauvé, il va se réveiller ?

-En effet, seulement….

Laura, qui avait failli sauter de joie aux premiers mots de l'elfe , eut soudain l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

« Seulement » quoi ?

-Seulement …. Voyez vous Laura , la mort est quelque chose de redoutable et d'indomptable. On ne peut le défier impunément. Il faut en payer le prix.

-Cessez de tourner autour du pot et dites moi de quoi il retourne !s'énerva Laura. Va-t-il se réveiller infirme ou amnésique ?

Varda perçu très bien l'anxiété dissimulée derrière les vifs propos de la jeune fille .Elle répondit tout d'abord prudemment :

-Soyez soulagée, Haldir se réveillera sous peu en parfaite santé.

Le soupir de soulagement que Laura ne parvint pas à dissimuler encouragea Varda à poursuivre.

-Je sais que vous l'aimez, vous l'aimez de tout votre être, aussi je pense que vous serez à même de comprendre….Laura vous savez que nous vous avons sauvé de la mort au Gouffre de Helm ; cela était possible du fait de votre importance et de notre pouvoir .Cependant en sauvant Haldir à son tour, nous avons par deux fois trompé le Destin en votre faveur ; cela ne saurait être possible. Aussi je vais devoir vous demander un sacrifice afin de rétablir un équilibre fragile et nécessaire.

Toute couleur avait disparu du visage de Laura. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?Devait-elle…

-Je dois prendre sa place et mourir ?

-Non, l'alternative qui s'offre à vous est différente et, j'ose le dire, moins dramatique.

Varda se tut quelques secondes , semblant pour la première fois hésitante dans ses propos.

-Si vous souhaitez qu'Haldir vive, vous devez accepter de quitter la Terre du Milieu.

Les derniers mots de l'elfe furent accueillis par le plus grand des silences. Le temps sembla suspendu quels instants dans le jardin onirique. Au bout de longues secondes, Laura balbutia :

-Que….quoi ?….mais….que…

Varda soupira.

-Je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous de faire un choix, cependant il est nécessaire. Pour qu'Haldir vive, il vous faut renoncer à lui et à ce monde. Vous retournerez alors dans celui d'où vous venez , auquel vous apparteniez.

Laura semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux clos témoignaient de la réflexion et du trouble qui l'habitaient.

-Bien- sûr, reprit Varda, vous pouvez aussi faire le choix de demeurer en Terre du Milieu mais dans ce cas, nous ne pourrons maintenir Haldir en vie. Cependant…

-Parce que vous vous imaginez que je vais le laisser mourir de cette façon ?hurla soudain Laura qui s'était levée. Elle tremblait de fureur et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs .Je ne me suis certainement pas volontairement fait embrocher sur une flèche pour le voir mourir maintenant ! Il est immortel, il ne peut pas mourir !Il a encore tant d'année devant lui ! Comment pourrais-je…

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge menaçant d'éclater. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres. Durant l' éclat de la jeune fille, Varda était demeuré parfaitement droite sur son siège, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Elle reprit d'une voix douce.

-Je disais : cependant, je sais pertinemment que vous n'abandonnerez pas Haldir à la mort lorsque l'occasion de l'y soustraire vous était donnée .

Laura se rassit lentement, comme épuisée. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de faire reposer sa tête au creux de ses mains. Elle demeura ainsi durant un temps assez court, une brièveté qui traduisait déjà l'évidence de sa décision.

-Je suppose qu'il n'existe aucune autre solution ?demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix éraillée, sans relever la tête.

-J'ai bien peur que non.

Laura se redressa enfin. Ses yeux étaient secs.

-Vous avez une curieuse façon de remercier ceux qui sauvent votre monde.

Varda détourna le regard de cette expression accusatrice avant de dire de sa voix toujours aussi posée.

-J'en suis navrée Laura, vous pouvez me croire. Malheureusement, les Valars ne possèdent pas tous les pouvoirs. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Vous devez faire un choix.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce choix est déjà fait. Je dois avouer que je vous soupçonnais d'être à l'origine de la survie d'Haldir, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que…. Je rentrerai dans mon monde et vous sauverez Haldir .Et ensuite ….je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je sauterez à nouveau d'une falaise dans quelques temps mais que vous ne serez pas là pour m'arrêter en vol, et peut-être qu' Haldir parviendra à m'oublier grâce à une belle elfe aussi immortelle que lui.

Ces prédictions avaient été dites par Laura d'une voix tellement atone que Varda ne su si la jeune fille était sérieuse ou non .Elle craignait fort que ce soit le cas.

-Regardez moi Laura dit-elle en lui prenant les mains .S'il y avait quoique ce soit , quoi-que-ce-soit, que je pourrais faire pour vous faire échapper à cet ultimatum, soyez assurée que je l'aurais tenté.

La jeune fille planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe où elle fut plus que surprise de trouver une émotion et une tristesse sans borne. Son visage s'adoucit alors et elle parvint même à esquisser un pâle sourire. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se pencha et serra dans ses bras la Valar. Cette dernière n'hésita pas un instant à lui rendre son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, même dans ce lieu où le temps n'avait aucune prise.

Laura murmura finalement en elfique près de l'oreille de l'elfe :

-_Je le sais_.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre puis Laura demanda d'une voix sûre d'elle :

-Que dois-je faire ?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Oh mon dieu, je suis morte, n'est ce pas ?

Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !Avant de vouloir me taper, ma frapper, m'écorcher ou quoique ce soit dans ce goût là, apprenez que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder DONC, vous pouvez au contraire me dire MERCI……

………………

pourquoi n'entend-je rien ?


	38. Chapter 38

OH.MY.GOD !

Ca y est, j'ai battu mes records de retard !Je suis officiellement la plus….désolée en fait !

Le pire, c'est que je suis trop heureuse de reprendre « plus jamais »pour ces derniers chapitres !Mais que voulez vous, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps et cette fois c'est vrai !

Enfin je veux pas dire que avant ce n'était pas vrai mais….mouai , je vais peut-être arrêter de me couler toute seule, hein ?

En gros, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis :

-vraiment navrée, désolée , confondue devant mon retard.

-heureuse de vous retrouver tous ainsi que mes perso.

Si ça vous intéresse (qui a dit « abrège ! » ?), j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances !Je suis partie le 15 juillet et je suis revenue ben avant-hier !vous voyez quand je vous disais que j'avais de bonnes excuses cette fois !

Mais sans plus attendre , voici l'upadte tant attendue de « plus jamais », une suite qui je pense va…..non, le mieux c'est que je vous laisse la découvrir !j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire d'ailleurs !

A ce propos, je tiens à vous remercier tous, absolument tous pour vos reviews du chapitre 37 ainsi que pour vos réponses à ma ptite annonce !j'ai bien pris connaissance de vos votes et…j'ai pris ma décision !par contre je n'écrirai pas deux fins, non pas par flemme mais surtout parce que pour moi une histoire a une fin et une seule.

pour ce qui est de la fin, je ne vous dévoilerai évidemment pas mon choix , je ne voudrais pas ternir mon image d'auteur sadique….quoique qu'avec ce chapitre, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire !

Bonne lecture à toutes !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 38**

Cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'Haldir était enfin « réveillé ». Cela s'était fait naturellement, comme un simple réveil après un sommeil réparateur. Il avait simplement ouvert les yeux un matin, alors que le soleil caressait son visage. Etrangement, Laura ne semblait pas surprise de ce réveil. En effet, même si elle l'avait accueilli avec une joie certaine, nulle trace d'étonnement n'était venu troubler son visage. Elle avait sauté au cou de son elfe, souriante et heureuse , mais aussi sereine, calme. Haldir l'avait longuement serrée contre lui et lorsqu'elle s'était écartée, Gandalf qui était présent dans la pièce à ce moment là , avait pu voir sur les joues de la jeune fille de tristes larmes silencieuses qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

Les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par la joie du « retour » de l'elfe ainsi que par les préparatifs de l'imminent couronnement d'Aragorn. Mais à côté de cette heureuse effervescence , tous pouvaient remarquer l'étrange comportement de Laura. En effet, la jeune Elue demeurait étrangement silencieuse , souvent plongée dans une indéchiffrable mélancolie .Elle refusait toute participation publique, préférant passer tout son temps auprès de ses amis et surtout d'Haldir. L'elfe ne manquait pas de s'étonner du comportement de la jeune fille , d'ordinaire si vive. Lorsqu'un soir il lui en demanda la raison, elle lui fit cette simple réponse :

-Je t'aime.

accompagnée de l'un de ces sourires empreint de tristesse dont elle avait désormais le secret .Il ne pu rien en tirer d'autre , la jeune fille se bornant alors à se blottir contre lui, sans un mot.

Cependant, une nuit, il fut tiré de son sommeil elfique par un bruit infime mais que ses oreilles perçurent avec précision :quelqu'un pleurait. Avant même de se redresser, il sut quelle était la personne à l'origine de ces larmes. Il en eut la confirmation en se levant : Laura était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage sombre et silencieux de la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La lumière de la lune au travers de la vitre faisait scintiller les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Cette image était d'une poésie poignante mais douloureuse. Haldir se leva lentement et s'approcha, elle n'essaya même pas d'essuyer son visage.

-Explique moi, murmura-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit .Laura leva ses yeux brillants vers lui, lui offrit un pâle sourire, avant de détourner le regard. L'elfe lui saisit doucement mais fermement le menton, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur lui.

- Laura, tu dois me le dire .Personne ne comprend ton comportement, moi moins que tout autre .Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois malheureuse à ce point ?

Elle le regarda longuement, comme pour apprendre par cœur chaque trait de son visage, comme pour y chercher une réponse.

-Je ne suis pas malheureuse, commença-t-elle, crois le ou non mais je suis au contraire tout à fait …

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-…sereine, acheva-t-elle.

-Mais ?l'encouragea Haldir.

Laura le regarda sans un mot puis sourit.

-Pourquoi….pourquoi faut-il que tu me connaisses si bien ?

Son sourire disparu.

-C'est ça qui est le plus dur je crois, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'Haldir n'aurait pu l'entendre sans son ouïe hors du commun.

-Que veux-tu dire ?demanda -t-il tout en s'asseyant face à elle.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne répondit pas .

-Par tous les Valars , Laura !s'exclama-t-il. Je t'en prie explique toi !Cette situation est complètement insensée , t'en rends tu compte ? On pourrait en venir à croire que c'est mon retour qui te cause tant de peine !

Haldir s'emportait, ne pouvant supporter d'avantage le manque de réaction de celle qu'il aimait.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça !cria à son tour Laura. Comment pourrais tu croire une seule seconde que….

-Je ne crois rien Laura, la coupa-t-il, je ne fais qu'élaborer des hypothèses ; si tu les trouves inconcevables, dis toi que ton comportement l'est tout autant !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur , de nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux .Haldir s'en voulu.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains, mais cela me rend fou de ne pas pourvoir t'aider, de ne pas savoir. L'ignorance est le plus dur des châtiments, surtout lorsqu'elle concerne une personne aimée.

Laura baissa les yeux sur leurs maison étroitement jointes, se répétant sans fin les paroles de l'elfe. Elle leva enfin la tête, la bouche ouverte , prête à parler, à démentir, à mentir mais à l'instant où ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'Haldir , elle s'en sut incapable.

-Je vais partir, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

L'elfe retira ses mains et s'éloigna d'elle , comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

-Comment ?demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Laura déglutit.

-Je vais partir, répéta-t-elle, quitter la Terre du Milieu et regagner mon monde, celui d'où je viens.

Haldir demeura silencieux quelques secondes puis se leva brutalement et arpenta la pièce nerveusement.

-Pourquoi ?demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Nous avons toujours le choix , rétorqua Haldir.

Et Laura savait qu'il avait raison. Mais ce choix, elle l'avait déjà fait.

-Et bien j'ai choisi, je partirai. déclara-t-elle le plus calmement possible, tentant en vain de faire taire les battements précipités de son cœur.

Haldir s'arrêta dans son va et vient pour poser sur elle un regard glacial. Sa peine, sa douleur étaient si grandes qu'elles annihilaient tout autre sentiment. En revanche, il en était un qui persistait, plus redoutable que jamais :la colère.

-Je vois. Après tout, il est vrai que rien ni personne ici n'est assez important pour que tu y demeures. Tu seras tout à fait capable de te faire de nouveaux amis dans « ton monde », comme tu le dis si bien.

-Haldir ,tenta-t-elle, j'appartiens à cet autre monde, pas à ici…

-Et tu as donc décidé d'y retourner….c'est tout à ton honneur. Encore une fois , pourquoi resterais tu, n'est ce pas? Quant à un nouvel amant pour partager tes nuits, je te fais confiance : ton lit ne restera pas vide pour longtemps.

Il était blessant ,il était insultant, il était grossier , et il le savait. Mais tout ce qui importait était de la faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait à ce moment là. Et il semblait que le but soit atteint. Le beau visage de Laura était déformé par la peine et l'incompréhension. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait, c'était impossible. Mais l'elfe n'avait pas fini.

-Oh et j'oubliais que de cette façon, tu pourrais aller chaque jour pleurnicher sur la tombe de ta famille !

La gifle s'écrasa violemment sur la joue de l'elfe, sans même qu'il ne la voit venir. Laura était debout devant lui, tremblante , les yeux lançants des éclairs.

-Il y a un an , en Lorien, c' est moi qui avait mérité une gifle. Aujourd'hui, ta grossièreté et ta cruauté font de toi la personne la plus appropriée à pareil traitement !

Elle avait craché ces mots, les larmes sur les joues et la fureur dans ses paroles. Haldir n'avait pas bronché, à peine avait-il cillé lorsque la main de la jeune fille l'avait frappé. Sans la quitter des yeux, il fit un pas en arrière.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, mieux vaut en effet que tu partes.

-Sors, fut la réponse murmurée qu'il obtint.

Lentement, il s'inclina devant elle. Puis, sans un regard de plus , il tourna les talons, traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte .A peine celle-ci se refermait -elle derrière lui que Laura s'effondra au sol.

Alors ,pensa-t-elle avec désespoir, ils allaient se quitter ainsi ? Lui avec pour souvenir une femme qui l'avait abandonné , elle avec celui de ces paroles atroces qu'il lui avait adressées. Mais au milieu de ces larmes, une seule et unique pensée revenait sans cesse : elle allait quitter celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et il ne savait pas même pourquoi.

Elle repensa avec amertume aux paroles de Varda. « Dans exactement seize jours, vous quitterez ce monde de la même façon que celle par laquelle vous y êtes arrivée. »

Plus que six jours , six malheureux jours s'offraient à elle. Qu'allait-elle en faire à présent ? Le cœur et l'esprit vide, comme anesthésiés, elle se traîna tant bien que mal vers le lit où une heure plus tôt elle était blottie dans les bras d'Haldir. Elle sombra dans un sommeil agité , où elle avançait seule dans un paysage chaotique. Au loin, elle apercevait la silhouette d'Haldir mais celui-ci s'éloignait sans cesse d'elle, inéluctablement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les deux jours suivants furent marqués par une agitation croissante dans le palais, à quelques jours du couronnement .Des servantes couraient partout, des cuisiniers appelaient leurs apprentis à la rescousse, des seigneurs cherchaient sans relâche une pièce manquante de leur armure…Au milieu de tant de tracas , la profonde détresse de ceux qui formaient autrefois un couple passa presque inaperçue. Elle était pourtant bien réelle.

Laura n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, errant dans le château, mangeant peu ou pas , restant le plus souvent silencieuse dans un coin de la pièce où ses compagnons discutaient gaiement, sans mêle remarquer sa présence. Elle ne leur en voulait pas .A leur place, elle aurait probablement agi de la même façon, insouciants et heureux .

Elle évitait soigneusement de rencontrer Haldir , et lorsque tel était le cas elle détournait rapidement le regard avant de murmurer rapidement une quelconque excuse et de quitter la pièce. Une telle attitude était ridicule, elle en convenait. A quelques jours de son départ, elle aurait du profiter un maximum de chaque instants en sa compagnie . Mais deux obstacles se dressaient devant elle :le premier était le souvenir cuisant des paroles proférées par l'elfe .Même si elle les savait dictées par la colère, elle ne parvenait pas en effacer la cruauté. Haldir avait utilisé ce qu'il savait très bien être ses points faibles pour la blesser et cela faisait mal, très mal venant de l'être en qui elle avait toute confiance. Surtout quand elle pensait que c'était pour lui qu'elle retournait dans ce monde qu'elle honnissait de plus en plus au fil des jours qui l'en rapprochaient.

Le deuxième obstacle auquel elle se heurtait était la totale indifférence d'Haldir depuis leur dispute. On aurait pu attendre de lui qu'il vienne au moins s'excuser mais il n'en était rien. Il l'ignorait voilà tout. Laura en aurait hurlé de rage .Il était peiné de son départ, soit , elle l'était tout autant mais ne devrait-il pas justement….

-Et merde !s'exclama Laura à elle –même, il pourrait quand même montrer qu'il est un peu triste de me voir partir, non ?

Aussi ridicule que ce la puisse paraître, son comportement venait à la faire douter des sentiments de l'elfe à son égard. Elle tournait et retournait ces pensées dans sa tête, martelant le sol du jardin où elle se trouvait de ces pas.

-Vous allez finir par creuser une tranchée à tourner en rond de la sorte.

Laura sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus. Elle eut un faible sourire.

-Ah , Legolas, qu'est ce que vous…..mais…mais….à quoi vous jouez ?Legolas posez moi au sol immédiatement !

L'elfe ne sembla pas l'entendre , ou pas l'écouter , et continua de la porter sur une épaule jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans un endroit particulièrement beau et isolé du jardin. Il posa alors la jeune humaine hors d'elle au sol avant de la contraindre à s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre tout proche. Coupant cours au flot d'injectives de Laura, il lui déclara d'une voix inhabituellement sévère :

-A présent Laura, vous allez m'accorder toute votre attention. Depuis plus de dix jours, je supporte sans broncher votre repli sur vous même et votre silence. Je ne suis pas intervenu jusqu'alors car je pensais que seul Haldir serait capable de vous aider. Mais les deux derniers jours n'ont fait que m'apporter la preuve que je me trompais, chose qui du reste m'étonne fortement. A présent je veux, j'exige , une explication de votre part !

Laura avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme assommée par un tel ordre, si autoritaire .Les tourments et la solitude de ces derniers jours, son désespoir face à la date fatidique et à ses relations avec Haldir, tout cela lui revint soudain en pleine figure.

Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui était alors envisageable : elle sauta au cou de Legolas et là, la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami, ses bras autour d'elle, elle lui livra tout. Durant une heure, elle lui expliqua en détail sa rencontre avec Varda, l'ultimatum qu'on lui avait imposé, son choix et surtout la réaction d'Haldir. Elle ne fit l'impasse sur aucun sentiments, aucune inquiétude .Elle déversa son chagrin , par son flot de paroles, parfois décousues mais qui toutes illustraient son tourment.

-Je n'ai plus que quatre jours, acheva-t-elle.

Legolas ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi cette jeune fille si fantasque et si originale, cette Laura courageuse et si… humaine qu'il avait appris à aimer comme une sœur, cette Elue qui les avait tous sauvés après avoir tant souffert allait les quitter. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il détacha le visage de la jeune fille de son cou afin de plonger se yeux dans les siens.

Perdue, était le terme le plus approprié.

Souffrante convenait également.

-Je suis désolé , dit-il, tout en sachant l'inutilité de ces propos.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

-Je …que vous arrive-t-il ?demanda-t-elle brusquement.

En effet, le visage de l'elfe avait changé : ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-Je vais parler à Haldir , déclara-t-il. Il ne peut…

-Non !cria Laura. S'il vous plait Legolas, n'en faites rien.

-Mais il faut qu'il sache la vraie cause de votre départ !Et il doit s'excuser !

-Vous avez raison, mais ces excuses, j'aimerais qu'il les fasse spontanément, pas dans l'urgence ou comme redevance de mon choix.

-Vous partiriez donc ainsi, sans chercher à lui expliquer ?

Laura se leva et tourna le dos à l'elfe.

-Peut-être est ce mieux ainsi ?De cette façon, il me regrettera….moins.

&&&&&&&&&&

Laura ne quitta Legolas qu'à la nuit tombée. Durant des heures, ils avaient discuté , revivant les meilleurs moments de leur voyages et de leurs aventures. A la fin d'un fou rire dû au souvenir de Gimli et de son mal-de-mer-sur-fleuve, Laura avait soupiré :

-Ca sera dur de leur dire au revoir à tous….

Elle regagnait sa chambre sur cette pensée, réfléchissant au fait qu'il sera bien plus dur de dire au revoir à Hal…

Elle sentit soudain une poigne de fer s'abattre sur son poignet droit avant d'être attirée contre un corps grand et fort. Avant même de lever la tête, elle avait reconnu Haldir. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'elfe il lui sembla que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Dans les yeux qu'elle aimait tant ,brillaient des larmes. Malgré la guerre, les morts, les épreuves, jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer , ou se plaindre. Ce soir cependant , il paraissait perdu.

Excuse moi…. je t'en prie, sur les Valars , pardonne moi….

En entendant ces mots murmurés, chuchotés par l'elfe, Laura su : elle su qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, elle su qu'elle l'excuserait presque malgré elle. Le souvenir des durs paroles d'Haldir deux jours plus tôt hantaient toujours son esprit mais ils semblaient s'évanouir peu à peu, remplacés par le flot d' excuses ininterrompu de l'elfe .

Elle se rapprocha d'avantage encore de lui, si tant est que la chose soit possible, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle pu voir sur le visage d'Haldir que son attitude le détendait un peu, bien qu'elle sente encore la tension de tout son corps.

Caressant d'une main une mèche de cheveux de l'elfe, elle chuchota contre ses lèvres :

-Une chance pour toi que je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir longtemps.

Elle se promit de toujours se souvenir du sourire d'Haldir à ce moment là et de la sensation de ses bras se refermant autour de sa taille

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés en chien de fusil, face à face, sur le lit de « leur » chambre. Après un long baiser, ils s'écartèrent légèrement mais gardèrent presque les fronts collés. La main d'Haldir n'avait pas cessé de caresser la joue de Laura.

-Je crois que le pire est que je ne peux te reprocher d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, car il n'y en avait ni bon ni mauvais, dit-il enfin.

Laura lui avait finalement tout raconté, préférant courir le risque de ses foudres plutôt que de laisser dans l'ignorance. Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant aux paroles de l'elfe.

-Dans les deux cas, nous aurions été séparés…et puis soyons logiques, comme si c'était mon genre de te laisser mourir…

Elle guida la main d'Haldir jusqu'à la petite cicatrice en forme d'étoile causée par la flèche reçue au Gouffre de Helm qu'elle avait dans le dos, comme une façon de finir sa phrase. Haldir sourit.

-Après tout, peut-être est ce mieux comme ça…lâcha-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Les sourcils d'Haldir se froncèrent.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Laura poussa un petit soupir.

-Même si j'avais pu rester Haldir, qu'aurions nous fait ?Je suis mortelle, tu es un elfe, nous…

La main d'Haldir sur sa bouche l'interrompit.

-Tu sais parfaitement que s'il l'avait fallu j'aurais abandonné mon immortalité…que peut-elle valoir si tu n'es pas là pour m'agacer à tout moments ?

Se fut autour de la jeune fille d'esquisser un petit sourire , petit car c'est d'une voix triste qu'elle dit :

-Et ton peuple, tes frères, Dame Galadriel ? Ca aurait été cruel pour toi de devoir les abandonner , même pour moi. Et puis….tu nous voit dans quelques années, toi toujours aussi jeune et beau et moi, une vieille dame vieillissante pour laquelle tu aurais tout laissé derrière toi ?

Haldir ne répondit pas. Laura savait qu'elle avait touché juste.

-En somme reprit-il lentement, cet….ultimatum nous a permis de nous réveiller du rêve que nous vivions sans même nous en apercevoir.

Laura réfléchit un instant puis elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait entièrement raison. Elle n'estima pas nécessaire de le dire à haute voix. Elle chuchota simplement :

-C'était un très beau rêve.

Et Haldir était d'accord avec elle.

&&&&&&&&&&

Quatre jours plus tard, Laura se tenait debout sur l'esplanade du château avec plusieurs centaines de personnes. Sur les marches , à quelques pas d'elle, un nouveau roi du Gondor était couronné. Avec un sourire empli d'amitié, Laura vit Aragorn …non ! Elessar se lever. Il se retourna face à l'assemblée, coiffant pour la première fois la couronne .Laura n'avait pas vraiment rencontré beaucoup de roi dans sa vie mais celui-là, elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il allait assurer !

Le nouveau souverain s'avança parmi la foule, saluant d'un signe de tête les différentes personnes présentes qui avait combattu à ses côtés. Enfin, il s'arrêta face à Laura et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille sentit Haldir lâcher sa main qu'il tenait pourtant depuis le début de la cérémonie. Elle ne comprit pas la raison de son geste jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn lui prit cette même main pour y déposer un baiser respectueux.

Laura avait déjà connu des moments embarrassants dans sa vie , mais se voir offrir un baise -main par un roi -qui plus est un ami -devant une foule d'inconnu….c'était très embarrassant. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle l'entendit dire distinctement :

-Merci pour tout, Laura .

Puis il s'inclina, bientôt suivi par l'ensemble de l'assemblée .Laura vit avec horreur que Haldir lui-même s'était baissé, non sans un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres Plus loin, elle vit Merry et Pippin , eux aussi inclinés, rire sous cape de la gêne de la jeune fille . Elle rougit d'avantage encore et ne pu retrouver une couleur normale qu'après que le souverain se soit éloigné.

Elle se tourna alors vers Haldir qui arborait toujours le même petit sourire. En temps normal, Laura lui aurait envoyé une réplique acerbe afin de la remettre à sa place ….ou du moins de tenter de le remettre à sa place. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non pas aujourd'hui car c'était le jour , ce jour, où elle devait partir , quitter la terre du Milieu, _le_ quitter _lui_. Elle réalisa alors que même ce petit sourire qu'elle détestait allait lui manquer. Elle se contenta donc de lui reprendre la main avant de reporter son attention sur Aragorn qui s'était une fois de plus arrêté.

-Qui est-ce ?demanda-t-elle en désignant la magnifique elfe devant laquelle le roi été.

-Dame Arwen Undomiel, fille du Seigneur Elrond, répondit Haldir. Elle…

Mais il s'interrompit devant un spectacle heureux et surprenant :Aragorn embrassait à pleine bouche une Arwen qui semblait plutôt heureuse de le voir.

Laura détourna alors son regard du couple pour le poser sur Haldir. Il avait fait de même et leur regard se rencontrèrent. Sans un mot, Laura se blottit contre Haldir qui lui avait déjà ouvert ses bras .

&&&&&&&&&

Dans une immense salle du château, le banquet donné en l'honneur du nouveau couronnement battait son plein. Les rires fusaient dans toutes les directions, le vin coulait à flot, des danses et des chants égaillaient l'assistance.

Tout en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Laura tentait tant bien que mal de mettre la main sur quatre hobbits. Elle les vit enfin, non loin d'elle. Ils se tenaient tout quatre sur une table, Sam et Frodon assis, Merry et Pippin debouts et dansants. Laura les regarda un instant, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de leur faire ses adieux de loin, sans troubler leur joie. C'était sans compter sur Frodon qui, semblant sentir son regard, se tourna puis s'avança vers elle.

-Vous joignez vous à nous ?demanda-t-il, gai comme elle ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Malheureusement non Frodon, je…je voulais seulement vous dire…vous dire que….

Elle soupira, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Frodon fronça les sourcils. Que cherchait-elle à dire ? Enfin, elle reporta son attention sur Merry et Pippin qui tentaient vainement de joindre Sam à leur danse puis dit avec un petit sourire :

-Pourriez vous seulement leur dire de ma part que j'ai passé en leur compagnie des moments que je n'oublierai jamais et que je leur en serait toujours reconnaissante pour cela ?

-Je…Je ne comprends pas.

Ignorant les paroles de Frodon, Laura s'agenouilla devant lui et poursuivit :

-Et vous Frodon , je tiens à vous dire que je suis heureuse de vous avoir connu et que je garderai de vous l'image de la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vu.

Avant que le hobbit, trop étonné pour réagir, n'ait pu proférer la moindre parole, Laura déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis se leva et disparu dans la foule.

Sam , ayant réussi à échapper aux deux danseurs en herbe, s'approcha de Frodon.

-Que souhaitez vous dire Laura M'sieur Frodon ?

-Je ne sais pas Sam, dit-il lentement….ou plutôt, j'ai peur de savoir.

Plus loin Laura serrait dans ses bras un Legolas dont l'émotion était aisément perceptible.

-Merci , pour tout, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Gimli devint aussi rouge que sa barbe lorsque Laura l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Gandalf pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie sembla ne plus savoir que dire.

Et Aragorn, savourant pleinement son bonheur, ne comprit pas le geste de la main que Laura lui adressa de loin, tout comme il ne remarqua pas ses yeux brillants de larmes .Elle ne lui en voulut pas.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la sortie où , comme il l'avait promis, l'attendait Haldir. Ensemble, sans un mot, ils quittèrent la salle où seul un elfe et un vieil homme ne participaient pas à la joie de la fête.

&&&&&&&&&

Arrivés sur l'esplanade à présent vide du château ,Laura s'arrêta et se tourna vers Haldir. D'une voix tremblante, elle dit :

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'arrêter là.

Il secoua la tête, saisit sa main et dit :

-Pas encore.

Ils reprirent donc leur avancée et parvinrent rapidement à quelques pas de l'extrémité de l'esplanade, là où l'on passait de la roche au vide vertigineux en un seul pas. Il faisait nuit. Laura regarda fixement l'espace de un mètre environ où elle allait bientôt se tenir.

-Il paraît que c'est de là que c'est jeté le dernier Intendant, Denethor, dit-elle d'une voix atone, pour meubler le silence et retarder le moment des adieux.

Prenant conscience du désespoir de son geste elle sentit monter un sanglot dans sa gorge, un sanglot qu'elle ne pu réprimer. Haldir prit son visage entre ses mains .Il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille mouiller ses doigts. Ses propres yeux étaient brillants mais il ne pleurerait pas, pas devant elle. Elle fuyait son regard.

-Laura regarde moi.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux pleins d'eau.

-C'est trop injuste ,murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

-Nous n'y pouvons rien, et cela aussi est injuste mais écoute moi bien : je t'ai aimé plus que ma propre vie et je continuerai à t'aimer chaque jours que les Valars feront. Cela, personne ne peut nous l'enlever.

-Pourquoi doit-on quitter ceux que l'on aime le plus ?Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas seulement vivre et être heureux ?

Haldir ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille .Ils mirent dans ce baiser à la fois tout leur amour mais aussi tout leur désespoir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Laura reprit, d'une voix saccadée par manque d'air et par l'émotion :

-Jamais , tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Tu es et tu resteras , Haldir de Lorien, le seul amour de toute ma vie.

A ce moment précis, l'elfe ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et une larme unique, solitaire coula sur sa joue. Cette larme était l'aveu le plus beau et le plus déchirants qu'il pouvait faire à la jeune fille de son amour. Elle la cueillit d'un baiser, d'un dernier baiser. Puis elle passa sa main sur les yeux de l'elfe, comme pour les fermer.

-Ne regarde pas ,chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Puis, sans un regard de plus, elle s'élança ,franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du bord et sauta dans le vide.

Lentement, Haldir rouvrit les yeux. Il s'avança d'un pas d'automate vers le bord du précipice et regarda en contre bas. Comme prévu, aucune trace de Laura, rien.

Elle était partie.

Il recula de trois pas, s'appuya contre l'un des murets puis se laissa glisser au sol .

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Non !attendez !Pourquoi est ce que vous pointez une arme contre moi ?

……mauvaise question ….

Je vous en supplie, avant de m'étrangler , attendez le prochain chapitre !

Ps :ah j'oubliais !je souhaite la bienvenue aux toutes nouvelles lectrices et revieweuses qui sont bien veinardes car elles arrivent à la fin quand il n'y a plus que deux chapitres à attendre !lol !

Merci à toutes

Pps :je m'inquiète un peu en relisant mon chapitre ?ce n'est pas un peu trop mélodramatique ?en même temps, c'était dur à éviter vu que il n'y plus ni guerre, ni bataille !lol !


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à toutes !

Oui je sais je sais je suis en retard !

Mais croyez moi, vous n'allez pas regretter votre attente quand vous verrez ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre !je n'en dis pas plus…..

Donc je me trouve face à un gros dilemme : j'ai plein de reviews adorables de votre part auxquelles je veux ABSOLUMENT répondre mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le faire….

Donc je pense que je répondrais à TOUTES les reviews au prochain chapitre qui sera assez fondamental on va dire pour clore cette histoire.

Je tiens néanmoins à toutes vous remercier, j'ai reçu des messages qui m'ont mis les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais touchée (si si je vous assure !)donc encore une fois merci de m'être fidèle et d'apprécier mon « travail » !

Je vous laisse dès à présent découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue(que ça me fait étrange d'y penser….)

Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 39**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Laura sentit qu'elle était au bord de la mer. Le bruit des vagues, le parfum salé de l'air….

Allez Laura, s'encouragea-t-elle, tu es de retour.

Elle ouvrit donc les yeux ,sur un ciel parfaitement bleu. Un bleu magnifique, limpide, pur. Un bleu comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, pas même dans les paysages splendides de la Terre du Milieu. Mais alors qu'elle se redressais, son cerveau enregistra un détail réellement étrange : elle était allongée sur du sable…

Du sable ?Sur une falaise ?

Une fois assise, elle eut la confirmation de ses doutes : ce n'était pas l'endroit d'où elle avait jadis sauté. Elle se trouvait sur une plage, étendue sur une sorte de drap blanc si finement ouvragé que Laura n'eut aucun doute possible : c'était un travail elfique.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite mais rien, aucune trace de falaise ou quoique ce soit de familier.

-Mais c'est pas vrai , gémit-elle, où est ce que j'ai encore atterrie ?

-Vous êtes à Valinor Laura.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna en entendant cette voix derrière elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura faiblement Laura, encore vous !

Varda ne s'offusqua pas des paroles de la jeune fille. Au contraire, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Laura attendit que l'elfe prenne la parole mais il n'en fut rien. C'est donc d'une voix pleine de lassitude qu'elle demanda :

-Y a t-il une chance pour qu'un jour je puisse ouvrir les yeux après avoir frôlé la mort sans que vous soyez devant moi ?

A la grande stupéfaction de Laura, Varda…pouffa de rire. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu un elfe pouffer de rire et elle se demandait de plus ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle à la situation. C'est ce qu'elle demanda à Varda d'une voix glaciale.

-Rassurez vous Laura, répondit l'elfe, voici la dernière fois où vous me verrez apparaître de la sorte à votre « réveil ».

Laura soupira.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je suis là ?Pour entendre vos au revoirs ?

-Savez vous pourquoi les elfes sont immortels Laura ?

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment disposée à discourir sur les mœurs elfiques à présent vous savez. De plus, ils ne me concernent moins que jamais. Souvenez vous, vous m'avez fait sauté dans le vide pour quitter la Terre du Milieu. Alors pourquoi ces questions et que fais-je ici ?

-L'immortalité est un don, une faveur accordée aux elfes afin de faire d'eux les gardiens de la sagesse et du savoir. Le peuple elfique a de maintes fois prouvé qu'il était digne d'un tel privilège.

Découragée, Laura se laissa retomber en arrière et demeura allongée tandis que Varda poursuivait ses explications sur la nature elfique.

-Ce privilège ne saurait donc être attribué à la légère, et doit ainsi être amplement mérité .Il n'existe que très peu d'exemples d'individus autre qu'elfique qui ont pu avoir connaître cette chance .Ils avaient pour cela du faire preuve de toutes les qualités requises, et accomplies grandes choses.

Varda marqua une pause durant laquelle le seul bruit perceptible était les vagues s'élançant à l'assaut du rivage.

-C'est votre cas Laura.

L'intéressée se redressa brusquement.

-Que …quoi ?

Varda lui sourit.

-Par vos actes , et vos choix , vous êtes devenus dignes d'obtenir l'immortalité des elfes. Pas seulement en sauvant la Terre du Milieu, mais aussi en acceptant de sacrifier votre bonheur, de tout perdre afin de sauver une personnes chère.

Laura demeura la bouche ouverte, sans voix , de longues minutes. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, battant des paupières à un rythme effréné. Enfin, elle parvint à balbutier :

-Vous…voulez dire….que je suis …que je suis ..immortelle ?Et que je peux rester en Terre du Milieu ?

-Pas exactement Laura, répondit prudemment Varda, vous êtes en effet immortelle mais pour cela , il vous faut demeurer ici, en Valinor. Vous ne pouvez retourner en terre du Milieu.

L'air ébahit disparu du visage de Laura, laissant place à un certain ressentiment .

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis obligée …

-Vous n'êtes obligée à rien Laura, la coupa l'elfe. Vous pouvez faire le choix de quitter Valinor en refusant l'immortalité qui vous est offerte mais dans ces conditions, vous devriez retourner dans votre monde afin d'y poursuivre votre vie de mortelle.

Laura ne sut que dire durant un instant. La têt lui tournait, il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Elle ?Immortelle? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

-Donc reprit-elle lentement, toutes vos histoires à propos d'une dette que je devrais à la Mort etc , tout cela n'était qu'une sorte de test visant à éprouver mes sentiments, c'est bien cela ?

Varda hocha doucement la tête, sans regarder Laura. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, il sembla à Laura que l'elfe avait ….honte.

-Je reconnais que le procédé est …condamnable Laura. Mais vous devez comprendre que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix si nous voulions parvenir à sonder votre cœur.

-« Pas d'autre moyen » répéta Laura, vous voulez me faire croire que tout ce qu'ont trouvés les êtres réputés les plus sages afin de me sonder est de me faire sauter du haut d'un pic rocheux de 200 mètres ?cria-t-elle avec rage.

Varda conserva le silence. Laura détourna le regard avec rage puis se leva d'un bond. Elle fit les cents pas sur la plage durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que son pas ralentissent, qu'un sourire se dessine doucement sur son visage.

-Cela signifie donc que désormais, je suis aussi immortelle que…qu'Haldir ?

Varda hocha la tête, ne pouvant empêcher une sourire de fleurir discrètement sur ses lèvres. Celui de Laura au contraire, ne fit qu'accroître au mouvement de l'elfe.

-Vous serez très bientôt réunis Laura. Dans quelques temps, Haldir suivra son peuple pour les Terres Immortelles et parviendra jusqu'en Valinor où…la plus grande des surprises l'attend.

A ces mots, Laura eut une réactions des plus insensées, une réaction que si elle ne concernait pas une personnes amoureuse, on qualifierait de ridicule. Mais Laura était amoureuse, et elle était heureuse. Aussi , c'est avec attendrissement que Varda la vit débuter une danse sur le sable de la plage.

Après quelques minutes de cette étrange déchaînement de joie, Laura tomba allongée au sol, épuisée mais toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire s'altéra néanmoins légèrement lorsque Varda déclara d'un ton joyeux :

-A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre Haldir. Il devrait arriver dans un an, ou deux.

-Un an ?s'étrangla la toute nouvelle immortelle.

Varda eut un sourire attendri.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je penses que vous découvrirez très comment occuper votre temps.

-De quoi voulez vous par-…

Mais c'était trop tard, l'elfe était déjà partie.

&&&&&&&&&&

Avec ses parents, Laura avait toujours énormément voyagé. L'Asie, la Russie, l'Amérique…elle connaissait de nombreux paysages somptueux. Son séjour en terre du Milieu lui avait également offert de véritables enchantements .

Néanmoins, rien ne l'avait préparée à la perfection de Valinor. Ici, tout, de la plus petites feuille d'arbre aux plus nobles constructions elfiques semblaient naître de l'union entre beauté et raffinement.

Depuis maintenant deux mois, Laura vivait dans cet environnement à couper le souffle, et chaque jour il lui semblait découvrir une nouvelle source d'émerveillement.

Cependant, Laura s'ennuyait. Les elfes n'avaient pas encore quittés en masse la Terre du Milieu aussi la « population » de Valinor demeurait asse restreinte. Ormis les Valars, que Laura n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée, seuls quelques elfes manquant cruellement d'humour ainsi que d'autres créatures pas toujours sociables peuplaient ces terres .Tous portaient des noms illustres, que Laura se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu prononcer par Galawe. La jeune fille abandonna vite l'idée de faire la conversation avec eux après avoir du subir durant deux jours le récit détaillé des prouesses guerrières d'un Nain qui avait accompli….et bien de grandes choses dont Laura ne se souvenait pas, s'étant endormie à l'issue des quatre heures trente de présentation des divers personnages du récit.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait en effet tendance à s'endormir d'une façon assez brusque qui la surprenait elle –même. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte d'une petite dépression qu'elle estimait dans son bon droit de faire.

En effet, les jours se suivaient de façon assez monotone, même dans ce cadre paradisiaque. Elle ne parlait que très peu, n'avait pas de véritables amis auprès d'elle et surtout…Haldir lui manquait cruellement. Mais c'est aussi l'idée qu'il la croyait une fois de plus morte qui la démoralisait , ainsi que l'angoisse déraisonnée qu'il décide de ne pas venir en Valinor, ou qu'il l'ait remplacée. Non pas qu'elle doute de ses sentiments à son égard mais après tout, comment le blâmer ? Il aurait été naturel de sa part de vouloir refaire sa vie, de ne pas rester enfermer dans leur passé.

A ce stade de ses réflexion , elle poussait un soupir morose avant de se décider à aller faire un tour dans les jardins environnants, afin de rendre son esprit plus serein.

Un jour , elle partit en promenade sur les côtes verdoyantes d'où la vue sur le mer était à couper le souffle. Elle marchait sur une plage de galets doux et polis lorsque soudain, une violente nausée la prit. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle tituba un instant avant de rendre son déjeuner sur le sol. Tremblante, les jambes flageolantes, elle se laissa ensuite tomber assise un peu plus loin, le front encore couvert de sueur.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?pensa-t-elle, effarée. D'où lui venait cette soudaine faiblesse ?En y repensant, cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle se sentait légèrement barbouillée au réveil. Néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas comment…

Un petit cri presque muet s'échappa de la bouche de Laura. Elle porta sa main à la bouche, médusée.

Non, pensa-t-elle, cela ne peut pas être…

La fatigue, les nausées et….elle se souvenait à présent que ses règles lui avaient fait défaut ses derniers temps. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois en fait.

-Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, je suis enceinte.

Elle porta immédiatement la main à son ventre, comme pour sentir la présence du petit être qui y grandissait. Elle repensa aux nuits où Haldir et elle s'était aimé dans cette chambre de Minas Tirith.

-Enceinte , répéta-t-elle.

Alors, tout trace de dépression ou de mélancolie oubliée, Laura eut un sourire plus éblouissant que toutes les merveilles de Valinor.

&&&&&&&&&&

Le bateau arrivait. De son poste d'observation, au sommet d'une colline surplombant le port, Laura le voyait approcher, avec ses voiles étincelantes offertes aux vents.

Ce n'était pas le premier arrivage que Laura voyait. Depuis quelques semaines, les navires elfiques se succédaient, débarquant les elfes de la Terre du Milieu ayant laissés leurs places aux Hommes.

Parmi ses elfes, Laura n'avait pas encore eut le plaisir de voir un visage connu. Mais à chaque arrivée, elle se tenait là, espérant.

Ce jour là, son attente sembla être récompensée. En effet elle pu distinguer, battant aux vents, l'étendar de Lorien . Aussitôt, elle dévala le flanc de la colline, une main néanmoins posée sur le ventre comme pour en protéger le précieux résident.

La foule sur les quais était dense mais, selon la coutume elfique, très ordonnée. Les elfes descendaient du navire en rangées harmonieuses, entamant les chants d'usage. Trépignant, Laura du se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter au sein des elfes qui débarquaient . Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'Haldir pourrait être sur ce vaisseaux. Le connaissant, il attendrait pour quitter la Lorien le désir de Dame Galadriel qui souhaitait compter parmi les derniers à quitter la Terre du Milieu.

Non, c'était une autre silhouette que Laura souhaitait distinguer dans cette foule, celle d'une amie.

Enfin elle l'a vit. Tout juste débarquée du navire, Galawe s'avançait avec les siens d'un pas lent et gracieux , le visage impassible. Laura la regarda ,alors qu'un sourire vint doucement éclairer son visage. L'elfe dut se sentir fixée car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Aussitôt, toute trace de la sérénité des elfes quitta son visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis enfin se précipita vers son amie , bousculant plusieurs elfes au passage. Arrivée en face de la jeune humaine, elle s'arrêta sans esquisser un geste , la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Eh bien Galawe, dit Laura d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion, en voilà une façon de se comporter avec une amie…

Avec un synchronisme parfait, elles éclatèrent de rire avant de tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Cependant, si Laura était ravie de retrouver son amie, Galawe semblait elle…complètement médusée. Larmes et rires s'entrechoquaient sur son visage, alors qu'elle fixait Laura avec intensité, puis la serrait dans ses bras . Elle nageait en pleine confusion, une heureuse confusion.

-Laura , bredouilla-t-elle enfin après de longues minutes, je ne comprends pas, explique moi !Que fais tu ici ? On…on m'a dit que tu étais …morte.

Le visage de la jeune humaine se ferma un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne avec ironie :

-Morte ? Tu plaisantes, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante !

Et pour cause, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Finalement, elles s'éloignèrent du reste des elfes, estimant qu'un débarcadère n'était pas le lieux le plus approprié pour des retrouvailles. Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi dans un jardin somptueux, où un élégant banc en pierre semblait n'attendre qu'elles.

-Je t'écoute, déclara Galawe une fois assise, la main de son amie serrée dans la sienne.

Laura prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de tout lui raconter, depuis le pseudo ultimatum des Valars à son saut de Minas Tirith, puis à son arrivée en ces lieux.

Galawe l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Lorsque Laura eut terminé sont récit , elle poussa un petit soupir et dit avec amusement :

-Tu ne peux jamais faire comme tout le monde, n'est ce pas ?

Laura répondit à son sourire avant de demander avec avidité :

-A ton tour ! Raconte moi tout ce que j'ai manqué, les nouvelles de Terre du Milieu…

Galawe haussa les sourcils, sceptiques.

-Ce ne seraient pas plutôt des nouvelles d'Haldir que tu souhaites ?

Laura ne rougit même pas devant la perspicacité de son amis et se contenta de lui sourire insolemment.

-Mais non voyons, que vas-tu penser ?J'aimerais aussi en savoir un peu plus sur une belle elfe de Lorien et son Prince Charmant de Mirkwood…

Galawe rougit pour de bon à ces paroles, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu dans les paroles de son amie.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle, Legolas est venu me voir en Lorien, avant mon départ.

Son regard se teinta de tristesse.

-Nous avons passé ensemble des moments merveilleux mais….j'ai bien compris qu'il n'était pas encore près à quitter la terre du Milieu. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Alors nous avons convenu d'une sorte de pacte. Il demeurera en Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son deuil de l'Ancien Monde. Ensuite, il rejoindra les siens ici.

Laura cligna des yeux, médusée.

-Alors, vous avez accepté de rester séparé l'un de l'autre pendant un temps indéterminé ?_Tu _as accepté de demeurer loin de celui que tu aimes sans avoir aucune certitude de son retour ?

Galawe sourit devant la stupéfaction de son amie.

-Laura, je suis peut-être pondérée et sage , mais je ne suis pas totalement naïve. Legolas et moi avons contracté un lien bien plus fort qu'une simple promesse.

Disant cela, Galawe releva la manche droite de sa robe afin d'exposer à la vue de Laura un fin bracelet, finement ouvragé mais qui semblait d'une solidité à toute épreuve.

Laura, intriguée par la signification du geste de son amie ,l'interrogea :

-Il t'a offert…un bijou ?

Cette fois–ci , Galawe éclata de rire.

-Mais non ignorante ! Ce bracelet signifie que Legolas et moi sommes mariés !

Enchantée pour ses deux amis, Laura serra l'elfe contre son cœur tout en lui murmurant des félicitations en elfique à l'oreille. Elle ressentit soudain une cuisante tristesse à la pensée d'avoir raté un événement aussi cher. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins bien vite et c'est d'une voix enjouée qu'elle demanda :

- Tu as donc bel et bien réussit à mettre le grappin sur l'elfe le plus convoité du royaume de Mirkwood, Votre Majesté ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et une fausse révérence.

Galawe lui administra une tape derrière la tête à ces mots tout en répliquant :

-Tu as bien réussi à rendre fou d'amour l'elfe le plus convoité de Lorien.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que son visage s'assombrit légèrement, laissant voir une certaine gêne. Percevant ce changement d'état d'esprit, Laura s'inquiéta :

-Galawe ?interrogea-t-elle faiblement.

-Tu sais Laura, ça a été dur pour lui. Ca l'est encore d'ailleurs. il te croit morte, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas comme au gouffre de Helm, cette fois ci, il _sait_ que tu es partie, et croit savoir que c'est irréversible. Comme tout le monde .Tu es …comment dire, tu es devenu une sorte d'exemple, de divinité presque . L'Elue qui est arrivée de nulle part pour sauver la Terre du Milieu avant de disparaître tout aussi brutalement.

Galawe déglutit. Laura savait que son amie ne lui disait pas tout. Bien au contraire, elle omettait le principal.

-Et Haldir ?demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

-Haldir ?répéta Galawe. Il….

Elle soupira.

-Personne ne l'a plus jamais vu sourire. Lors de son retour en Lorien , ses frères eux –mêmes ont eu du mal à le reconnaître. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se laisse pas mourir -d'après ce que tu m'a raconté, il doit penser que ce serait trahir ton sacrifice – mais il…certains disent qu'il « vit de l'extérieur », tu comprends ?

Laura hocha lentement la tête, en proie à la plus cruelle des culpabilité. La plus cruelle car rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne changerait quoique ce soit. Tant qu'Haldir ne sera pas de retour en Valinor…

-Par les Valars , Laura, ton ventre !s'exclama soudain Galawe.

La jeune humaine baissa les yeux sur son ventre trahissant joyeusement sa grossesse puis dit avec un petit sourire :

-C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

-Je…ça alors !Je n'y avait pas même fait attention avec tout….mais c'est incroyable !tu es enceinte ?

-Non ,répondit Laura, j'ai simplement abusé des douceurs culinaires de Valinor….mais oui je suis enceinte !De cinq mois si tu veux savoir.

Ebahie, Galawe posa la main sur le ventre déjà bien rebondi de son amie.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Une péridurale ! Mon immortalité pour une périduraaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Epuisée, Laura retomba essoufflée sur les coussins. Aussitôt, un linge humide vint rafraîchir son front brûlant . Laura leva les yeux, reconnaissante, vers Galawe qui la regardait avec une impassibilité trahissant son inquiétude.

-Laura, murmura-t-elle, il faut que tu te calmes, respire un bon coup, tu m'entends ?ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son amie détournait les yeux. Laura ?insista-t-elle.

-Oui…oui.

Un regard de l'une des guérisseuse elfe qui s'occupait de l'accouchement convint Galawe de demander à son amie :

-Laura, qu'est ce qu'une péridurale ?

A ces mots , la jeune fille eut un petit rire désabusé qui se transforma vite en un nouvel hurlement de douleur.

-Haldir rugit-elle alors, je te jure que je vais te faire la peau pour ça !

-Bon, c'est le moment intervint avec autorité l'une des matrones, il faut pousser !

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que cris, hurlements et ordres lancés à travers la pièce. Enfin, après un dernier « poussez ! » de la matrone et un « et vous croyez que je fais quoi ? » de Laura , un vagissement de nouveau né retentit dans la pièce et la jeune maman pu se laisser aller sur les oreillers avec un soupir de soulagement.

L'instant d'après, elle se redressait péniblement en demandant d'une voix fatiguée :

-Comment- comment va-t-il ?

Aussitôt, Galawe apparut à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout va très bien Laura, _elle_ va très bien.

-Elle ?répéta-t-la jeune fille, c'est une fille ?

Son amie hocha la tête avant de s'effacer afin de laisser passer une autre elfe tenant un précieux emmaillotement de linges.

-Voilà votre fille, Madame , déclara-t-elle respectueusement.

Laura ne pensa même pas à la remercier, trop absorbée par la contemplation de sa fille, son enfant, leur enfant !

-Salut beauté murmura-t-elle, alors comme ça c'est un petit bout comme toi qui m'en faisait voir de toute les couleurs ces derniers mois ?

Alors qu'elle serrait contre elle cet inattendu cadeau du Destin, Laura eut soudain le cœur serré à la pensée qu'Hadir ne soit pas à côté d'elle en cet instant.

Mais lorsque le nourrisson reposant dans le creux de ses bras ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un bleu- gris qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien et qu'il les posa sur elle, elle su que d'un certaine façon , Haldir était là aujourd'hui.

Trois jours plus tard, Laura marchait doucement le long de la plage. Elle tenait dans ses bras sa fille qui comme à son habitude lançait de longs regards curieux autour d'elle. Laura eut un petit rire à cette constatation. Cela fit se reporter l'attention du bébé sur le visage de sa mère qu'il dévisagea longuement.

-Quoi ? demanda Laura amusée, j'ai des rides ?

Satisfaite de son examen, l'enfant ferma les yeux et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait.

Souriante, Laura s'assit lentement sur le sable, maintenant sa fille bien contre elle.

-Je crois que tu as trouvé le moyen d'avoir un peu la paix , murmura une voix à son oreille.

Laura ne sursauta même pas, reconnaissant son amie. Galawe s'assit à son côté.

-Oui, il semblerait que l'air marin a eut raison d'elle, répondit Laura, attendrie.

-Alors demanda Galawe au bout de quelques minutes, tu as décidé ?

Laura détourna le regard du charmant spectacle de sa fille endormie afin de regarder son amie.

-Oui, répondit-elle, ce sera Apolline .

-Apolline, répéta Galawe , surprise, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Rien de particulier. C'est un nom de mon monde que ma mère affectionnait et que je trouve tout à fait approprié pour ma fille.

-Pourquoi cela ?demanda Galawe, curieuse.

Laura eut un sourire tendre et satisfait à la fois.

-Parce que ce nom vient du dieu de la Lumière Apollon…la lumière, le soleil , c'est comme ça que je vois ma fille.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de sa mère, le nourrisson bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, reportant l'attention de Laura sur lui. Celle–ci sourit encore plus largement avant que son visage ne prenne une expression bien plus mélancolique.

« Et maintenant Apolline pensa-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la mer en face d'elle, il ne manque plus que ton père ».

&&&&&&&&

L'enfant agrippa fermement le rebord du banc de pierre de ses petites mains. Puis, avec un sérieux déroutant sur un si jeune visage, il se releva lentement sur ses jambes légèrement flageolantes . Une fois debout, il tourna un visage radieux vers la spectatrice de son exploit. Cette dernière ne dissimula pas ses félicitations :

-Bravo ma chérie !Tu vois, je savais que tu y arriverais toute seule !

Riant aux éclats , la petite fille se laissa bienheureusement câliner dans les bras de sa mère qui couvrait son visage de baisers.

-A ce rythme là jeune fille, tu seras bientôt prête pour les jeux olympiques …

Souriant une dernière fois à sa fille , Laura la laissa rejoindre ses jouets non loin, des jouets qui allaient sûrement apprendre sa toute nouvelle performance. Après un regard attendri comme seules les mères peuvent en avoir, la jeune femme retourna à sa lecture. Assise par terre en tailleur au milieu du jardin bordant son habitation, vêtue d'un pantalon elfique normalement réservée aux cavalières, Laura savait que sa posture choquait nombre d'elfes peu habitués à un tel comportement. Cependant, c'était trop demander à une jeune fille issue comme elle du XXI ème siècle de porter tous les jours des robes tombant aux chevilles !

Un babillement de sa fille lui fit relever la tête en sa direction.

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle était ici, vivant seule avec son petit ange qui essayait en cet instant même de faire manger de la terre en guise de dessert à l'une de ses poupées .Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après plus de trois ans, sa fille soit toujours si …jeune. Elle avait été absolument sidérée d'apprendre que la croissance des enfants elfiques ne suivait pas le même processus que celui des hommes .En y réfléchissant, cela lui avait paru logique pour des êtres immortels de « vieillir » plus lentement que les autres. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Galawe, celle-ci lui avait démontré durant de longues minutes combien cette croissance ralentie était une aubaine pour mieux connaître son enfant .Ce à quoi Laura avait rétorqué qu'elle se serait bien contentée de quelques mois de réveil intempestifs durant la nuit au lieu de plus d'une année !

Laura fut tirée de ses pensées par sa fille qui, appuyée d'une main sur l'un des genoux de sa mère, exhibait fièrement de l'autre une fleur à moitié fanée qu'elle venait de cueillir.

Laura prit un air extasié pour saisir la fleur tendue par Apolline :

-C'est pour moi ? Mais elle est très jolie cette fleur ! Merci beaucoup…

Elle se pencha pour embrasser l'enfant sur le front et alors qu'elle se redressait, elle reçut une nouvelle fois en plein cœur l'éclat familier des yeux de la petit fille qui la fixait avec un contentement manifeste.

Comme à chaque fois , Laura fut pris d'une vague de mélancolie , aussi brève qu'intense. Très vite, la mélancolie faisait place à al tristesse, puis la colère.

Colère contre elle, colère contre les Valars, colère contre le Destin qui ne semblait pas pressé de faire venir Haldir.

Une nouvelle fois, c'est sa fille qui la tira de ses sombres pensées en émettant l'un de ces borborygmes si particuliers, propres aux enfants qui parleront bientôt.

Laura lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour un gros câlin maternel . Si elle avait tenu ces dernières années sans devenir folle dans l'attente de l'arrivée d'Haldir, c'était bien grâce à ce petit bout d'enfant paisiblement blotti dans ses bras.

&&&&&&&&

Laura marchait entre les arbres centenaires. Comme tous les matins, elle se rendait au port . C'était une habitude prise depuis son arrivée ici, une habitude dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire, même après plusieurs années. Elle y allait tous les jours, sans même savoir pourquoi puisque la déception qu'elle éprouvait malgré elle à chaque fois la faisait souffrir plus qu'il n'était envisageable.

Bercée par le bruissement du vent dans les branches, elle ferma les yeux un instant, voulant s'imprégner de l'harmonie et de la magie de….

BOUM !

Laura tomba lourdement par terre , tout comme la personne qu'elle venait de percuter. Se maudissant elle-même ,ses envolées lyriques , et la robe qu'elle portait en ce malheureux jour, elle se releva péniblement, empêtrée dans les tissus. Elle redressa enfin la tête, tout en ouvrant la bouche afin de présenter ses excuses à sa « victime » mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge soudain sèche.

Son vis-à-vis avait lui aussi perdu toute éloquence et la regardait avec des yeux ronds, des yeux qui semblaient ne pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient, des yeux que Laura voyait chaque jour sur le visage de sa fille.

-Laura ?demanda dans un souffle l'elfe qui lui faisait face d'une voix que l'interpellée n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille rassembla tout ses esprits et s'exclama enfin avec une joie certaine :

-Orophin !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ahahahahahah !

vous y avez cru hein ?

et non, ce n'est pas Haldir mais ne vous en faites pas( et surtout ne me tuez pas), il arrive bientôt !et vous serez bientôt débarrassé de moi et de mes idées tordues !sans parler de mon retard chronique….

Sinon, je sais que le fait que Laura soit enceinte est un peu….enfin convenu comme schéma de romance mais bon, je ne l'ai pas fait sans raison !

Je m'explique :

-d'une part, c'est assez normal car je suppose que je ne vous apprend pas qu'en faisant _certaines choses_ sans _certaines_ « protections » , et ben ce sont des choses qui arrivent !( !)

-d'autre part, franchement, vous l'imaginez cette pauvre Laura seule en Valinor ( ouai il y a Galawe mais bon ce n'est pas pareil) à devoir attendre plusieurs années son elfe ?nan c'est trop cruel !là au moins, elle a …une raison de vivre disons pour être un peu pompeux !

Bref bref bref….

Donc je sais que ma parole n'a plus beaucoup de valeur mais je promets de faire mon maximum pour vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible !(à mon avis si je le fais pas de toute façon, vous allez finir par pirater le site pour avoir mon adresse et venir me régler mon compte alors…..)

à très bientôt !

bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire mon petit speech habituel en début de chapitre cette fois-ci, par contre ne ratez pas les quelques mots que j'ai écrits à la fin, ça me tient à cœur.

Donc sans plus attendre (Qui a dit « ça y est, elle se tait 5 minutes ? »), voici le tout dernier chapitre de _Plus jamais_…..

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 40**

-Laura ? C'est bien vous ?interrogea Orophin, médusé .

La jeune fille eut un large sourire, amusée par la stupéfaction de l'elfe en face d'elle. Celui-ci sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité à la vue de ce sourire ; aussi est ce d'une voix empreinte de joie qu'il reprit.

-Voilà bien la dernière chose, et de loin la plus plaisante, que je pensais trouver en Valinor !M'expliquerez vous ce prodige ?

Laura haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, puis déclara comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité :

-Vous savez, les Valars ont parfois un étrange sens de l'humour.

Orophin la regarda fixement avant de soupirer , non sans un sourire aux lèvres :

-Ai-je raison de penser que vous ne m'en direz pas d'avantage ?

La jeune fille eut un large sourire , hypocrite à souhait. Orophin ne pu empêcher un nouveau sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres à cette vue.

-Haldir m'a dit que vous faisiez souvent cela…..

Aussitôt, le sourire de Laura s'évanouit, remplacé par une expression avide, celle de savoir.

-Haldir ?Comment va-t-il ?Quand viendra-t-il ?demanda –t-elle précipitamment.

Le visage de l'elfe perdit un peu de son entrain à ces questions.

-Comment va-t-il ?répéta-t-il, excellente question à vrai dire mais à laquelle je ne saurais répondre bien malheureusement. Depuis votre …disparition, je n'ai pas reconnu mon frère. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas aisé de lire en lui mais à présent , la chose est différente. Pas seulement impossible, c'est d'avantage comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à lire en lui….On a la sensation qu' il est….

…mort de l'intérieur , finit Laura à sa place, se souvenant des paroles de Galawe.

L'elfe regarda un instant la jeune fille en face de lui, observant une peine et un désespoir tels qu'il ne pouvait se les imaginer que sur une seule autre personne, son propre frère.

-Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Laura , si bas qu'il cru l'avoir rêvé.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et il pu y voir briller des larmes difficilement contenues. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant car la jeune fille secoua la tête et orna son visage d'un sourire afin de déclarer d'une voix enjouée :

-Je crois avoir une grande nouvelle pour vous !

Etonné du changement de sujet, Orophin demanda, curieux malgré lui :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, en fait je dois vous annoncer que …vous êtes oncle !

Orophin demeura interdit un instant, ne parvenant pas immédiatement à comprendre le sens des paroles de la jeune humaine. Lorsque l'idée incroyable parvint à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais la referma à chaque fois, comme à cours de salive.

-Je suis certaine que ma fille sera très amusée par votre attitude de carpe……

L'elfe se secoua enfin et répondit , balayant la moquerie de la jeune fille :

-Vous voulez dire que…..que vous avez eut un enfant, ici ?Que Haldir a un enfant?

Laura fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre avec un franc sourire :

-Voudriez – vous venir voir votre nièce ?

-Ma ma nièce ? Haldir a donc une enfant ?C'est c'est incroyable….Mais mais il faut le prévenir !Il doit le savoir !

Laura regarda un moment l'elfe devant elle , puis elle ferma les yeux, attendant des excuses de sa part lorsqu'il réalisera la portée de ses propos. Elle se préparait déjà à y répondre d'un petit sourire réconfortant, indiquant qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rancune, un sourire qui dissimulerait comme d'ordinaire à merveille le gouffre qui s'ouvrait en elle à la pensée d'Haldir présent de l'autre côté de la mer, ignorant l'existence de son propre enfant.

Cependant, après une minute d'attente , elle du ouvrir les yeux devant le silence obstiné de son vis à vis. Elle eut la surprise de le trouver en train de la dévisager d'une façon assez indéfinissable. Laura n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'incompréhension, de doute ou d'une joie sans borne. Une vraie expression elfique…

-Qu 'y a –t- il ? demanda –t- elle enfin, lassée de ce regard perçant posé sur elle.

-Vous ne savez donc pas ? rétorqua –t -il en guise de réponse . Vous pensez que Haldir est toujours en Terre du Milieu ?

Le visage de Laura perdit soudain toutes ses couleurs.

-Que voulez- vous dire par « toujours en Terre du Milieu » ?demanda –t-elle d'une voix faible.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une joie indubitable qui éclaira le visage d' Orophin.

-Ce que je veux dire Laura, c'est que si vous souhaitez voir Haldir, vous pourriez le faire dans les vingt prochaines minutes…il est ici, en Valinor.

Si Laura avait pu parler à ce moment précis , ses paroles se seraient résumées en une phrase : « où est passé tout l'oxygène dans cette forêt ? ». Mais elle ne parla pas, tout simplement parce que pendant de longues minutes, elle s'en su incapable. Elle demeura donc immobile la bouche ouverte, imitant parfaitement la posture de carpe d'Orophin dont elle s'était moquée plus tôt.

Ce dernier pendant ce temps observait avec un attendrissement fraternel naturel l'effarement faire peu à peu place à un bonheur sans commune mesure sur le visage de la jeune fille .Elle s'exclama enfin, si brusquement qu'elle le fit sursauter :

-C'est vrai ? Orophin c'est la vérité ? Il est là ?Mais je croyais qu'il - qu'il serait le dernier à quitter la Terre du Milieu avec Dame Galadriel !Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le voir avant des années !

Orophin, légèrement étourdi par le flot de paroles de la jeune fille se reprit bien vite et déclara d'une voix amusée :

-Cela aussi Haldir m'avait dit que vous le faisiez….

Laura rougit très légèrement avant de dire :

-Je constate que malgré son abattement, il a toujours trouvé l'énergie de se moquer de moi ; c'est rassurant , ça prouve sa bonne santé…..

-Ne vous méprenez pas Laura, je tiens ces informations des semaines qui ont suivi votre départ à Fondcombe ; depuis votre disparition, Haldir a toujours refusé de parler de vous, même prononcer votre nom semblait difficile pour lui.

Laura se rembrunit , sentant une fois de plus le poids de la culpabilité alourdir ses épaules. Mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il lui semblait que ce poids s'allégeait. Déglutissant, elle reprit d'une voix encore voilée :

- Il est donc bien ici ?

Sa voix tira Orophin des tristes souvenirs dans lesquels il s'était plongé .Un sourire revint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Oui Laura, Haldir est ici . Nous sommes arrivés hier soir , dans la nuit.

Laura hocha la tête, mettant toute sa volonté en œuvre pour bloquer le sourire niais qui lui venait aux lèvres.

-Alors, déclara –t-elle enfin, vous allez devoir me rendre un service.

&&&&&&&&

Orophin pénétra d'un pas assuré dans le jardin. Ce dernier était somptueux, les fleurs éclatantes. Cependant, au milieu de tant d' étalage d'organismes plein de vie , un seul détonait, celui là même qu'Orophin cherchait et qu'il trouva bien vite, assis dans un siège en pierre, les yeux fermés. Il vint se placer devant l'individu, projetant sur le visage de ce dernier une ombre.

-Qui y a –t-il Orophin ?demanda –t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

L' interpellé prit une profonde respiration.

-Haldir, j'ai à te parler .

-Je t'écoute.

Il soupira.

-Pas comme ça, tu pourrais au moins ouvrir les yeux s'il te plait ?s'énerva –t-il.

Lentement, les paupières du dénommé Haldir se levèrent, dévoilant deux pupilles d'un bleu limpide, reconnaissables entre milles.

-Tu as toute mon attention.

Orophin eut un nouveau soupir. Toujours ce même ton, totalement détaché, si bien en fait qu'on ne savait jamais s'il s'agissait d'une simple indifférence ou d'une profonde ironie . Mais tout cela allait enfin pouvoir changer. A cette pensée, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'elfe, un sourire qui étonna quelque peu son frère, bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

-J'ai fait une rencontre des plus intéressante au cours de ma promenade.

Haldir fixa ses yeux inexpressifs sur son frère, s'interrogeant sur l'intérêt d'une telle nouvelle.

-Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, quelqu'un que tu connais très bien je crois.

Orophin fit une courte pause avant de se lancer :

-Elle m'a demandé de te montrer quelque chose, tout en me précisant qu'elle le chérissait trop pour s'en passer durablement, elle compte donc sur toi pour le lui rendre le plus vite possible.

Ce disant, Orophin tendit sa main droite devant le visage d'Haldir puis l'ouvrit. Au creux de la paume de l'elfe brillait un collier simple mais magnifique, qui semblait briller d'un éclat unique.

Le regard de l'elfe était fixé sur le visage de son frère, encore assis. Il le vit ainsi pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années perdre son effrayant masque d'indifférence.

Il lui semblait pouvoir voir chaque morceau se fissurer, laisser place à une émotion, un sentiment, une expression….

Tout d'abord de la perplexité, puis de l'effarement, suivi de l'étonnement, de la colère, de la joie, de la peine, de l'amour, de la douleur, et enfin …

-Où l'as tu trouvé ?rugit Haldir qui avait bondi de son siège , saisissant son frère par le revers de la tunique.

...de la fureur.

L'elfe se défendit.

-Enfin Haldir , lâche moi, tu m'étouffe !

Mais l' interpellé ne répondit pas à la requête de son frère, au contraire il affermit sa prise pour l'interroger à nouveau :

-Dis le moi !Où as tu trouvé ce collier ?

Voyant qu'il était inutile de le raisonner, Orophin déclara d'une voix étouffée.

-Je te l'ai dit, on me l 'a confié et tu sais très bien qui peut être seul en possession de

ce collier !

Sous le choc, Haldir relâcha son emprise .Il baissa les yeux sur le bijou qui reposait désormais dans le creux de sa main. S'inquiétant de son mutisme, son frère s'approcha et posa doucement et prudemment une main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

-Haldir ?

Celui-ci leva lentement la tête et l'elfe fut médusé d'y voir briller des larmes contenues. Il lui sembla que pour la première fois il comprenait la peine de son frère, que celui-ci en partageait enfin une partie après tout ce temps.

-Haldir, reprit-il d'une voix basse mais ferme, elle est vivante, je l'ai vu de mes yeux mon frère.

Il pu sentir les muscles sous sa main se tendre, pendant que les yeux désormais clairs d'Haldir le transperçaient, comme pour lire en lui la vérité ou la confirmation de cette déclaration inouïe.

-Laura est ici, articula Haldir comme pour se convaincre lui - même de cette idée, mais enfin pourquoi ?Que peut-elle faire en Valinor ?

Orophin soupira , soulagé , avant de déclarer :

-Je crois que c'est avec elle que tu devrais avoir cette conversation, non moi. Elle t'attend, il semblerait que tu aies un bijou à lui rendre, finit-il avec un sourire.

Haldir le regarda encore un instant, puis reporta son attention sur le bijou, avant de demander , tant à son frère qu'à lui – même :

-Ai-je perdu la raison ou tout cela est-il bien réel ?

Il lui semblait en effet nager dans une autre dimension, ou plutôt dans l'un de ses rêves . Il avait peur qu'en se retournant, il se verrait endormi sur le siège qu'il occupait quelques instants auparavant.

Une douleur cuisante sur la joue le ramena à la raison. Ebahi , il porta y porta sa main tandis qu'il lançait un regard abasourdi à son frère .

-A présent, déclara celui ci tout en abaissant sa main, une expression à la fois amusée et excédée sur le visage, te voilà bien sûr d'être réveillé et en possession de toute ta raison alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller la retrouver sur le champ !

Haldir sembla alors prendre réellement conscience de la réalité de la situation. Il demanda avec empressement :

-Où ?Où est elle ?

Orophin sourit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Haldir s'élançait en courant hors du jardin…

…non sans avoir rappelé à son frère que cette gifle se payerait….

&&&&&&&&&

Laura s'efforça de s'asseoir un instant sur le sable de la plage. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, et tenta de calquer sa respiration sur le rythme lent et régulier des vagues effleurant presque ses pieds. A chaque assaut de l'eau, elle inspirait profondément.

Haldir serait bientôt là.

&&&&&&&

Les arbres autour de lui ne ressemblaient qu'à de pauvres ombres qui disparaissaient à peine les avait-il aperçues. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, jamais il n'avait tant supplié son corps de le laisser accélérer encore un peu….

&&&&&&&&

Quoiqu'elle fasse, l'angoisse lui vrillait la poitrine, lui tordait l'estomac.

Allons se calma-t-elle, tu as attendu des années , tu peux supporter quelques minutes….

Non, elle ne le pouvait plus. C'était bien connu, les derniers instants d'attente , de solitude sont les plus pénibles à endurer.

Cela avait été le cas avant son départ de Terre du Milieu ; lorsqu'elle savait la fin imminente mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de l'attendre avec appréhension .Bien-sûr, la situation était aujourd'hui bien moins ….dramatique qu'alors. Pourtant, elle retrouvait exactement ce même sentiment qui la rendait encore si humaine malgré son immortalité .

Elle repensa alors à ses derniers instants à Minas Tirith, ses derniers instants avec Haldir Lorsqu'elle compara son désespoir d'alors avec la situation actuelle , elle eut du mal à y croire

&&&&&&&

Il enjamba un rocher , sauta par dessus des buissons.

Les elfes étaient reconnus pour leur célérité à la course. A cet instant là, on aura pu les croire capable de voler.

Alors qu'une branche lui fouettait le visage , Haldir repensa à ses derniers instants en compagnie de Laura, lorsqu'il l'avait vue s'élancer vers le vide, sans qu'il n'ose désobéir à la dernière demande de celle qui le quittait .

« Ne regarde pas »

C'étaient les dernières paroles qu'il avait cru ne jamais entendre de sa bouche. Pendant des mois, il avait rêvé pouvoir ne serait ce qu'entendre à nouveau cette voix une seule fois. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ce présent inestimable lui était offert.

&&&&&&

Avec un grognement de rage, Laura se releva. Il n'y avait rien à faire elle ne pourrai jamais conserver son calme.

Mais que faisait-il donc ? pensa-t-elle avec impatience. Quand elle le verrait, elle se ferait une joie de lui faire payer les années d'attente et les heures de souffrance durant la naissance d' Apolline !

Laura poussa un petit soupir avant de revenir sur les quelques pas qu'elle avait fait, laissant de nouvelles empreintes dans le sable.

Allons, qui cherchait-elle à convaincre ? A l'instant où elle le reverrait, elle allait surtout lui sauter dessus afin justement de combler le manque de son absence ces dernières années.

Et Apolline ? s'interrogea-t-elle en effectuant un nouveau demi-tour. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer qu'il était père ?Et surtout , comment allait-il le prendre ?

Une voix en elle lui souffla qu'il serait probablement ravi , qu'il verrait peut-être comme elle en cet enfant inattendu une sorte de consécration de leur amour .

C'était une très belle idée tout ça mais encore fallait-il …

-…Qu'il daigne enfin se montrer ! cria-t-elle en direction de cette mer qu'elle avait tant scrutée.

-On parle tout seule ?fit une voix rauque, presque enrouée dans son dos.

Laura se figea. Il lui sembla que chaque cellules de son corps s'étaient contractées. Elle n'osait pas se retourner , mais mourrait en même temps d'envie de le faire. Finalement, elle prit une profond inspiration et se retourna lentement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme à la recherche d'air.

Il était là.

&&&&&

Alors ici, l'auteur sadique (je crois que vous l'aurez compris ça…)a hésité, mais hésité fort à arrêter le chapitre là…

D'un autre côté, j'aurais alors sacrifié alors ma vie , hein ?

C'est bien ce que je me disais…

&&&&&&

Il la regardait , et la trouva plus belle encore que dans son souvenir.

Pour une fois, une des seules fois dans sa vie, il s'octroya le luxe de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. Aussi combla-t-il rapidement en trois pas l'espace qui les séparait et saisit-il sans préambule le visage de Laura entre ses mains avant de poser directement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de la jeune fille qui respirait à présent de façon saccadée.

Lorsque leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, un violent frisson les parcouru, et tandis que Haldir maintenait le visage de sa compagne entre ses doigts, Laura s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux épaules de l'elfe.

Ils se détachèrent après de longues minutes , plongeant leurs yeux dans celui de l'autre.

Aucun mots, aucune phrases ne pourraient décrire ce qui se passa alors .

La réunion des deux faces d'une même pièce.

-Un jour, je te ferai payer toutes tes disparitions présumées.

-Et moi reprit Laura, je te ferai payer ta faculté de briser la magie d'un moment, ainsi que toutes les années que j'ai du passer à t'attendre sur cette plage.

Un sourire identique sur leur visage.

-Je t'aime.

Ils ne surent jamais d'accord pour savoir qui l'avait dit le premier.

&&&&&&

Ils marchaient le long d'un sentier bordé de fleurs. Leurs mains étaient jointes ; ils ne voulaient pas rompre le contact physique entre eux.

Soudain, Haldir s'arrêta et se retourna vers Laura.

-Qui y a –t -il ?demanda-t-elle , surprise.

Il sourit en caressant sa joue d'une main dans un geste qu'elle reconnaissait.

-J'ai seulement encore du mal à y croire , dit-il. Tu es là, en face de moi, et ce pour un nombre d'années incalculable.

Elle sourit, avant qu'une pensée ne la rende soudain nerveuse.

-Tu sais j'ai quelque chose à à te dire.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, il fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est …ce n'est pas facile à dire tu sais je ….enfin…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, consciente du regard de l'elfe sur elle. Pour sa part, elle préférait contempler un arbre non loin. Joli tronc.

-Lorsque j'ai quitté la Terre du Milieu et lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je n'étais pas seule.

Réalisant le silence de l'elfe, elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et baissa les yeux.. Une main sous son menton l'obligea à relever la tête et à croiser le regard d'Haldir.

-Continue.

-J' étais enceinte Haldir lâcha –t- elle enfin .Notre fille a trois ans à présent.

La réaction d'Haldir fut de loin très surprenante, précisément parce qu'il n'en eut aucune. Remarquant son mutisme, Laura l' appela doucement. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes (NDA :petit clin d'œil à l'épisode de Friends où Rachel apprend à Ross qu'elle est enceinte….et oui, je suis fan de la série !)

Elle prit donc l'initiative de le conduire directement à leur enfant, peut-être cela le ferait-il réagir. Laura se saisit de sa main puis elle tira littéralement Haldir jusqu'à chez elle . Il se laissait faire, comme seulement capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Arrivés devant la porte de sa « maison » - si on pouvait qualifier cette habitation elfique de la sorte- Haldir sembla sortir de son état de choc .Il la retint en arrière alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte.

-Attends, tu veux dire que derrière cette porte, il y a …_notre_ enfant ?

Laura eut ce qu'il pourrait qualifier du sourire le plus radieux qu'il ne lui ai jamais vu. Elle resserra sa prise sur la main de l'elfe tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, Haldir derrière elle.

Ignorant le regard médusé de Galawe, elle lui demanda :

-Pourrais tu nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?

Son amie mit quelques secondes à lui répondre. Finalement elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard derrière elle, pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Laura fit quelques pas dans la pièce jusqu'à une grande et épaisse couverture étendue à même le sol et où se trouvait une petite fille totalement absorbée par ses jouets. Laura s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'enfant la vit enfin. Elle salua alors sa mère d'un magnifique sourire édenté avant de tendre les bras dans sa direction, réclamant un câlin , une offre à laquelle Laura s'empressa de répondre. Leur fille blottie dans ses bras, elle se retourna vers Haldir.

Celui-ci fixait le tableau formé par la femme qui l'aimait et cet enfant chez qui il retrouvait déjà certains de ses traits.

-Haldir, commença Laura posément, je te présente Apolline.

Entendant son nom, la petite fille détacha sa tête du cou de sa mère et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur leurs parfaits jumeaux. Père et fille restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que l'enfant ne lui offre l'un de ses plus beau sourire et qu'elle ne lui tende ses petits bras , les mains écartées.

Comme un automate, Haldir se rapprocha . Après un coup d'œil à Laura qui le rassura d'un regard , il prit délicatement l'enfant entre ses bras . Apolline s'y réfugia sans aucune gêne avant de commencer à jouer avec les longs cheveux blonds.

Tout d'abord figé, Haldir sembla retrouver peu à peu ses esprits. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'il détacha difficilement ses yeux de la petite fille, Laura faillit chanceler sous le bonheur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ces prunelles .

&&&&&&

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit. Leurs vêtements éparses tout autour d'eux trahissaient la nature de l'activité de la soirée.

Cependant, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils ne faisaient que parler. Après avoir retrouver leurs corps, ils tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu.

-…..et ce Nain m'a parlé pendant des heures et des heures de ses victoires sur différentes espèces de créatures plus repoussantes les unes que les autres !

Haldir sourit à l'horreur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune fille à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Celle-ci reprit sa respiration avant de répondre au sourire de l'elfe.

-Et bien, je crois que tu sais tout à présent , sur Apolline et mes palpitantes occupations depuis mon arrivée ici. A ton tour à présent, qu'as tu fais pendant que je n'étais pas là pour te surveiller ?demanda –t- elle avec espièglerie.

Le visage de l'elfe se ferma et Laura regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question.

-J'ai survécu, jour après jour, répondit-il enfin.

Laura s'avança légèrement et déposa sur ses lèvres un petit baiser, comme pour dire « eh, je suis là maintenant ». Puis elle s'écarta et murmura :

-Je suis désolée tu sais .J'aurais…j'aurais voulu t'épargner tout ça mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et…

-Désolée ?répéta Haldir surpris, désolée mais de quoi ? D'avoir cru devoir partir pour me sauver ou de m'avoir attendu durant plusieurs années ?

Laura eut la surprise de rougir .

-Forcément, si tu présentes les choses comme ça….Non je voulais dire que j'étais désolée que tu aies dû demeurer plusieurs années sans savoir que j'étais ici…au fait, comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé si tôt ? Je ne t'espérais pas avant plusieurs années, non que cet imprévu me gêne, bien au contraire !

-Je l'espère bien.Il est vrai que je ne songeais pas à quitter la Lorien et la Terre du Milieun avant que tel ne soit la volonté de Dame Galadriel mais….mes frères avaient décidé de partir et la vie là –bas enfin disons qu'elle ne m'apportait plus rien.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Laura avant de poursuivre :

-La vérité c'est que depuis que tu étais partie, plus rien ne semblait avoir de goût , ni de saveur, ni même d'intérêt. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être qu'en partant à mon tour je trouverai…Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais trouver en fait , mais certainement pas une pareille famille !

Laura sourit largement :

-Comment trouves tu Apolline ?

-Elle est magnifique, bien – sûr !

Son sourire se fit soudain plus séducteur et il s'approcha de Laura avec une lenteur calculée. Celle-ci sentit à nouveau son cœur augmenter le rythme de ses palpitations alors qu'un petit sourire amusé éclairait son visage.

-Oui ?demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

-Je me disais…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-…qu'il serait bien pour Apolline…

Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille.

-…d'avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui jouer….

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-….lorsque ses parents seront occupés.

Laura sourit et rendit ses attentions à Haldir.

-Tu me sembles…..bien sûr…de toi…..

L'elfe lui sourit avec suffisance.

-Ca va demander un certain travail, avertit-elle avec amusement.

Haldir leva un sourcil devant le sous-entendu à peine voilé de la phrase de Laura.

-A une condition, poursuivit-elle avec un sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas, cette fois-ci tu seras là pour que je puisses te broyer la main comme je l'entends.

Haldir la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle s'allonge avant de se placer au dessus d'elle et de déclarer, tout en la regardant intensément :

-Tu peux compter sur moi, je serai là .

Plus tard dans la nuit, Laura se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans le lit. Inquiet, Haldir lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle le rassura d'un beau sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras qui lui étaient offerts.

-J'ai rêvé de ma famille, dit-elle enfin dans le noir.

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'Haldir et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle repensait à son rêve.

-Ils riaient.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

OH.MON.DIEU.

Ca y est, c'est fini. Après plus d'un an d'écriture, _Plus jamais_ touche à sa fin. Je ne saurais vous dire combien je suis émue en ce moment précis.

Vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. J'ai longtemps hésité mais je préfère laisser nos héros avec toute la joie de leurs retrouvailles et leur projets…A vous d'imaginer la suite, je vous fais confiance.

Pour faire dans l'emphatique, c'est un peu comme si une page de ma vie se tournait. J'ai commencé cette fic alors que j'étais encore en 1ère, je la finis en tant qu 'étudiante et qu'adulte.

Je ne sais pas, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, si je vais continuer à écrire sur mais d'un autre côté je pense que ça me manquerait trop ! en plus, j'ai déjà une ptite idée de fic….

En tout les cas, je tiens absolument à vous dire :merci, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés tout au long de cette histoire. Lire vos reviews, même celles auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu , m'a toujours prodigué une joie et une fierté que vous ne pouvez imaginer !Donc encore une fois merci !

Voilà, même si ça me fait bizarre je dois vous laisser à présent !

Laisser moi tout de même vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre et surtout, je vous dis à très bientôt, qui sais !

Au revoir !

Mélanie


End file.
